Héros d'un Peuple
by Audragon
Summary: Le jour Promis est désormais loin et la vie continue à Amestris. Pourtant, la paix n'est pas assurée dans le pays comme dans le cœur d'un jeune héros meurtri par la vie. Il n'était pourtant pas dans le caractère d'Edward Elric de laisser une tâche inachevée, de se laisser abattre et c'était pour cela qu'il était toujours aussi déterminé à arpenter cette voie envers et contre tout.
1. I- Larmes célestes

Bonjour à toute et à tous.

Comme je l'avais annoncé il y a quelques temps déjà sur d'autres de mes fics, j'ai entamé la réécriture complète du Héros d'un Peuple dont la première version ne me satisfaisait plus. Depuis, on me l'a pas mal réclamé et j'ai donc décidé de la publier. Cette nouvelle version garde la même idée de base, le même couple, la même évolution globale mais traité d'une manière différente à la première version. C'est à mon sens beaucoup mieux comme ça. Je trouve que ça donne une bien meilleure histoire, une meilleure construction et un déroulé bien plus réaliste. Depuis le temps, j'ai pu développer bien plus le scénario initial prévu dans cette histoire et j'ai fait quelques progrès en écriture. Cette fic devrait être, je l'espère, plus agréable pour vous et personnellement, je la trouve bien plus réussi. En même temps, le Héros d'un Peuple était ma toute première fic publiée, bien de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis.

J'espère que ceux qui avaient commencé la première version aimeront et liront cette réécriture. Quand aux nouveaux venus sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. La réécriture n'est pas terminée mais étant donné que c'est une histoire déjà publiée, je vous la livre tout de même en cour.

Un petit hommage à Hiromu Arakawa pour cette œuvre qu'est Full Metal Alchemist, un de mes manga culte.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Larmes célestes

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Edward observait l'extérieur, regardant sans vraiment voir. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur Central. Le ciel était paré d'un gris sombre, chargé d'une lourde chape de nuage serrés les uns contre les autres. Pas un rayon de soleil ne pouvait filtrer, faisant régner la pénombre alors que midi était à peine passé. Par ce temps, personne ne se risquait dehors, l'immobilité des rues seulement perturbé par quelques véhicules passant occasionnellement. Ils élevaient alors des gerbes d'eau, inondant les trottoirs. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la ville était plongée dans un crépuscule permanent. La grisaille se confondait avec les toitures et les bâtiments, donnant l'impression que tout n'était qu'une masse sans couleur et sans vie. Les gouttes de pluie glacées s'écrasaient sur la vitre, presque sur son visage appuyé contre elle.

Il s'était installé sur l'appuie de fenêtre, la jambe droite repliée et posée sur lui, son membre de fer descendant jusqu'à effleurer le sol. Son bras droit de nouveau de chaire et de sang était posé sur son ventre, l'autre pendant mollement dans le vide. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombant désormais au bas de son dos, s'étalaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son torse sculpté. Comme toujours, deux mèches encadraient son visage, son teint naturellement pâle était aujourd'hui blafard. Ses traits qui, d'ordinaires étaient pleins de vie s'étaient mués en une expression impassible, vide. Ses yeux d'ors ne reflétaient plus l'éclat d'autrefois, ternes. Pour qui le connaissait, un coup d'œil suffisait pour comprendre qu'il avait changé.

Il avait pris une petite chambre d'hôtel en ville. C'était petit et simple, mais il s'était toujours contenté de peu. Il y avait un lit, quelques armoires et une petite salle de bain. L'établissement offrait aussi les repas et c'était là tout ce dont il avait besoin. Jamais il n'avait réclamé plus. Il y faisait sombre aujourd'hui, comme tout les autres jours depuis qu'il était revenu à Central au début de la semaine. Si on arrivait sur la fin mai, l'humidité rendait le temps plutôt frais. Il aurait dû faire beau à cette époque de l'année, pourtant, il pleuvait depuis des jours, le temps semblant vouloir illustrer ses états d'âmes.

Il avait désormais dix-neuf ans. Le Jour Promis lui semblait à la fois si loin et si proche. Cela faisait trois ans depuis cette bataille et il s'était passé pas mal de choses. Il était parvenu à rendre son corps à Alphonse qui lui avait lui même rendu son bras droit. Il conservait sa jambe mécanique mais cela lui importait peu. Son frère avait compté plus que le reste pour lui depuis la tragédie de la nuit son plus terrible crime. Il était parvenu à lui rendre ce qu'il avait perdu et cela seul était important. Il pouvait aisément se passer de cette jambe, comme il aurait pu se passer de son bras. S'il avait toujours dit le contraire, récupérer ses membres n'avait jamais été un but pour lui, seul Alphonse comptait. Il était habitué à sa mecha-greffe, à l'absence de cette jambe, à cette punition pour avoir voulu se prendre pour Dieu. Il l'avait accepté depuis longtemps, la jugeant même bien légère avec le recul. En comparaison, sa seule famille avait subi bien pire.

En revanche, il y avait une perte qu'il pleurait toujours, avec laquelle il ne parvenait pas à faire la paix. Celle de son alchimie. Depuis ce jour, toute transmutation lui avait été interdite et il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché sa nature même. Il en avait fait don volontairement et il ne regrettait pas ce geste. Pourtant, elle lui manquait tellement. Cette science qui avait façonné sa vie entière, en bien comme en mal, lui manquait terriblement. Il avait l'impression qu'une part de son âme même était partie avec elle. Il lui arrivait souvent de claquer des mains comme autrefois, par habitude et peut-être aussi pour voir si elle ne revenait pas même s'il savait que c'était impossible.

Après ce fameux jour, après la victoire et le retour entier d'Alphonse, ils avaient pris le temps de se reposer un peu à Central, pris le temps dont son cadet avait besoin pour redonner un minimum de forme à son corps. Il s'était occupé de lui sans relâche, se fichant de son propre état, de ses propres blessures. Leur père avait de nouveau disparus sans vraiment le surprendre et ce n'était que bien plus tard qu'il avait appris qu'il était rentré mourir auprès de sa mère à Resembool. Ils étaient aussi rentré lorsque l'état de son petit frère l'avait permis. Il avait encore fallu des mois de convalescence à Alphonse pour retrouver la forme. Le corps qu'il avait récupéré en avait eu bien besoin. Extrême maigreur, carences, musculature atrophiée... Il avait cumulé les faiblesses physiques, assez pour le reste de sa vie. Sa remise en forme n'avait pas été facile, très éprouvante aussi bien physiquement que moralement mais Edward avait été à ses côtés constamment, sans jamais faillir, l'encourageant toujours, l'aidant dés qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas l'étouffer, Winry s'en chargeant déjà pour lui. Cette période n'avait été facile pour personne et il avait connu des disputes avec Alphonse comme jamais il en avait eu. Son cadet avait eu beaucoup de mal à finalement encaisser tout ceci. Il n'avait pu lui en vouloir et il avait espéré que cela s'arrangerait avec le temps.

Puis, étant qui il était, Edward Elric, un jeune homme avec un constant trop plein d'énergie, un besoin d'action presque vital et une irrépressible envie de voyage, il avait fini par ne plus tenir en place. Et s'il avait été franc avec lui même, il aurait avoué qu'il avait aussi besoin de changer d'air, Resembool et les tensions avec Alphonse devenues trop oppressant. Aussi, lorsque son cadet fut totalement rétabli, il entreprit un voyage, seul pour la première fois de sa vie. Alphonse était parti vers Xing et il était parti vers l'ouest. S'il avait pensé aller à l'étranger, les frontières s'étaient avérées fermées, les tensions palpables avec Drachma et Creta. Il était donc resté à Amestris, voyageant au grès de ses envies, passant voir ses amis retournés chez eux eux aussi. Il était allé un peu partout et il s'était même arrêté à Briggs un moment. Là bas, il était considéré comme un héros par ces hommes qui avaient activement participé à la bataille de Central. Mais il avait fini par être expulsé sans ménagement par une certaine générale venue reprendre son poste et qui n'avait guère voulu héberger plus longtemps un « squatteur ayant du temps à perdre en voyage d'agrément. » Il s'en était amusé. Si cela ne se voyait pas vraiment, il s'entendait désormais très bien avec la générale Armstrong maintenant promu au plus haut rang des généraux. Il devait aussi avouer qu'elle était la seule avec son maître, Izumi, qu'il craignait assez pour lui obéir et éviter de la mettre en colère. Ces deux femmes étaient effrayantes mais il avait aussi tellement d'affection et de respect pour elles.

Il était allé chez son maître également, y passant quelques jours. Mais il était aussi allé à Ishval qui était en pleine reconstruction. Miles, désormais commandant et passé sous les ordres de Mustang s'y trouvait, participant à ce renouveau au côté de Scar entièrement dévoués à sa communauté. Il était resté un moment, apprécié de ce peuple sachant désormais qui il était, il avait aidé comme il pouvait et si sa relation avec Scar était toujours tendue et distante, ils s'entendaient pour le bien des autres. Il était passé à Central, un peu en coup de vent. La capitale s'était reconstruite, l'armée en réforme, de nombreuses enquêtes menées, les arrestations ordonnées alors que l'on tentait de tout éclaircir, de tout comprendre. Mais la masse de travail était énorme et demanderait encore bien du temps. Il avait vu Hughes et sa famille. Après avoir été attaqué par Envy ce fameux soir, l'homme était passé très près de la mort pour plonger dans le coma, son état gardé secret pour le protéger. Un coma dont-il s'était réveillé quelques semaines après le Jour Promis à la grande joie de tout son entourage. Il s'était entièrement remis et il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Il ne s'était fait que plus papa poule et Edward n'avait pu que s'émouvoir devant ces scènes d'amour paternel auxquelles il n'avait jamais eu droit. Il avait aussi revu ses autres compagnons militaires, Mustang et toute son équipe. Il avait d'ailleurs passé un peu de temps avec le colonel devenu général de premier ordre, toute une soirée au bar. Ils ne s'étaient pas dis grand chose mais quelques part, sa simple présence avait été bienfaitrice en un repère qu'il avait depuis leur rencontre.

Il avait fait le tour du pays, allant voir ses amis mais prenant surtout le temps de regarder sa patrie et son état comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Puis il était retourné à Resembool après bien des mois d'absence. Alphonse n'avait pas tardé à revenir aussi, avec Mai dont-il semblait s'être énormément rapproché. Il avait d'ailleurs fait de gros progrès en alchimie et en élixirologie. Edward avait été heureux de le voir en pleine forme, bien, avec son bonheur. Lui même en était très loin et c'était même tout l'inverse de son côté. Il n'allait pas bien, il le savait mais il le gardait pour lui, comme toujours. Depuis le jour de son crime, il était poursuivis par de terribles cauchemars comme de violentes crises de douleur. Il savait ce dont-il s'agissait, des douleurs fantômes assez courantes chez les personnes amputés. Elles avaient pris et continuaient à prendre sa jambe gauche mais aussi son bras droit malgré son retour. Seul Pinako savait pour cela. Elle disait que cela arrivait souvent dans son cas bien qu'elle trouve l'intensité de ses crises particulièrement forte. Il y avait les douleurs fantômes mais aussi celle venant de la sur sollicitation de ses mecha-greffes. Les jonctions entre la mécanique et le corps étaient toujours fragiles, comme les muscles, les nerfs et les os fragilisés aux amputations. Et il avait énormément forcé là dessus pendant longtemps. Souvent, son épaule et sa cuisse étaient douloureux.

S'il connaissait ces problèmes depuis longtemps, il ne les avait que peu subis auparavant. Durant ses années où il avait pourchassé la Pierre Philosophale, cherché un moyen de rendre son corps à Alphonse, gérer ce début de fin du monde, les crises et les cauchemars s'étaient fait relativement rares, son esprit bien trop occupé par toute cette situation. Il avait été facile de les cacher. Seul Al avait vu quelques cauchemars sans jamais voir l'ampleur du problème. Mais maintenant que tout était fini, son passé le rattrapait et ces épisodes s'étaient fait beaucoup trop courant. Rares étaient les nuit où il pouvait dormir un peu en paix, les douleurs revenant au galop. Il dormait peu, mangeait peu alors que son appétit avait déjà été réduit depuis le retour d'Alphonse et le fait qu'il ne devait plus manger pour deux. Il était fatigué mais il n'en laissait rien paraître, faisant comme si de rien n'était, ne voulant inquiéter personne.

Mais en plus de ces problèmes, un autre s'était ajouté sous la forme de crises douloureuses plus ou moins violentes attaquant son corps sans prévenir. Cela avait commencé après le Jour Promis et il ignorait d'où cela venait. Il en avait parlé au docteur Marcoh lors de son voyage à travers le pays. L'homme l'avait longuement examiné, visiblement très inquiet pour lui et il n'avait pu cacher son état de fatigue au médecin. Finalement, Marcoh avait expliqué que ces crises étaient certainement d'origine psychosomatique, découlant de tout ce qu'il avait vécu, des traumatismes subis ajoutés à son état émotionnel déplorable bien que personne n'en soit vraiment conscient. Il se punissait lui même quelque part. Le docteur Marcoh lui avait dis qu'il devait faire la paix avec son passé. Il avait pu lui donner un traitement pour l'aider à gérer les crises mais il lui avait aussi dis que rien ne s'arrangerait par de simples médicaments. Il lui avait conseillé de parler à quelqu'un, un médecin ou une personne de confiance pour soigner son cœur et son esprit. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Il ne voulait le faire avec aucun de ses amis, ne voulant pas les inquiéter ou se montrer faible face à eux, et il se refusait d'autant plus à le faire avec un inconnu même un médecin. Il s'était dis que ça finirait bien par passer, qu'il pouvait l'encaisser. Il s'était efforcé de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait : avancer.

De retour à Resembool, tentant de prendre un peu de repos tant bien que mal, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie dorénavant. Il avait besoin de s'occuper, besoin d'action aussi. Après toutes ces années de combats et de voyage, la chose lui était devenue presque indispensable. Il n'arrivait plus à rester tranquille et il avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose, de se battre. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit pour fuir la douleur, la culpabilité, les horreurs du passé. Officiellement, il faisait toujours parti de l'armée, il avait seulement obtenu un long congé pour s'occuper d'Alphonse. Il n'avait eu aucun mal obtenir cette permission au vu de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le pays. On ne l'avait pas encore rappelé et il se doutait que son supérieur, Mustang, faisait en sorte de lui laisser du temps. Après trois ans, il était cependant temps de se décider sur ce sujet. Il avait finalement décidé de rester dans l'armée, voulant défendre ce pays pour lequel il avait déjà tant sacrifié, aider Mustang à devenir Généralissime pour refaire d'Amestris une contrée de paix et de prospérité loin des tragédies traversées depuis sa fondation. Il voulait aider l'homme et veiller sur les gens comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Cependant, s'il voulait rester dans l'armée, il devait trouver une autre vocation. Alchimiste d'état, c'était terminé. Il y avait réfléchi longuement avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il était cependant resté encore un peu à Resembool, cherchant à apaiser son cœur dans ce lieu aimé. Il était fatigué, il avait mal mais il n'en montrait pourtant rien, refoulant comme toujours avec une habitude ancrée. Personne n'avait rien remarqué si ce n'était mamie Pinako. Elle ne le connaissait définitivement que trop bien. Elle lui posait de plus en plus de question lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Il répondait invariablement qu'il allait bien, touché par son attention mais ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Elle était sa figure parentale depuis la mort de sa mère et il l'aimait bien plus qu'il ne l'avouait. Auprès d'elle, il trouvait un peu de réconfort seulement, son séjour à Resembool s'était finalement avéré plus douloureux que bienfaiteur. Si tout allait bien avec Pinako, sa relation avec Mai restée celle qu'elle avait toujours été, celle avec Alphonse et Winry s'était considérablement dégradée.

Winry avait commencé à lui faire des avances de plus en plus insistantes. Un jour, elle lui avait demandé de venir se promener avec elle et malgré son intense fatigue, il avait accepté. Elle l'avait amené dans un recoin tranquille pour finalement lui faire une déclaration enflammée, disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait passer sa vie avec lui. Edward y avait coupé court le plus délicatement qu'il l'avait pu. C'était impossible pour lui. Winry était comme une sœur et il ne la voyait pas autrement. Il s'était armée de toute sa douceur pour lui expliquer ses propres sentiments, s'excusant maladroitement auprès d'elle si un jour il avait pu faire quelque chose lui ayant fait penser qu'il aurait pu l'aimer d'une manière plus romantique. Seulement, la réaction de la jeune fille avait été des plus violente. Elle l'avait traité de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, pour finalement le qualifier d'égoïste cruel. Cela lui avait fait bien plus de mal qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Les jours qui avait suivis avaient vu sa relation avec elle être détruite. Elle lui avait rendu la vie impossible, blessante en toute occasion. Elle s'était montrée agressive et cruelle comme il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Lui même avait été trop fatigué pour se défendre ou y répondre, s'en voulant de l'avoir blessé et il avait donc préféré s'isoler et l'éviter au maximum. Il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Ses sentiments étaient ce qu'ils étaient et il savait que sa franchise avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne devait que laisser le temps à sa sœur de panser ses blessures encore une fois infligé par sa faute.

Cela était venu s'ajouter à ses disputes avec Alphonse. Il avait découvert que son petit-frère nourrissait une grande rancœur envers lui, une grande colère. Leurs disputes avaient mis en évidence le fait qu'il lui en voulait énormément pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Al estimait que c'était lui qui l'avait entraîné, presque obligé à faire cette transmutation humaine. Edward était d'ailleurs d'accord avec lui. Il était l'aîné et il l'avait poussé à l'aider dans cette démarche, son arrogance de l'époque le poussant à croire qu'il était plus fort que tout le monde et qu'il réussirait. C'était de sa faute si Alphonse s'était retrouvé dans cette armure tant de temps et son frère lui faisait désormais savoir qu'il était aussi de cet avis. Sans lui, jamais Al n'aurait fait cette transmutation. Il lui avait volé son enfance, entraîné dans des problèmes bien trop grands, fait souffrir comme personne ne devrait souffrir. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait réparé son erreur, cela avait été pour se rendre compte que cela ne réparerait jamais tout le mal causé et qu'il avait infligé encore d'autres douleurs à son frère pour qui le retour à un corps de chaire et de sang avait été très éprouvant. Tout cela l'avait perturbé, traumatisé et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, loin de là. Il avait seulement été triste de constater que ce ressentiment couvait depuis très longtemps. Il avait finalement compris que Al l'avait gardé pour lui et retenu tout ce temps, craignant qu'une dispute ne détourne son frère de sa quête pour lui redonner un corps. Il avait eu peur que son aîné ne veuille plus se battre pour lui s'il lui avait dis ce qu'il ressentait avant. Ce qui n'était plus utile maintenant que tout était terminé. Edward savait que jamais il ne se serait détourné de ce but et il aurait même trouvé légitime que son frère soit furieux contre lui. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs parût étrange qu'il ne le soit pas tout ce temps. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Jamais il n'aurait abandonné ce but et il était d'autant plus meurtri de désormais savoir que son frère avait pu croire le contraire.

Cette situation avec Alphonse avait été atroce, ne faisant qu'empirer chaque jour qu'ils passaient l'un en présence de l'autre. S'il avait espéré, au début, que cela s'arrangerait, il savait désormais que ce ne serait pas si simple. Il avait commis des crimes atroces qui avaient fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, son petit-frère adoré en particulier et il devait maintenant en payer le prix. Tout cela n'avait fait qu'empirer son état et ses douleurs. Il n'avait alors que plus ressentit le besoin de faire quelque chose, de s'occuper l'esprit pour essayer de ne plus penser à tout ça, de tenter de faire amande honorable et pour cela, il avait décidé de rester dans l'armée pour protéger et servir la population. Il avait donc finalement rassemblé ses maigres affaires dans son éternelle valise et il avait pris le chemin de la gare. Mamie l'avait accompagné jusqu'au quai cette fois et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre d'appeler et de donner de ses nouvelles, tentant de se faire rassurante sur la possible amélioration entre lui Alphonse et Winry même s'il n'y croyait pas. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais elle était de son côté dans cette histoire et il l'avait même entendu réprimander durement son frère et sa petite-fille sur leur comportement à son égard. Elle l'avait laissé partir, sachant qu'il était certainement bien mieux pour lui de s'éloigner et de se remettre au travail pour se changer les idées, approuvant le choix de vie très honorable qu'il avait décidé de faire.

Il était ainsi revenu à Central deux jours plus tôt. Il avait immédiatement demandé un rendez-vous au QG pour parler avenir et il en attendait la réponse. Il savait que beaucoup de choses avaient changé dans l'armée et qu'elle terminait encore de se reconstruire après l'immense complot déjoué. On avait fait le ménage et on menait toujours des enquêtes, restructurant tout. Un très grand nombre de ses amis et alliés militaires étaient montés en grade pour leurs faits d'armes. En ce qui le concernait, il ne savait pas trop. Il avait remis des rapports conséquent à Mustang après ce foutoir mais il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle, pas plus qu'il ne s'y était intéressé. Il savait en revanche que son supérieur avait retrouvé la vue grâce à Marcoh, Havoc ses jambes et que Mustang et ses hommes jouissaient désormais d'une grande popularité. Il n'était pas encore allé les voir, ni eux, ni personne à Central. Il le redoutait en faîte. Il savait pertinemment qu'au moins Mustang, Hawkeye ou Hyughes verraient qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait changé et il ne voulait pas avoir à en parler à expliquer. Il ne voulait pas non plus aller voir Mustang pour son projet. L'homme l'avait toujours protégé et il pensait qu'il voulait quitter l'armée après tout ça. C'était probablement pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas rappelé ni embêté d'aucune sorte ces trois dernières années. Il se doutait que l'homme n'approuverait pas son choix, par peur et inquiétude pour lui. Bien que leur relation avait toujours été houleuse en apparence, Mustang l'avait toujours aidé, protecteur et bienveillant. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui mais il le prenait encore bien trop pour un enfant. C'était du moins l'impression qu'il avait. Seulement, il n'était plus un enfant depuis trop longtemps. Il voulait donc faire cela seul et attendre de retrouver un peu contenance avant de les revoir.

Depuis son retour, il attendait donc une réponse du QG, passant son temps libre à la bibliothèque. Il étudiait encore plus l'alchimie, lisant la moindre référence lui tombant sous la main. Il avait toujours accès aux sections réservés aux alchimistes d'état et il en profitait. Avec l'homonculus au pouvoir depuis si longtemps, il doutait de découvrir de vrais secrets d'alchimie ici mais il y avait aussi les recherches de nombres d'alchimistes d'état ou non archivées, des dizaines, voir des centaines de pratiques alchimiques différentes et tout cela était intéressant pour lui en plus d'avoir le mérite de lui changer les idées. Il lisait donc avec avidité comme toujours, continuant d'apprendre encore et encore. Il avait d'ailleurs écumé les bibliothèques du pays lors de son voyage et il y avait appris beaucoup. Il ne lisait pas que sur l'alchimie mais aussi sur l'histoire du pays ou de l'étranger, sur l'armée, s'enrichissant dans cette soif d'apprendre qu'il avait toujours eu. Son projet du jour ne faisait pas exception même si la pluie le décourageait un peu de sortir. Il avait eu une forte crise ce matin et il peinait à bouger. Il attendait donc de retrouver un peu ses moyens avant de sortir, regardant la pluie diluvienne, ces larmes célestes reflétant celles qui ne daignaient pas sortir de ses yeux. Seul son père lui avaient un jour tiré des larmes en dehors de la mort de sa mère et il n'était plus là maintenant.

Il resta ainsi un moment avant de voir un véhicule arriver et s'arrêter au pied de son hôtel. Lorsqu'il vit deux soldats en sortir, il sut que l'on venait pour lui. Il était le seul militaire dans le petit établissement et il doutait que l'on vienne pour un autre. Il se releva donc lourdement, grimaçant un peu aux violentes courbatures qui le tenaillaient depuis la crise du matin. Il attrapa ses antidouleurs sur la commode, en avalant un comprimé avant de s'avancer vers le miroir. Comme souvent maintenant, il portait une chemise noire avec son éternel pantalon de cuir et ses rangers. La chaîne de sa montre d'argent pendait toujours sur sa hanche et il redoutait l'instant où il devrait la rendre, aimant cet objet qui avait tant de signification pour lui. S'il avait un peu grandi il ne dépassait toujours pas le mètre soixante dix et sa taille n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé depuis longtemps. Il avait commencé à prendre des centimètres lorsqu'il avait eu des automails plus légers, puis quand Alphonse avait récupéré son corps. Il savait maintenant que s'il avait autant d'appétit et si peu grandis, c'était parce qu'il donnait de ses forces pour maintenir le corps de son frère de l'autre côté de la Porte. Lorsque cela avait été terminé, il avait un peu grandi et il avait encore gagné en endurance et en énergie mais il ne serait jamais aussi grand que les autres, trop de retard de croissance selon Marcoh. Il s'en fichait un peu maintenant, tout cela n'avait plus trop d'importance et il n'était plus si petit. Quelque part, sa silhouette compacte et musclée était un avantage en combat.

Il vérifia rapidement qu'il était présentable et si on excluait sa pâleur et son air fatigué, il l'était tout à fait. Il s'étira pour tenter de se redonner un peu de souplesse et une seconde plus tard, on toquait à sa porte. Il alla ouvrir, trouvant les deux soldats de la voiture derrière. Ils se mirent immédiatement au garde à vous :

\- Bonjour commandant Elric, saluèrent-ils respectueusement.

Il resta un instant surpris avant de se souvenir qu'en tant qu'alchimiste d'état, il avait eu le grade de commandant d'office en entrant dans l'armée. Seulement, rares étaient ceux qui avaient utilisé son grade pour le nommer alors que l'on avait toujours eu du mal à le voir comme un officier véritable de son jeune âge. Il leur rendit le salut de manière un peu désinvolte comme il l'avait toujours été et ils se détendirent.

\- Nous sommes venus vous apporter la réponse à vôtre requête monsieur, commença alors celui placé le plus en avant. Le Généralissime Grumman vous fait savoir qu'il vous recevra en personne et qu'il vous attends dés à présent si vous êtes disponible.

Edward resta étonné un moment, se demandant pourquoi Grumman se fatiguerait à le recevoir en personne. Mais finalement, au vu du rôle qu'il avait joué dans le Jour Promis et toute cette histoire, ce n'était peut-être pas si invraisemblable.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il.

\- Nous pouvons vous conduire si vous le désirez.

\- Donnez moi un instant, dit-il.

Ils acquiescèrent et il retourna dans sa chambre, attrapant ce dont-il avait besoin ainsi que le manteau noir qui avait remplacé le rouge dernièrement. Il rejoignit ensuite les soldats qui l'attendaient, sortant en fermant à clef derrière lui. Il se mit ensuite en route, les deux hommes l'encadrant immédiatement pour le suivre. Arrivé à l'entrée, l'un d'entre eux ouvrit un parapluie au dessus de lui, l'étonnant par cette attention. L'autre le devança pour lui ouvrir la porte puis la portière de la voiture et il les remercia en montant à l'arrière. Ils lui sourirent avant de prendre place eux même à l'avant. Ils furent rapidement en route et Edward remarqua que tout deux l'observaient peu discrètement dans les rétroviseurs, l'air un peu curieux. Se voyant repérés, ils détournèrent le regards, embarrassés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Veuillez nous excuser monsieur, répondit le passager gêné. Mais c'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, dit-il en le surprenant encore.

Surprise qui dû se remarquer puisque l'homme sourit doucement, reprenant :

\- Vous êtes le Fullmetal Alchimiste, l'alchimiste du peuple et un véritable héros. Nous savons tous quel rôle capital vous avez joué dans la tentative de coup d'état d'y il y a trois ans. Vous avez arrêté de nombreux terroristes dont leur chef et vous avez arrêté cet alchimiste totalement fou qui en voulait au pays entier.

Edward reconnu là la version officielle. On avait raconté aux gens que des terroristes et des traîtres avaient tenté un coup d'état, aidé d'alchimistes qui avaient tenté une transmutation nationale pour attaquer et affaiblir le pays entier. Ils avaient tué le Généralissime Bradley au passage avec de nombreux généraux et hauts responsables. Les hommes de Mustang et de Briggs étaient venus pour tenter de déjouer ce complot dont-ils avaient eu vent. Les Ishval avaient aidé comme d'autres soldats et alliés et lui s'était retrouvé propulsé en héros de cette crise parmi d'autres comme Mustang ou Armstrong. Il ne l'avait pourtant que peu constaté jusqu'ici. Si son nom et son titre étaient désormais plutôt connu on le reconnaissait rarement et depuis cette histoire, il s'était fait bien moins exubérant, plus calme, donnant rarement son nom là où il passait. On n'avait donc pu le reconnaître en dehors de l'armée et de ceux l'ayant déjà vu, même s'il avait parfois entendu parlé de lui par ci par là. Mais s'il y avait bien un endroit où on le connaissait c'était dans l'armée et surtout à Central alors cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Cela lui rappelait toute les fois où on l'avait reconnu comme le Fullmetal, l'alchimiste du peuple, le faisant un peu sourire. Il avait aimé se sentir utile pour les gens et c'était à cela qu'il voulait se consacrer.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un modèle pour nous monsieur, termina l'homme. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne vous avions pas vu à Central et nous deux, nous n'avions jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment vous rencontrer. C'est vraiment un honneur, dit-il l'air embarrassé. Excusez nous pour cette indiscrétion.

\- C'est rien, répondit-il sans trop savoir que dire d'autre.

Il leur sourit avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur, reconnaissant le chemin menant au QG. Ils y furent rapidement, les gardes laissant entrer la voiture sans problème. Ils se garèrent et les soldats s'empressèrent de sortir pour lui ouvrir et le protéger d'un parapluie. Ils entrèrent rapidement, sous les regards des quelques présents. Son nom fut bientôt murmuré alors qu'on le reconnaissait et on se mit au garde à vous, le gênant un peu. Son escorte proposa de le conduire et il approuva. Ils se mirent alors en route et Edward fut heureux de ne rencontrer aucune de ses connaissances sur le chemin. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à destination et la belle secrétaire militaire se trouvant là se leva pour le saluer alors que son escorte se retirait. Elle lui proposa de patienter un instant pendant qu'elle allait prévenir le généralissime et il approuva. Elle disparut derrière l'imposante porte marquant l'entrée du bureau du chef du pays et il regarda autour de lui, ne connaissant que peu cet endroit du QG. Cette pièce était immense, traversée d'un tapis rouge, un imposant portrait du chef d'état actuel trônant sur le mur faisant face aux fenêtres. Il retira son manteau, le déposant sur son bras alors qu'il faisait bon ici.

\- Commandant Elric ? appela-t-on soudain.

Il se retourna pour voir la secrétaire qui le regardait de la porte du bureau.

\- Le Généralissime vous attends, renseigna-t-elle.

Il s'avança alors et elle le fit entrer dans la grande pièce luxueuse et impressionnante à la décoration toute militaire. Il y avait des drapeaux, des cartes, des portraits,... Et surtout l'imposant bureau derrière lequel Grumman était assis. La secrétaire sortit refermant derrière elle et il s'avança, saluant un peu maladroitement, peu habitué. Le vieil homme releva le regard vers lui, lui souriant largement.

\- Commandant Elric ! C'est un plaisir, dit-il en se levant. Je vous en prie détendez vous mon garçon.

Edward baissa alors sa main, le regardant s'avancer vers lui.

\- Venez donc vous asseoir, invita l'homme en désignant l'espace salon de la pièce.

Il le suivit et fut bientôt assis dans un confortable fauteuil. Il l'observa le généralissime qu'il ne connaissait que peu. Il savait que Grumman était un mentor, un ami et un allié précieux de Mustang, le grand-père d'Hawkeye. On lui avait décris comme un excentrique gentil, taquin et facile à vivre, d'expérience. Mais il avait aussi été ambitieux, un peu perfide et très intelligent, sa nouvelle position prouvant sa réussite. Et il était surtout un homme de moral et le fait que Mustang et les autres avaient été soulagé de le voir prendre la tête du pays après ce conflit l'avait rassuré.

\- On m'a transmis votre requête de voir la hiérarchie pour discuter de votre situation, commença alors sérieusement l'homme. Je commençais à désespérer de vous voir revenir jeune homme.

\- Veuillez m'excuser monsieur. Ma famille avait besoin de moi et j'avais besoin d'un moment pour faire le point après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Bien sûr. Le général Mustang m'a expliqué cela, remarqua-t-il. Votre frère s'est-il remis ?

\- Oui, répondit-t-il en dissimulant la douleur que l'évocation d'Alphonse provoquait. Il est désormais en pleine forme et vit à Resembool tranquillement.

\- Très bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, sourit le généralissime. Et vous même ? Comment vous portez vous ?

\- Très bien monsieur, dit-il simplement.

\- Fort bien. Donc, venons en à nos moutons bien que j'imagine ce pourquoi vous êtes là. J'ai lu tout les rapports que vous avez pu faire sur toute cette tragédie. Je dois avouer que je suis, comme ceux qui sont dans le secret de cette affaire, proprement impressionné par tout ce que vous avez accompli et ce que vous avez fait pour ce pays commandant Elric. Sans vous, nous serions peut-être tous morts à l'heure qu'il est. Votre rôle a été plus que décisif dans toute cette affaire, cela est évident et vos camarades ne l'ont jamais caché dans leurs propres rapports. Ce pays vous doit beaucoup. Alors je souhaitais vous remercier en personne pour tout cela, vous féliciter et vous marquer mon respect ainsi que celui de la nation pour tout ce que vous avez accompli au péril de votre propre vie.

\- Merci, répondit-il avec embarras en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Il est regrettable de perdre un élément tel que vous mais je comprend votre choix, dit-il en l'intriguant.

\- Quel choix monsieur ? questionna-t-il alors.

\- Et bien, vous êtes ici pour demander votre démobilisation n'est-ce pas ? avança-t-il. Tout les militaires auprès desquels vous avez combattu, travaillé et qui vous connaissent un peu disent que vous voudriez certainement quitter l'armée maintenant que tout ceci est terminé et que vous avez atteint votre but. Le général Mustang, ses hommes, la générale Armstrong, le général de brigade Hyughes, le lieutenant colonel Armstrong... tous semblaient convaincus que vous voudriez quitter l'armée. Ils semblaient tous le souhaiter d'ailleurs et on le comprend. Ils vous apprécient beaucoup et aimeraient que vous puissiez vivre une vie ordinaire désormais. Vous êtes encore très jeune pour le passif que vous portez déjà, vous avez fait plus que votre devoir envers ce pays. Personne n'irait contre votre envie que quitter l'armée. Sachez que nous ne nous y opposeront pas.

\- Et bien, merci monsieur mais je ne suis pas là pour ça, dit-il en le surprenant. Il est vrai qu'autrefois, je pensais quitter l'armée une fois cette affaire close. Seulement, il y a eu beaucoup de changement et j'ai changé moi même après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? soupira l'homme constatant soudain que le jeune homme avait un regard bien plus vieux que son corps.

\- J'ai voyagé dans tout le pays dernièrement et je l'ai beaucoup regardé. Il me semble évident qu'il reste encore beaucoup à régler et à découvrir sur toute cette affaire des homonculus et de la pierre philosophale. Vu l'ampleur de la chose, les retombées dureront certainement encore des années et risquent de créer des problèmes. Il y a cela et le fait que j'aimerais continuer à servir et protéger les gens. Je voudrais donc rester dans l'armée et reprendre du service, annonça-t-il en le surprenant très agréablement au vu de son sourire.

\- L'alchimiste du peuple n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il.

\- Oui, bien que je ne puisse plus être alchimiste désormais, dit-il un peu tristement.

\- J'ai appris pour cela aussi, j'en suis désolé. Vous étiez assurément le meilleur alchimiste du pays et le plus puissant. J'imagine que vous savez déjà ce que vous aimeriez faire, supposa-t-il.

\- J'aimerais, si cela est possible, intégrer les forces spéciales, dit-il avec sérieux et détermination.

\- Les forces spéciales ?! C'est un travail dangereux et mouvementé, remarqua-t-il gravement. Probablement plus que celui d'alchimiste.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est ce que je veux. Je ne peux peut-être plus faire d'alchimie mais je reste un très bon combattant et un homme de terrain, d'action.

\- Certes, personne ne dit jamais le contraire en parlant de vous, releva-t-il légèrement.

Il garda le silence un moment, l'observant très attentivement, gravement. Mais il était évident que le jeune homme devant lui était décidé et sûr de lui, de ce qu'il faisait.

\- Vous devez savoir que les forces spéciales ont été totalement démantelées puis reconstruites suite à l'affaire des homonculus. Elles étaient totalement au service de Bradley et de ce Père. La majorité de ses membres ont été arrêté et c'est une section de l'armée qui a plutôt mauvaise réputation. Autant auprès des militaires au courant de la vérité que du grand public pour les missions peu louables dont le gouvernement Bradley les a chargé des années durant. Ils ont été au cœur de bien des affaires plutôt sombres. Ils étaient avec Kimblee à Briggs lorsque vous y étiez et ils ont été de tout les points clefs du plan des homonculus, gardant aussi leurs secrets ici au sein du QG et dans leurs postes, leurs laboratoires. C'est pour cela que tout les membres, arrêtés ou non, en on été remplacé. Nous nous efforçons de redorer leur blason et de leur redonner leur devoir premier : agir en situation de crise, dans les affaires secrètes de grande importance, de grande ampleur et de sécurité nationale, de mener les enquêtes sur des sujets très sérieux. C'est aussi, comme son nom l'indique, une force d'intervention spéciale sur entraînée, l'élite des soldats à l'égal des alchimistes pour ceux qui les connaissent bien. C'est en tout cas ce qu'elles devraient être et que nous nous efforçons de reconstruire. Nous voulions un général très droit et de bonne réputation à leur tête. Le général Hedor Galléran a accepté cette tâche difficile et il est très exigent avec ses subalternes. Le gouvernement Bradley l'avait mis au placard parce qu'il était bien trop droit et incorruptible pour eux. Il en demande beaucoup à ses hommes, en plus de veiller à ce qu'ils soient tous irréprochables, sans tâches et il ne tolère pas la moindre erreur. C'est un homme de principe et de morale qui est entré dans l'armée pour servir le pays. Il ne vous ménagera pas et il n'y aura aucun passe droit grâce à votre réputation avec lui.

\- Ça me va parfaitement, je comprend tout à fait. Je savais pour la mauvaise image des forces spéciales et leur implication. C'est aussi pour cela que j'aimerais y être, pour aider à changer ça et faire le travail qui aurait toujours dû être le leur : protéger le peuple dans l'ombre.

\- Et il ne fait nul doute que l'entrée du Fullmetal Alchimiste aux forces spéciales aurait un effet des plus bénéfique sur elles, remarqua-t-il pragmatiquement. D'autant plus que vous avez toutes les qualifications requises pour prétendre à ce poste. Les Forces Spéciales n'ont encore retrouvé que très peu de membres. On fait très attention à qui on y recrute et l'entraînement n'y est pas accessible à tous. Mais à vous si, si on en croit vos formidables faits d'armes. C'est encore une très petite section que nous allons peu à peu consolider avec prudence pour former une élite. Il ne fait nul doute que vous seriez un élément de choix. Si vous êtes sûr de vous...

\- Je le suis, assura-t-il. J'y ai longuement réfléchis.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais arranger votre transfert et parler au général Galléran. Il vous prendra ensuite en charge.

\- Merci monsieur, sourit-il doucement heureux d'avoir si facilement ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je regrettais déjà votre départ, avoua-t-il. Vous êtes un homme de grande valeur, d'une droiture et d'une noblesse dont ce pays a plus que besoin. Et vous avez largement assez prouvé votre valeur pour que je vous accorde cette requête qui est de plus, il faut bien l'avouer, une bonne chose pour cette armée à mes yeux.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux monsieur.

\- Je n'en doute pas mon garçon. En avez vous parlé à Mustang ? Il tient beaucoup à vous.

\- Non, avoua-t-il. Le général ne me voit encore trop comme un enfant. Il n'approuverait pas et je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec lui encore. On le fait déjà trop souvent, dit-il en l'amusant.

\- Il est vrai que vos altercations sont légendaires au QG, rit-il. Mais vous savez, je ne pense pas qu'il vous prenne pour un enfant. J'ai beaucoup parlé de vous avec lui et je crois qu'il a beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour vous, qu'il vous estime à votre juste valeur. Même s'il ne l'avouera jamais, dit-il l'air taquin. Il est plus que conscient de ce que vous avez pu traverser et je pense qu'il aimerait vous voir profiter de la vie maintenant. C'est un souhait légitime que l'on a pour ceux que l'on apprécie particulièrement et il est vrai que lorsque l'on voit votre parcourt, on ne peut que se dire que vous méritez un peu de tranquillité.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répondit-il.

\- Ce que je conçois tout à fait et vos amis finiront par le réaliser aussi. Ils sont simplement inquiets pour vous. Il râlera sûrement mais il s'y fera, assura-t-il. Je réglerais ce transfert moi même et nous vous rencontrerons de nouveau sous peu avec le général Galléran pour vous donner la suite des événements.

\- Merci monsieur. J'imagine que je vais devoir rendre ceci, dit-il en sortant sa montre d'alchimiste.

Il ne parvint pourtant pas à la déposer sur la table basse comme il en avait l'intention, la serrant dans sa main. Le généralissime l'observa un moment, réfléchissant avant de finalement répondre :

\- Gardez là, dit-il. Même si vous ne pouvez plus pratiquer l'alchimie, vous restez certainement le plus grand expert de l'armée en la matière et une véritable référence pour cela. Nous pourrions encore requérir vos lumières sur les affaires impliquant l'alchimie. Personnellement, je vous considère encore comme un alchimiste d'état et je pense que c'est le cas de tous. Je crois que l'on devrait pouvoir créer une sorte de statu particulier pour vous. Ainsi, vous resterez alchimiste d'état avec tout ce que cela implique même si vous ne pourrez plus utiliser l'alchimie. Votre savoir en la matière à lui seul en plus de votre expérience suffiraient à justifier votre possession de ce titre. Personne n'y verra d'inconvénient valable. Votre fonction différera seulement quelque peu de celle des autres alchimistes. Enfin, sauf si vous désirez laisser l'alchimie derrière vous.

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt. Au contraire. Je continue d'ailleurs mes recherches, dit-il en le faisant sourire. Cette alternative me plaît.

\- Alors soit. Je verrais cela aussi. Y-avait-il autre chose Commandant ?

\- Non monsieur.

\- Dans ce cas, sans vouloir vous bousculer, j'ai énormément de travail.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il en se levant précipitamment. Merci de m'avoir reçu personnellement.

\- Un héros de votre trempe mérite bien un peu de mon temps, s'amusa-t-il en se levant pour s'avancer vers lui.

Edward le salua maladroitement, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas y couper avec cet homme pourtant, le généralissime lui tendit une main qui vint serrer en souriant légèrement. Il sortit ensuite, salué par la secrétaire.

\- Si vous le souhaitez, les soldats vous ayant escorté vous attendent pour vous reconduire où vous le souhaitez commandant Elric, renseigna-t-elle.

\- Merci adjudante, répondit-il en la faisant étrangement rougir.

Il s'en alla alors, marchant rapidement jusqu'à la sortie de peur de croiser une connaissance. On le saluait respectueusement sur son passage, la chose toujours aussi embarrassante pour lui mais il faudrait certainement s'y habituer dorénavant. Il fut de nouveau en voiture, demandant aux soldats de le déposer à la bibliothèque où il passa le reste de la journée, ne rentrant que tard à l'hôtel. Le lendemain, après une nuit chaotique, il s'était rendu très tôt à la bibliothèque pour y rester toute la journée, cachée au fin fond des étagères dans un petit coin où personne ne venait jamais. Il y était toujours tranquille. Lorsqu'il était rentré, tard une fois de plus, il y avait un message pour lui à l'hôtel. Un message de Hyughes. L'homme avait certainement entendu parler de son passage au QG et donc de son retour en ville et étant qui il était, il n'avait pas tardé à le trouver. Il l'invitait à venir dîner cher lui et même à venir y dormir plutôt que de rester à l'hôtel. Il proposait aussi une petite sortie au bar avec toute la troupe. Edward n'avait pas répondu, pas plus qu'il n'avait l'intention de le faire. Sachant désormais que Hyughes et donc probablement tout les autres savaient qu'il était là, il s'était fait très discret le lendemain en sortant, se couvrant de sa capuche alors qu'il pleuvait encore. La bibliothèque l'avait hébergé toute la journée et les deux jours suivants.

Ce fut un peu tendu sans le montrer que Edward entra dans le bureau que l'on venait de lui ouvrir. Il découvrit une pièce très officielle, très ordonnée, carrée mais sans prétention en dehors du décor militaire propre aux généraux. Un homme se trouvait là, grand et musclé, en uniforme, tiré à quatre épingles. Il avait les cheveux noirs, la peau légèrement colorée par le soleil et il était très impressionnant. La porte fut refermée et Edward s'arrêta devant le bureau, saluant :

\- Général Galléran, dit-il simplement.

\- Commandant Elric, répondit celui-ci en se levant pour saluer aussi. Repos, asseyez vous, dit-il en désignant un siège.

Edward prit alors place, attendant un peu anxieusement la réponse définitive à sa requête. Il était évident que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait étant donné qu'il avait été convoqué chez le général responsable des Forces Spéciales.

\- Le Généralissime en personne m'a fait part de votre requête de transfert dans les forces spéciales, commença-t-il. Il m'a expliqué le pourquoi comme le fait que vous êtes conscient de la situation de cette section et de son travail. Bien entendu, je connais votre histoire et vos états de services. Remarquable. Absolument remarquable bien que je ne sois pas très fan de vos petits écarts de conduites, des largesses que vous avez tendance à prendre et de vos petites insubordinations, dit-il durement. Que répondez vous à cela ?

Edward le fixa dans les yeux sans ciller, assuré et un peu agacé par cette attaque bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois. Mustang l'avait souvent engueulé pour ça. Mais il savait pourquoi il avait fait chaque chose et il ne regrettait pas un des actes dont parlait présentement le général.

\- Je sais que je n'ai jamais été le soldat parfait, commença-t-il. Je me suis engagé sur des motivations tout à fait personnelles au début, puis j'en suis venu à me battre pour quelque chose de bien plus grand. Pour ce pays et son peuple. Je n'ai jamais été et il faut l'avouer, je ne serais jamais un mouton suivant bêtement les ordres. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire dans des situations où il le fallait. Je n'ai peut-être pas toujours respecté les ordres et les règles mais jamais pour de mauvaises raisons ou pour mon profit personnel. J'ai des principes que je me refuse à trahir et malheureusement, l'armée d'y il y trois ans n'était pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Être soldat signifie pour moi être au service du peuple et du pays pour son bien et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Que la hiérarchie ait bafoué cela sous le gouvernement Bradley ne change pas que je sais où est mon devoir, dit-il avec conviction.

L'homme le regarda intensément longuement dans un silence tendu, comme voulant percer son âme à jour. Edward ne se déroba pas une seconde, le dos droit, assuré et sûr de lui sur ce sujet. Il n'avait honte d'aucune de ses désobéissance sur le plan militaire. Le général se détendit finalement, s'installant dans le fond de son siège avec un léger sourire.

\- J'aime cette force de caractère, remarqua-t-il. On m'avait dis que vous étiez ainsi mais ce regard en dit encore plus long. Heureusement qu'il y avait des hommes comme vous lors de cette crise sinon, nous serions tous morts. Il est vrai que vous n'avez jamais été le soldat parfait, très loin de là et heureusement lorsque l'on regarde ce qu'étaient alors les soldats. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour ce que vous avez accompli si jeune. Et je vous remercie pour tout cela. Cependant, les choses ont changé, l'armée a changé et nous nous efforçons de la rétablir. Cela est d'autant plus valable pour les Forces Spéciales. Notre travail est d'autant plus important avec les retombées en tout genre du Jour Promis. Je ne peux pas me permettre de douter de mes hommes, de leur obéissance, de leur fiabilité et de leur efficacité. J'exige la discipline. Comprenez vous cela ?

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il.

\- D'après les rapports de Mustang et des officiers ayant eu à faire à vous, vous avez tendance à n'en faire qu'à votre tête.

\- Parce qu'il le faillait à l'époque. Parce que je savais des choses que les autres ne savaient pas et parce que je me devais d'agir. Sans parler du fait que je n'avais et ne pouvais avoir aucune confiance en l'armée.

\- Même en Mustang ?

\- Le colo... pardon, le général Mustang et moi avons eu une relation un peu complexe. D'une part, j'ai mis longtemps à avoir confiance en lui, d'autre part, le général avait tendance à me cacher beaucoup et à me surprotéger, à me prendre plus pour un enfant qu'un soldat. Dans le contexte de l'époque, cela n'était pas toujours simple à gérer d'autant plus que nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous chamailler. Tout le monde le sait. Nous n'avons jamais eu une relation militaire comme il l'aurait fallu. En revanche nous savions que nous pouvions compter l'un sur l'autre et nous faire confiance. Cela a fait qu'au final, notre coopération a payé aussi chaotique qu'elle ait pu être.

\- Et aujourd'hui ? Qui me dis que je pourrais compter sur vous et que vous obéirez ? Que je n'irais pas droit dans le mur en prenant une tête brûlée comme vous dans mes rangs ? Vous êtes certes valeureux et droit mais les forces spéciales que je construis travaillent en équipe et j'ai besoin de pouvoir compter sur vous et vous faire confiance. Je ne veux pas d'un électron libre qui n'en fera qu'à sa tête.

\- J'ai conscience de ma réputation et je n'en n'ai pas honte, répondit-il. Mais comme vous le disiez, les choses ont changé et... moi aussi. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur bien des sujets. Le travail en équipe en fait parti. Nous n'aurions pas réussi sans cela au final. J'ai grandi et j'ai conscience des responsabilités que je prend en m'engageant auprès de vous. Je ne peux que vous promettre de que vous pourrez compter sur moi et que je ferais mon travail comme il convient. Je sais que je peux désormais me fier à l'armée même si je dois vous avouer que ce ne sera pas une confiance aveugle. Je ferais mon devoir et j'assumerais mes responsabilités. Je n'ai aucune autre garantie que ma parole, dit-il sans détourner son regard du sien.

Le général le scruta longuement de nouveau avant de finalement répondre.

\- Vous avez le regard d'un soldat vétéran commandant Elric et celui d'un homme de parole aussi. Sachez que si je vous donne une chance et que vous me décevez, je vous renvoie sans tergiverser. Nous apprendrons à nous connaître mais sachez que vous pourrez compter sur moi. Si vous avez vent de quelque chose de louche ou si vous avez besoin de moi, venez me voir. Parce que j'avais tendance à fourrer mon nez partout et à être de votre avis en ce qui concerne le devoir d'un soldat, Bradley et ses chiens chiens corrompus m'avaient envoyé loin à l'ouest pour me faire taire. Désormais et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je suis bien décidé à ne pas laisser une telle chose se reproduire. Vous pourrez compter sur moi mais je dois pouvoir compter sur vous. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Nous verrons avec le temps si nous pouvons nous entendre et travailler ensemble. En attendant, le généralissime pense que vous seriez un ajout de valeur aux forces spéciales et je dois admettre qu'il a raison. Vous êtes un très bon combattant, un homme intelligent, un très bon enquêteur au vu de ce que vous avez mis au jour et vous n'avez pas peur de faire ce qui dois être fait. Vous avez voyagé dans tout le pays, vous connaissez beaucoup de monde, vous avez de grandes connaissances et vous êtes intelligent en plus d'avoir une très bonne réputation dans l'armée et auprès du peuple. Ce dont cette section a aussi besoin pour tout vous dire. Cela fait de nombreux arguments pour même si vous avez encore vos preuves à faire en tant que soldat et officier responsable. D'après vous, qu'avez vous encore à apprendre en compétences pures ?

\- Les procédures de vos services, vos manœuvres et fonctionnement. Des connaissances en armement, tactiques et stratégie militaires, maniement des armes classiques. La gestion des relations avec l'étranger également, la situation avec nos voisins. Les systèmes de communications, quelques techniques de renseignements et les possibilités de marges de manœuvres réglementaires. En autre nombreuses choses. J'étais plus alchimiste que militaire jusqu'ici même si j'en sais déjà beaucoup sur le sujet évidemment.

L'homme eut l'air un peu surpris avant de rire doucement, le surprenant :

\- Et bien certains vous disent quelque peu arrogant pourtant, vous semblez parfaitement conscient de vos faiblesses, remarqua-t-il. Vous en avez même cité certaines que je n'avais pas repéré avec tout ce que je sais de vous.

\- L'arrogance m'a coûté très cher autrefois, dit-il le regard sombre alors que le général reprenait tout son sérieux en le constatant. Je m'interdis de l'être depuis. En revanche, je sais ce dont je suis capable ou non et certains y voient de l'orgueil.

\- Je vois. Très bien, je suis convaincu, remarqua-t-il finalement. J'accepte votre transfert dans les forces spéciales.

\- Merci monsieur, sourit-il avec reconnaissance. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

\- J'y compte bien. Je sais que nous pourrions faire de l'excellent travail ensemble et le pays en a besoin. Nous verrons si nous en sommes capables. Commençons par remettre les choses à jour. Le généralissime et moi avons longuement discuté de votre cas. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez au courant mais vous avez reçu des décorations pour vos fait d'armes et vos actions. Elles ne sont jamais parvenu jusqu'à vous mais vous les avez, dit-il en observant sa surprise avec amusement. Je vous les ferais parvenir. Ensuite, vous conservez votre titre d'alchimiste d'état en vertus de vos très grandes connaissances en la matière et vous resterez une référence en la matière pour nous. On m'a dit que vous continuez vos recherches ?

\- Oui, j'aime l'alchimie et je ne veux pas y renoncer même si je ne peux plus la pratiquer. Et si un autre taré tente de s'en servir pour de mauvaises raisons, je veux être en mesure de trouver la solution.

\- Et j'approuve au vu des dégâts que cette science peut faire en de mauvaises mains. Je n'y connais rien en alchimie comme tous dans les forces spéciales. Vous serez donc notre premier spécialiste en alchimie dans nos rangs. Vous conservez donc tout les droits et privilèges de cette position. Bien sûr, votre rôle sera forcément différent des autres alchimistes d'état mais vous en restez un. Troisième chose, votre montée en grade.

\- Ma... montée en grade ? releva-t-il en l'amusant de nouveau par son air incrédule.

\- Cela fait plus de six ans que vous êtes dans l'armée, que vous êtes commandant et vous avez des états de services impressionnants, des faits d'armes qui méritent récompense. Beaucoup de militaires ayant joué un rôle positif dans le Jour Promis sont montés en grade et vous ne ferez pas exception. Vous passez Colonel.

\- Pas lieutenant colonel d'abord ?

\- Une élévation de deux rangs vous a été accordé, répondit-il simplement. Donc colonel.

\- Très bien, dit-il un peu abasourdis par la nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas envisagé.

\- Dans un premier temps, je vais vous envoyer à la caserne des forces spéciales. Elle se trouve à Central en bordure de la ville. Elle est toute neuve et dédiée uniquement à cette section. On y trouve tout ce qu'il faut. Vous aurez vos quartiers là bas et on vous fournira tout ce dont vous aurez besoin si nécessaire. Présence à la caserne obligatoire en tout temps sauf pendant les permissions évidemment. Les soldats des forces spéciales sont astreint à une discipline stricte. Entraînement tout les jours sans faute. Horaires imposées. Interdiction de sortir du centre en dehors des horaires de détentes. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de votre temps libres mais on ne tolère pas la moindre incartade sur le travail. Autrement dis, vous décidez de sortir faire la fête toute la nuit, je m'en fiche tant que vous êtes à l'heure et performant à l'entraînement le lendemain. Est-ce clair ?

\- Très, approuva-t-il.

\- On commencera par une évaluation complète de vos compétences pour savoir où vous en êtes exactement et ce sur quoi il faut travailler. Ensuite, nous vous entraînerons et vous enseignerons ce qu'il faut. J'attends un engagement total et aucune plainte. Nous avons un petit hôpital et un très bon médecin. Je ne rigole pas avec la santé de mes hommes alors un contrôle par mois et n'hésitez pas à aller voir le doc au besoin. Lorsque vous serez au point, vous irez en mission. Cela vous va ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il simplement.

\- Des questions ?

\- Quand est-ce que je commence ? demanda-t-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Aujourd'hui. En sortant d'ici, on vous conduira à votre hôtel, vous récupérez vos affaires puis direction la caserne. On vous installera, on vous fera visiter et on vous expliquera le fonctionnement de tout cela. Demain, vous commencez l'évaluation.

\- Compris.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-il en activant son intercom. Faîtes entrer le colonel Hydime, ordonna-t-il.

_\- Oui mon général, _répondit son secrétaire.

Un instant plus tard, un homme en uniforme entrait, un colonel aux cheveux bruns roux et aux yeux verts. Il semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, athlétique et visiblement entraîné. Il salua et ils se levèrent pour en faire de même alors que la porte se refermait.

\- Repos, autorisa le général en contournant son bureau. Colonel Hydime, je vous présente le colonel Edward Elric. Colonel Elric, voici le colonel Isidore Hydime.

\- C'est un honneur, répondit l'homme avec une inclinaison de tête pour le blond.

\- Partagé, répondit-il un peu gêné par son respect.

Le colonel Hydime me seconde dans la section, reprit Galléran. Il va se charger de vous, de votre évaluation et de votre entraînement. Il sera votre référent. Vous êtes de même grade alors j'attends de vous que vous vous entendiez pour faire du bon travail.

\- Oui monsieur, acquiesça Hydime alors que Edward approuvait.

\- Bien. Colonel Hydime, emmenez le colonel Elric jusqu'à son hôtel pour qu'il puisse récupérer ses affaires puis allez l'installer comme convenu. Il fait désormais parti des forces spéciales.

À suivre...

Audragon


	2. II- Transfert

Chapitre 2 :

Transfert

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Edward pour retourner à l'hôtel, récupérer ses affaires, régler sa note et repartir avec le colonel Hydime. Le début du trajet se fit dans un silence paisible. La pluie s'était enfin arrêtée ce jour là même s'il faisait toujours aussi gris.

\- Vous savez colonel Elric, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer, remarqua finalement l'homme. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous et de vos faits d'armes. C'est un honneur de travailler avec vous.

\- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, répondit-il légèrement pour cacher sa gêne, il paraît que j'ai un fichu sale caractère, dit-il en le faisant rire.

\- Il paraît, approuva-t-il. Mais vous êtes aussi un héros et un grand homme.

\- Si vous le dîtes, soupira-t-il.

\- Vous en doutez ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, répondit-il sincèrement. Il y a trois ans et avant, j'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait juste et nécessaire.

\- N'est-ce pas là ce que font les héros ?

\- On le fait tous à son échelle je pense. Après, héros ou démon, ça dépend de l'impact qu'on a sur les autres, dit-il pensivement en regardant vaguement dehors.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, Isidore réalisant un peu plus qu'il n'avait définitivement pas un jeune homme de dix neuf ans avec lui mentalement parlant.

\- J'ai entendu parler de vos actions. Vous êtes très impressionnant surtout compte tenu de l'âge auquel vous avez fait tout cela.

\- J'ai toujours été précoce, répondit-il simplement.

\- On a énormément parlé de vous depuis cette crise. Vous êtes un modèle pour beaucoup de soldats et en particulier pour les alchimistes d'états. Tout le monde se demandait si vous alliez revenir où non.

\- Je ne le savais pas non plus il y a trois ans. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis et pris du recul après tout ça. Et finalement, je pense que c'est là qu'est ma place et où je peux être vraiment utile.

\- Et vous avez choisi les forces spéciales ? C'est un des postes les plus dangereux de l'armée.

\- Je ne suis pas un bureaucrate, j'ai besoin d'action, d'agir. Je deviens barge quand je reste trop longtemps sans bouger, dit-il en l'amusant. Autant que cette énergie serve.

L'homme sourit avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Il ne fallut alors plus attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la caserne en vue. Elle était flambant neuve et très grande, entourée d'un mur d'enceinte. Le drapeau d'Amestris pendait au dessus du portail d'entrée, avec l'emblème au lion nouvellement créé pour les forces spéciales l'accompagnant. Les gardes de l'entrée les laissèrent entrer facilement en les reconnaissant, saluant respectueusement. Leur voiture continua lentement son chemin à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, Edward découvrant ce lieu tout neuf qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il y avait une grande caserne, des installations rutilantes et de nombreux terrains aménagés pour l'entraînement de toute évidence.

\- Nous avons tout le confort, expliqua Hydime. La caserne est très grande mais pour le moment, nous ne sommes qu'une petite cinquantaine d'hommes en dehors du personnel logistique et de vie de la caserne. On recrute au compte goutte. Elle est prévue pour au final accueillir cinq cent hommes opérationnels. C'est relativement peu comparé aux autres divisions de l'armée mais le Généralissime et le général Galléran veulent construire une élite de très haut niveau.

\- Qualité plutôt que quantité c'est cela ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Il alla ensuite se garer au parking et ils sortirent ensemble, l'homme le menant vers l'entrée.

\- Si cela vous convient, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers pour que vous puissiez vous débarrasser puis nous visiterons.

\- Ok.

Ils se mirent donc en route, Hydime lui décrivant les lieux par où ils passaient, les quartiers de vie en occurrence. On distinguait quatre catégories de grades dans l'armée d'Amestris. Les hommes de rangs, les sous-officiers, les officiers supérieurs et les officier généraux, chaque catégorie pourvue de quatre grades différents. En tant que colonel, même s'il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée, il avait le plus haut grade des officiers supérieurs. Il n'y avait que les quatre rangs de généraux et le Généralissime au dessus. Et il avait les quartiers qui allaient avec. Ce fut dans un beau petit appartement que le colonel Hydime le mena. Ce n'était pas gigantesque ni le grand luxe mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que les simples chambres voir dortoirs des hommes de rangs et bien mieux que l'hôtel. Il disposait d'une belle chambre avec un grand lit, de sa propre salle de bain, d'une pièce de vie avec une petite cuisine, un beau salon et un coin salle à manger ainsi que d'un petit bureau. Ses fenêtres donnaient sur la campagne entourant Central en un paysage agréable.

\- En dehors des jours de repos ou de permission, commença Isidore alors qu'il visitait tranquillement, tout les soldats des forces spéciales vivent à la caserne, le général Galléran inclus. Il est le seul officier général. Nous sommes quatre officiers supérieurs. Il y a aussi une dizaine de sous-officiers et une trentaine d'hommes de rangs. Aucun civils n'est autorisé sur le site et les soldats extérieurs aux forces spéciales, le Généralissime exclus, doivent avoir une autorisation spéciale pour venir ici étant donné les dossiers sensibles que nous pouvons traiter. Tout les officiers supérieurs disposent d'un appartement semblables, les sous-officiers de chambres simples et les hommes de rangs de dortoirs. Vous avez une cuisine mais bien sûr, le réfectoire vous est ouvert comme toutes les zones communes.

\- Vous me faîte visiter ? demanda-t-il après avoir déposé sa valise et son manteau.

\- Avec joie, sourit-il.

Ils partirent donc à la découverte du site, ne croisant que très peu de monde. Isidore lui expliqua qu'à cette heure tous étaient au travail ou à l'entraînement. Ils commencèrent par les quartiers de vie avec les dortoirs, les chambres, le réfectoire, les salles de bains communes, les salons de détente, la bibliothèque, la salle de sport de loisir, la lingerie... Ils visitèrent ensuite le petit hôpital de la caserne puis les zones de travail avec les salles de briefing, de communications, de gestion de crise, les archives, les bureaux... Edward découvrit alors qu'en tant que colonel, il disposait de son propre bureau officiel. Ils poursuivirent avec tout le reste comprenant l'armurerie, les terrains d'entraînement intérieurs et extérieurs, les salles de sports, les stands de tirs, les réserves d'équipement en tout genre... Lorsque ce fut terminé, ils regagnèrent le bureau qui lui avait été alloué s'asseyant pour parler alors que de nombreux documents les attendaient sur la table de travail. Ce fut avec un peu d'hésitation que Edward prit place dans le siège de cuir, la chose lui semblant bien étrange. Mais il était un officier désormais et il devrait s'y faire puisqu'il avait décidé de faire carrière dans l'armée.

\- Il y a là tout les documents nécessaires, expliqua Isidore. Ceux attestant de votre montée en grade, de votre statut, vos nouveaux papiers d'identifications en tant que colonel et membre des forces spéciales...

\- Le général avait déjà prévu de me prendre alors, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-il. Il était même heureux de pouvoir recruter quelqu'un comme vous. Les bons éléments sont rares et les très bons encore plus. Et vous êtes un modèle et une motivation pour les soldats. Il voulait juste confirmer son idée en vous parlant d'abord.

\- Je vois. Compréhensible, admit-il.

\- Les horaires ici sont stricts, continua-t-il alors. Le petit déjeuner est servis entre six et sept heure, le déjeuner, midi treize heure et le dîner dix huit heures dix neuf heure. Des boissons et des en-cas sont pourtant constamment disponibles au réfectoire. Il y a un petit entraînement obligatoire pour tout les éléments de terrain tout les jours entre sept et huit heure. Dans la mesure du possible, le général y participe aussi.

\- Il montre l'exemple, remarqua-t-il.

\- Le général Galléran dit toujours que les officiers doivent être capables de faire eux même ce qu'ils demandent à leurs hommes alors il le montre autant que sa fonction lui permet.

\- J'aime ce principe.

\- Moi aussi, ça change des bureaucrates, rit-il. Le reste de la journée dépend des postes de chacun, reprit-il. Tout le monde a ses tâches et un entraînement à suivre répartis sur la semaine. Contrairement aux autres divisions, on ne rentre pas chez nous tout les soirs mais quand nous ne sommes pas en mission, nous avons deux jours de repos tout les huit jours de travail et l'autorisation de quitter la caserne entre dix sept heure trente et minuit si notre travail est à jour. On organise parfois des entraînements de nuits et des exercices surprises pour rester alertes. Pour vous, vous commencez demain comme tout le monde avec le petit entraînement matinal terrain un. Puis vous aurez une visite médicale d'aptitude avant de commencer l'évaluation. Elle prendra plusieurs jours et vous ne pourrez pas quitter le site avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Il y aura des évaluations de compétences, des évaluations physiques, d'aptitude... tout. Ce n'est pas un jugement, c'est simplement pour savoir sur quoi vous avez besoin d'entraînement. Tout le monde arrive ici avec des niveaux très différents.

\- Ok.

\- Quand ce sera terminé, on établira un programme d'entraînement et quand le général vous jugea prêt, vous pourrez partir sur le terrain. C'est lui qui décide seul de ça pour tout le monde. Il y a aussi un règlement de la caserne, dit-il en désignant les papiers, même si je crois savoir que vous n'êtes pas fan de règles, s'amusa-t-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Ma réputation me précède, soupira-t-il.

\- En effet mais pas que sur ce genre de chose rassurez vous. Et je sais que vous n'aimez pas ça non plus mais l'uniforme est obligatoire pour tous ici.

\- Oh merde, dit-il dramatiquement en le faisant rire.

\- Vous vous y ferez. Il y en a trois dans la penderie de votre appartement mais vous pouvez en avoir d'autres si besoin. Il suffit de demander à la lingerie. Il y a également des tenues d'entraînements, obligatoires aussi pendant les entraînements de la division.

\- Génial, grimaça-t-il.

\- Excusez moi si je suis indiscret mais comme vous étiez à l'hôtel... vous n'avez pas de lieu de vie privée à Central ?

\- Non et nul part ailleurs non plus, dit-il sombrement en regardant vaguement les documents. J'ai... brûlé ma maison le jour où je suis devenu alchimiste d'état.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'homme surpris.

\- Pour ne jamais retourner en arrière, répondit-il. J'étais... déterminé à avancer et cet acte marquait ça. Après, j'ai énormément voyagé. J'ai passé mon temps dans les hôtels, les casernes ou chez ceux voulant bien m'accueillir. Alors non, j'ai pas de maison.

Il y eut un moment de silence un peu lourd entre eux avant que l'homme ne reprenne doucement :

\- Vous savez, il est bon d'avoir un endroit hors de la caserne pour souffler et changer d'air les jours de repos. L'armée peut facilement vous trouver un logement de fonction qui ne vous coûtera presque rien si vous voulez. Sauf lorsque les missions le nécessitent, nous sommes toujours basés à Central alors vous pouvez vous établir ici.

\- J'y penserais, dit-il simplement.

Longuement, ils discutèrent des détails techniques et de l'organisation de la vie et du travail aux forces spéciales. Ils en eurent pour plusieurs heures et Edward fut heureux de très bien s'entendre avec Isidore, se plongeant dans son nouveau poste. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, il rejoignit son appartement pour souffler un peu. Il entreprit de s'installer un peu, rangeant ses quelques affaires, notant qu'il devrait aller s'acheter quelques vêtements alors que les siens s'usaient franchement, avant d'aller prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, il se dirigea vers la chambre et la penderie, y trouvant des uniformes comme dis. Soupirant, il en sortit un, constatant qu'il était visiblement à sa taille et qu'il avait les galons de colonel. Le général avait assurément prévu de le recruter malgré son petit test de leur rendez vous et cela l'amusa. Si ce fut de mauvaise grâce, il passa la tenue, faisant la moue à l'image que lui renvoya le miroir. L'uniforme lui allait plutôt bien mais il n'aimait pas vraiment ressembler à tout le monde comme ça. Il avait toujours aimé sortir du lot. Mais comme bien des choses, ce n'était plus si important aujourd'hui. Une fois prêt, il remarqua l'écusson des forces spéciales brodé en doré sur sa veste. C'était une tête de lion rugissant stylisé assez classe à son goût. Il termina ensuite de sécher ses cheveux avant de les tresser, la natte descendant jusqu'au bas de son dos désormais. Cela fait et constatant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps avant le dîner, il gagna le petit bureau de son appartement pour y trouver un téléphone. Il hésita un peu mais il se décida finalement à composer un numéros. Il avait promis après tout et il tenait sa parole. Il porta le combiné à son oreille, s'asseyant alors que les tonalités raisonnaient et qu'il se tendait d'angoisse. Il se détendit pourtant d'un coup lorsque l'on décrocha et qu'une voix bien connue raisonna :

_\- Rockbell automail, _dit-elle.

\- Bonjour mamie, répondit-il avec douceur.

_\- Ed ! Qu'elle bonne surprise, _dit-elle avec une joie qui lui réchauffa le cœur. _Alors, comment tu vas demi portion ? _

Il soupira à cette appellation mais il ne se vexa pas, désormais plus à l'aise avec sa taille et n'ayant plus vraiment l'énergie pour de telles bêtises.

\- Je vais bien et toi vieille bique ? s'amusa-t-il.

C'était tout de même resté un jeu affectueux entre eux de se donner ce genre de surnom. Elle ricana d'ailleurs en réponse :

_\- Je vous enterrerais tous, _assura-t-elle légèrement. _Alors dis moi, ton petit projet ? Comment ça se passe ? _

\- Très bien. Mon transfert dans les forces spéciales a été accepté facilement. Le Généralissime en personne m'a reçu pour en parler. Je crois qu'il est content de me voir rester dans l'armée et dans cette division.

_\- Tu m'étonnes, _renifla-t-elle. _Félicitation nabot, _dit-elle sérieusement.

\- Merci. Tu sais, j'ai appris aussi que j'avais été décoré après toute cette histoire. J'étais même pas au courant.

_\- Ça ne t'a jamais intéressé ces trucs là. Mais tu le mérites amplement Ed n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu es un héros. Même ici au village ils le savent. Ils sont très fiers de toi. _

\- Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il.

_\- Tu n'as pas vu grand monde quand tu étais là, _déplora-t-elle. _Tu as parlé à ton colonel machin ?_

\- Pas encore, je le verrais certainement plus tard. Et il est général maintenant. Il va râler pour ça, rit-il.

_\- Normal, tes amis auraient préférés te savoir tranquilles à Resembool. J'en ai pas rencontré beaucoup mais je sais qu'ils t'apprécient énormément. Alors n'oublie pas d'aller les voir et de leur parler. Surtout à ce monsieur Hyughes. Il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. _

\- J'irais, promis, dit-il en sachant qu'elle s'inquiétait qu'il reste seul.

_\- Bien. Tu t'es trouvé un meilleur endroit que l'hôtel ? _

\- J'ai des quartiers à la caserne. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis passé colonel, dit-il avec une certaine fierté. Du coup j'ai droit à un beau petit appart ici. Je viens de m'installer. Je te donnerais le numéros où appeler si t'as besoin.

_\- Ok. Félicitation pour la promo c'est bien. Et puis comme ça, y a de moins en moins de monde au dessus de toi pour t'enquiquiner,_ s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ouais mais là, si je me fais taper sur les doigts ça va faire mal. Mon supérieur rigole pas mais ça a l'air d'être un type bien.

_\- Je sais que tu feras très bien ton travail je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. _

\- Au fait, y a autre chose aussi. On me laisse mon titre d'alchimiste d'état. Je vais leur servir de consultant ou un truc du genre sur les affaires impliquant l'alchimie, je peux continuer mes recherches et j'ai toujours accès à la section spéciale de la bibliothèque.

_\- Tu dois être content, c'est une bonne nouvelle mais n'oublie pas de dormir entre les bouquins, le boulot et les entraînements. _

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il.

_\- Ah et j'ai appelé mon ami mécanicien automail à Rush Valley. Il te prendra volontiers si t'as pas envie de revenir à Resembool, _dit-elle plus gravement.

\- Ok, merci, dit-il tout bas avant de garder un instant le silence. Comment vont Al, Mai et Winry ?

_\- Très bien ne t'en fait pas et je ne leur ai rien dit sur ton retour à l'armée. Ils pensent que tu es parti en voyage. _

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Ils n'approuveraient pas et... je ne veux pas qu'ils me détestent encore plus, dit-il tristement.

_\- Ed, tu dois cesser de t'en vouloir ainsi. Tous ça n'était pas que de ta responsabilité et tu as fait bien plus que le nécessaire pour réparer tes erreurs et te racheter. Tu payes encore alors essaye de ne pas te torturer davantage. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et tu t'es largement racheté mon garçon, je suis très fier de toi, _dit-elle en le touchant. _Leur comportement à ton égard n'a rien de juste et de justifié alors ne pense pas qu'ils ont raison d'agir comme ça c'est tout le contraire. Tu n'as plus rien à te faire pardonner. Et tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux de ta vie. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré te savoir en dehors de l'armée et en sécurité mais je sais pourquoi tu le fais. Tu es un bon garçon, c'est dans ta nature de vouloir protéger les autres. Ce que tu veux faire de ta vie est grand et honorable et s'ils ne le comprennent pas et bien ils sont stupides. Sarah et Urey avaient fait le même choix même si ça s'est passé autrement pour eux. _

Ed sourit légèrement au souvenir de son oncle et de sa tante engagés pour aller sauver les autres, les protéger et cela même s'il fallait aller contre les règles. C'était vrai qu'il était un peu comme eux quelque part et cette pensée le rendait fier. Il les avait tellement admiré.

_\- Alors je comprend même si je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. _

\- Je vais d'abord passer à l'évaluation et à l'entraînement alors je ne pars pas sur le terrain avant un moment tu peux dormir tranquille.

_\- Tant mieux. Pour Winry et Al, n'y pense plus, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Maintenant, tu dois vivre ta vie, voies tes amis et fait ce que tu veux Ed. Il est plus que ne te préoccupe plus du reste, vis pour toi. _

\- Je vais essayer, dit-il doucement. Il s'appelle comment ton mécano ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

_\- Il a dis qu'il te connaissait déjà quand je t'ai présenté. Dominic LeCoulte. _

\- Ouais je le connais ! J'étais là quand sa petite fille est née, il fait du super boulot.

_\- Il m'a raconté ça. Il connaît mon travail alors il pourra s'occuper de toi et il est au moins aussi bon que moi. Autant que tu ailles chez lui dés maintenant. Son fils reprendra derrière et il est doué aussi. Comme ça il te connaîtra déjà et tu as bien le temps de voir venir comme ça. Tu as besoin d'un bon mécanos qui te connaisses surtout si tu continues à faire le casse-cou je ne sais où. Vas y quand tu veux il est content de t'avoir pour client. Il connaît ta réputation aussi, ça fait de la super pub pour son commerce, _ricana-t-elle_. _

\- Merci mamie, ça aurait été la barbe de trouver un bon mécano et comme Winry veut plus je...

_\- Elle est stupide Ed. N'y pense pas. Dom est très bien, il a beaucoup d'expérience et en plus, il est aussi spécialisé en armement intégré aux automail. Ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'aller le voir avant d'aller sur le terrain pour peut-être te rééquiper. Maintenant que tu n'as plus l'alchimie, tu dois avoir d'autres armes. _

\- Je sais, j'irais si je peux avoir l'autorisation.

_\- Bien. _

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Pinako renouvelant ses félicitations. Elle ne l'avait jamais soutenu aussi ouvertement et Edward se disait qu'il devait vraiment l'inquiéter pour qu'elle agisse ainsi. Elle insista aussi pour qu'il aille voir ses amis et il promit de le faire. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il se sentait un peu mieux, moins seul. Pinako était toujours ce repère et ce soutient infaillible. Elle le rassurait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait. Ce fut donc plus détendu qu'il se rendit au repas où il put voir les autres soldats des forces spéciales. Son apparition fit d'ailleurs sensation. On murmura sur lui et lui jeta des coups d'œil tout au long du repas, le saluant aussi respectueusement, visiblement impressionnés. Le lendemain, il se leva très tôt, motivé. Il alla prendre son petit déjeuner avant d'aller à l'entraînement avec tout les autres, y retrouvant le général qui en profita pour annoncer officiellement son intégration aux forces spéciales, faisant les présentations même si elles n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires dans son cas. L'entraînement du matin consistait en quelques exercices et une longue course à pieds. Mais le principal ici semblait être de le faire tous ensemble dans un esprit de cohésion. L'effort demandé franchement faible vu l'entraînement des hommes présents prouvant que l'objectif était autre. Cela fait, il se rendit à sa longue visite médicale, gardant pour lui ses soucis de douleurs chroniques et de crises. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il se rendit à sa première évaluation, commençant par de la théorie pure.

S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Roy Mustang ne s'était pas attendu avait été de recevoir ainsi des nouvelles d'Edward. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas vu le blond à Central. Il y était passé rapidement lors de son tour du pays mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se voir beaucoup. Malgré tout, lui comme les autres composant leur entourage avaient trouvé le Fullmetal étrangement calme et l'air un peu changé lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu. Mais cela n'était pas vraiment étonnant après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Tous avaient au moins un peu changé. Plus personne n'avait eu de nouvelle de lui depuis. On savait qu'il allait voyager encore un moment pour certainement rentrer à Resembool ensuite. Les choses avaient un peu évolué pour eux aussi en trois ans, beaucoup avaient pris du grade, lui même passé général de premier ordre juste sous le Généralissime dans la hiérarchie. Il avait gagné en pouvoir et en marge de manœuvre, désormais en très bonne place pour agir et atteindre son but. On s'était évertué à reconstruire l'armée, le gouvernement, Central, à gérer l'après... On s'était aussi engagé dans la reconstruction d'Ishval et des villes qui avaient souffert de cette folie comme Lior. Mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire d'autant plus que certains voisins comme Drachma tentaient encore de profiter de leur moment de faiblesse bien visible. Après trois ans, les choses étaient pourtant redevenus stables et sous contrôle, tous moins tendus et stressés. La vie avait repris son court.

Et puis quelques jours plus tôt, on avait entendu dire que le Fullmetal était venu au QG. Maes l'avait vite su, déboulant dans son bureau pour lui annoncer de tout son enthousiasme. Tout ceux qui étaient plus ou moins proches du jeune homme avaient été heureux de l'entendre. On avait aussitôt envisagé une petite soirée dans un bar pour se retrouver et prendre de ses nouvelles. Si Ed était venu au QG, peut-être était-ce pour enfin quitter l'armée. C'était en tout cas ce qu'ils croyaient tous. Le nouveau général s'était lui même assuré que personne, parmi les militaires, n'aille embêter son subordonné jusqu'ici, lui laissant tout le temps dont-il avait besoin pour se remettre et s'occuper de son frère, se reposer. Après trois ans, il commençait à se dire qu'il faudrait le recontacter pour boucler les choses et le sortir de l'armée. Cela et aussi pour le revoir un peu et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le Fullmetal leur manquait à tous beaucoup.

Edward semblait avoir eu la même idée puisqu'il était revenu et qu'il était allé au QG. Hyughes avait rapidement trouvé où il logeait mais il n'avait pu le voir, laissant un message en lui proposant sa maison pour loger, lui demandant de le rappeler quand il rentrerait. Mais Ed n'avait jamais appelé et s'était fait introuvable, les troublant beaucoup et les inquiétant. Puis on avait entendu qu'il était de nouveau venu au QG. Il était donc toujours bien en ville, tous se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venu les voir. Encore une fois, aucun n'avait eu l'information assez vite pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne sorte du QG et quand ils étaient retournés à son hôtel ce soir là avec la ferme intention de le voir, il l'avait quitté. Ils en avaient été interloqué, blessé. Le jeune homme était-il reparti en les ignorant et sans même venir leur dire bonjour ? Aucun n'avait compris. Mustang et Hyughes s'étaient alors mis en tête de trouver ce qu'il était venu faire au QG pour en savoir plus. Avait-il été convoqué à leur insu ? Croyant peut-être que c'était de leur faute ? Lui avait-on demandé quelque chose ? Ils avaient fait bien des suppositions.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas eu à chercher longtemps. Le lendemain, un document choquant était arrivé sur le bureau de Roy alors qu'il était en présence de son équipe avec le commandant Falman, le capitaine Havoc, le capitaine Breda, le sous-lieutenant Fuery et le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye. Hyughes était aussi là, justement pour parler d'Edward quand on était venu lui remettre un document auquel il ne voulait pas prêter attention tout de suite. Seulement, ses yeux étaient tombés sur un nom inscrit sur le papier officiel et il y avait accordé toute son attention écarquillant les yeux davantage à chaque ligne, pâlissant alors que le silence se faisait autour de lui.

\- Roy ? appela finalement Maes. Roy ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? T'en fais une tête.

\- C'est... un ordre de transfert, dit-il comme choqué.

\- Et alors ? répondit Havoc ne comprenant pas plus que les autres.

\- C'est un ordre de transfert pour Edward, précisa-t-il en les choquant.

Maes se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés pour lire, pâlissant lui aussi l'air choqué :

\- Pour les forces spéciales ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi ils l'ont mis là bas sans même te demander ton avis ?! Il est sous tes ordres !

\- On est d'accord, grogna Mustang. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a vu au QG. Ils l'ont convoqué pour ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas lui foutre la paix non ! À tout les coups il croit qu'on est mêlé à ça et c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas venu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait monsieur ? demanda Breda. On ne peut pas laisser le boss dans cette galère et il faut qu'il sache qu'on ne savait pas.

\- Je vais voir Galléran sur le champs et lui dire ma façon de penser, gronda-t-il en se levant.

\- Je viens aussi, annonça Hyughes bien plus grave qu'à son habitude. Et après on trouve Ed.

\- On fait ça, approuva Roy.

Ils sortirent à grand pas, Riza venant aussi bien que bien plus calme. Ce fut en courant presque qu'ils rejoignirent le bureau du général des forces spéciales non loin, passant outre le secrétaire tentant de les empêcher de faire irruption dans le bureau où Galléran travaillait avec son second, le colonel Hydime.

\- Général Mustang vous ne pouvez pas..., tenta le secrétaire en venant se placer devant eux.

\- Ça va, trancha Galléran pour son soldat. Rompez, ordonna-t-il.

Le soldat sortit alors après une légère hésitation, refermant alors que Galléran restait totalement calme avec Hydime, les observant.

\- Je me doutais que je vous verrais arriver rapidement Mustang. J'imagine que vous avez reçu la nouvelle affectation du colonel Elric ?

\- Peut-on savoir qui vous a permis de prendre l'un de mes hommes ainsi sans même m'en parler !? tonna Mustang furieux. Vous ne pouvez pas transférer ainsi le Fullmetal sans mon accord !

\- C'est un ordre du Généralissime, répondit-il calmement en les stupéfiant.

Un léger silence choqué tomba et ils se regardèrent tout trois, les deux hommes cachant avec mal leur colère.

\- Quand bien même. Vous ne pouvez pas lui imposer une telle affectation ! C'est l'un des postes les plus dangereux que nous ayons ! C'est un adolescent qui a déjà largement fait sa part pour ce pays ! Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser le forcer à...

\- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien saisi la situation Mustang, trancha durement Galléran en le faisant taire. Premièrement, le colonel Elric n'a rien d'un adolescent. Physiquement c'est un jeune homme et mentalement... Vous le connaissez depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et assurément beaucoup beaucoup mieux alors si je l'ai vu d'un coup d'œil vous aussi. Il n'y a rien d'un adolescent dans son regard et son esprit, c'est évident et à mon avis ça ne date pas d'hier. C'est un alchimiste d'état, un combattant, un soldat chevronné, un héros et un homme d'expérience responsable. Deuxièmement, personne ne l'a obligé à quoi que ce soit, dit-il en les laissant confus.

\- Vous allez me faire croire que c'est lui qui l'a demandé peut-être ? railla-t-il.

\- Précisément, dit-il sérieusement en les choquant. Il y a quelque jours, le colonel Elric a demandé à être reçu par la hiérarchie pour parler de sa situation. Au vu de son statu et de son passif, le Généralissime Grumman a tenu à le recevoir lui même. Il pensait que le colonel remettrait sa démission et demanderait à ce qu'elle soit acceptée. Il vous avait bien entendu lorsque vous et tout ceux connaissant le Fullmetal lui aviez dis qu'il voudrait sûrement quitter l'armée. Il avait d'ailleurs préparé toute la procédure pour le laisser partir sans condition dés qu'il remettrait sa démission officielle. Cependant, le colonel Elric n'a pas remis sa démission. Il a souhaité rester et il a demandé de lui même son transfert aux forces spéciales. Personne ne lui a ne serait-ce que soufflé l'idée Mustang, c'est sa décision. Nous avons été aussi surpris que vous. Le généralissime l'a trouvé très décidé et parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et j'en ai jugé de même après l'avoir reçu moi même. C'est une décision visiblement très réfléchie de sa part qu'il a prise seul.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir ? demanda Roy décontenancé. Je suis son supérieur.

\- Et son ami, posa Galléran. Vous tenez d'ailleurs plus de l'ami que du supérieur pour lui c'est évident et je pense que c'est pareil pour vous au vu de votre inquiétude et de votre élan protecteur à son égard. Il n'est pas venu vous voir parce qu'il savait que vous n'approuveriez pas et que vous ne comprendriez peut-être pas son choix. En tout cas pas tout de suite parce que vos sentiments interfèrent. Je crois qu'il n'avait pas envie de débattre sur le sujet avec vous tous. Il est clair pour moi qu'il est parfaitement décidé et qu'il ne voulait pas tergiverser sur cette décision.

\- Où est-il ? Je veux lui parler.

\- Mustang, Elric est désormais sous mes ordres alors je vous demanderais de ne pas, excusez moi du terme, l'emmerder là dessus et de le comprendre. Ce jeune homme sait ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il fait. Tenter de lui faire changer d'avis ne fera que créer des tensions entre vous et c'est certainement pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu vous mêler à la procédure officielle.

\- Où est-il ? répéta-t-il.

\- Il s'est installé à la caserne des forces spéciales hier, renseigna-t-il. Il est en évaluation depuis ce matin alors vous ne pourrez pas le voir avant que ce ne soit terminé. Je lui ferais savoir que vous souhaitez le voir.

Un silence un peu tendu tomba, les deux groupes se fixant, Galléran soupirant finalement :

\- Je sais que cette situation ne vous plaît pas et je le comprend. Vous tenez beaucoup à lui et vous savez probablement mieux que personne par quel enfer il est déjà passé. Mais vous ne pourrez pas le protéger de tout éternellement. Ce n'est clairement plus un gosse si tant est qu'il ait été depuis son entrée dans l'armée. L'homme que j'ai rencontré hier est un homme de conviction qui veut servir son pays et qui est prêt à beaucoup pour ça. Respectez ça et comprenez le, vous faite pareil tout comme moi. Il a choisi lui même comment le faire et vous et moi savons qu'il n'est pas fait pour les bureaux et qu'il peut-être extrêmement efficace dans les situations complexes. C'est un combattant et il veut l'être. Vous ne pourrez pas l'enfermer dans une petite bulle rose de vie normale et tranquille. Il le mérite je suis d'accord et il a mille raisons d'y avoir droit mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Réfléchissez y et calmez vous avant de le voir. Vous êtes inquiets pour lui et c'est normal mais respectez ses choix.

\- Il ne voulait pas rester dans l'armée, remarqua Hyughes.

\- Et bien il a changé d'avis et ce n'est clairement pas une décision hâtive croyez moi. Si j'avais eu un doute, je l'aurais renvoyé. On lui passera le message et vous pourrez le voir après l'évaluation, conclut-il.

Serrant les dents, Roy se détourna finalement pour repartir, ses deux camarades sur les talons. Ils regagnèrent son bureau dans un silence lourd, les autres les attendant demandant immédiatement comment ça s'était passé. Riza de chargea de résumer les choses et un silence choqué tomba ensuite :

\- Le boss a demandé à entrer dans les forces spéciales, bredouilla Havoc en s'asseyant lourdement. Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il voulait rester a Resembool avec son frère.

\- C'est ce qu'on croyait tous, remarqua Breda.

\- Et Alphonse n'est pas avec lui ? demanda Fuery.

\- Personne ne semble l'avoir vu en tout cas, répondit Riza.

\- C'est bizarre ça non ? posa Falman.

\- Il doit y avoir une bonne raison. Ed nous expliquera lui même lorsqu'il sortira d'évaluation, dit Hyughes.

\- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'en parler ? demanda Mustang l'air blessé.

\- Si Galléran dis vrai et que c'est sa décision, il a probablement raison en disant qu'il ne voulait pas se disputer avec nous à propos de ce transfert.

\- Il aurait quand même pu venir l'annoncer lui même.

Dans le bureau du général Galléran, un soupir raisonna une fois Mustang parti :

\- Il fallait s'y attendre. Mustang ne va pas être heureux de perdre son petit protéger, remarqua le général.

\- Ils tiennent énormément à lui n'est-ce pas ? sourit Hydime.

\- Le généralissime m'a dit que beaucoup de monde dans notre armée tenait énormément à lui. Il a parlé à beaucoup de ceux qui l'ont côtoyé pendant les rapports sur le Jour Promis et tous le prennent autant pour leur héros que pour leur petit-frère. Il est compréhensible qu'ils soient inquiets de le voir entrer chez nous. Mustang l'a toujours beaucoup protégé. Et il est vrai que lorsque l'on lit son dossier et que l'on met son âge à côté, c'est un peu effrayant. Mais il est qui il est et ne pas le voir serait l'insulter.

On toqua alors à sa porte et il vit bientôt l'un de ses subordonnés entrer. Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent.

\- J'ai terminé l'évaluation médicale du colonel Elric monsieur, annonça le nouveau venu.

\- Je vous écoute lieutenant Holy, répondit-il alors que Hydime écoutait aussi.

\- Il est apte monsieur. Il n'y a qu'un peu de fatigue à déclarer et cela s'explique par les quelques nuits d'étude qu'il a passé à la bibliothèque depuis qu'il est à Central. Il m'a promis de reprendre un sommeil régulier maintenant qu'il retourne à l'entraînement. Sinon, il m'a l'air en pleine forme.

\- Bien, alors pourquoi cette tête ? demanda-t-il devant la mine grave de son médecin chef.

\- Et bien... le dossier médical du colonel est un peu choquant et le voir, voir son corps l'est aussi. Il n'a que dix neuf ans mais bon sang, il est plus bardé de cicatrice que tout les soldats que j'ai pu voir et c'est très impressionnant à voir sur lui. Quand on voit ce qui est dans son dossier, les blessures qu'il a déjà pris en service, c'est... Merde il a déjà bien encaissé monsieur pour être clair.

\- A-t-il des séquelles à surveiller où qui pourraient poser problème en mission ? demanda gravement le général.

\- À priori non et il ne m'a rien signalé. Toutefois, je pense qu'un peu de soin sur sa jambe amputée pourrait lui être bénéfique. Il a des tensions musculaires dans cette cuisse abîmée et il m'a confié ne jamais avoir pris le temps pour des soins là dessus. Il ne s'agirait que de massages réguliers pour détendre les muscles mais ça devrait lui faire du bien. Ça n'a aucun impact sur ses capacités physiques mais c'est un confort qui pourrait lui être bénéfique.

\- Mettez donc cela en place alors, répondit le général. Et vous veillerez particulièrement sur sa santé aussi pour vous assurer que ses anciennes blessures ne posent vraiment aucun problème.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Et son automail ?

\- Je ne suis pas expert mais il a l'air en bon état et opérationnel. Pour être certain, il faudra lui faire passer un examen de contrôle avec son mécanicien avant de partir sur le terrain.

\- Nous ferons cela.

Ce jour là, comme les suivants, Edward passa son temps en évaluation théoriques autant qu'il prenait ses marques à la caserne. Les autres soldats semblaient très heureux et fiers de le savoir avec eux désormais, très respectueux à son égard. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à s'y faire. Il avait aussi reçu ses décorations, peinant encore à se faire à ce personnage de héros qu'il était devenu. Il allait à l'entraînement avec tous le matin, découvrant que ce moment était joyeux et détendu à la caserne même lorsque le général était là. Il se faisait à son nouvel environnement, passant son temps libre dans la petite bibliothèque où il put trouver tout les renseignements relatifs au fonctionnement, aux procédures et aux règles des forces spéciales, s'y plongeant totalement pour palier au plus vite à ses lacunes en la matière. On passa absolument toutes ses connaissances en revue avant de lui poser des cas concrets en tout genre à résoudre. Lorsqu'on eut pressé son cerveau comme un citron, on passa aux test physiques.

Ce fut sous les yeux de beaucoup de soldats de la caserne qu'il les passa un à un. On lui fit faire des sprint, des courses d'endurances, d'obstacles, des parcourts du combattant chargés ou non. Il passa des test de conduites, de tir, de maniement des armes. On lui fit faire de l'escalade et toute sorte d'exercices physiques sans jamais le ménager, le médecin suivant tout et prenant ses constantes avant et après chaque épreuve pour évaluer son endurance et son état global. Les test de combat furent bien sûr de rigueur et il en impressionna alors plus d'un par ses capacités en la matière. Il resta d'ailleurs invaincu que ce soit contre un ou plusieurs, armés ou non, son expérience plus que visible. Lorsque l'épreuve de natation arriva, on se demanda sérieusement s'il pouvait nager avec son membre de fer. Il assura que oui tant qu'il avait un automail avec l'alliage carbone plus léger. Cela combiné à sa puissance musculaire lui permettait de nager même si c'était éprouvant pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'endurance pour ça. Malgré qu'il eut dit cela, il réalisa une performance remarquable dépassant celle de bien de ses camarades. Mais l'épreuve de la piscine mit aussi au jour aux yeux de tous son corps bardé de cicatrices illustrant ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, ses camarades le réalisant brutalement, un peu choqués de voir ça sur un jeune homme de son âge.

Après une dizaine de jours épuisants, il en arriva finalement à bout et cette nuit là, il dormit comme une pierre comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Le lendemain, le général Galléran le convoquait pour faire le point. Il le retrouva dans son bureau de la caserne et ils se saluèrent avant de prendre place.

\- Colonel, vous devez avoir deviné que vous êtes là pour votre bilan.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Tout d'abord, merci de vous être plié à tout sans rechigner, tous ne le font pas. Ensuite, je dois avouer que comme beaucoup ici, j'ai été proprement très impressionné par vos résultats. Vos connaissances sont très impressionnantes et nos test sont visiblement loin d'en être venu au bout. Vous avez quelques lacunes théoriques dans le domaine militaire et politique mais très franchement, c'est presque anecdotique. Vous enseigner ce qu'il vous manque de tactique et de stratégie, de procédure ne sera pas difficile d'autant plus que vous avez visiblement une très grande capacité d'apprentissage et de mémorisation. Votre logique, votre réflexion, votre manière de penser et votre vivacité d'esprit, votre sens des priorités et votre sens stratégiques sont remarquables aussi. Plus que digne des meilleurs éléments des forces spéciales. Quand à vos aptitudes physiques... elles déjouent tout les stéréotypes sur les gens de science comme vous, s'amusa-t-il. Votre endurance est exceptionnelle comme votre condition physique entière. Je ne doute pas que vous entraînez votre corps depuis longtemps. Vous avez battu les scores de tous dans les différentes courses chronométrées et que dire de votre aptitude au combat.

\- J'ai eu un excellent maître, sourit-il doucement.

\- Que j'aimerais rencontrer, répondit-il.

\- À vous de voir mais c'est une général Armstrong numéros deux, rit-il.

\- Ça explique que vous ayez reçu un entraînement visiblement drastique et exigent. Vous avez des lacunes en maniements des armes a feu mais c'est loin d'être dramatique loin de là.

\- J'avoue avoir évité les armes à feu tant que j'avais l'alchimie.

\- Vous allez devoir changer d'arme maintenant.

\- Je le sais.

\- Nous vous entraînerons à cela. Je m'attendais à un bilan positif au vu de votre dossier mais c'est encore mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Un mois suffira à vous former de manière très convenable pour partir en mission. Ensuite, nous formons constamment alors on comblera et entraînera ce qui vous manque au fur et à mesure. Pour le moment, vous avez deux jours de permission pour vous reposer, ensuite, entraînement.

\- Ok, approuva-t-il.

\- Faîtes en ce que vous voulez colonel mais le général Mustang, le général de brigade Hyughes et vos camarades aimeraient vraiment vous voir. Mustang est venu crié au scandale dans mon bureau en recevant votre ordre de transfert. Il pensait que nous vous avions forcé à intégrer les forces spéciales.

\- Excusez moi, j'aurais peut-être dû aller le voir avant.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est probablement mieux ainsi. Je lui ai expliqué et il aura eu le temps de se calmer pour en parler à tête reposée. Ils comprendront si vous leur expliquez, ils sont juste inquiets pour vous. Hyughes vous voulez à dîner je crois, sourit-il. Ils vous attendent. À vous de voir maintenant.

\- Je vais y aller monsieur.

\- Bien, vous pouvez passer ses deux jours hors de la caserne si vous le souhaitez alors n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci monsieur.


	3. III- Dans ses yeux

Chapitre 3 :

Dans ses yeux

Ce fut pendant un bon moment que Edward discuta avec Galléran de son bilan et de la suite des événements. Lorsqu'il sortit de là, il regagna son appartement. Il alla dans son bureau, sortant un petit carnet pour y trouver le numéros de Hyughes. Il valait mieux qu'il appelle le papa poule en premier, ou alors Riza. Eux seuls ne l'engueuleraient pas tout de suite. Il hésita longuement avant de soupirer, composant finalement le numéro du général de brigade. Il tomba d'abord sur un de ses subalternes qui lui demanda de patienter un instant. Il sourit en entendant des voix lointaines de l'autre côté :

_\- Général Hyughes ?! _fit le soldat.

_\- Quoi ?!_ râla celui-ci en l'amusant.

_\- Le colonel Elric au téléphone pour vous !_

_\- Ed !_ s'exclama-t-il alors.

Il y eut des bruits précipités se rapprochant, ceux de quelqu'un prenant le combiné un peu n'importe comment suivant.

_\- Ed !_ cria-t-on alors.

Edward grimaça en éloignant un peu le téléphone, son oreille sifflant.

\- Salut général de brigade Hyughes, dit-il doucement.

_\- Ed ! _répéta-t-il. _Oh bon sang ce que je suis content de t'entendre ! Tu vas bien ?_

\- Très bien, répondit-il. Et vous ? Elysia et Gracia ?

_\- On va très bien. Ma petite Elysia a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu si tu savais, _dit-il la voix niaise. _Elle n'arrête pas de te réclamer. Elle grandit si vite. Tout le monde voudrait te voir tu sais, _dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- J'ai appris ça. Désolé d'avoir rien dit mais... je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça.

_\- C'est rien Ed mais on a tous été un peu choqué d'entendre ça. On s'y attendait pas. Dis moi, ils t'ont forcé la main ou..._

\- Nan Hyughes, c'est moi qui ait demandé ça. Le généralissime était en train de préparer ma démobilisation quand je lui ai demandé mon transfert aux forces spéciales. Il a été très surpris. C'est ma décision.

_\- Ok. Ed, il s'est passé quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Rien. J'ai juste beaucoup réfléchis et c'est ce que je veux. Je veux continuer à me battre pour ce pays et pour protéger les gens. Je ne suis pas un politique ou un bureaucrate mais les forces spéciales, c'est bien plus mon truc et ça, je sais faire.

_\- C'est dangereux. _

\- Je sais mais c'est quand même ce que je veux faire.

_\- Si tu es sûr de toi, je comprend, même si ça ne m'enchante pas, _soupira-t-il. _Mais tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi ou je te botte les fesses moi même, _dit-il en l'amusant.

\- Vous inquiétez pas général, j'assure, répondit-il avec une pointe d'arrogance simulée qui fit rire l'homme.

_\- Bon, tu as finis tes évaluations ? Galléran nous a dis que tu étais dedans. _

\- Je viens de finir, j'ai deux jours de perm.

_\- Alors on se voit ce soir avec les autres au bar et ensuite, tu viens dîner à la maison. Gracia m'a ordonné de t'inviter dés que possible en sachant que tu étais à Central. _

\- Ok, sourit-il. Et Mustang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dis ?

_\- Il était vraiment énervé mais il s'est calmé. Il s'inquiète juste énormément pour toi et il aurait aimé que tu viennes le voir. Il finira par comprendre. On aimerait juste tous que tu nous expliques tu sais. On pensait que l'armée, c'était terminé pour toi. _

\- J'ai pris pas mal de recul depuis le Jour Promis et j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à tout ce qu'il s'est passé, à ce que je pouvais faire maintenant que j'en avais enfin fini avec tout ça. J'ai vu beaucoup de monde en voyageant et je me suis souvenu que j'avais toujours été heureux, pendant toutes ces années, de pouvoir aider et protéger les gens que je rencontrais, dit-il avec douceur. Je veux continuer à faire ça.

_\- Je vois, _répondit-il avec attendrissement.

\- Et puis il faut bien aider ce pauvre général à devenir généralissime et à le rester, ricana-t-il. Il n'y arrivera jamais tout seul, dit-il en le faisant rire.

_\- Pas faux. _

_\- Général Hyughes ! _cria quelqu'un de l'autre côté. _Mettez vous au boulot !_

_\- J'arrive ! _râla-t-il en l'amusant. _Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dix sept heure trente au même endroit que la dernière fois. Comme ça on bois un coup et on va dîner à la maison ensuite. Je préviens les autres. _

\- Ok, à ce soir alors.

_\- À ce soir. _

_\- Général !_

_\- Oui !_ cria-t-il en raccrochant.

Amusé, Edward reposa le téléphone, soulagé par le soutient de l'homme même s'il n'en n'avait que peu douté venant de Hyughes. Maintenant, il faudrait calmer Mustang. Il était probablement celui avec qui il redoutait le plus de se disputer. L'homme était terriblement important pour lui, celui qui l'avait remis debout après son crime, qui lui avait donné des moyens, de la force et qui avait veillé sur lui, soutenu, toujours. Il ne voulait pas se quereller avec lui. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours eu des prises de becs mais rarement de vrais conflits. La seule fois avait probablement été lorsqu'ils avait fallu dissuader l'homme de tuer Envy dans sa folie de vengeance pour Hyughes. Il redoutait vraiment les véritables disputes avec lui et encore plus aujourd'hui après avoir perdu l'affection de Al et Winry. Il ne voulait pas perdre celle des autres comptant pour lui.

Cela fait, il alla déjeuner, s'asseyant avec quelques soldats avec qui il avait commencé à sympathiser. Il retourna ensuite à ses quartiers, quittant son uniforme pour une bonne douche et un rasage de près. Il se rhabilla ensuite en civil, enfilant une chemise, l'un de ses pantalons de cuir et ses rangers, mettant sa montre en place avec un petit sourire. Il était heureux d'être revenu à Central. Il avait de nouveau l'esprit occupé, il avançait et il avait quitté l'ambiance oppressante de Resembool. Les cauchemars et les douleurs étaient toujours là mais il pouvait se changer les idées avec autre chose pour ne pas trop y penser. Il tressa ses cheveux avant de prendre son portefeuille et de s'en aller, fermant derrière lui. Il quitta tranquillement la caserne, partant à pieds, salué par les gardes en poste. Il commença par aller se promener un peu en ville sans véritable but avant de se décider à aller faire quelques achats. Quelques vêtements d'abord puis de nouveaux carnets de notes, les siens déjà bien pleins. Ses courses terminées, il prit le chemin du bar à l'autre bout de la ville, la fin de journée approchant.

Il était l'heure convenue lorsqu'il arriva, tendu devant ces retrouvailles dans ces conditions alors que cela faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Il souffla un coup avant d'entrer, balayant les lieux des yeux. Il trouva rapidement la joyeuse bande avec Hyughes, Mustang, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Falman, Breda, Havoc et Fuery. L'alchimiste aux bras puissants fut le premier à le voir, accourant alors vers lui les bras grands ouverts et attirant toute l'attention :

\- Edward Elric ! Quelle joie de te voir ! dit-il en l'attrapant dans une étreinte de fer.

Tout les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme étouffant quelques peu entre les bras de l'homme. Il ne râla pourtant pas, pas plus qu'il ne se débattis, cet accueil chaleureux et normal de la part de l'homme le rassurant un peu. Ce fut finalement en sac à patate qu'il fut ramené auprès des autres, posé sur une chaise sans qu'on lui demande son avis. Il y eut un silence un peu tendu alors que tous le fixaient étrangement.

\- Heu... salut, fit-il finalement.

\- Salut Ed, sourit Hyughes en passant un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

Tous se détendirent alors, Riza souriant doucement :

\- Comment ça va depuis le temps ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien, répondit-il simplement. Et vous ?

\- Oh très bien mais on aurait aimé savoir d'avance pour ta petite surprise, railla Mustang.

\- Roy, réprimanda Maes alors que Edward soupirait.

\- Je sais. Désolé mais c'était mieux comme ça, dit-il sérieusement.

\- Mieux comme ça ? releva le général. Tu aurais dû venir me voir Fullmetal.

\- Vous n'auriez pas approuvé, ça aurait fait des histoires pas possible, s'agaça-t-il, et très franchement, je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec vous sur le quoi faire de ma propre vie, claqua-t-il en faisant tomber le silence. Écoutez, soupira-t-il plus calmement. Je n'ai pas demandé ma mutation aux forces spéciales sur un coup de tête loin de là. Ça fait trois ans que j'y pense, dit-il en les surprenant. Je que je veux faire de ma vie n'est pas très différent de ce que vous faîte de la vôtre général alors comprenez le. Je le fais juste d'une manière différente.

\- C'est un poste extrêmement dangereux, remarqua le flamme alchimiste l'air inquiet maintenant.

\- Ouais et bien j'ai l'habitude et les bureaux c'est pas pour moi. Je ferais péter le QG en devenant barge si je faisais comme vous, dit-il plus légèrement en amusant tout le monde. Sérieusement, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Sans l'alchimie..., commença Roy.

\- Je m'en sors très bien sans alchimie, coupa-t-il. Je sais faire beaucoup d'autres choses Mustang et je pourrais vous botter le train même sans alchimie, nargua-t-il.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, nabot, répondit-il.

À la surprise générale, Edward ne s'énerva pas du tout au qualificatif, les inquiétant un peu. Il n'était pas difficile de voir que quelque chose n'allait pas pour le jeune homme. Son regard avait changé, son expression avait changé et pas dans un sens positif, ce manque de réaction le marquant un peu plus. Le blond avait l'air un peu fatigué et chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour que le jeune homme montre ainsi le moindre signe de faiblesse. Ils ne dirent pourtant rien, sachant qu'il ne dirait rien et se braquerait. C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne disait rien et se cachait.

\- Allez c'est ma tournée, lança Hyughes en appelant un serveur.

Ils commandèrent à boire, Edward comme Riza refusant l'alcool. Ils furent rapidement servis, l'ambiance désormais bien plus détendue.

\- Alors tu es allé où après Central ? demanda Hyughes assis à côté de lui.

\- Un peu partout, répondit-il. Je suis allé voir Miles et Scar à Ishval. Les choses avancent bien là bas, sourit-il. Et je suis allé squatter un peu la général Armstrong aussi.

\- Oh, comment va ma sœur aînée ? demanda le lieutenant colonel. Elle n'appelle jamais, déplora-t-il.

\- Toujours en pleine forme même si Drachma pose encore des problèmes. Elle a fini par me mettre dehors à coup de pied aux fesses, sourit-il en les amusant.

Ils parlèrent un peu de son voyage et on en vint finalement à la question qu'Edward redoutait :

\- Comment vont Alphonse et Winry ? demanda Riza.

Il se tendit brutalement à la question, baissant son regard sur son verre.

\- Ils vont bien, dit-il la voix plate. Al est rentré de Xing avec Mei il y a quelques mois et il continue à étudier l'élixirologie. Winry continue son apprentissage avec mamie.

Il vida son verre d'un coup, un silence étrange tombant un instant.

\- Alphonse sait que vous êtes revenus dans l'armée ? demanda Havoc.

\- Non. Je ne lui ai pas dit et à Winry non plus. La vieille sait, c'est suffisant.

\- Tu devrais lui dire, remarqua Hyughes.

\- Pas la peine. Il n'apprécierait pas et il ne comprendrait pas.

Ils échangèrent des regards un peu confus alors que le Fullmetal commandait une autre boisson. Depuis quand les deux frères ne se parlaient plus de choses de cette importance et ne se comprenaient plus ? Le jeune homme changea rapidement de sujet pour leur demander de leur nouvelles et savoir ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois. Ils discutèrent longuement avant que Hyughes ne l'embarque pour dîner chez lui. Ils se saluèrent, tous faisant promettre au jeune homme de donner des nouvelles et de venir les voir pendant ses jours de repos. Il s'en alla ensuite avec le général de brigade qui les conduisit chez lui dans un silence léger. Il fut royalement accueilli chez les Hyughes, comme toujours. L'étreinte chaleureuse de Gracia fut bienfaitrice pour lui. La petite Elysia lui sauta dessus comme une furie, riant en l'étreignant de ses petits bras. Il passa chez eux, une soirée très agréable avec un repas excellent. On ne parla de rien de sérieux et ce fut même plutôt Hyughes qui monopolisa l'attention en parlant de sa petite princesse comme toujours. Lorsque Gracia appris qu'il vivait à la caserne, elle lui ouvrit immédiatement sa maison pour venir lorsqu'il était de repos et changer d'air, arguant qu'il était important de sortir de l'armée de temps en temps et de laisser le travail de côté. Maes appuya, sachant qu'il n'avait nul part où vivre. Edward eut besoin de toute sa persuasion pour refuser, ne voulant pas s'imposer ainsi à leur famille. Il ne put cependant refuser de rester ce soir là, la dame insistant pour qu'il reste passer la nuit chez eux au calme.

Ce fut bien tard que Gracia alla coucher sa fille déjà endormie, laissant les deux hommes seuls au salon. Maes prit place près de son jeune ami, inquiet. Tout au long de la soirée, il avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ed était bien trop silencieux et passif, le regard très sombre, les sourires faux, l'air fatigué. Il n'avait que très peu mangé et il avait perdu de sa verve. Il semblait... triste et meurtri, en souffrance, cela l'angoissant beaucoup.

\- Ed, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Rien, soupira-t-il. J'ai juste réfléchis à mon avenir.

\- Je ne parle pas de ton transfert. Quelque chose ne va pas et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure quand on te connaît. Tu peux nous en parler tu sais. Moi, Gracia, Roy ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous. S'il y a un soucis, tu peux nous le dire.

\- Merci mais tout vas bien, insista-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis à Al ?

\- Il vaut mieux qu'il l'ignore. L'après a été très difficile pour lui. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de l'armée et du reste alors c'est mieux comme ça et je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, dit-il en se demandant si son cadet s'inquiétait encore un peu pour lui malgré tout. Et puis c'est une manière pour moi de veiller sur lui, Winry, mamie et Resembool. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir et Winry non plus.

\- Que pensent-ils alors ? Que tu voyages ?

\- Ouais, c'est l'idée.

\- Je crois que tu devrais leur dire. C'est ton frère, ta famille et...

\- Non Hyughes, trancha-t-il en le surprenant.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il finalement. Tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi sur le terrain. Les forces spéciales s'occupent principalement de déterrer et régler les magouilles des homonculus sur le terrain en plus de leurs autres missions et ce n'est jamais facile pour eux.

\- Je ferais gaffe et c'est aussi pour ça que je vais là bas. Pour terminer de régler cette histoire.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on sera toujours là si tu as besoin de nous.

\- Je sais. Idem pour vous, dit-il.

\- Tu sais, tu peux vraiment venir à la maison pendant tes jours de repos et tes perms. Tu ne vas pas rester tout le temps à la caserne. Ce n'est pas bon. Il faut changer d'air de temps en temps.

\- C'est gentil mais c'est votre maison. Je ne vais pas venir vous squatter.

\- Dans ce cas, demande au moins un logement hors de la caserne. Tu es colonel maintenant, tu peux largement avoir un endroit sympa où souffler un peu, recevoir des amis, des petites amies, taquina-t-il en le faisant soupirer. Tu ne pourras jamais avoir d'invité à la caserne des forces spéciales et crois moi, c'est vraiment important d'avoir un endroit où il n'y a pas de boulot. Tu vas certainement voyager pas mal pour les missions mais tu vas passer beaucoup de temps à Central aussi.

\- On me l'a déjà proposé. Je verrais, je vais y penser. Pour l'instant, je suis bien à la caserne.

Il passa finalement une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter avec Hyughes de tout et de rien et cela lui fit du bien. Malgré tout, il enchaîna les cauchemars cette nuit là. Il se leva tôt pour aller se rafraîchir et se donner un minimum d'allure pour ne pas inquiéter davantage Maes. Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre jusqu'à entendre un peu de bruit. Il trouva alors couple dans la cuisine, l'homme déjà en uniforme alors que la dame préparait le petit déjeuner en chantonnant, lui rappelant sa mère. Il sourit tristement à cela, les saluant. Gracia lui rendit avec chaleur, le priant ensuite de s'asseoir, demandant s'il avait bien dormi.

\- Très bien, assura-t-il.

\- Je dois aller bosser mais tu peux rester autant que tu veux Ed, assura Hyughes.

\- Merci mais je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Je vais ramener mes courses à la caserne et aller un peu à la bibliothèque.

\- Tu travailles sur quelque chose ? demanda le général de brigade.

\- Rien en particulier mais vous savez à quel point j'aime lire, dit-il en le faisant sourire.

Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit ce jour là. Sous l'insistance de Hyughes, il accepta de se laisser conduire jusqu'à la caserne. Il alla déposer ses courses chez lui avant de prendre une moto pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il y passa sa journée, rentrant tard à la caserne. Au QG de l'armée, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le groupe de la veille se rassemble dés le matin dans le bureau de l'alchimiste de flamme, bien décidés à débriefer dans les règles leurs petites retrouvailles avec le blond.

\- Alors général de brigade, vous avez pu lui parler? demanda Breda.

\- Un peu. Pour son transfert c'est sûr, c'est lui qui a décidé et il y a bien réfléchi. C'est son choix. Le même qu'on a fait aussi alors tout le monde ici peu comprendre. Il sait ce qu'il fait.

\- Pourtant, il y a un problème et un gros, remarqua Mustang inquiet.

\- Ouais, ses yeux, posa Havoc. Le boss n'avait pas l'air bien.

\- Son regard a changé, soupira Mustang. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Tu as pu savoir quoi Hyughes ?

\- Non, il continue de dire que tout va bien. Et ça a l'air d'être un peu tendu avec son frère, dit-il en les surprenant. Le sujet, comme celui de Winry et de Resembool, semble être devenu très sensible.

\- Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Resembool, avec sa famille ? avança Riza.

\- Peut-être, dit-il. On ne peut pas en être sûr s'il ne veut rien dire mais ça me paraît probable. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne se sent pas bien s'il s'est disputé avec Al ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'y a rien qui l'atteigne plus que ça.

\- Possible, concéda Mustang. On va le garder à l'œil puisqu'on l'a sous la main maintenant. Un Fullmetal où l'on voit que ça ne va pas comme ça, j'aime pas ça, dit-il alors que tous approuvaient.

Le lendemain, Edward commençait son entraînement personnalisé orchestré par le colonel Hydime. Il passait une partie de la journée en classe avec le colonel et d'autres soldats spécialisés sur toute la partie connaissance qu'il lui manquait. Le reste du temps, il était à l'entraînement. Il travaillait les manœuvres utilisés par les forces spéciales que ce soit en observant les entraînements des autres ou en y participant lui même. Il avait des sessions de tir, de maniement des armes en tout genre... On lui faisait travailler tout ce qui lui faisait défaut, les instructeurs choisi par le général pour entraîner ses hommes faisant un très bon travail. On ne le ménageait pas, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit mais quelques part, il appréciait, cela l'empêchant de trop penser. Il se concentra entièrement sur ce qu'il avait à faire, se jetant dans l'entraînement entièrement et il en impressionna plus d'un par son travail acharné. Comme toujours, il avançait très vite, apprenant très vite, enregistrant tout du premier coup et comprenant rapidement comment et pourquoi les choses étaient comme si ou comme ça. Avec lui, beaucoup de choses n'avaient même pas besoin d'être expliquées et jamais répétées. Il surprenait tout le monde autour de lui, ceux ayant lu son dossier ou entendu parler de lui constatant en effet sa grande intelligence, sa rapidité d'action, son efficacité, sa capacité d'adaptation et d'apprentissage. Il était juste stupéfiant autant pour le général que pour le moins gradé de ses hommes. Il travaillait très dur alors que même lors de son temps libre, on le voyait sur les terrains d'entraînement, au stand de tir ou à la bibliothèque. Une chose était certaine, le Fullmetal connaissait très bien le sens des mots travail et effort.

Les premiers huit jours d'entraînements furent intensifs et il ne les vit pas passer. Pourtant, il fut certain de pouvoir faire mieux sur un sujet d'entraînement. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait profité de son premier jour de repos pour aller voir quelqu'un. Il avait donc pris une moto à la caserne pour se rendre en ville, à une adresse qu'il connaissait. Il avait appelé la veille et il savait qu'il était attendu. Il grimpa dans l'immeuble et frappa à une porte. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, Riza apparut en civil, elle aussi de repos ce jour là :

\- Bonjour Edward, salua-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour lieutenant colonel.

\- Je t'en prie appelle moi Riza quand on est en civil, dit-elle en le faisant entrer. Et puis tu es mon supérieur maintenant que tu es colonel, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Ouais, j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à ça, remarqua-t-il alors qu'elle refermait et que Black Hayate lui sautait joyeusement dessus. Eh, salut toi, dit-il en se baissant pour le caresser un moment.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle lorsqu'il se releva.

\- Avec plaisir merci, répondit-il.

Il la suivit dans l'appartement, se retrouvant assis à cette même table où il s'était déjà trouvé quelques années plutôt. Et ironiquement, il venait pour le même sujet qu'il voyait bien différemment aujourd'hui. Elle lui servit à boire et s'assit avec lui, son chien se couchant près d'elle calmement.

\- Comment se passe l'entraînement ? commença-t-elle.

\- Bien. Les instructeurs sont un peu exigeants mais après mon maître, c'est du gâteau, dit-il en l'amusant.

\- Tant mieux mais ne te surmène pas, pria-t-elle. Dis moi donc, quel est ce service que tu voulais me demander ?

\- Et bien... je n'ai plus l'alchimie maintenant et je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que mes poings seuls suffiront aux forces spéciales. Il y a quelques temps, vous m'aviez donné une arme et j'avais été incapable de m'en servir. Aujourd'hui, je ne vais plus avoir le choix si je veux faire du bon travail. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Avant je détestais ces engins mais sans l'alchimie, je comprend mieux comment vous ou les autres pouviez les voir parce que moi aussi maintenant. Seulement, et si je sais que je vais devoir accepter de tirer, je n'ai toujours pas l'intention de tuer. Pas si ce n'est pas absolument et irrémédiablement nécessaire. J'avoue que j'ai peur du jour où ça arrivera.

Il avait déjà parlé de ça avec elle et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Riza ne dirait rien à personne et elle était très compréhensive, surtout sur ce sujet. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé de ça, elle avait été d'un grand réconfort pour lui.

\- On a tous peur de ce moment et c'est ce qui nous rend humain, répondit-elle doucement. C'est ce qui prouve que l'on sait quel est la valeur de la vie. Edward, dans les forces spéciales, tu vas devoir tirer, tirer sur des gens c'est certain et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi encore plus que pour n'importe qui. Tu as un niveau de respect de la vie plus élevé que n'importe qui. Est-ce que ça ira ?

\- Si je dois... tuer quelqu'un, ça n'ira pas. Comment ça pourrait ? dit-il avec un sourire triste. Il y a quelque temps, c'était inenvisageable pour moi, totalement. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je... j'ai réalisé que certaines choses étaient parfois nécessaires. Je n'avais pas compris quelle chance j'avais avec l'alchimie. Elle me permettait d'éviter le pire beaucoup plus facilement. Quand je rejoue certaines situations que j'ai vécu dans ma tête et que je retire l'alchimie pour voir comment j'aurais pu faire sans, j'ai obligatoirement besoin d'arme. Comme vous. C'est très frustrant, remarqua-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait et cela devait être encore pire pour lui qui avait perdu son outils principal, des capacités grâce auxquels il excellait plus que personne. C'était un peu comme si on lui retirait son fusil de sniper pour lui dire de faire le même travail avec les couteaux de Hyughes.

\- C'est très frustrant, reprit-il après un moment. Mais avec ou sans alchimie, la décision de tuer ou non reste la même. Je pense qu'il y a toujours une autre solution même si ça doit être extrêmement compliqué.

\- Edward...

\- Je sais, il y a des fois où on n'a pas le choix, coupa-t-il. Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé absolument obligé de tuer jusqu'ici. En tout cas pas une personne de chaire et de sang. J'ai détruit des âmes en me servant de la Pierre pour sortir de la dimension de Glutony. C'était des meurtres pour moi peu importe leur état. Ce qu'il y a avec la Pierre, quand on la ressent vraiment en l'utilisant, c'est qu'on ressent la vie, les âmes d'une manière intense et incroyable. On l'a entre les mains et c'est une sensation de puissance et de pouvoir terrible. Moi ça m'a écœuré profondément mais je comprend que certains se soient sentis comme des dieux avec ça. Ce jour là, j'ai senti que je les détruisais de mes mains et c'était atroce. J'imagine que ça fait pareil en tirant une balle ou en tuant de n'importe quelle autre manière. Ce jour là, je n'avais pas le choix alchimie ou pas. Alors j'ai pris une décision.

Il marqua une pause, la blonde l'observant attentivement alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu un air plus mature, plus sombre et plus torturé.

\- Et puis il y a eu cette fois là dans le puits de mine dans le nord où j'ai été forcé d'utiliser ma propre vie comme une Pierre pour me soigner, dit-il en la choquant. Cette fois là, j'ai manipulé ma propre vie. J'ai sacrifié des années de vie pour me soigner. C'était moi qui manipulait ma propre âme, ma propre vie donc ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était une sensation terrifiante encore pire que de voir sa vie être en danger dans je ne sais quelle situation. J'ai beaucoup repensé à toutes ces choses à tout... ça. Ce qu'implique le fait de tirer ou non, de ce que ça fait à moi et aux autres, des conséquences et... J'ai retourné ça dans tout les sens mais ça ne change pas le fait que parfois, on n'a pas le choix pour x ou y raison. J'ai déjà eu a prendre une fois cette décision peut-être deux si on compte l'homonculus. C'était une vie et une âme aussi même s'il n'était pas humain. J'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à faire ce choix mais ça arrivera. Je ne laisserais pourtant personne le faire à ma place, soldat ou pas. Alors il n'y a pas trente six solutions. Je ne ne peux que limiter le nombre de cas où ce choix s'impose. Même si c'est parfois extrêmement compliqué, il y a bien souvent d'autres solutions. Et pour pouvoir utiliser ces solutions, je dois devenir aussi bon que possible dans ce que je fais.

Il marqua une pause, Riza voyant la détermination monter dans son regard.

\- Je m'entraîne tout les jours pour m'améliorer, j'étudie toutes les tactiques, les stratégies, les manœuvres... tout ce qui pourra m'aider. Je maîtrise déjà beaucoup de choses mais pas les armes à feu. Je sais m'en servir et viser sans problème, mais je reste moyen. J'ai besoin d'être meilleurs, d'apprendre à neutraliser sans tuer, à désarmer, à exploiter entièrement ces armes pour avoir un maximum d'options exploitables. Comme ça, se sera bien plus difficile d'épuiser les choix et d'en arriver à... à tuer. Vous êtes le meilleur tireur que je connaisse et tout le monde est d'accord là dessus. J'aurais voulu vous demander si vous pouviez me donner quelques conseils ou si vous avez le temps, venir au stand avec moi pour me montrer. J'ai besoin d'apprendre et d'être meilleurs. Comme ça, si ça devait vraiment arriver un jour, je saurais que j'ai fais tout ce ce que j'ai pu.

La blonde lui sourit, retrouvant sans mal le Edward à la détermination et à la droiture inébranlable qu'elle connaissait, profondément touchée par son discours et sa volonté. Si seulement il y en avait plus comme lui. Pourtant, elle savait à quel point il était difficile de tenir une telle ligne de conduite. On croyait tous pouvoir le faire puis, quand on y était, face à la réalité, beaucoup de choses volaient en éclat. Seulement, Edward lui, tenait cette résolution avec force depuis déjà tant d'années.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, dit-elle en le faisant sourire. Je t'apprendrais ce que je sais.

\- Merci Riza, répondit-il avec gratitude.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Pendant un moment, ils s'organisèrent pour pouvoir se voir, la dame acceptant de garder ça pour elle. Loin de se contenter de quelques conseils, elle lui proposa des séances d'entraînements régulières. Le soir lorsqu'il pouvait sortir de la caserne après ses journées et pendant leurs jours de repos communs. Elle lui promit de lui enseigner le maniement mais aussi tout le reste. Ils en discutèrent un moment avant de clore le sujet. Il y eut un moment de silence, la dame décidant de parler d'autre chose, d'une chose qu'elle croyait avoir compris en l'écoutant parler et en le regardant. Edward était de toute évidence préoccupé et il semblait avoir énormément cogité depuis le Jour Promis.

\- Edward, dis moi, est-ce que tu dors bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Il se tendit sur le champs à la question et elle fut certaine d'avoir compris au moins un des problèmes du jeune homme.

\- Oui, assura-t-il.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'en cacher. Tu fais des cauchemars ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Il releva un regard surpris vers elle et elle lui sourit doucement.

\- Moi, Mustang, Hyughes comme beaucoup d'autres, on connaît ça. On a tous plus ou moins eu ce problème après avoir vécu des choses difficiles. Ishval particulièrement. Et ça nous arrive encore d'en faire. On en a fait après le Jour Promis. On a appris à gérer ça et on sait à quel point ça peut être extrêmement pénible, stressant et épuisant. Avec tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est plus que normal. Alphonse nous avait déjà dis que tu en faisais depuis la mort de ta mère, dit-elle aussi délicatement que possible. Et de toute évidence, tu es fatigué et tendu alors j'ai commencé à comprendre.

Il baissa le regard, serrant les poings et elle se leva pour venir s'accroupir près de lui et poser ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Edward ? Regarde moi, demanda-t-elle.

Il releva le visage pour tomber sur son regard rassurant et réconfortant.

\- Tout garder pour toi et ignorer le problème ne t'aidera pas. Tu as toujours tout gardé pour toi, pour être fort pour Alphonse et pour gérer tout ça. Mais c'est fini maintenant et il faut t'occuper de toi, penser à toi. Il faut en parler pour... exorciser un peu tout ça, t'apaiser. Les cauchemars mettront du temps à diminuer et ils ne disparaîtront probablement jamais mais on peut gérer ça. Tu peux en parler avec qui tu le sens, n'importe lequel d'entre nous t'écoutera si tu le veux. Il faut essayer de tourner la page et souvent, avec des choses de cette ampleur, on a besoin d'un peu d'aide, celle d'un ami par exemple. Moi, Mustang, Hyughes... on connaît bien ça pour l'avoir vécu. Si tu veux, on peut t'aider.

\- Je.. vais y réfléchir, dit-il tout bas.

\- Ok, dit-elle sans le presser mais se promettant de veiller. Est-ce que tu arrives a dormir un minimum ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Un peu, ça va, dit-il. Et c'est mieux depuis que je me suis remis au travail et que je m'occupe l'esprit. Avec l'entraînement fatiguant, j'arrive à mieux dormir.

\- Bon c'est déjà ça mais n'attend pas de t'épuiser. Tu peux en parler au médecin des forces spéciales. Par forcément de tes cauchemars mais du problème en lui même. Les médecins militaires connaissent très bien ça, tu n'es pas le seul. Cela ne remettra pas en cause ton aptitude a aller sur le terrain ne t'en fait pas. Mais si besoin, le médecin pourra te donner de quoi t'aider à dormir si ça devient trop fort. D'accord ?

\- C'est noté, sourit-il pauvrement.

Elle approuva avant de se relever et de leur resservir à boire. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister tout de suite sur le sujet. L'idée et les conseils devaient faire leurs chemins dans sa tête, la décision de s'occuper du soucis ou d'aller voir le médecin devait venir de lui pour qu'il puisse avancer. Elle se rassit avec lui, passant à d'autres sujets plus légers, s'informant de sa vie à la caserne, s'assurant qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Et puis ils se séparèrent finalement, Edward repartant un peu plus léger de chez elle. Ce fut dés le lendemain qu'ils s'y mirent, Riza faisant venir Edward sur un terrain de tir militaire extérieur en dehors de la ville. Elle se montra immédiatement intransigeante mais aussi très pédagogue et de bon conseil. Edward ne se plaignait pas une seconde, attentif et très concentré, enregistrant tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle lui parlait de tout, des spécifications des armes au moindres paramètre de tir. Les entraînements avec Riza vinrent donc s'ajouter au reste de son entraînement. Elle l'entraîna à tirer avec toute sorte d'arme à feu, à monter et démonter ses armes. Elle lui appris à tirer sans bouger mais aussi en mouvement, avec une ou deux armes, sur cible fixe ou mobile, de près, de loin. Elle profita des fins de journée, des épisodes de pluies ou de vent pour l'entraîner à ces conditions particulières. Elle lui expliqua comment désarmer et neutraliser quelqu'un. Elle lui expliqua tout, Edward lui en étant extrêmement reconnaissant alors qu'elle était assurément l'un des meilleurs tireurs de l'armée. Elle lui donna beaucoup de son temps sans rechigner et ils se voyaient quasiment tout les jours, gardant cela pour eux.

Riza en profitait pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur ce qui avait pu arriver au jeune homme. Depuis leur première sortie tous ensemble, ils se revoyaient régulièrement, Edward acceptant de venir sans rechigner désormais lorsqu'on l'invitait. Et tous avaient remarqué et confirmé que le Fullmetal avait changé. S'il avait toujours été adulte dans sa tête, il avait toujours eu des comportements un peu gamin comme ses crises pour sa taille, sa manière de râler pour ne pas boire de lait et autres chose du genre. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis son retour. Il s'était fait bien plus calme qu'autrefois, beaucoup plus mature dans son comportement, souriant rarement et pas vraiment. Il ne s'énervait plus contre Hyughes et son comportement agaçant de papa fan de sa fille, il ne disait rien quand on faisait une remarque sur sa taille, il ne cherchait pas à enquiquiner Mustang... bref, il avait comme perdu sa bonne humeur et son énergie, son envie de s'amuser un peu ou d'embêter le monde. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, le regard trouble et vague. Si ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ne pouvaient pas le voir, eux voyaient qu'il avait l'air fatigué voir épuisé, tendu. Il était clair que quelque chose avait changé, qu'Edward n'allait pas bien mais il était impossible d'en savoir plus, le blond muet comme une tombe sur le sujet et assurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Tous voyaient à quel point il se donnait à fond dans son entraînement aux forces spéciales, prouvant tout les jours sa détermination. Et à défaut de savoir ce qu'il avait, ils veillaient sur lui, sa décision d'entrer aux forces spéciales finalement accepté de tous.

Si Riza et Ed avaient gardé leurs rencontres d'entraînement pour eux, Hyughes ne mit pas longtemps à le découvrir en très bon agent du renseignement qu'il était et continuait d'être. Il l'avait pourtant gardé pour lui, venant cependant les squatter de temps à autre au champs de tir où ils allaient le soir, l'endroit très peu fréquenté à ces heures. Il avait même réussi à les entraîner dans des petits concours de lancé de couteau, se mettant finalement à en donner les ficelles au jeune colonel tout à fait disposé à apprendre même s'il se débrouillait déjà bien en la matière. Il passait donc pas mal de temps avec eux, s'étant finalement laissé convaincre d'utiliser leurs prénoms en dehors du travail. Les rencontres au stand le soir devinrent une habitude pour le nouveau trio. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas ce soir là aussi. Le terrain était désert, ne laissant que Riza et Ed au travail depuis déjà plusieurs heures lorsque Hyughes arriva, leur amenant des bouteilles d'eau. Ils firent donc une pause, Ed se relevant alors qu'il était au sol pour des tirs de sniper.

\- Alors, tu fais des progrès ? demanda le général en retirant sa veste d'uniforme pour la poser non loin.

Si Edward portait l'uniforme à la caserne, il n'était encore jamais sorti avec, ses amis ne l'ayant pas encore vu vêtu de bleu.

\- Il met dans le mille à chaque fois, sourit la blonde.

\- J'ai un excellent professeur, remarqua-t-il en acceptant l'eau.

\- Et tu es un très bon élève, remarqua-t-elle. Tu apprends plus vite et mieux que n'importe qui.

\- L'avantage d'être un petit génie, taquina Maes en les faisant sourire.

Edward se tendit pourtant brutalement, réprimant avec mal un gémissement à l'élan douloureux provenant soudain de sa jambe mécanique. Croyant être passé inaperçu aux yeux des deux autres, il se dirigea vers le mur du stand pour s'appuyer discrètement contre lui et se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol pour s'asseoir, faisant mine de prendre une simple pause, serrant les dents et respirant pour juguler la crise. Les douleurs fantômes étaient vraiment pénibles.

\- Ed ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda soudain Hyughes qui s'était approché avec Hawkeye.

Il releva le regard vers eux, affichant cette expression qu'il s'était forgé au fil du temps pour se cacher, forçant un sourire alors qu'ils s'accroupissaient près de lui.

\- Rien, dit-il aussi sereinement que possible. La journée a juste été longue, justifia-t-il avant de serrer les dents discrètement sous un autre élancement.

\- À d'autre, te fout pas de nous, répondit Maes inquiet maintenant. Où est-ce tu as mal ?

\- Je vais...

\- Si tu me dis que tu vas bien je vais vraiment m'énerver Ed, répondit l'homme sérieux.

Le jeune blond n'eut pas le loisir de répondre qu'un autre élan de souffrance irradia de sa jambe, le tendant comme un arc alors qu'il serrait la mâchoire et agrippait sa cuisse, un grognement lui échappant sans contrôle.

\- Edward ? appela Riza. C'est ta jambe ?

\- C'est rien, assura-t-il en prenant une inspiration.

\- Tu nous feras pas avaler ça, répondit le général. Tu...

\- Maes ! trancha-t-il durement. C'est rien, laisse moi deux secondes, dit-il en grimaçant.

Un silence tendu tomba alors, les deux aînés regardant leur cadet souffrir visiblement en tenant sa jambe. Et tout deux savaient que pour que Edward n'arrive pas à le réprimer totalement, la douleur devait être très forte. La chose dura plusieurs très très longues minutes avant qu'enfin, le jeune homme ne commence à se détendre, tremblant un peu, le souffle désordonné. Ils lui laissèrent un moment, Riza lui tendant de l'eau qu'il prit avec gratitude. Il but un peu, se mettant ensuite à masser sa cuisse sans même s'en apercevoir.

\- Ed ? C'était quoi ça ? demanda finalement Hyughes d'une voix exigeant réponse. Ta jambe a un problème ? Ton automail ?

Edward soupira lourdement, sachant qu'ils ne lâcheraient jamais l'affaire l'un comme l'autre.

\- Ça s'appelle douleurs fantômes, commença-t-il. Ça n'intéresse pas les médecins alors ça n'a jamais été trop étudié. On ne sait pas d'où ça vient, à quoi c'est dû mais le fait est que soixante dix pourcent des amputés en sont atteint. Beaucoup de ceux qui ont des automail connaissent ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est au juste ? questionna Riza.

\- C'est des sensations, comme des fourmillements, des crampes qu'on sent dans des membres qui ne sont plus là, comme si on les avait encore. Quand on a des automail, c'est comme s'ils étaient sensibles à la douleur eux mêmes et on peut même avoir mal quand ils sont endommagés. Personne ne sait pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Est-ce que c'est psychologique ou alors le cerveau qui n'arrive pas à se faire à la perte ? On ne sait pas. Et puis parfois, les douleurs sont beaucoup plus fortes, sans prévenir. C'est comme... des coups de couteaux ou des centaines d'aiguilles qui transperceraient le membre, comme s'il était en feu. Ça peut être fort ou faible. Certains n'ont que des crampes et d'autres, comme moi, dit-il avec un sourire ironique, sont moins chanceux. Ça peut durer quelques minutes, des nuits entières parfois.

\- Et ça ne se soigne pas ? s'inquiéta Maes.

\- Je vous l'ai dit. Il n'y a pas vraiment eu de recherche sur le sujet alors on ne sait pas si ça peut se soigner ou non. Pour l'instant, on ne peut que prendre des calmants ou des antidouleurs quand ça arrive.

\- Edward, appela Riza, depuis quand souffres-tu de ces douleurs fantômes ?

\- Depuis que j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe, dit-il en les choquant. Pour certains, ça met du temps à se déclencher après la perte du membre et pour d'autres ça commence tout de suite. J'ai l'habitude. C'est loin d'être la première fois.

\- Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dis ? demanda Hyughes.

\- Pas utile, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Et tu avais ça tout ce temps ? s'horrifia Riza. Alphonse n'a jamais rien dit là dessus.

\- Al n'en sait rien, répondit-il. Je ne lui ai jamais dis et jamais laissé voir. Il n'y a que mamie qui sait pour ça. C'est elle qui m'a expliqué ce que c'était. C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il en faisant mine de se relever.

\- Attend, reste assis encore un peu, pria le général de brigade.

\- Maes, je vais bien, dit-il.

Il chancela pourtant en se levant, vite soutenu par ses deux amis. Il s'efforça de se reprendre, s'écartant d'eux.

\- C'est bon, c'est passé, assura-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Oui, je sais gérer ça depuis le temps.

\- Comment ça se fait que c'est la première fois qu'on le voit ? demanda l'homme l'air coupable de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt.

\- On n'a pas passé tant de temps que ça ensemble sur de longues périodes et quand j'ai l'esprit très occupé, ça arrive moins souvent.

\- Et il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire pour t'aider avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non. C'est gentil mais non. Il paraît qu'il y en a pour qui c'est parti du jour au lendemain mais on ne sait même pas comment ça fonctionne alors...

\- Et quand tu combat ou autre chose du genre ? demanda Riza.

\- Ça n'est jamais arrivé. Ça tombe toujours quand je suis au calme ou au repos et rarement quand j'ai l'esprit vraiment occupé. C'est aussi à cause de ça qu'on pense que ça au moins une part de cause psychologique.

\- Tu en as eu beaucoup ces derniers temps n'est-ce pas ? posa-t-elle.

Il soupira, se disant que la dame était décidément trop perspicace.

\- Ouais, admit-il. Et même mon bras que j'ai récupéré continue à faire mal. Comme si mon cerveau n'admettait pas qu'il est de nouveau là, ironisa-t-il. Bref. Vous en faîte pas pour ça, je suis loin d'être le seul à avoir ce problème et ça ne m'handicape pas. Merci pour la séance Riza. Je vais rentrer maintenant. Il est tard et on se lève tôt pour un entraînement de nuit demain.

\- Je vais te reconduire, proposa Hyughes.

\- Pas la peine et j'ai ma moto à ramener à la caserne, répondit-il, ça ira.

\- Tu prends toujours des motos dis moi, sourit l'homme.

\- Maintenant que je peux conduire, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai essayé les voitures mais je préfère largement les motos. Je crois que je vais m'en payer une.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on te ramène, s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ouais, ça va vous en faîtes pas. Demain Riza ?

\- Même heure même endroit, répondit-elle.

\- Ok. Bonne soirée alors.

\- Fait attention à toi Ed, pria Maes.

Il leur fit signe de la main et ils le regardèrent partir, échangeant un regard inquiet lorsqu'il eut disparut.

\- Bon sang, soupira l'homme. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien encore nous cacher du genre ? demanda-t-il. On savait déjà qu'il avait bien souffert jusqu'ici et on croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire et puis voilà qu'on en découvre une couche de plus. Merde, il mérite pas ça.

\- Et quelque chose me dis qu'il y en a encore, s'attrista la blonde.

\- Je vais quand même essayer de voir s'il n'y a vraiment personne qui s'y connaît un peu plus sur ce problème pour voir ce qu'on peut faire. Il y a de grands spécialistes de créations d'automail et donc d'amputation. Il doit bien y en avoir qui se sont penché là dessus.

\- Edward est un mordu de recherche en tout genre. J'imagine qu'il a déjà cherché, répondit-elle.

\- Je peux toujours essayer. Il le mérite mille fois et j'ai horreur de le voir souffrir comme ça.


	4. IV- Rééquipé

Chapitre 4 :

Rééquipé

Ce fut avec toujours autant d'intensité que l'entraînement d'Edward continua et au plus il avançait, au plus il devenait difficile. Le jeune colonel avait commencé les entraînements en équipe et il avait dû apprendre à donner des ordres, chose dont-il avait peu l'habitude. Cela n'avait pas été simple au début mais il s'y était vite fait après un constat simple : s'il commandait, il décidait comment ça se passait et il avait le contrôle contrairement aux fois où il avait eu des imbéciles dans les pattes ou des supérieurs arrogants et stupides. Il pouvait ainsi monter ses propres plans, gérer les choses et il s'était avéré très bon pour ça. Il avait donc très vite appris à donner des ordres et ses camarades des forces spéciales avaient très vite compris qu'il était un bon commandant très efficace. Il était a peu près certain d'avoir fait au moins un entraînement avec chaque membre des forces spéciales. Régulièrement, il était aussi tiré de la caserne par ses amis. Gracia le voulait à dîner au moins une fois par semaine, veillant sur lui avec cette attention de mère délicate. Elysia aussi tenait à cette visite hebdomadaire et Maes en était très heureux. Il s'était d'ailleurs mis à passer pas mal de temps avec les Hyughes. Il voyait bien le petit manège de la famille inquiète pour lui voulant veiller et lui donner un semblant de foyer mais il commençait à s'y plier, la chose bienfaitrice et réconfortante.

Il continuait à voir Riza presque tout les jours à l'entraînement, Maes passant souvent les voir quand il en avait le temps et il se détendait de plus en plus avec eux. Il avait aussi revu les autres et Mustang. Le général s'était finalement calmé quant à son transfert, acceptant après une sérieuse discussion. Et depuis, ils se voyaient régulièrement, souvent au bar, discutant. Edward s'étonnait lui même de voir la relation amicale très calme qu'ils établissaient naturellement loin de leur disputes d'autrefois. Il devait avouer qu'il avait été un peu gamin avec lui mais Mustang avait été très susceptible et puéril aussi. Cela plus le stress de la situation et leur inquiétude n'avaient rien arrangé. Maintenant, les choses avaient changé et Ed réalisait doucement qu'il avait sacrément peur de perdre l'affection de ceux qu'il aimait comme il perdait Al et Winry. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec eux, cela l'effrayant comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Il avait déjà tellement perdu, il ne voulait plus rien perdre. Mustang le taquinait toujours mais jamais méchamment, au contraire. Ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, avec les autres où seulement à deux et à la surprise générale, ils s'entendaient très bien sans se disputer. Et tous étaient persuadés que le contexte redevenu calme et paisible n'y était pas pour rien, comme la fin de la quête douloureuse d'Edward.

L'entraînement dura finalement un peu plus d'un mois. Quatre cessions de huit jours entrecoupées de deux jours de repos. Et cette période lui fit du bien, se remettre au travail lui fit du bien. Cela n'avait pas arrangé ses problèmes de santé, ni son moral mais cela lui faisait penser à autre chose, lui changeait les idées, lui donnait quelques chose à faire, quelque chose dont-il pouvait être fier. Cette période d'entraînement intensif avait eu des effets visibles sur lui. Ses amis l'avaient vu s'améliorer à vitesse grand V, les interrogeant souvent sur ce qu'il ne savait pas encore de l'armée ou sur ce qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait saisi. Il avait gagné en assurance, de nouveau plus énergique et vif même s'il avait toujours l'air fatigué. Il semblait au moins un peu mieux qu'en arrivant, cela les confortant dans l'idée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à Resembool. Ils avaient d'ailleurs hésité à appeler Alphonse pour savoir, se ravisant finalement, ne voulant pas mettre le secret d'engagement d'Edward en danger, respectant son choix. Et de toute manière, contrairement au Fullmetal, Alphonse n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie après son départ de Central suite au Jour Promis.

Ce jour là, Edward se retrouvait de nouveau dans le bureau du général Galléran, en uniforme. Ils se saluèrent avant de s'installer, le général souriant avec satisfaction.

\- Colonel Elric, je crois bien que vous êtes le premier élément des forces spéciales a être formé aussi vite avec d'aussi bons résultats, commença-t-il. Je n'en n'attendais pas tant. Vous avez fait un travail remarquable. On m'avait dis que vous étiez travailleur et que vous ne rechignez pas à l'effort mais vous surpassez tout le monde sur ce point. Le bilan de l'entraînement est remarquable et vous avez assimilé bien plus qu'on ne le voulait au départ. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout dans cette caserne alors je sais à quel point vous avez travaillé, c'est tout à votre honneur.

\- On a rien sans rien, sourit-il simplement.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'homme. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais tiré avant cet entraînement, vous êtes devenu un véritable tireur d'élite. Je sais que vous avez passé des heures et des heures au stand mais on ne devient pas aussi bon comme ça même avec votre génie et je n'ai aucun instructeur de ce niveau. Alors comment avez vous fait ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Vous avez visiblement été très bien conseillé et entraîné.

\- J'ai demandé l'aide d'une amie, confia-t-il.

\- Qui do... ? commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre l'air de comprendre quelque chose. Le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye, l'œil de faucon, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monsieur, approuva-t-il.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas trouver mieux, remarqua-t-il. Vous avez vraiment des amis intéressants et tant mieux pour vous. Elle a fait de vous un excellent tireur.

\- C'était le but.

\- Je m'en doute mais vous avez tout de même dû passer un temps considérable à l'entraînement pour en arriver là et je l'ai bien compris. Quand au reste, que dire ? Vos résultats sont excellents partout. Et l'excellente surprise là dedans et de vous découvrir très bon commandant et stratège de terrain. Je savais que vous étiez un petit génie et cela se confirme. Cela ajouté à votre nature d'homme d'action, de terrain et à votre expérience donne une combinaison redoutable. Ainsi je sais que vous saurez gérer et c'est ce que je veux. On ne va pas épiloguer, c'est une réussite et je vous félicite pour cette progression admirable.

\- Merci monsieur.

\- Vous ne le devez qu'à vous et à votre travail. L'entraînement ici est très difficile et tous se plaignent à un moment ou un autre mais vous non. Et pourtant, j'ai demandé aux instructeurs de vous pousser plus que n'importe qui. En tout cas, vous êtes pour moi plus que prêt. Nous pourrons donc passer à la suite. Vous êtes vous bien acclimaté à la caserne ?

\- Oui monsieur. Aucun problème.

\- Tant mieux et je sais que vos relations avec les autres sont bonnes ce qui est très bien. En même tant, vous êtes un peu mythique pour les hommes ici présents, s'amusa-t-il. Les soins mis en place par le lieutenant Holy sur votre jambe ont-ils aidé ?

\- Oui monsieur. Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte avant qu'il ne me propose ça.

\- Bien, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir au moindre problème. Lui et ses infirmiers sont là pour prendre soin de vous tous. Vous vous battez pour le pays et nous nous chargeons de veiller sur vous. C'est ainsi que je fonctionne. Le général Mustang s'est calmé ?

\- Oui. Nous avons discuté, je lui ai expliqué. Il a accepté maintenant.

\- Parfait. Ce genre de tension doit-être réglée pour ne pas peser sur vous. Maintenant que cet entraînement est terminé, nous allons pouvoir commencer à vraiment travailler. Cependant, avant, il y encore une chose que j'aimerais vérifier.

\- Quoi ?

\- Votre automail. Avant de partir sur le terrain, je voudrais que vous le fassiez inspecter par votre mécano pour être certain que tout est en ordre. Il est à Resembool c'est cela ?

\- Je voulais justement aborder le sujet, remarqua-t-il en l'intriguant.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Je vais changer de mécanicien automail. J'allais en effet à l'atelier Rockbell avant mais je vais changer pour un autre à Rush Valley.

\- Ils ne font pas du bon travail ?

\- Oh si, de l'excellent travail même. J'ai rarement vu d'autres automail de cette qualité. Mais ce sont des automail dis simples, sans équipement. Cela me suffisait largement avant parce que je pouvais m'amuser à les modifier avec l'alchimie au besoin. Je ne peux plus désormais et j'ai changé d'arme sans l'alchimie. Je connais un mécanicien au moins du même niveau à Rush Valley et c'est d'ailleurs un ami de mon premier qui me l'a aussi recommandé. Il fait un travail merveilleux mais surtout, il est spécialisé dans l'armement intégré aux automail, dit-il en voyant le visage de son supérieur s'éclairer de compréhension. Il est passionné par cela et travaille là dessus depuis des années. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir son travail à l'œuvre et c'est très bon. J'aurais voulu aller lui demander ce qu'il pourrait faire pour moi avant de partir en mission.

\- Un rééquipement amélioré à neuf et personnalisé, comprit-il.

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver, dit-il. Cela me donne une idée. S'il doit vous rééquiper, cela prendra quelques jours n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, s'il peut me le faire tout de suite. Sinon, je peux faire une simple inspection et commander pour plus tard.

\- Nous verrons. C'est un voyage qui prendra un peu de temps de toute manière. Ce sera l'occasion de familiariser une unité. Je vous ai fait travailler avec tout mes hommes actifs pendant l'entraînement, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Je cherchais à savoir quelle serait la meilleure combinaison avec vous pour votre unité. Nos unités ne sont pas fixes jusqu'ici mais je veux changer ça pour monter des groupes encore plus performants. Nous allons monter votre unité et vous les emmènerez avec vous à Rush Valley. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de faire plus ample connaissance et d'être dans un contexte hors caserne sans pression. Vos hommes pourront discuter un peu avec vous et vice versa. Qu'en pensez vous ?

\- Que ça me va, répondit-il.

\- Alors faisons ça. En revanche, uniforme obligatoire Elric, vous serez sous ordre de mission, s'amusa-t-il alors qu'il acquiesçait avec une grimace. Prenez vos deux jours de repos puis je vous présenterais votre unité et départ pour Rush Valley. Puis on commence les choses sérieuses lorsque vous serez opérationnel. Quelque soit l'ordre de mission, les soldats des forces spéciales partent toujours équipés alors il faudra passer en logistique pour votre équipement et pour votre arme de service que vous pouvez porter constamment sur vous. Je vous valide aujourd'hui alors vous pourrez aller la chercher. Des questions ?

\- Non monsieur, tout est clair.

\- Bien, alors allez vous reposer, on se revoit dans deux jours, conclut-il.

Le jour même, Edward contacta donc Dominic pour savoir s'il pouvait passer bientôt et l'homme fut ravi d'approuver, disant qu'il l'attendait. Il alla aussi annoncer la fin de son entraînement à ses amis, tous le félicitant bien que très inquiets de le voir partir sur le terrain dans des missions qui n'avaient jamais rien de facile avec les forces spéciales. Ces hommes là étaient entraînés pour les situations dangereuses ou d'importances pas pour de petites choses et chacun d'entre eux le savaient. Ils se rassurèrent en apprenant qu'il commençait par une mission d'adaptation pour aller à Rush Valley. Ils avaient été choqué de l'entendre dire qu'il n'irait plus à l'atelier Rockbell pour ses automail mais ils acceptèrent l'explication d'équipement armé qu'il leur donna, la chose logique et justifiée dans son cas. Les Rockbell ne faisaient pas ce genre de prothèse et cela les rassurait de voir Edward ne plus hésiter à s'équiper des armes adéquates. Hyughes tint à lui faire une petit cadeau, lui offrant un lot de ces mêmes couteaux qu'il utilisait lui même, lui demandant de les prendre avec lui. Quand à Riza, elle en fit de même, lui donnant ce qu'elle décrivit comme un porte bonheur, une balle montée en porte clef qu'il attacha à sa montre.

Ses deux jours de repos furent vites passés et ce matin là, après l'entraînement matinal, Edward se préparait avec une certaine excitation. Aujourd'hui, on formait officiellement son unité et ils partaient pour Rush Valley, le jeune homme heureux de bouger de nouveau un peu. Il passa son uniforme avant de se diriger vers les réserves et l'équipementier. Là, il passa un moment avec les soldats responsables à s'assembler un équipement complet et ajusté. S'ils restaient en uniforme la plus part du temps, les forces spéciales disposaient aussi d'une tenue de combat et d'intervention plus pratique et discrète. Ils étaient aussi tout équipé pour être autonome des jours durant en cas de besoin. Il y avait donc un beau paquetage entre matériel et armes. Edward reçut donc tout son équipement, responsable de son entretient comme chacun ici. On lui donna aussi son arme personnelle qu'il était en droit de porter en tout temps. Lorsqu'il eut tout, il alla le ranger dans le vestiaire désormais alloué à son unité, la porte portant le symbole alpha. Il dut se dépêcher pour ensuite aller vers une salle de briefing où il était convoqué. Là, il trouva le général Galléran et le colonel Hydime. Ils se saluèrent rapidement avant de se détendre :

\- Vous avez tout votre matériel ? demanda Isidore.

\- Oui. Tout est ok, il va juste falloir que je m'habitue à trimballer tout ça. J'avais vraiment de la chance avec l'alchimie, soupira-t-il en les amusant.

\- L'alchimie vous manque-t-elle ? questionna le colonel.

\- Tout les jours, à chaque seconde, soupira-t-il tristement. L'alchimie, c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce qui m'a construis et qui a fait mon identité. La perdre c'est comme me perdre moi même, dit-il plus bas.

\- Vous l'avez donné volontairement n'est-ce pas ? releva le général.

\- Oui et je ne le regrette pas. J'aurais donné ma vie mille fois pour ce même but. Mais il y a des sacrifices plus durs à accepter que d'autre, dit-il alors qu'ils approuvaient de petits signes de tête.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence avant que le général ne reprenne :

\- Venons en à nos moutons, votre unité donc. Comme je vous l'ai dis, nos unités étaient jusqu'ici de composition variable le temps que nous recrutions suffisamment de soldats de valeur. Nous commençons désormais à former des unités fixes que nous pourrons mieux entraîner et spécialiser au besoin. Nous manquons plus de bons commandants d'expériences que de bons éléments à dire vrai mais nous avons désormais suffisamment. Nous sommes en train de monter huit unités composées de cinq à dix soldats. Nous pourrons éventuellement faire quelques modifications ou les faire grandir, nous verrons. Nous devons d'abord trouver d'autres bonnes recrues.

\- Et y en a pas ? demanda Ed. L'armée a pourtant un sacré effectif.

\- Je suis à cheval sur les capacités opérationnelles de mes hommes mais surtout sur leur mentalité, répondit le général. Nous devons à tout prix éviter un dérapage tel que celui que vous avez arrêté alors nous devons faire attention. Nous voulons désormais une armée qui sert le peuple. Entraîner de bons éléments n'est pas vraiment difficile en soit mais avoir des soldats de principes et de morales est bien plus complexe. Dans des divisions d'importances et de pouvoirs comme les forces spéciales, il nous faut être encore plus prudent. Je fais très attention à qui je recrute et c'est pour ça que ça prend du temps. Les forces spéciales n'ont repris du service que depuis peu de temps.

\- Je vois.

\- Pour votre unité, vous serez six, annonça le général. Unité Alpha. Ce sera votre nom de code.

\- Nous avons beaucoup observé vos entraînements seuls ou avec les autres pour trouver la meilleure combinaison, expliqua Hydime. En réalité, le défit a surtout été de trouver ceux qui pourraient vous suivre, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Nous verrons ce que cela donnera. Dans le pire des cas, nous pourrons changer si ça ne fonctionne pas mais je pense que cela devrait aller.

Ce fut là dessus que l'on toqua à la porte, le général autorisant l'entrée. Cinq soldats apparurent alors, s'alignant pour saluer respectueusement leurs supérieurs debout au fond de la pièce. Ceux-ci leur rendirent, Galléran prenant les choses en mains :

\- Repos, autorisa-t-il. Fermez la porte.

On s'exécuta, les soldats s'alignant ensuite de nouveau.

\- Bien, colonel, je ne sais pas si vous avez retenu les identités de tous alors laissez moi refaire les présentations. Vous avez devant vous l'adjudant Uriel Wilrose, le caporal Mathias Istré, le caporal Pauline Edmée, le sergent Onélie Béryl et le sergent Chloé Dalmasine.

\- Je me souviens, répondit-il.

\- Très bien. Mesdames, messieurs, inutile je crois de vous présenter le colonel Elric, dit-il alors qu'ils acquiesçaient. Vous êtes réunis ici dans le cadre de la formation des unités fixes, informa-t-il. Le colonel Elric va prendre le commandement de la première unité, l'unité Alpha et vous y êtes tous dés à présent intégrés.

Edward les vit sourire plus ou moins discrètement à cette nouvelle qui semblait leur faire plaisir.

\- Vous êtes donc maintenant sous les ordres directs du colonel Elric qui gérera votre travail et votre entraînement. Vous travaillerez ensemble, vous entraînerez ensemble, partirez en mission ensemble et donc vous battrez ensemble. Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps les uns avec les autres à partir de maintenant. Je commencerais à vous déployer sous peu mais avant, je veux vous donner l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance. Le colonel Elric doit se rendre à Rush Valley pour faire inspecter son automail. Vous l'accompagnerez. C'est une mission d'acclimatation qui n'a certes rien de compliqué mais qui vous permettra de vous familiariser les uns avec les autres. Vous en aurez pour quelques jours et lorsque vous rentrerez, vous vous mettrez sérieusement au travail. Votre train part dans une heure, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Hydime.

Les autres saluèrent alors qu'il partait, les laissant. La porte se referma et les cinq soldats se tournèrent vers leur jeune colonel.

\- Prenez vos affaires et on se retrouve au parking dans la demi heure, ordonna-t-il. On va aller se promener un peu, s'amusa-t-il. Ça devrait pas nous faire de mal de prendre un peu l'air.

\- À vos ordres, répondirent-ils.

Edward sourit doucement, espérant qu'ils se détendraient rapidement. Parce que s'il était leur supérieur et qu'il commençait à se faire à la hiérarchie, il ne serait jamais du genre coincé et à cheval sur tout ce protocole. Il s'y tenait lorsqu'il le fallait mais le reste du temps, il s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Allons-y, poussa-t-il. Rompez.

Ils y allèrent alors, chacun partant se préparer et rassembler ses affaires, leur paquetage. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement pour partir, prenant un véhicule pour aller à la gare, Edward se sentant étrange d'être ainsi en uniforme hors de la caserne. Ils y furent rapidement, tout aussi vite installé dans le compartiment qui leur avait été réservé et bientôt, le train partait, quittant tranquillement Central. Ce fut dans un silence paisible que le voyage commença. Edward s'était installé près d'une vitre comme toujours, le coude appuyé contre elle, son menton dans sa main pour regarder l'extérieur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir ses hommes, cette appellation très étrange pour lui, l'observer avec curiosité, l'air de vouloir poser des questions sans oser. Il prit donc les choses en mains, les regardant avec un léger sourire :

\- Je vais être clair tout de suite, commença-t-il, avec moi, pas de langue de bois. Vous avez quelque chose à dire, bon ou mauvais, vous le dîtes. Vous voulez demander quelque chose, vous le faîtes. Je vous le reprocherez jamais et si j'ai pas envie de répondre, je vous le ferais savoir. Dîtes ce que vous pensez, les non-dits et l'hypocrisie c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Et je suis d'avis qu'on est plus stupide en retenant ses questions qu'en les posant. N'ayez pas peur de me vexer, ricana-t-il, au pire je vous engueule et je vous en colle une. Je bousillerais pas votre carrière comme certains gros imbéciles qui abusent de leur grade. Alors parlez.

\- Je peux vous poser une question délicate ? demanda le sergent Béryl.

\- Allez-y, répondit-il en la regardant.

\- Trois femmes dans votre unité, ça ne vous gêne pas ? Il y en a beaucoup qui auraient fait une crise. Les femmes sont souvent mal considérées et vues comme faibles dans l'armée.

Edward eut un sourire énigmatique qui les surpris alors qu'ils attendaient tous la réponse, le sergent Béryl le scrutant, voulant de toute évidence tester sa réaction à cette question très directe.

\- Vous savez, il y a une personne que j'admire énormément pour sa grande force, mon maître. Et mon maître, qui m'a enseigné l'alchimie, comme le combat et bien d'autres choses, qui a construis les bases de ce que je suis, mon maître est une femme, dit-il en les surprenant.

\- Votre maître est une femme ?! s'étonna le caporal Edmée.

\- Oui et c'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre. Et je ne la bats toujours pas, soupira-t-il l'air désespéré. J'ai un immense respect et beaucoup d'admiration pour elle. Elle est vraiment très forte, une combattante hors paire. Elle mettrait au tapis n'importe quel mec quel qu'il soit. Je l'ai vu faire plus d'une fois. Après, il y a une autre femme pour laquelle j'ai autant de respect et d'admiration. Vous la connaissez certainement. La générale Olivier Armstrong. Pour être honnête, ces deux là me font atrocement flipper, avoua-t-il en les amusant. Ce sont les deux seules personnes que je fais bien attention à ne pas mettre en colère et à qui j'obéis. Ce ne sont pas des mecs et elles sont plus fortes que n'importe qui d'autre que je pourrais citer. Des combattantes hors paire. Je préférerais les avoir seulement toute les deux qu'une armée entière. Elles mises à part, j'ai plusieurs amies femmes soldats et elles sont toutes balèzes et pas moins fiables que les mecs. Très loin de là. Je connais beaucoup de femmes extrêmement fortes et je crois que je me fie plus à elles, que c'est auprès d'elles que je vais chercher conseil plutôt qu'auprès des mecs. Alors je n'ai rien contre les femmes soldats loin de là, il en faudrait plus. Sachez que je ne vous juge pas moins fortes ou moins capables que les hommes. Ce sont les imbéciles qui font ça.

Les trois femmes de son unités sourirent à ce discours, l'air soudain plus à l'aise. Cette première question ayant détendue l'atmosphère, sa réaction suivant ce qu'il avait avancé en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient parler, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, Edward les questionnant un peu sur leur parcourt. Tous avaient été en poste loin de Central pendant la crise, au sud et à l'ouest, à l'écart de toutes ces manigances. La plus jeune, Pauline Edmée, avait six ans de plus que lui et le plus vieux, Uriel Wilrose, en avait dix-neuf de plus. Ce dernier était aussi grand et baraqué que le lieutenant colonel Armstrong, très impressionnant. Ils parlèrent longuement, l'ambiance devenant plus légère. Le voyage jusqu'à Rush Valley n'étant pas si long, ils arrivèrent à destination en peu de temps. Ils débarquèrent, se retrouvant bien vite sous le soleil brûlant de la ville, sac sur l'épaule. Ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus une fois en ville en uniforme.

\- Bon sang c'est toujours le cagnard ici, râla Edward.

\- C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, approuva Onélie.

\- Vous êtes déjà venu ? demanda Ed alors qu'ils déniaient tous. Alors bienvenu dans la capitale des automail. Venez c'est par là. On va rendre visite à mon mécano et puis on cherchera un endroit où dormir.

Ils se mirent donc en route et très vite, on reconnut le jeune colonel déjà passé plusieurs fois ici et devenu encore plus célèbre depuis. Pour eux plus encore puisqu'il était certainement le porteur d'automail le plus connu du pays. On commença bientôt à le saluer de tout côté, lui proposant de réviser gratuitement son automail, de lui faire des prix et autre du genre. Il refusa à chaque fois, les saluant nonchalamment. Ils traversèrent la ville pour en ressortir, les soldats surpris.

\- Nous n'allons pas chez votre mécanicien ? demanda Mathias.

\- Si, il est dans les montagnes, renseigna-t-il. Les meilleurs ingénieurs automail ont rarement pignon sur rue.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Chloé. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui font du très bon travail dans ce domaine. Les mécanos de Central par exemple ne valent pas un clou pour moi. Les ateliers ordinaires comme ceux que l'on vient de voir sont bien pour ceux qui ont une utilisation normale des automail ou alors pour la frime. Il y a beaucoup de frime de la part de certains. C'est à celui qui aura la mecha greffe la plus à la mode ou la plus grosse, s'amusa-t-il. Seulement, pour des types comme moi qui vont au combat, on ne peut pas rigoler avec la fiabilité des automail, leur solidité et leur efficacité. Ma vie et celles de ceux qui m'entourent en dépendent. Alors il faut un très bon technicien fiable. Ces mécanos là, on les connaît toujours dans le domaine et ils ont tellement de clients qu'ils peuvent se permettre de les choisir. En général, ils se paument quelque part pour être tranquille et ne reçoivent que ceux qu'ils acceptent de prendre. Le premier atelier où j'allais est perdu dans la campagne et celui où nous allons dans les montagnes, et pourtant, ils ne manquent pas de clients croyez moi. Les ingénieurs du niveau de celui chez qui nous allons, il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup dans le pays, ça se compte sur les doigts d'une main.

Ils marchèrent un moment, s'enfonçant dans les montagnes et bientôt, l'atelier de Dominic fut en vue, Edward souriant au souvenir de son dernier passage ici. On dut les voir venir puisque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un visage connu qui les regarda d'abord suspicieusement avant de s'éclairer d'un sourire.

\- Ed ! cria-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

\- Salut Paninya, dit-il en lui faisant signe.

\- Je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec l'uniforme, sourit-elle en arrivant près de lui. Ça te va bien. On t'attendait, dit-elle en marchant près de lui pour aller vers l'atelier. T'as grandi dis moi, taquina-t-elle.

\- Ça nous arrive à tous, répondit-il simplement en les amusant.

\- J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu viendrais ici maintenant.

\- J'ai besoin des talents de Dominic, répondit-il simplement.

Ils entrèrent finalement au moment où le maître des lieux passait une porte de la maison. Il vint aussitôt vers le jeune colonel, jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

\- Salut, dit-il en lui tendant la main qu'il serra.

\- Bonjour. Merci de bien vouloir me prendre au pieds levé comme ça.

\- Normal et on t'en dois tous une, répondit-il platement. Alors toujours dans l'armée. Colonel ? dit-il en avisant ses galons. T'en a fait du chemin depuis la dernière fois gamin.

\- Ouais, sourit-il doucement. Oh et voici les membres de mon unité, dit-il alors qu'il les ignorait totalement.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je dois repartir sur le terrain dans peu de temps, j'ai besoin d'une petite révision et je me demandais si vous pourriez exercer vos talents pour moi.

\- On va voir ça. Viens par là et tu vas m'expliquer pendant que je regarde ce que Pinako t'a fait.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à y aller lorsqu'un cri de douleur puissant retentit, venant d'une autre pièce. Les cinq soldats bondirent, se tendant, attrapant leurs armes de poings. Mais ils ne purent faire un pas que Edward levait un bras devant eux pour les empêcher de passer :

\- Holà on se calme, dit-il à leur attention. Tout vas bien.

\- Mais monsieur..., hésita Pauline.

\- Une mise en place ? demanda Ed à Dominic qui approuva. Vous n'avez jamais assisté à la mise en place d'un automail ? demanda-t-il ensuite à ses hommes.

\- Non, répondit Uriel comme les autres.

\- C'est douloureux, expliqua Paninya. Très, très douloureux.

\- Même les gros durs, les plus endurcis, les vétérans de guerre et autre du genre hurlent pendant les branchements, remarqua Dominic alors que son fils émergeait d'une autre pièce. C'est bon ? demanda le mécanicien.

\- Oui, répondit Ridel. Il est dans les vapes. Il va dormir un bon moment je crois. Edward ! remarqua-t-il ensuite. Très heureux de te revoir, dit-il en venant lui serrer la main.

Le jeune homme lui rendit, présentant les autres.

\- Ridel, Paninya, occupez vous d'eux, commanda Dominic en désignant les soldats.

Il s'éloigna ensuite avec Ed, partant s'enfermer avec lui dans une autre pièce. Le jeune colonel se débarrassa de ses affaires, retirant sa veste, ses chaussures, son pantalon et ses chaussettes avant de s'asseoir sur le siège désigné par l'homme. Celui-ci s'installa près de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à son bras de chaire et de sang.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-il impassible.

\- J'avais perdu mon bras dans un procédé d'alchimie très complexe, expliqua-t-il. J'ai pu le récupérer pendant les événements à Central. Je ne m'y attendais pas moi même à dire vrai, dit-il tristement. Il y a eu une belle pagaille d'alchimie là bas. Bref, j'ai de nouveau mon bras.

\- On pourrait rendre leurs membres à d'autres ?

\- Non. C'est uniquement parce qu'il m'avait été pris par ce procédé très rare d'alchimie que cela a pu être... inversé pour expliquer ça simplement.

\- Je vois. Donc tu veux quelque chose d'armé cette fois si j'ai bien saisi.

\- Ouais si possible. Dans toute cette histoire, j'ai aussi perdu la capacité de pratiquer l'alchimie, dit-il en le choquant. Je suis dans les forces spéciales maintenant alors j'ai besoin de changer de tactique de combat et j'ai besoin d'arme.

\- Ok, dit-il simplement en prenant sa jambe pour l'examiner avec attention. Tu préfères quoi ? J'ai fait des automail avec des lames, des canons de petit calibre, des carabines...

\- Et bien ça dépend de ce qu'il faudra sacrifier en capacité de mouvement. J'aimerais garder un maximum de puissance et de force dans la jambe. Je m'en sers beaucoup en combat en corps à corps ou pour courir plus vite. Après, j'avoue que les lames comme une arme à feu seraient très utiles. Au moins une petite lame serait bien, ça sert toujours. Sinon, je vous laisse faire. Vous êtes forts pour ça. J'ai vu les jambes de Paninya, je vous fais confiance.

\- Alliage carbone, cuivre et nickel, remarqua-t-il en analysant sa prothèse. Tu veux la même chose ?

\- Je suis susceptible d'aller dans le nord ou dans le désert de manière impromptue et plus ou moins régulièrement, alors il me faut quelque chose adapté aux conditions climatiques extrêmes. Et si ça peut être aussi léger et solide que possible. Je vous laisse adapter au mieux vous êtes plus calé que moi sur les spécificités exactes.

\- Tu vas être un client intéressant, sourit-il.

\- Régulier aussi, dit-il en lui faisant relever un sourcil. Avec mon boulot et ma chance avec les ennuis, les combats, je risque d'avoir besoin de vos services régulièrement.

\- Pas de problème. Et ça me changera des imbéciles qui bousillent leurs automail en frimant avec. Pinako fait toujours un travail impressionnant, remarqua-t-il en analysant sa jambe.

\- Ouais toujours, sourit-il doucement.

Longuement, il inspecta sa jambe en tout sens, discutant avec lui de la nouvelle à fabriquer. Ils en vinrent finalement à bout, Ed se relevant pour se rhabiller.

\- Monsieur Dominic vous..., commença-t-il vite interrompus par l'homme.

\- Appelle moi Dominic ou Dom, tu peux oublier le monsieur. Même dans un coin paumé comme ici, on sait tous ce que tu as fait quand cette transmutation gigantesque s'est déclenchée. On dit que c'est toi qui a arrêté ça et abattu le malade responsable de cette tragédie à Central.

\- Ouais mais j'étais pas tout seul. Beaucoup de monde s'est battu, dit-il doucement. Et beaucoup sont morts.

\- Les forces spéciales maintenant ? Heureux de savoir qui y a des types comme toi pour veiller sur ce pays. T'as qu'à passer un petit coup de fil ou venir directement si tu as besoin d'un truc pour ta jambe.

Edward lui sourit en réponse, touché par sa confiance.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire cette jambe maintenant ou est-ce que je reviens plus tard ?

\- Laisse moi trois quatre jours, je te fais ça, répondit l'homme.

\- Merci.

Ils sortirent alors ensemble, retrouvant ses hommes dans la pièce principale de l'atelier. Ridel était toujours avec eux, comme Paninya et Satella, la femme de Ridel et leur fils s'étaient ajoutés. La dame fut ravie de le voir, le saluant chaleureusement et lui amenant son enfant qui avait désormais quatre ans. Elle prit de ses nouvelles avant de lui offrir l'hospitalité.

\- C'est gentil mais non merci, déclina-t-il. Nous n'allons pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Nous allons attendre en ville.

\- J'enverrais Paninya te chercher quand ce sera prêt, renseigna Dominic.

\- Ok, merci. Allez on y va, dit-il à son unité. On va se trouver un endroit où s'installer avant le dîner.

Ils acquiescèrent, le suivant après avoir salué tout le monde. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver de la place dans un hôtel en bord de ville et ils s'installèrent pour ensuite aller manger. Dans les jours qui suivirent, Edward put faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec ses hommes. Ils passaient leurs matinées dehors à s'entraîner au combat ensemble puis lorsque les températures montaient trop, ils allaient se mettre à l'abri, discutant tranquillement. Le jeune colonel fut ravi de voir les cinq soldats se détendre rapidement avec lui. Ils restaient très respectueux mais ils se faisaient plus à l'aise. Ils lui avaient déjà dis directement que c'était un plaisir pour eux de servir sous ses ordres, le déstabilisant un peu alors qu'il n'était pas habitué à une telle chose. Ils s'entendaient bien et cela semblait rassurer tout le monde. Le contexte hors caserne aidait à sortir un peu du cadre rigide de l'armée, aidant à se découvrir. Ce fut au quatrième jour que Paninya vint finalement les chercher, Edward embarquant toute son unité avec lui.

\- Monsieur Dominic a travaillé comme un dingue sur ton automail, remarqua la jeune femme alors qu'ils marchaient. Il y a passé presque toute ses journées et ses nuits. Il m'a dit pour ton bras, c'est génial.

\- Ouais, répondit-il doucement.

\- Ed, il nous a dit aussi que tu allais faire un travail vraiment dangereux, remarqua-t-elle plus gravement. Tu feras attention à toi hein ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, entrant dans l'atelier où l'ingénieur de talent les attendait. Ils se saluèrent et ne tardèrent pas à passer dans une autre pièce. Ses hommes s'étant montrés curieux sur les automail depuis leur première visite, Edward les invita à l'accompagner pour voir ça, tous venant sans hésiter. Ridel les attendait certainement pour aider son père et il le salua chaleureusement. Un petit lit à moitié relevé se trouvait là, l'automail et le matériel posé sur une table juste à côté. On l'invita à s'installer et Edward se débarrassa de ses affaires avant de retirer sa veste, une chemise sans manches juste en dessous. Il retira, chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon pour rester en boxer avant de prendre place confortablement sous l'œil de Uriel, Mathias, Onélie, Pauline et Chloé. Dominic vint s'asseoir du côte de sa jambe mécanique, Ridel près de lui. Il commença par retirer son ancien automail patiemment avant d'attraper le nouveau pour lui montrer. Cette nouvelle jambe restait d'aspect simple, plus sombre que l'ancienne. Comme le voulait la philosophie de Dominic, l'ajout d'arme ne lui retirait pas son aspect de jambe et ne prenait pas de proportion démesurée.

\- Nouvel alliage ? remarqua Edward avec intérêt.

\- Ouais, acquiesça l'ingénieur. Fibre de carbone et de verre, cuivre, chrome, nickel et aluminium. Un peu plus lourd que ton ancienne jambe mais plus léger qu'un membre acier. Elle aussi plus résistante que ton précédent modèle. Comme tu combats et que j'ai longuement étudié ça, j'ai renforcé tout les points clefs et tes coups devraient être plus puissants. Les moteurs et les pistons sont plus performants aussi alors tu devrais être plus rapide et pouvoir sauter plus haut et plus loin si tu prend appuis sur elle. Elle est adaptée pour les grands froids et les grandes chaleurs.

\- Les automails s'adaptent au temps ? releva Mathias surpris.

\- Oui, répondit Ridel. Les automail sont fait de métaux principalement. Les métaux conduisent le froid et la chaleur. Par grand froid, ça gèle très vite les jonctions avec le corps et peuvent refroidir et geler une personne si elle reste trop longtemps exposée. Pareil pour la chaleur mais dans l'autre sens. Ça brûle, expliqua-t-il. On peut réduire ce problème en changeant les alliages. L'acier, qu'on utilise en majorité, est plus résistant mais il gèle très vite et chauffe énormément. Il ne convient donc pas pour quelqu'un allant dans le nord ou les zones chaudes. Avec cet alliage là, dit-il en pointant la nouvelle jambe, le problème est amoindri de beaucoup même s'il ne disparaît pas. Il faut changer les huiles d'entretien aussi en fonction du climat sinon, l'automail peut s'arrêter de fonctionner.

\- C'est bien plus compliqué que je ne l'imaginais ces trucs, remarqua Pauline.

\- Bref, interrompit Dominic. Tu devrais pouvoir aller partout avec ça. Tu dois juste adapter l'huile d'entretien. Les mécanismes et le fonctionnement sont plus complexes et fragiles mais en sachant ce que tu vas faire, j'ai tout protégé alors elle encaissera sans problème. Côté arme, je t'ai mis deux lames et un petit canon. Je te montrerais quand elle sera en place. Mais pour garder l'efficacité et la puissance, il n'y a pas de place pour les munitions alors tu auras un coup avant de devoir recharger.

\- Ok.

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il.

Ce fut alors tranquillement qu'il mit en place la nouvelle jambe, faisant les derniers réglages alors que son fils observait avec grande attention, expliquant qu'ainsi, il pourrait aussi s'occuper de lui plus tard si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Tout fut finalement prêt et Dominic releva le regard vers lui :

\- Je vais connecter les nerfs maintenant et c'est fini. T'es prêt ?

\- Vas-y, répondit-il alors que son unité se tendait devant cette étape qu'ils savaient très douloureuse désormais.

Dominic fit alors la connexion et tous virent Edward se tendre comme un arc, serrant la mâchoire à s'en briser les dents, agrippant le draps sous lui jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. La douleur s'imprima visiblement sur tout son corps. Mais il n'y eut pas un son, pas un cri. Tous restèrent focalisés sur lui lorsqu'il reprit soudain une inspiration tremblante, se forçant à se détendre progressivement de nouveau.

\- Merde, j'ai horreur de ça, grimaça-t-il finalement en respirant profondément.

\- Alors Pinako n'exagérait pas, nota Dominic.

\- Impressionnant, souffla Ridel. Vous êtes le premier que je n'entend pas hurler à la mort à ça, bredouilla-t-il.

Edward ne répondit pas, bougeant en faisant mine de se lever tout de suite, surprenant tout le monde.

\- Vous devriez peut-être..., commença Ridel inquiet avant d'être arrêté par un geste de son père qui observait gravement en silence.

Le jeune colonel se leva prudemment et lentement. Il fut pourtant rapidement bien debout, s'étirant et testant quelques mouvements de sa nouvelle jambe. Il fit rapidement quelques étirements de plus pour faire bouger ce membre en particulier, les autres regardant l'air impressionné.

\- Elle est vraiment géniale, remarqua finalement le blond. Merci Dom, les mouvements sont super précis et vifs.

\- T'es un vrai numéro toi, répondit l'homme. Les gars les plus endurcis que je connaisse hurlent pour ensuite ne plus bouger pendant des heures, dormir un bon moment et se remettre à bouger le membre progressivement ensuite. Il prenne deux trois jours pour se remettre sur pieds et toi tu te lèves comme pour rire en deux minutes. Pinako n'avait dit que tu avais une incroyable résistance à la douleur mais là, tu m'impressionnes.

\- Ouais, on me l'a déjà dis, dit-il simplement. Je gère la douleur et le corps n'a pas un seul dommage réel alors pas de risque à bouger et ça fait passer la douleur plus vite. Rester gentiment assis n'a jamais été trop mon truc.

\- C'est quand même dingue, remarqua Ridel. Vous devriez peut-être vous reposer au moins quelques heures.

\- Laisse le gérer ça. Pinako m'a dis qu'il avait toujours fait comme ça même si j'avais du mal à le croire, sourit Dominic.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit d'autre sur moi ? demanda Ed curieux.

\- Rien qui ne concerne pas ton automail et tes habitudes en la matière.

\- Ok. Vous m'expliquez maintenant comment ça marche ?

\- Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser les armes comme des muscles de ton corps. Elles fonctionnent et s'actionnent comme ta jambe. Tu t'y feras vite. En général, on s'y fait après quelques heures d'entraînement. Donc, dit-il en se levant pour venir s'accroupir près de sa jambe, tu as une lame sur la face antérieur du tibia, essaye de la faire sortir en te concentrant dessus.

Il ne fallut pas quelques secondes avant qu'il y parvienne, faisant sourire Ridel d'admiration et siffler Dominic. La lame était fine, faisant toute la longueur du tibia.

\- T'es doué, remarqua l'homme. Elle est extrêmement coupante, avec du diamant pour encore plus de tranchant et de solidité. Elle est fine mais très résistante. Tu en as une deuxième en pointe qui sort sous ton pied comme une semelle pour s'allonger à l'avant de tes orteils. Fait rentrer celle là et tente l'autre.

Le Fullmetal y parvint facilement, faisant ensuite rentrer cette deuxième lame avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- Ok, maintenant le canon. Il est installé dans l'ossature de ton tibia et sort au genou. Tu dois replier la jambe vers l'arrière jusqu'à l'horizontale. Ensuite, tu te concentres pour faire glisser la coque du genou puis pour tirer.

Une nouvelle fois, Edward y parvint sans mal, s'abstenant pourtant de tirer.

\- Il fonctionne avec des munitions standards alors tu n'auras pas de mal à te fournir, expliqua l'ingénieur. Pour recharger, tu glisses la cartouche dans le canon directement et encore une fois, tu commandes la fonction de mise en place de la recharge comme le reste.

\- Compris, répondit-il. Vous avez un terrain d'essai pour un tir ?

\- Ouais, derrière la maison, répondit-il.

\- Je vais essayer tout de suite alors, dit-il en repassant ses vêtements. Je vais devoir adapter cette chaussure pour la lame du pied, dit-il pour lui même l'air de réfléchir. Et pour l'autre lame et le canon... je ferais une réserve de pantalon à défaut de mieux. Ok, dit-il en terminant de boucler sa ceinture.

Il récupéra sa veste et son sac pour sortir, laissant là les autres surpris :

\- Bon sang, mais il est résistant à la douleur à quel point ? demanda Ridel.

\- Trop pour n'importe qui, répondit Dominic.

\- J'ai jamais vu ça, bredouilla son fils.

\- Ça ne fait que confirmer qu'il a vu l'enfer, posa le père, et qu'il a une volonté de fer. Le nom de Fullmetal lui va bien.

Il suivit finalement le blond, tous lui emboîtant le pas. Ils le retrouvèrent dehors alors que Paninya et Satella l'avaient suivis, ahuris de ne pas avoir entendu de cri et de le voir déjà debout, doutant du fait qu'il ait déjà sa nouvelle jambe. Pourtant, elles purent la voir lorsqu'il releva son pantalon une fois au terrain de tir. Tous le regardèrent prendre place face à une cible contre la falaise, pliant la jambe en gardant un équilibre parfait. Son canon montra bientôt le bout de son nez et il ajusta sa visée patiemment pour ensuite tirer. Ce ne fut que de peu qu'il manqua la cible, mais c'était tout de même un résultat remarquable pour une première.

\- Alors ? demanda l'ingénieur. Le recul ça va ?

\- Ouais, je m'attendais à pire, confia-t-il. C'est parfait. Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'entraînement mais c'est génial. Merci Dominic.

\- Avec plaisir. Allez vient on va boire un coup.

Edward sourit alors, le rejoignant. Ils rentrèrent, Paninya lui demandant comment il faisait pour être déjà opérationnel. Il ne lui répondit que d'un sourire pâle avant de retourner son attention sur Satella qui lui offrait à boire.


	5. V- Responsabilité

Chapitre 5 :

Responsabilité

Ce fut dés le lendemain de la pose de l'automail d'Edward que l'unité repartit pour Central. Ils furent de retour à la caserne six jours après leur départ. Ce soir là, Edward rejoignit Mustang et son équipe au bar, tous voulant savoir comment cela c'était passé avec son unité nouvellement formée et si sa jambe lui convenait. Ils passèrent un moment ensemble et finalement, Edward se retrouva seul avec Roy, dans le calme. Ils restèrent dans le silence longuement, assis l'un à côté de l'autre au bar, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Mais le général prit finalement la parole :

\- Quand pars-tu en mission ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Aucune idée. Galléran a dit que ça ne tarderait pas. Je dois le voir demain. J'imagine qu'on en discutera.

\- T'as intérêt à faire gaffe Fullmetal, soupira-t-il. Les forces spéciales héritent vraiment des pires missions depuis leur renouvellement. Elles s'occupent des merdes laissées par les homonculus mais aussi des guerres qui nous guettent. Les choses ne se sont toujours pas calmées avec Drachma, Creta et Aerugo. Et c'est vous qu'on envois pour les missions impossibles.

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour les faire et quelqu'un pour assurer vos arrières. Je ferais gaffe et vous dépêchez vous d'aller au bout. Comme ça, tout ça aura vraiment servi à quelque chose, dit-il gravement.

\- Ed..., murmura-t-il en le regardant.

\- On n'a pas fini ce qu'on a commencé, reprit le jeune homme. On doit le faire, pour que des tragédies pareilles ne se renouvellent pas. Il faut nettoyer ce bordel et s'assurer que ça ne recommence pas. Ça et calmer nos chers voisins, terminer de reconstruire. Après, on pourra se poser un peu.

\- Ed..., répéta-t-il.

\- Quoi général ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Oh pitié appelle moi Roy quand on est pas service. On n'en n'est plus là, dit-il en le faisant sourire. Dis moi, il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ton voyage ? Ou à Resembool ? questionna-t-il.

Edward se tendit à la question, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson pour se donner contenance.

\- Non. Ça a été très calme. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

\- Si tu crois qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voit que tu ne vas pas bien, répondit-il. Et on sait tous qu'il en faut beaucoup pour que tu te retrouves dans cet état.

\- J'ai l'air si pitoyable ? sourit-il tristement.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit-il doucement. Mais quelque chose ne vas pas et on aimerait tous pouvoir t'aider avec ça.

\- Pas besoin, tout vas bien, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Bien sûr, et là tu ne fuis pas la discussion, releva-t-il avec sarcasme. Tu n'as pas besoin de te cacher avec nous.

Edward se figea dans son mouvement, restant silencieux avant de soupirer lourdement et de bouger de nouveau pour continuer :

\- Tout vas bien, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste besoin de me remettre au travail.

\- T'as pas intérêt de mourir, prévint-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous manquerai ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit sérieusement l'homme en le faisant sursauter. Tu manquerais à énormément de monde et j'en fais parti.

Edward se détourna pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son expression, touché et troublé d'entendre ça, se demandant ce qu'il prenait à Mustang d'être aussi sentimental.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de mourir, dit-il finalement. Bonne soirée Roy, salua-t-il avec un signe de main en s'en allant.

\- Bonne nuit Ed, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Ce fut en songeant à cette discussion que Edward rentra à la caserne, un peu honteux de se montrer si minable devant ses amis, devant Roy qui avait toujours l'air si fort à ses yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas parler de tout ça. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force, ni l'envie et ce n'était pas leur problème. Ce qu'il subissait, ce qu'il endurait n'était que le juste châtiment pour ses crimes. Alphonse avait raison de le détester et de le haïr, d'être en colère après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Winry aussi alors qu'il l'avait encore fait souffrir. Ses cauchemars, ses douleurs et tout cela était amplement mérité à ses yeux. C'était après tout la conséquences de ses actes, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre. C'était un... échange équivalent. Le juste retour du mal commis par sa faute. C'était en tout cas ainsi qu'il le voyait. Perdu dans ses pensées sombres, ce fut mécaniquement qu'il rentra dans son petit appartement de la caserne. Il n'alluma pas les lumières, la pénombre régnant alors que la nuit tombait lentement en cette saison. Il retira sa veste, déposant ses clefs et ses effets sur le petit meuble de l'entrée. Il fit quelques pas, le regard vague, perdu dans ses pensées comme souvent quand il n'était pas vraiment occupé dernièrement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Al allait, s'il se sentait mieux maintenant qu'il était sorti de sa vie ? Il l'espérait en tout cas, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour cela.

Pensant à Resembool, il se souvint qu'il avait promis à Pinako de l'appeler lorsqu'il reviendrait de chez Dominic, la dame voulant s'assurer que tout s'était bien passé. Se déchaussant rapidement, il se dirigea vers son téléphone s'assurant d'un coup d'œil qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler. Ce n'était pas le cas et il composa donc le numéros, se tendant d'appréhension en attendant la réponse. Il se tétanisa d'ailleurs complètement en entendant cette voix si connue :

-_ Atelier Rockbell bonsoir,_ fit la voix douce d'Alphonse.

Il resta muet, ne sachant que dire, redoutant la réaction de son petit frère en l'entendant.

_\- Allô ?_ interrogea son cadet.

\- Al..., commença-t-il la gorge serrée, c'est Ed. Je...

Il sursauta lorsque les tonalités retentirent à ses oreilles, signe qu'on avait raccroché sans cérémonie. Il resta figé longtemps, raccrochant finalement lourdement, le cœur en miette. Il s'en voulait tellement, tellement d'avoir provoqué ça, d'avoir fait tant de mal à son frère que celui-ci ne voulait plus ne serait-ce qu'entendre le son de sa voix. Il porta une main à sa poitrine soudainement douloureuse sans s'en apercevoir, s'appuyant avec l'autre sur le bureau, peinant à respirer normalement. Perdre son frère était la pire des choses qui lui était arrivé. Il l'avait redouté toutes ces années sans se rendre compte que c'était déjà arrivé. Et tout était de sa faute. Il était désormais seul, sans famille. Qui voudrait de lui d'ailleurs maintenant ? Une image de Roy, de Riza, de Maes et des autres s'imposa à lui, lui serrant un peu plus le cœur. Il ne savait que les inquiéter et les entraîner dans les problèmes. Maes avait failli mourir parce qu'il l'avait entraîné dans cette histoire. Roy avait perdu la vue un long moment et presque la vie aussi, comme Riza d'ailleurs. S'il n'avait pas été là avec sa recherche de la Pierre Philosophale, aucun n'aurait été impliqué ainsi. Il ne voulait certainement pas leur causer plus de soucis ou d'ennuis. Cela semblait inévitable avec lui aussi, il valait mieux garder une certaine distance. Ils avaient déjà remarqué trop de choses.

Il haleta et toussa lorsque l'air lui manqua, la douleur traversant désormais tout son corps en une torture qu'il ne connaissait désormais que trop bien. Il serra les dents, retenant les cris commençant à monter dans sa gorge. La vue se brouilla, son ouïe s'assourdit. Il voulut faire quelques pas, tentant de rejoindre son lit ou au moins le canapé. Il n'y parvint pourtant pas, s'écroulant à mi chemin, tremblant de tout son corps. Il percuta durement le sol, se résignant rapidement à y rester lorsque qu'un élan de souffrance plus fort encore le secoua. Il attrapa un bout de sa chemise pour la mettre entre ses dents, serrant le tissus pour retenir ses cris. Il savait qu'il aurait envie de hurler pendant la crise, c'était toujours comme ça. Mais il était hors de question d'alerter le reste de la base. Personne ne devait savoir. Il devait se débrouiller seul avec sa sentence et il avait bien trop honte de sa faiblesse, de tout ce qu'il avait fait et qui lui valait ces crises. Les vagues de douleurs se succédèrent, plus intenses les unes que les autres, le torturant terriblement. Il lutta pour respirer un peu et retenir ses cris, son corps saisi de convulsions incontrôlables. Comme toutes les autres fois où cela s'était produit, il ne put que rester là et attendre. Attendre que la douleur veuille bien cesser. Il ne sut combien de temps cela prit, probablement de nombreuses minutes comme à chaque fois. Pour lui, c'était une éternité. Lorsque cela cessa enfin, le laissant affaibli, tremblant comme une feuille et perclus de courbatures, il ne pouvait plus bouger et ce fut là, à même le sol, qu'il céda à l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, bien difficilement, quelques heures plus tard, il faisait encore nuit. Il se releva péniblement, trébuchant et s'effondrant plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à sa chambre. Il enclencha son réveil, s'étalant sur son lit pour se reposer un peu. La sonnerie stridente le trouva encore éveillé bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il tendit un bras pour éteindre l'engin, grimaçant aux courbatures résiduelles toujours présentes après les crises. Il y parvint pourtant, se forçant ensuite à se lever. Il devait aller à l'entraînement comme tout les jours et le manquer n'était certainement pas dans son intention. Il se leva donc, s'étirant dans tout les sens en grinçant des dents pour réveiller son corps et ses muscles. Se préparer fut pénible mais il le fit, ne se laissant pas le choix. Il prit néanmoins un moment pour se reconstituer une façade impassible et cacher son épuisement, prenant les médicaments donnés par Marcoh avant de sortir, rejoignant la cafeteria pour le petit déjeuner. Si l'entraînement matinal était habituellement un plaisir, il fut une torture ce jour là. Il n'en laissa rien paraître, serrant les dents et forçant un sourire, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, son état n'impacta nullement sa performance.

Il passa la matinée dans son bureau officiel, travaillant sur de l'administratif qui eut au moins le bon côté de laisser son corps se reposer et de lui permettre de se concentrer sur autre chose. Cette paperasse concernait surtout la construction de son unité avec les dossiers de ses hommes, leurs premiers rapports de mission sur cette première sortie ensemble. Il prit connaissance de tout cela, des parcours de chacun, des entraînements qu'ils suivaient. Ce fut après le déjeuner qu'il se rendit au bureau du général Galléran qui partageait toujours son temps entre le QG et la caserne. Les salutations de rigueurs faîtes, ils s'assirent dans la partie salon du bureau, l'un en face de l'autre :

\- Bien, parlons sérieusement maintenant, commença l'homme. Comme vous le savez colonel, les missions des Forces Spéciales sont nombreuses. Espionnage, anti-terrorisme, opérations sécrètes, commando, infiltration, reconnaissance, sécurisation, neutralisation d'objectifs vitaux... Nous ne manquons pas de travail surtout avec les guerres en cours contre Aerugo, Creta et Drachma. Le conflit contre Aerugo tend à s'apaiser mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à la paix. Creta et Drachma eux, ne sont pas prêt d'arrêter malheureusement même si le Généralissime tente d'obtenir des cessez le feu. Mais avec toute cette histoire, une grande partie de nos missions concerne aussi l'affaire des homonculus. Désormais, les Forces Spéciales sont les premières envoyées dans les affaires suspicieuses concernant l'alchimie et peuvent déclencher l'intervention d'un alchimiste d'état au besoin.

\- Mais les Forces Spéciales ne comptent que moi en alchimiste d'état et les hommes n'y connaissent rien, remarqua Edward.

\- Chose à laquelle je vais m'efforcer de remédier. Pour le moment, le Généralissime et les alchimistes d'états pensent que l'alchimie doit rester le domaine des alchimistes d'états et qu'il serait imprudent de former d'autres soldats à cela. J'estime le contraire nécessaire. Je ne parle pas d'apprendre l'alchimie à tout nos hommes bien entendu mais des bases pour qu'ils puissent en détecter l'utilisation, si elle est frauduleuse ou non, sa dangerosité, l'évaluer... Pour qu'ils puissent aussi s'en défendre un minimum.

\- Je suis d'accord mais c'est une chose très complexe, remarqua Edward. Sans connaissance pointue du sujet il est difficile d'évaluer le niveau et le risque que représente une pratique alchimique, expliqua-t-il. Il est très facile de se tromper et de sous-estimer ou sur-estimer le problème. Quand à s'en protéger, il existe des moyens mais cela reste très complexe et difficile à mettre en œuvre sans alchimie et sans véritable expertise. Cela, plus le fait qu'un contre mal fait pourrait provoquer des pertes de contrôle des réactions alchimiques et engendrer d'immenses catastrophes. Ce n'est pas une chose à laquelle les amateurs peuvent se frotter monsieur, sans arrogance de ma part. C'est une science complexe.

\- On ne m'avait pas expliqué la chose ainsi, remarqua-t-il. Quand bien même, pensez vous cela faisable ?

\- Dans une certaine mesure, acquiesça-t-il. Il est possible de détecter les utilisations d'alchimie et éventuellement le type de pratique en sachant où chercher et quoi chercher. Évaluer la dangerosité ou l'acte exact, à moins de l'avoir vu en d'en avoir vu le résultat me semble beaucoup plus difficile pour des non alchimistes. Même de bons alchimistes, des alchimistes d'état pourraient facilement se tromper sur cela. Les alchimistes ont en général les bases et se spécialisent ensuite dans une ou deux pratiques alchimiques. Il faut donc des connaissances et une expérience très vaste pour prétendre reconnaître et estimer une de ces pratiques.

\- Vous en êtes capable n'est-ce pas ? releva-t-il sans véritable question.

\- Sans prétention, oui. Même si je ne sais pas tout, je peux tout de même reconnaître et analyser beaucoup lorsqu'il s'agit d'alchimie. Quand à la défense contre l'alchimie, c'est possible mais dans une faible mesure.

\- Je vois. Je vais de toute manière en rediscuter avec le Généralissime et les généraux. Je reste persuadé qu'un minimum de formation en la matière ne peut qu'aider.

\- Et je suis de votre avis, approuva Edward.

\- Si cela devait se faire, seriez vous d'accord pour apporter votre expertise à l'élaboration de cet entraînement, de cette formation pour nos hommes ?

\- Oui monsieur, dit-il en le faisant sourire.

\- C'est noté. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, nous sommes désormais confronté à des affaires d'alchimie. Les alchimistes d'états n'étaient déjà pas bien nombreux avant mais entre ceux qui sont morts, ceux qui ont été emprisonné et ceux qui ont fuis l'armée, il n'en reste plus beaucoup et la majorité sont haut gradés et partent peu en mission. Le commandement souhaite en recruter plus mais il n'est pas question de baisser le niveau au contraire. Heureusement, cela reste une fonction très populaire grâce au rôle joué par Mustang et surtout par vous dans la dernière crise. Vous êtes un véritable modèle pour les alchimistes. Malgré tout, trouver des éléments de ce niveau n'est pas courant et nous recrutons donc peu. Surtout que très peu s'engagent vraiment dans l'armée pour plutôt mener leurs recherches personnelles, peu d'alchimistes d'états sont des combattants et des éléments de terrain, d'action. En attendant, quelqu'un doit se charger des missions en rapport avec l'alchimie et c'est nous qui en avons hérité en tant qu'élite de l'armée. Et à l'heure actuelle, ces missions en rapport avec l'alchimie concernent surtout les retombées de cette affaire d'homonculus. Vous êtes à la fois expert dans le domaine de l'alchimie et probablement plus au fait que personne de tout ce qui a concerné cette affaire. Aussi, je pensais vous envoyer vous et votre unité en priorité sur ces missions. Y voyez vous un inconvénient ?

\- J'en serais ravi au contraire, répondit-il. C'est aussi pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé dans cette affaire que je suis ici.

\- Bien. Depuis le Jour Promis, nous avons fouillé chaque centimètre carré des sous sol de Central et du QG à la recherche de tout ce que les homonculus et leurs complices ont pu y laisser. Nous avons trouvé pas mal de choses. Des écrits, des laboratoires... Les homonculus en eux même n'ont laissé que peu mais les humains qui leur été affilié n'ont pas été aussi prudents de toute évidence. Nous avons depuis découvert qu'il y avait d'autres laboratoires d'alchimies un peu partout dans le pays et de nombreuses autres personnes impliquées. Nous avons retrouvé beaucoup de dossiers mais tout est crypté à très haut niveau. Déchiffrer prend du temps et cela ne fait pas si longtemps que nous y parvenons. Nous avons dors et déjà localisé plusieurs sites mais sans surprise, ils sont vides depuis longtemps. S'il restait des gens travaillant dans ces endroits, ils ont fichus le camps en apprenant la chute du régime Bradley. Le problème est que l'on pense qu'ils ne sont pas partis les mains vides.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Toutes sortes de recherches alchimiques étaient menées sur ces sites et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, rien de très joyeux. Nous avons trouvé des laboratoires dédiés aux chimères, d'autres aux Pierres, à la transmutation humaine... Nous avons eu des signalement de monstres ici et là qui se sont avérés être des chimères relâchées ou échappées. Nous savons aussi qu'il y a probablement des Pierres dans la nature, dit-il en l'horrifiant. Il y en avait beaucoup ici à Central et certains documents tendraient à démontrer que certains impliqués en auraient détournés pour eux mêmes ou pour les revendre. Il y en aurait eu aussi dans des labos extérieurs qui ont disparus. Nous avons donc une vigilance accrue en ce qui concerne toute pratique alchimique qui pourrait être anormale. Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune Pierre et nous redoutons que certains alchimistes autrefois affiliés aux homonculus aient pu fuir à l'étranger avec des Pierres et leur savoir. Ce qui en ferait un danger terrible dans bien des sens. Cela étant déjà effrayant, j'imagine que l'on peut trouver encore bien des destinations à des possessions ou des connaissances issues de cette folie. Mais c'est aussi top secret et nous sommes donc ceux qui enquêtons sur tout ce qui pourraient concerner cette affaire. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas d'incidents ou de découverte majeures à déclarer mais cela finira par arriver.

\- Et sans doute pas de manière plaisante, soupira Edward. Il a pu se passer beaucoup de choses en trois ans.

\- Oui et au plus cela met du temps à ressortir, au moins j'aime ça. Vous êtes un expert en alchimie et vous connaissez bien cette affaire, ce qui en découle et ces risques. Aussi, je pense vous confier la gestion de ces affaires dans leur globalité que vous interveniez ou non. Bien évidement, vous me tiendrez au courant de tout mais vous êtes assurément le mieux placé dans les Forces Spéciales et même dans l'armée pour appréhender tout cela directement sur le terrain. Et j'aurais plus confiance en vous qu'en tout autre pour gérer une situation de crise sur le terrain avec une implication alchimique. Et ce parce qu'au delà de votre expertise, vous avez une morale stricte et droite.

\- Merci monsieur, dit-il touché par cette confiance que peu lui avait vraiment accordé.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, c'est un lourd fardeau que je mets sur vos épaules.

\- Et concernant ce qui a été laissé par les homonculus ? Que reste-t-il ?

\- Il s'agirait de documents sur l'alchimie mais c'est impossible à décrypter d'après ceux qui se sont penchés sur la chose.

\- Tout les alchimistes, et certainement les homonculus, ont pour habitude de crypter leurs recherches ou leurs trouvailles. J'en fais de même avec toute trace écrite que je laisse sur l'alchimie ou mes propres recherches. Personne n'a jamais réussi à me décrypter mais aucun code ne m'a jamais résisté jusqu'ici. J'en ai brisé plusieurs pour m'être penché sur de nombreux travaux ainsi protégé, dit-il sans arrogance aucune. Je pourrais me pencher là dessus.

\- Je verrais pour vous donner accès à ça, comme à tout les documents autres se rapportant à cette affaire. Votre savoir et votre expérience vous permettrons certainement de mieux comprendre et peut-être de voir des choses qui échappent à notre équipe de décryptage. Cela ne devrait pas poser problème et vous pourrez travailler au mieux. J'ai déjà proposé l'idée au Généralissime de vous mettre sur tout ceci et il était favorable à cette idée. Je vous donnerais accès à tout ce dont vous aurez besoin mais n'oubliez pas, j'attends de vous que vous me disiez tout. Nous travaillerons ensemble, c'est bien clair ?

\- Oui monsieur. J'ai une question.

\- J'écoute.

\- Avez vous découvert d'autres chimères humaines ?

\- Les documents retrouvés et les interrogatoires menés mettent en évidence le fait que de nombreuses chimères humaines ont été créé. Seulement, hormis celles que vous avez déjà pu rencontrer vous même et qui sont citées dans les rapports, nous n'en n'avons pas trouvé une. On ne sait pas si elles sont en vie ou non ni où.

\- Et comment prévoyez vous de les traiter si nous en trouvons ? demanda-t-il gravement.

L'homme sourit, le regardant dans les yeux :

\- Toujours à protéger les victimes et les innocents n'est-ce pas ? Comme pour celles que vous connaissez, nous n'avons pas l'intention de les emprisonner, de les empêcher de vivre ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Nous souhaitons simplement nous assurer qu'ils sont équilibrés, que la transformation ou ce qu'ils ont subi ne les a pas rendu instables ou dangereux. S'ils ne représentent aucun danger, comme vos compagnons de bataille, alors nous les laisserons tranquille. Dans le cas contraire, nous tenterons de les aider si cela est possible et de les contenir si nécessaire. De même pour les chimères animales que nous capturons si possible. Je sais que cela n'est pas plaisant mais des chimères peuvent être extrêmement dangereuses alors si elles ne se contrôlent pas, nous devrons intervenir.

\- Je comprend, dit-il un peu sombrement.

\- Si vous en rencontrez, je vous demanderais de les analyser pour jauger la situation. Votre avis me suffira mais n'oubliez pas qu'en dehors d'une instabilité dû à la transformation, une trop grande rancœur ou fureur envers l'état pourrait aussi être très dangereuse.

\- Et compréhensible.

\- Certes mais dans ce cas, signalez le. Nous ne les arrêterons pas pour autant mais nous les surveillerons au besoin. Nous ne voulons pas les persécuter mais nous devons être prudents. Je sais que ce genre de chose ne vous plaît pas surtout dans la mesure où ces personnes n'avaient certainement pas voulu de pleins grès et d'eux même subir ça mais c'est arrivé et nous devons faire au mieux pour arranger la situation pour eux comme pour nous. Si l'état peut les aider d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le fera, le Généralissime s'est engagé là dessus. Seulement, nous ne pourrons ignorer un danger évident. Avez vous bien compris ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Je compte sur vous. Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'ai jamais vraiment été tellement contre vos écarts de conduites vis à vis des règles, de la hiérarchie et du reste, dit-il en le surprenant. Quand cela est fait pour les bonnes raisons, avec droiture et noblesse, quand c'est la bonne chose à faire sur le plan moral, alors peu m'importe qu'une règle ait été enfreinte. C'est la différence entre un simple soldat et un héros véritable à mes yeux. Le simple soldat suivra bêtement les ordres et les règles. Le héros fera ce qui doit-être fait pour le bien de tous, pour ne pas tomber du mauvais côté de la barrière. Je crois que vous êtes de ceux là et c'est pour cela que je sais que si vous vous écartez des règlements, cela sera pour de bonnes raisons. Et je peux, comme vous j'en suis certain, en assumer les conséquences auprès de la hiérarchie si cela s'avère nécessaire. En revanche, la limite est aussi ténue entre le héros et le naïf orgueilleux, la tête brûlée égoïste et imbécile qui mettra tout le monde en danger. Il est parfois difficile de tenir le bon chemin et d'y rester. Je suis persuadé que vous pouvez y arriver mais n'oubliez pas que parfois, nous devons faire des choix difficiles et si nous pouvons les éviter malgré les difficultés avec un peu d'effort, cela risque d'arriver un jour, dit-il en un écho au discours qu'il avait lui même tenu devant Riza. C'est la responsabilité, le sacrifice et le fardeau des héros.

\- J'en suis bien conscient, dit-il le regard plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Je le sais et c'est pourquoi je compte sur vous. Et je sais, pour avoir déjà eu à faire ce choix, au combien il peut être difficile à vivre et à encaisser. Alors sachez que ma porte est ouverte si vous avez besoin d'aide à ce sujet.

Edward lui sourit simplement, acquiesçant. S'il avait redouté de rencontrer Galléran, au plus il le connaissait, au plus il se détendait. Il semblait être un militaire dur et rigide au premier abord, très autoritaire et fermé à la souplesse, exigent et impitoyable, et il l'était avec beaucoup, aussi implacable que la générale Armstrong. Cependant, il pouvait aussi changer lorsqu'il avait confiance en une personne pour assumer les responsabilités qu'elle avait ou qu'il lui donnait, quand il la respectait et qu'il l'estimait. Il pouvait donner beaucoup de confiance, de respect, d'écoute, de valeur, considérant les idées des autres et laissant une marge de manœuvre large sans inquiétude. Pour Edward, il était évident qu'il était du genre à aimer le travail d'équipe et à donner une grande confiance lorsqu'elle était méritée. Il semblait aussi qu'il était le genre d'homme à accourir si un de ses hommes appelait à l'aide, à les défendre envers et contre tout au besoin. Il n'avait pu encore le tester mais c'était l'impression que son général lui laissait et cela le rassurait un peu plus chaque jour. Galléran était assurément un homme très droit, investi, dévoué qui se fichait bien de son profit personnel et il aimait voir quelqu'un de ce genre à ce poste. Cela changeait des anciens généraux d'autrefois.

\- Pour ce qui est d'aujourd'hui, je vous envois sur l'inspection d'un des sites récemment localisé, annonça-t-il. Personne n'y a encore mis les pieds même si une unité traditionnelle a bouclé le secteur et surveille les alentours discrètement. Ils ne savent pas ce que cela concerne et ont ordre de ne pas approcher du lieu en question. Votre mission sera d'aller sur place, d'inspecter et de sécuriser les lieux, d'arrêter ceux qui s'y trouvent s'il y en a, de faire l'inventaire de tout ce qu'il y a sur place, de sceller et d'envoyer ici tout ce qui pourrait avoir de l'importance. Vous devrez aussi mener une enquête pour tenter de savoir si le site a pu être pillé ou s'il a pu s'y passer quoi que ce soit... Vous devez découvrir tout ce qu'i découvrir de cet endroit et savoir s'il y a quelque action à mener.

\- Savez vous à quoi servait ce site ?

\- De labo d'alchimie et de lieu d'entraînement visiblement mais nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus. Ce sera à vous de le découvrir et de confirmer justement. Nous sommes certains de la localisation et du fait qu'il servait au gouvernement Bradley pour leurs expériences mais pas de ce que vous y trouverez exactement. Il vous faudra donc être prudent. D'après les rapports de l'unité de surveillance qui y est posté depuis deux jours, il n'y a aucun mouvement et rien à signaler mais ils ne voient que la surface alors nous ne sommes sûr de rien.

\- Ok.

\- Voici le dossier, lui dit-il en lui tendant une chemise pleine de feuilles. Vous partez ce soir. Vous irez jusqu'à West City en train puis vous prendrez un véhicule. Il faudra aller vers le nord. L'endroit est caché loin de tout dans les collines.

\- Très bien.

\- Cela vous laisse quelques heures pour lire ce dossier, briefer et préparer votre unité. Le train part à vingt et une heure. Pour le reste, vous savez quoi faire. Des questions ?

\- Non.

\- Alors rompez colonel Elric.

Il se leva et le salua pour ensuite s'en aller, se retranchant dans son bureau pour étudier le dossier se concentrant entièrement là dessus. Cela fait, il convoqua son unité en salle de briefing pour leur faire un topo, leur commandant ensuite de se préparer. Ils dînèrent ensemble comme souvent maintenant, puis ils gagnèrent leur vestiaire où se trouvait tout leur matériel pour l'inspecter et préparer leurs paquetages. Un moment plus tard, ils partaient pour la gare, Central calme à cette heure. Le voyage en train prit une bonne partie de la nuit et ils en profitèrent pour dormir un peu, l'un d'entre eux restant toujours éveillé au cas où. Il faisait toujours complètement noir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à West City et ce furent les lumières faibles de la ville et de la gare qui les accueillirent. Là, deux soldats les attendaient, saluant respectueusement le jeune colonel lorsqu'il descendit de voiture à l'avant de ses hommes.

\- Colonel Elric, saluèrent-ils alors qu'il leur rendait. Nous sommes venus vous accueillir. Le major général Astralan vous propose de passer le reste de la nuit au QG ouest avant de partir pour votre mission.

\- Ok, c'est ce qui était prévu de toute façon. Nous vous suivons, dit-il.

\- À vos ordres ! scandèrent-ils.

Ils les invitèrent ensuite à ses suivre pour les mener à deux véhicules, les conduisant au QG de la ville capitale de l'ouest. Là, Edward refusa la chambre particulière qu'on voulu lui offrir, décidant plutôt de dormir au dortoir donné à son unité, restant avec eux tant qu'ils étaient en mission. Ce fut tôt au matin, alors que l'horizon se teintait à peine, que Edward sonna le départ, ses hommes ne rechignant nullement. Les soldats de la base tentèrent de l'en dissuader, disant que le major général Astralan aurait voulu le saluer avant son départ. Edward rétorqua que s'il n'était pas levé, ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il n'était pas là pour un voyage d'agrément, qu'il avait du travail. Il réclama donc le véhicule qui devait leur être alloué et ils partirent bientôt avec le petit camion militaire pouvant tous les embarquer avec leur matériel, prenant vers le nord. L'adjudant Wilrose prit le volant, son colonel assis à côté de lui alors que les autres étaient à l'arrière. Le dossier de mission entre les mains, Edward prit finalement la parole pour refaire le point sur leur mission :

\- Nous inspecterons d'abord les lieux en détail et nous occuperons de ceux qui pourraient s'y trouver même si je doute qu'il y ait encore qui que ce soit. Il faudrait être stupide pour être resté sur place. Dans tout les cas, faîte comme s'il y avait du monde tant que nous ne sommes pas sûr du contraire. Et faîte bien attention à ne toucher à rien. Il s'agit possiblement d'un laboratoire d'alchimie alors il faut être prudent. On ne sait pas ce qu'on va trouver. Lorsqu'on aura sécurisé les lieux, on en fait le tour et si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit qui a un rapport avec l'alchimie, prévenez moi.

\- Oui monsieur, répondirent-ils.

Longuement, ils refirent le point sur tout ce que l'unité de décryptage avait trouvé sur le lieu de leur mission avant de simplement garder le silence, se concentrant. Ce fut à l'approche de leur destination que Edward fit stopper, demandant à son adjudant de cacher leur camion dans un bosquet à l'écart de la route.

\- On va se préparer ici et on fera le reste du chemin à pied et à couvert, dit-il en rejoignant l'arrière du petit camion. Autant éviter de se faire remarquer.

\- Mais s'il y a quelqu'un là bas, n'auront-ils pas remarqué l'unité de surveillance bien avant de nous repérer nous ? demanda Mathias.

\- Possible caporal mais les réactions sont différentes entre remarquer qu'on est surveillé et voir une unité d'intervention débarquer. Autant éveiller le moins possible la vigilance de possibles ennemis et essayer de garder un minimum de surprise. Allez, préparons nous et ne perdons pas de temps.

\- À vos ordres.

Ils commencèrent alors à se débarrasser de leurs uniformes pour passer une tenue de combat plus appropriée et entièrement noire. Elle était faîte d'un pantalon type treillis, d'un haut à manches courtes au col montant, d'une veste ajustée et d'une large ceinture de cuir. L'écusson des Forces Spéciales était cousu à l'épaule, les galons de grade sur les épaulettes. Ils y ajoutèrent diverse protections de cuir sous forme de gants, de jambières et de brassards. Ils mirent ensuite en place leurs divers équipements entre armes et autre nécessaires, tous au moins équipés d'un fusils, de deux revolvers, de deux couteaux et de diverses grenades. Une fois prêt, Edward refit sa tresse proprement, sortant ensuite une carte de la région, rassemblant ses hommes autour de lui.

\- Bien, notre objectif est ici, dit-il en pointant l'endroit. L'unité de surveillance devrait nous attendre ici. Je vais aller les voir. Sergent Dalmasine. Vous m'accompagnez. Adjudant Wilrose, sergent Béryl, vous allez inspecter l'est de la zone. Caporal Istré, caporal Edmée, vous prendrez l'ouest. Vous avez deux heures pour inspecter le périmètres puis vous nous rejoignez. Et soyez discret.

\- À vos ordres !

Ils fermèrent leur camion avant de s'en aller dans trois directions différentes en silence. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Edward et Chloé pour arriver au point de rencontre avec les soldats qui s'empressèrent de saluer leur supérieur devenu si emblématique. Edward leur demanda un rapport et ils lui expliquèrent qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Il leur demanda alors de leur montrer l'endroit et ils le menèrent au travers d'un petit bois couvrant les collines, montant discrètement au sommet de l'une d'entre elle. Allongé à plat ventre en silence, Edward sortit ses jumelles pour observer ce qui avait tout de l'entrée d'une vieille mine désaffectée. Et c'était bien là ce qu'il était censé y trouver. Comme annoncé, il ne semblait pas y avoir eu de mouvement ici depuis longtemps. Il scruta les alentours avec attention, son sergent en faisant de même près de lui. Puis il fit signe à tous de redescendre, retournant au point de rassemblement de l'unité en poste.

\- Avez-vous un plan de ces mines ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui monsieur. Il est ancien mais cette mine était à l'arrêt depuis longtemps et condamné, répondit le sergent dirigeant sur place.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air condamnée, remarqua Chloé.

\- Ce qui prouve que quelqu'un y est entré, posa Ed en prenant le plan qu'un soldat lui amenait.

Il s'assit au sol pour observer le document, son sergent penché au dessus de lui.

\- L'entrée que nous venons de voir est celle-ci, remarqua-t-il en pointant l'endroit. Il y en a trois autres, constata-t-il.

\- Oui mais toutes effondrées, apprit le soldat. Nous sommes allé voir.

\- Et ça ? C'est un puits de mine n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il en pointant un autre endroit.

\- Oui monsieur mais il est étroit et profond en plus de ne pas avoir été entretenu depuis longtemps.

\- Il n'est pas loin, remarqua-t-il. Allons voir ça sergent.

\- Bien monsieur, approuva-t-elle.

Ordonnant aux autres soldats de rester là, il s'en alla à travers les arbres avec Chloé pour inspecter le puits, se faisant aussi discret et silencieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils trouvèrent sans mal l'endroit, approchant prudemment jusqu'à trouver le trous sombre plongeant dans le sol. S'allongeant sur son bord, Edward scruta l'intérieur alors que son sergent surveillait les alentours. On y voyait pas grand chose mais un indice précieux le renseigna lorsqu'un puissant courant d'air balaya son visage. Si l'air passait si bien, le passage n'était pas scellé. Satisfait, ils retournèrent vers le camp des soldats, Edward étudiant le plan avec concentration en attendant le retour des autres. Ceux-ci revinrent dans les temps, s'approchant de leur colonel assis par terre, saluant.

\- Repos, autorisa-t-il. Alors ?

\- RAS à l'est monsieur, répondit Mathias.

\- RAS à l'ouest également, compléta Uriel. Rien du tout, le calme plat et pas une trace d'activité si ce n'est celle des animaux communs par ici. On a néanmoins trouvé deux autres tunnels, ceux-ci, dit-il en les indiquant sur le plan toujours étalé devant lui. Effondrés sur plusieurs mètres.

\- Nous en avons trouvé un autre, enchaîna Pauline. Celui-là. Effondré aussi même s'il semblait plus ou moins facile à dégager. Il ne doit y avoir que deux ou trois mètres d'éboulis.

\- Effondrement naturels ou non ? demanda-t-il.

\- Par explosif sur celui-ci, renseigna Uriel en désignant l'une des entrées. Il y avait des traces de brûlure sur la pierre. C'est ancien cependant, cela se trouve sur le tunnel le mieux dissimulé. Nous l'avons trouvé par chance. Mais rien sur l'autre.

\- Et rien sur le troisième, assura Pauline.

\- Ok. Pas une trace vous êtes certains ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Bien, nous sommes allés voir le puits, renseigna-t-il. Nous entrerons par là, dit-il en laissant les soldats de surveillance surpris. Tout indique qu'il n'y a personne mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Autant éviter de trop se faire remarquer en entrant par la grande porte. Si j'en juge par ce plan, le tunnel dynamité est à l'opposé de celui-ci et s'il était bien caché, une sortie de secours qu'on aurait détruite peut-être. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi c'est resté ouvert devant. Cela est peut-être encore antérieur, peut-être lorsque la mine a été fermée.

\- S'ils sont partis avec ce qu'ils voulaient, ils n'ont peut-être pas jugé utile de fermer, remarqua Mathias. Ils ont détruit l'autre pour être certains de ne pas être pris à revers à l'intérieur pendant qu'ils pliaient bagage. Et si des civils étaient tombés là dessus cela aurait pu se terminer en catastrophe ou en scandale bien dérangeant pour l'état. Je ne pense pas que cela les dérange eux. Cela où c'est en effet un peu plus ancien.

\- Vous marquez un point caporal, acquiesça-t-il. On va prendre par le puits par sécurité. L'air y passe bien, il semble dégagé. Sergent ? appela-t-il en se tournant vers les soldats en poste.

\- Mon colonel ?

\- On ne sait pas quelle taille peut faire ce site exactement. Laissez nous douze heures. Si vous n'avez pas de nouvelle d'ici là, contactez le QG Central. Mais sous aucun prétexte vous n'approchez ou n'entrez dans ces mines. C'est bien clair ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Parfait. On y va, dit-il à ses hommes.

\- À vos ordres !

Ils y allèrent, Edward descendant le premier dans le puits qui s'avéra dégagé si ce n'était les toiles d'araignée. Une fois en bas, il inspecta les lieux complètement plongé dans le noir, une petite lanterne à la ceinture. Fusil en main, il se fit attentif mais il ne semblait rien y avoir, pas un bruit en dehors de ce qui semblait être des rats ou des souris. Il tira deux coups sur la corde dont-il s'était servis, autorisant ainsi les autres à le rejoindre. Ils furent rapidement là et ils se mirent à inspecter les lieux lentement, prudemment, jugeant aussi de l'état de solidité des tunnels. Ce fut un complexe relativement grand qu'ils découvrirent et comme estimé, il était vide de présence. Ils prirent cependant le temps d'en faire le tour soigneusement, s'assurant d'être en sécurité, ce qui s'avéra être le cas. Cela fait, ils se permirent un peu plus de lumière, fabriquant quelques torches jusqu'à trouver le générateur leur permettant de remettre l'éclairage électrique en route. Cela fait, ils entreprirent d'inspecter plus en profondeur les lieux et très vite, ils en trouvèrent la fonction. Ce fut Onélie qui trouva la première en entrant dans une salle. Elle appela aussitôt son supérieur qui ne tarda pas, comprenant immédiatement. Il y avait là, de nombreuses grandes cages, certaines grandes ouvertes, d'autres défoncées et d'autres encore fermées avec les ossements d'animaux étranges :

\- Des chimères, comprit Edward.

\- Mortes depuis longtemps, soupira la jeune femme. Certaines semblent s'être enfuies.

\- Ce sont des créatures puissantes et si on les a laissé enfermé là, certaines n'ont pas dû être contentes. Il n'y a pas de ville avant bien des kilomètres, si elles se sont enfuies, elles sont peut-être encore dans les collines. Nous le signalerons mais tant qu'elles ne causent pas de problème... Restent à savoir si les cages intactes étaient vides, si les chimères se sont enfuies ou si elles ont été emmené.

\- Difficile à dire, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Continuons, ordonna-t-il. Essayez de trouver des documents, des registres.

\- Oui monsieur.

Ils continuèrent donc, trouvant plusieurs salles au sol couvert de cercles d'alchimies que Edward se mit à étudier sur le champs, laissant les autres poursuivre ailleurs. Pendant plusieurs heures, ils rassemblèrent tout ce qu'ils purent, retrouvant finalement leur colonel dans l'une des plus grandes salles, étudiant le cercle qui s'y trouvait l'air sombre.

\- Savez vous à quoi il sert monsieur ? demanda Pauline.

\- Oui. C'est un cercle servant à la transmutation de chimères. De chimères humaines, précisa-t-il. Il devait y en avoir ici. Les cercles des autres salles servent aussi pour fabriquer des chimères de toutes sortes. Avez vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Des documents mais il en reste peu, expliqua Uriel. La majorité parlent des chimères qui étaient ici. Il semble y en avoir eu pas mal. Il n'y a cependant que peu d'information. Nous avons trouvé des tas de cendres qui laissent à penser qu'ils ont détruit le principal avant de partir.

\- Je vois, donc nous n'aurons pas grand chose, soupira-t-il. Bon, caporal Istré, sergent Béryl, ressortez, dîtes à l'unité de surveillance que tout est sous contrôle et qu'il n'y a pas de danger mais donnez leur ordre de ne pas entrer. Nous allons faire ça nous même, ça vaut mieux. Allez chercher notre camion et amenez nos malles de transport. On va rassembler ce qu'on peut pour l'amener au QG et le faire examiner. On détruira le reste.

\- À vos ordres, dirent-ils avant de s'en aller. Caporal Edmée, sergent Dalmasine, continuez à rassembler tout ce qui peu avoir de l'importance.

\- Oui monsieur, répondirent-elles pour s'exécuter.

\- Adjudant ? Avez vous vu autre chose que je devrais voir ? demanda-t-il à Uriel.

\- Et bien il y a encore deux salles d'alchimie à l'autre bout de l'installation. Je crois bien que les cercles sont encore différents de ceux que vous avez déjà examiné.

\- Ok, allons voir ça.

L'homme bien plus grand que lui le conduisit alors pour le mener au bon endroit, entrant derrière lui en inspectant les lieux du regard alors que son colonel analysait déjà les cercles.

\- Vous avez raison. Ils sont différents, remarqua très vite Edward. Ce sont des cercles pour les chimères une fois de plus mais ce sont des chimères particulières.

\- En quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en marchant autour du cercle pour le scruter sous tout les angles.

Comme pour les autres, il le reproduit soigneusement dans l'un de ses carnets, réfléchissant tout en même temps. Il alla voir le second tout aussi étrange à ses yeux, inédit.

\- Il va me falloir quelques recherches pour définir à quoi ils servent exactement, dit-il finalement après un long moment. C'est de la transmutation de chimères humaines mais en beaucoup plus complexe que ce que j'ai déjà pu identifier. Je crois pas qu'il s'agisse simplement d'un mélange humain bête ici. Il y a autre chose. Ces combinaisons de runes et de formes sont nouvelles pour moi. J'y réfléchirais. Retournons voir les autres.

Ils s'en allèrent, allant aider leurs camarades, Edward analysant le peu de documents qui avait échappé à la destruction. Mathias et Onélie ne tardèrent pas à revenir, amenant une grosse malle.

\- Vous y comprenez quelque chose monsieur ? demanda finalement Pauline en s'approchant de son colonel.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était assis à même le sol, un crayon dans les mains, un carnet sur ses genoux et les documents trouvé autour de lui. Documents auquel ils n'avaient rien compris eux même. Il semblait concentré, de manière très impressionnante d'ailleurs vu l'ambiance de l'endroit.

\- C'est illisible, soupira Chloé.

\- Pas illisible, corrigea Edward, crypté. C'est presque toujours le cas en alchimie. C'est une habitude des alchimistes pour ne pas se faire piquer leurs recherches.

\- Vous pouvez déchiffrer ? demanda Uriel.

\- Oui, ce code est presque enfantin pour moi, répondit-il simplement. Ce sont des comptes rendus sur les chimères et leurs fabrications. Ils en ont visiblement fait beaucoup ici mais un grand nombre n'a visiblement pas survécu à la transmutation. Ils ont mis du temps et bien des échecs avant de trouver comment faire et comment ajuster les cercles en fonction des espèces utilisées. Si j'en crois les dates, ils y sont parvenus quelques mois avant le Jour Promis. Ils ont fait quelques chimères, je ne trouve pas de nombre exact, juste les spécifications de quelques unes. Des prédateurs pour le combat ou la garde de toute évidence. Mais ils n'ont pas poussé bien loin d'après ce que je lis ici. Il n'y a pas beaucoup plus que ça à première vue mais si j'y ajoute les cercles que nous avons trouvé, ce n'était qu'une étape de la recherche pour eux, dit-il gravement. Ils ont enchaîné sur des chimères humaines et ils faisaient des recherches sur un autre type de chimère aussi, plus avancé peut-être. Je vais avoir besoin de quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque de Central pour déterminer exactement ce dont-il s'agit. Tout ça ne parle que de chimères, de leur fabrication et de moyen de les contrôler. Il faudra une analyse plus poussée pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre mais pour l'instant, hormis ces nouveaux cercles, rien de neuf pour nous. On savait déjà que les pourris de Bradley tentaient de fabriquer et de contrôler les chimères pour le combat. Il n'y a plus grand chose d'exploitable par ici.

\- Nous n'avons pas trouvé beaucoup plus, confirma Uriel.

\- Mettez tout ça dans les malles et nous allons soigneusement inspecter chaque recoin de cet endroit. Il y a peut-être des caches.

\- À vos ordres !

Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche, passant plusieurs jours là dessus. Edward en profita d'ailleurs pour ressortir donner quelques consignes aux soldats en poste, partant ensuite avec Uriel inspecter toute la forêt aux alentours, cherchant de possibles traces de chimères échappées. Ils n'en trouvèrent pourtant pas aussi loin qu'ils allèrent. Si certaines s'étaient échappées, elles n'étaient pas restées dans le secteur. Ils firent quelques découvertes de plus en cherchant bien mais rien de très significatif. Tout les documents ou autre qui avait une quelconque importance et qui pouvait être emmené furent enfermés dans les malles de fer, Edward en gardant les clefs sur lui. Cela fait, ce fut avec surprise que ses cinq soldats le regardèrent prendre une masse traînant dans les tunnels de la mine pour se mettre à défoncer le sol sur lequel l'un des cercles était peint.

\- Que faîtes vous ? demanda Pauline.

\- Je m'arrange pour que ces cercles soient inutilisables et impossible à reconstituer, répondit-il en frappant le sol.

\- Mais vous ne vouliez pas effondrer cette partie de la mine ? releva Onélie.

\- Si et nous allons le faire après pour détruire ce qu'il reste de cet endroit et nous assurer que personne ne tombera dessus ou ne l'utilisera.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi vous fatiguer ? demanda Mathias.

\- Parce que rien ne m'assure que les cercles seront bien détruit dans l'effondrement, dit-il en s'arrêtant un instant. S'ils sont simplement recouvert de gravas, ils restent toujours prêt à être activés. Il faut les briser totalement et on n'est pas à l'abri que quelqu'un les trouve un jour quand même si on devait revenir et reconvertir cette mine. Ils ne doivent pas rester à portée de main. Ils sont bien trop dangereux. Alors je m'assure qu'il n'en restera rien et les recouvrir simplement ne suffit pas. Il faut les détruire.

\- Ok, alors on vous donne un petit coup de main, répondit Chloé en s'en allant chercher un outils.

Tous s'y mirent d'ailleurs, s'assurant de ne laisser aucune trace de ces cercles de transmutation. Cela fait, ils plièrent bagages, posant quelques explosifs pour détruire le complexe. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'ils firent là bas avant que Edward ne renvois l'unité de surveillance vers le QG ouest, en prenant lui même la route avec son unité.

À suivre...

Audragon


	6. VI- Le guerrier d'or d'Amestris

X

X

X

X

X

Chapitre 6 :

Le guerrier d'or d'Amestris

Le retour de la première mission d'Edward fut marquée par un dîner chez les Hyughes voulant s'assurer qu'il revenait entier. Roy avait été là aussi et Edward avait senti son regard le scruter sous tout les angles une bonne partie de la soirée avant qu'il ne se détende. Si les deux généraux pouvaient savoir qu'il partait en mission, ils n'avaient pas forcément les détails de celle-ci, les endroits où on l'envoyait. Le jeune colonel leur assura que tout irait bien et qu'il gérait, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter ainsi dés qu'il partait sur le terrain. Galléran fut plus que satisfait du travail accompli lorsqu'il alla faire son rapport le lendemain, lui demandant cependant de ne plus détruire les complexes pouvant éventuellement servir, même s'il comprenait la démarche. Il s'amusa de voir le colonel faire la moue à cette précision. Ils parlèrent de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur les lieux, le général lui demandant de continuer ses recherches sur ces étranges cercles. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour l'homme de lui apprendre qu'il avait fait aménager la pièce à côté de son bureau de travail pour qu'il puisse y étudier tranquillement les documents cryptés retrouvés après le Jour Promis et travailler sur ses recherches ou ses découvertes en mission en toute discrétion. On ne pouvait accéder à la pièce que via son bureau et il serait le seul avec le général à en avoir la clef par sécurité. Il lui annonça qu'il y avait déjà fait porter les documents illisibles pour eux laissés par les homonculus, lui demandant de les étudier en plus de son travail et de ses missions.

Ainsi, Edward se retrouva bien occupé et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Entre les entraînements quotidiens des Forces Spéciales, son travail de colonel, son travail sur les missions, sur ses recherches personnelles et sur le décryptage des documents, il était tellement occupé qu'il n'avait plus le temps de penser au reste. Cela plus quelques sorties de détente avec ses amis, les dîners chez les Hyughes, ses entraînements avec Riza qu'ils gardaient de temps et temps, ses soirées à la bibliothèque et il parvenait à laisser peu à peu sa querelle avec Alphonse et Winry sur le côté. Certaines nuits, il était tellement fatigué, dormant si profondément que les cauchemars le laissaient en paix, lui permettant de se reposer un peu plus.

Rapidement, les missions s'enchaînèrent, Galléran commençant par l'envoyer sur tout les sites des homonculus qu'ils avaient déniché, voulant voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose qui aurait échapper aux autres. Et bien souvent, s'était le cas, l'intelligence et l'intuition du jeune homme en laissant plus d'un pantois parmi ses camarades des Forces Spéciales. Si ces missions sur les sites abandonnés étaient importantes, elles étaient aussi calmes, la chose lui permettant de bien prendre ses marques dans cette nouvelle fonction. Mais très vite aussi, on l'envoya sur des choses bien plus complexes n'ayant rien à voir avec l'affaire des homonculus. La première de ces missions tomba presque trois mois après la fin de son entraînement. Galléran l'envoyait lui et son unité à Aerugo.

Dernièrement, on redoublait d'efforts pour parvenir à la paix là bas. Aerugo était le seul des trois pays avec qui ils étaient en guerre qui tendait vers un cessez le feu. La guerre était en faveur d'Amestris depuis toujours grâce à leur puissance militaire et Aerugo était avant tout un pays de commerce et non de guerre, loin de là. Cependant, tout le mal causé par Amestris et le gouvernement Bradley les rendait plus que méfiant quand aux propositions de paix lancées depuis que Grumman était au pouvoir. Aerugo avait d'ailleurs soutenu les Ishval durant le massacre de ce peuple et leur avait fourni des armes officieusement pour les aider. Il était évident que le gouvernement d'Amestris ne leur inspirait pas du tout confiance. Ils avaient donc refusé les tentatives de négociations, craignant un piège. Le but du commandement était donc maintenant de les forcer à accepter les négociations en les mettant au pied du mur le plus rapidement et le plus proprement possible. Mais pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'informations précises. On avait donc ordonné une mission d'espionnage et de reconnaissance pour les Forces Spéciales et c'était l'unité Alpha que Galléran avait décidé d'envoyer.

Cette mission avait duré plus d'un mois entier pour Edward et ses hommes. Et pour la première fois, le Fullmetal avait approché et traversé des champs de batailles plus qu'actifs, ceux entre Amestris et Aerugo se caractérisant par leurs tranchées. Leur mission consistant en de l'espionnage, ils n'avaient pas été directement sur le champs de bataille, pas immédiatement tout du moins. Cela n'en n'avait pas moins été dangereux alors qu'ils avaient dû passer les lignes ennemies, se retrouvant livrés à eux mêmes. Ils avaient dormis dehors tout au long de la mission, parcourant la ligne de front pour repérer les camps de l'ennemi, les infiltrant pour découvrir quel armement ils avaient, leurs effectifs, comment étaient dispatchées, leurs forces, où se trouvaient leurs QG de commandement... Et bien entendu, ils avaient dû obtenir des informations stratégiques. Cela avait été un mois sous haute tension avec peu de sommeil, peu de confort et beaucoup de stress. Mais à l'effarement de ses hommes le découvrant encore, Edward avait géré la chose avec brio, toujours calme et maîtrisé, ses tactiques et ses plans intelligents les ayant bien aidé. Le jeune colonel s'était avéré être un commandant très prudent et en même temps très efficace. Son génie s'exprimait là encore alors qu'il comprenait très vite la logique ennemie, trouvant les endroits stratégiques facilement, devinant leur tactique sans mal. Cela leur avait bien mâché le travail, il fallait l'avouer.

À eux six, ils avaient compilé un sacré dossier, s'organisant toujours de la même manière. Deux d'entre eux se postaient quelques part en tireur d'élite, deux surveillaient avec des jumelles et deux infiltraient les places de l'ennemi pour aller les repérer et les évaluer, en profitant pour fouiner et écouter ce qui se disait tout en se faisant discrets. Edward et Mathias étaient souvent ceux allant sur le terrain, Ed y allant même systématiquement, voulant protéger au maximum ses hommes qui ne manquèrent pas de le remarquer. Il était celui se chargeant des plus gros risques et il gérait la situation au mieux. Ils n'avaient pu éviter quelques confrontations mais heureusement, ils ne s'étaient jamais fait prendre et avaient toujours pu s'enfuir sans trop de dommages. Encore une fois, ils le devaient à Edward qui étudiait toujours tout minutieusement, prévoyant plusieurs plans de secours au cas où.

Après plus d'un mois en territoire ennemi, le jeune colonel avait signé la fin de la mission, estimant en avoir appris assez. Son unité était épuisée, leurs vivres et leurs moyens au bout du rouleau et ils commençaient à accumuler les dommages physiques. Il n'y avait rien de grave à déclarer mais il était temps de rentrer. Seulement, cela s'était avéré plus compliqué que prévu lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait repérer et attaquer non pas par leurs ennemis mais par des soldats d'Amestris à l'approche de la frontière. Bien évidement, ils n'avaient sur eux aucun papier Amestrians ou signe distinctif, évitant de se faire bêtement avoir mais cela avait fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été reconnu par leurs propres camarades L'attaque des Amestrians, en zone tendue, avait déclenché une riposte d'Aerugo et ils s'étaient retrouvés en plein champs de bataille. Cela avait été un vrai cauchemar pour Edward qui avait assisté à cela pour la première fois. Il avait vu les cadavres déchiquetés, les explosions venant de partout, le sang maculant le sol... un véritable enfer. Un nouvel enfer de plus pour son esprit en contenant déjà plusieurs.

Seulement, loin de rester figé, il avait senti sa détermination de mettre fin à cela s'embraser. Il fallait que ça s'arrête et il n'eut plus que cette idée en tête. Plus que jamais, il avait regretté la perte de son alchimie qui lui aurait permis de mettre un halte là bien plus facilement, cependant, il avait trouvé le moyen de mettre fin à l'escarmouche. Il avait envoyé Uriel, le plus gradé de son unité après lui, remettre les idées en place à celui dirigeant du côté d'Amestris, Mathias l'accompagnant. Puis il était partis avec Pauline, Onélie et Chloé à la recherche du commandant et des officiers ennemis qu'ils avaient trouvé, pris en otage en exigent l'arrêt du combat et le retrait des forces adverses. Ils l'avaient obtenu et à la plus grande surprise des forces d'Aerugo, le guerrier au cheveux d'or avait effectivement relâché ses prisonniers sans dommage lorsqu'il avait obtenu satisfaction. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un Amestrian ne s'était pas montré fiable ainsi, surtout lorsque son camps avait l'avantage, ce qui avait été le cas. Les forces d'Aerugo avaient reculé et Edward avait furieusement ordonné aux Amestrians de les laisser faire, s'imposant pour la première fois comme un officier implacable. On avait alors sentit sa fureur, sa force de caractère, son aura imposante et puissante étant telle que même sans confirmation de son identité, les soldats avaient obéis. Cela s'était terminé relativement bien malgré les dégâts déjà causés des deux côtés.

Rentrer définitivement en retraversant le champs de bataille jonché de cadavres et de sang avait été un cauchemar de plus pour Edward qui s'était pourtant affairé à aider et ramener les blessés sur le champs tout en s'assurant que ses hommes allaient bien. Il y avait eu quelques blessures à déplorer mais rien de grave pour eux à son plus grand soulagement. Il les avait immédiatement envoyé se faire soigner pendant qu'il aidait lui même à ramener leurs camarades blessés au camps. Entre temps, on avait fait confirmer leurs identités au moyen de leurs numéros de matricule personnel confirmé par un appel au commandement et c'était un lieutenant complètement paniqué qui était venu le voir en lui présentant ses excuses alors qu'il commandait sur place. Si Edward l'avait bien engueulé, il avait aussi compris sa réaction avec le contexte et l'ambiance extrêmement tendue régnant sur le front. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le réprimander durement, le traitant d'imbécile et exigent de lui qu'il fasse plus attention à ceux sur qui il ouvrait le feu de la sorte. Après tout, même ici sur le front en zone de combat, il aurait pu s'agir de civils, de réfugiés ou même de camarades prisonniers évadés cherchant à rentrer.

Cela fait, calmé par la chute d'adrénaline et l'épuisement, Edward s'était enfin relâché pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il était lui même blessé. Uriel qui venait de le rejoindre après être passé par l'infirmerie pour quelques éraflures de balles, avait été celui qui l'avait rattrapé lorsqu'il s'était effondré. Autant dire que le grand gaillard qu'était son adjudant avait été paniqué de le voir s'écrouler de la sorte, lui découvrant ses blessures à peine discernables dans sa tenue noire couverte de boue et de saleté. Il l'avait lui même conduis à l'infirmerie où il avait retrouvé le reste de son unité et il s'était avéré qu'il était le plus amoché des six. Il avait pris une balle dans l'épaule gauche, plusieurs autres l'ayant éraflé un peu partout. Il avait eu le bras droit brûlé et brisé par une explosion. Le souffle trop proche l'avait envoyé voler tout en lui cassant des côtes à la réception quand quelques débris ne l'avaient pas épargné. Cela ajouté à une collection de bleus et d'égratignures obtenus tout au long de la mission et pendant le combat et il avait triste allure. Son unité avait été un peu paniqué de le voir arriver supporté par Uriel, découvrant alors son état. On terminait leurs soins et ils restèrent autour de lui le temps que l'on s'occupe de son cas. Eux n'avaient pris que quelques coups et éraflures, entorses ou foulures alors qu'une nouvelle fois, leur commandant avait été celui prenant tout les risques.

Une fois soigné, Edward ne s'était pas arrêté. Il s'était assuré que son unité était en état de bouger avant de demander un transport pour la ville la plus proche avec l'intention de prendre le train pour South City ensuite. Si ses hommes étaient relativement en état malgré la fatigue, lui même ne l'était pas et le médecin militaire sur place le fit savoir, exigeant qu'il prenne une nuit de repos, appuyé par toute son unité. Il consentit donc à dormir quelques heures pour partir le lendemain au levé du jour. Le voyage en camion fut éprouvant mais ils rejoignirent finalement Ermutixso d'où ils purent prendre le train pour South City. Là Edward envoya ses hommes se faire examiner à l'hôpital militaire du QG sud bien mieux équipé qu'une infirmerie du front. Lui s'en passa dans un premier temps, demandant à voir le lieutenant général Hamil dirigeant ici et premier à devoir recevoir son rapport de mission suivant les ordres qu'il avait reçu. Il fut reçu sur le champs par l'homme qui avait eu vent de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il avait voulu rentrer, affirmant avoir lui même remonté les bretelles du responsable et le félicitant pour avoir mis fin au combat bien partis pour s'envenimer, calmant les choses par sa manière de faire. Il écouta ensuite son rapport avec attention, Edward lui remettant l'écrit rédigé la veille à l'infirmerie et sur le chemin jusque là. Cela pris plusieurs heures pour faire le tour de ces quarante jours de missions derrière les lignes ennemies. Le lieutenant général eut l'air très impressionné mais Edward le nota à peine, épuisé. L'homme l'envoya à l'hôpital directement ensuite et il approuva, demandant cependant à se remettre en route pour Central le lendemain.

Sortant du bureau, il avait trouvé Uriel, Pauline, Mathias, Onélie et Chloé l'attendant dans le couloir, l'accompagnant voir un médecin alors que son état nécessitait d'être revu avec plus de moyens. La chose prit d'ailleurs le reste de la journée. Ce fut aussi au QG sud qu'ils retrouvèrent toutes leurs affaires et leurs uniformes, leurs papiers laissé là pour partir en mission. Comme demandé par Edward, ils purent partir dés le lendemain pour Central. Ils voyagèrent toute la journée, le train s'arrêtant pour la nuit à Cekes en bordure de la zone centrale et ce fut en fin de matinée le jour suivant qu'ils arrivèrent à la capitale. Ce fut en uniforme avec pourtant un bras plâtré, en écharpe, sa veste simplement posée sur son épaule de ce côté que Edward descendit du train accueillis par trois membre des Forces Spéciales avec le colonel Hydime. Isidore les reçu d'ailleurs avec le sourire, les félicitant et leur souhaitant bon retour. Il demanda à l'unité de rentrer à la caserne et de s'y reposer pendant qu'il emmenait le jeune colonel au QG pour son rapport très attendu. Ils n'obéirent que lorsque leur colonel leur ordonna lui même conduit par l'un de leurs camarades venus avec Isidore qui s'en alla avec Ed.

Celui-ci se retrouva très vite au QG où il fut reçu par les généraux et le Généralissime. Il capta d'ailleurs immédiatement les regards un peu paniqués de Roy et Maes évidemment présents. Tout deux pâlissant devant son état. Galléran eut l'air grave lui aussi, restant pourtant parfaitement maîtrisé. Il salua comme il put et on le pria bien vite de se détendre et de s'asseoir. Il remit son premier rapport écris avant de le faire à l'oral, leur donnant aussi les notes prises en cour de mission, répondant à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait avec un grand professionnalisme. Là encore, cela prit plusieurs heures au bout desquels le Généralissime en personne le félicita lui et son unité pour son travail, déplorant l'incident sur le retour. Grumman ordonna lui même deux semaines de permission pour lui et son unité avant de l'envoyer se reposer. Si les généraux restaient parlés de ça entre eux, cela n'empêcha par Galléran de sortir un instant pour lui parler en privé, le félicitant lui même pour le travail colossal accomplis par lui et ses hommes. Il lui demanda le rapport écris détaillé au plus vite tout en lui ordonnant de se reposer au calme, exigeant qu'il passe voir le médecin de la caserne, le lieutenant Holy, pour vérifier qu'il avait été soigné correctement et qu'il avait les médicaments appropriés pour son état. Edward avait approuvé avec fatigue, se laissant emmener par Isidore qui l'avait ramené lui même à la caserne et conduis jusqu'à leur hôpital où ses hommes avaient déjà fait un tour. Le lieutenant Holy usa d'ailleurs de son autorité de médecin pour qu'il passe le reste de la journée et de la nuit dans son antre, installant une perfusion qu'il jugeait nécessaire et veillant sur lui et sur son repos, s'assurant qu'il ne souffre pas.

Il passa finalement deux jours de plus à l'hôpital, le médecin le trouvant trop affaibli à son goût et Edward n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Galléran lui rendit rapidement visite, réceptionnant son rapport complet qu'il avait eu plus que le temps d'écrire ainsi cloué à un lit. L'homme renouvela ses félicitations alors que les informations ramenées par son unité valaient véritablement de l'or et qu'elles aideraient beaucoup. Il le pria de prendre du repos, assurant qu'il avait déjà donné permission à son unité après avoir entendu leurs rapports oraux. Il le pria aussi d'appeler le général de brigade Hyughes et le général Mustang ne cessant de le harceler pour le voir et avoir de ses nouvelles, Ed touché par leur inquiétude.

Aussi, de retour dans son appartement, il entreprit de les appeler. On était encore en début de journée mais il ne parvint pas à joindre Roy pas encore à son bureau sans être chez lui pour autant, certainement occupé ailleurs. Il trouva Hyughes tout juste arrivé au QG lorsqu'il décrocha. L'homme fut hystérique de l'entendre enfin directement, l'air terriblement inquiet pour lui et Ed eut besoin de toute sa patience et sa force de persuasion pour refuser un dîner chez lui. Si la chose le tentait, il ne voulait pas que Elysia le voit dans cet état, l'enfant encore traumatisée par la longue période de coma de son père. Au delà du dîner, Maes semblait décidé à le faire rester chez lui quelques jours pour qu'il se repose hors de la caserne, Gracia voulant déjà s'occuper de lui et il fut difficile de lui faire lâcher l'affaire. Ce fut finalement en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas troubler Elysia que l'homme céda enfin après une demi heure de débat. Maes promit de parler aux autres pour leur donner des nouvelles, insistant pour qu'ils se voient vite quelque part, râlant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait recevoir de visite dans ses quartiers de sa caserne. Finalement, le général de brigade rappela au déjeuner, annonçant qu'il était attendu chez Mustang le soir même et que les autres seraient là. Ce fut donc pour cela qu'il se mit en route en fin de journée, découvrant avec un léger sourire que Maes l'attendait avec une voiture à l'entrée de la caserne. L'homme lui avait souris avec chaleur, le scrutant l'air inquiet devant son teint pâle, ses blessures encore bien visibles et les bleus marquant son visage. Il lui avait ouvert la portière pour qu'il puisse monter facilement, l'emmenant ensuite.

Ce fut pour la première fois que Edward découvrit où vivait Roy. Il s'agissait d'un grand appartement très confortable dans un immeuble chic, privilège de général certainement. Là, ils retrouvèrent toute la bande et même Gracia était là. Le couple avait visiblement fait garder leur fille pour la soirée, la dame tenant à voir le jeune homme elle même tout en comprenant qu'il ne voulait pas que Elysia le voit ainsi, avec ses pansements, ses hématomes et son bras plâtré. Elle le remercia d'ailleurs pour cette attention en venant le saluer, l'air ensuite triste et inquiète en le scrutant. Tous le furent d'ailleurs tout autant et il fut finalement forcé de piquer une gueulante pour qu'ils arrêtent de le prendre pour un personnage en sucre. L'entendre râler et crier de la sorte, comme avant, eut le don de tous les rassurer plus que tout autre chose et ils le laissèrent tranquille. Ils passèrent une fin de journée paisible et chaleureuse entre eux, et si tous restaient inquiets pour le jeune homme en piteux état et l'air épuisé, ils n'insistèrent pas là dessus, veillant néanmoins. D'après les deux généraux, Edward avait accompli un travail remarquable lors de cette longue mission et ils disaient que personne d'autre n'aurait pu en faire autant à leurs yeux. Aucun n'était surpris par cela, espérant seulement que le Fullmetal reviendrait toujours entier.

Ils mangèrent ensemble, Riza et Jean étant passés chercher un repas avant de venir. Ce fut en début de soirée que tous commencèrent à s'en aller, Edward se laissant convaincre par Roy de boire un dernier verre avec lui pour qu'il le reconduise ensuite. Alors que Roy raccompagnait les autres à la porte, il se laissa un peu plus aller dans ce canapé si confortable où il était installé, épuisé. S'il avait accepté de rester encore un peu, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne sentait pas de bouger, la douleur étant revenue et il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'en n'avait pas envie. S'il n'avait pas été chez Roy, il aurait probablement fermé les yeux et dormit là comme ça sans plus de soin pour lui même. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il ne s'était pas senti fermer en entendant son nom être appelé, une main posée sur son épaule. Il trouva Roy penché sur lui l'air inquiet, lui souriant pourtant. Il le laissa reprendre ses esprits tranquillement, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tu sais, tu peux rester là ce soir. J'ai une chambre d'amis très confortable, remarqua le général. Sûrement bien plus que tes quartiers à la caserne et ça te ferait du bien de sortir de l'armée quelques jours pour te reposer.

\- Non c'est bon, bredouilla-t-il en baillant. Et j'ai pas besoin de veilleur.

\- Ed, de toute manière, je ne te reconduis pas alors tu restes ce soir, dit-il l'air taquin. Tu ne peux pas traverser la ville à pied dans cet état. Tu seras tranquille ici et tu es en permission de toute façon.

\- Alors s'était un piège, soupira-t-il trop fatigué pour être agacé. Une idée de Maes ?

\- Oui, ricana Roy. Il voulait que tu restes chez lui quelques jours mais comme tu avais d'excellents arguments avec Elysia, il s'est rabattu sur moi et je crois que c'est une bonne idée de prendre quelques jours hors de la caserne dans une vraie maison après cette longue mission.

\- J'me barre demain, répondit-il les yeux mi-clos.

\- Mais oui, s'amusa-t-il. Allez vient, tu vas te coucher tu ne tiens plus les yeux ouverts. Je te prête un pyjama même si tu risques de nager dedans, rit-il.

\- Enfoiré, gronda le blond en accentuant son hilarité.

Roy se leva et il en fit de même plus lourdement, se laissant ensuite conduire jusqu'à la chambre en traînant les pieds. Mustang s'en alla pour aller lui chercher d'autres vêtements et il en profita pour détacher ses cheveux, enlever l'écharpe soutenant son bras et retirer son pull, se déchaussant avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le bord du lit de la grande chambre. Et il sourit un peu en se rendant compte que ce lit avait en effet l'air très confortable, bien plus que le sien à la caserne. Quelque part, il était content de rester là même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Sortir de la caserne après tout ça faisait du bien et il se sentait... en sécurité avec Roy même si là encore, il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix. Et il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de rentrer et d'être seul chez lui.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Mustang se figea un instant en regardant Ed. Ses longs cheveux d'ors cascadaient sur lui. Ils étaient si longs, l'air soyeux, brillants. Edward avait bien grandi depuis le Jour Promis. Pas vraiment en taille bien qu'il ait pris quelques centimètres mais son corps était désormais celui qu'un homme, d'un homme très beau qui affolerait assurément la gente féminine si seulement le Fullmetal avait le moindre intérêt pour ça. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Mais il n'y avait pas que dans son corps que le jeune homme avait grandi. S'il avait toujours été mature et adulte, tant qu'il ne faisait pas une petite crise gamine pour une broutille telle que sa taille, il l'était encore plus maintenant. Il avait aussi l'air plus sombre et plus sérieux et il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. En tout cas, Edward l'impressionnait encore plus maintenant mais il était toujours aussi inquiet pour lui. Il aurait aimé le garder là, chez lui, en sécurité après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Au plus le temps passait, au plus il s'attachait à lui et cela était d'autant plus vrai depuis le Jour Promis, depuis qu'il n'y avait plus tout ça pesant sur leurs têtes. Présentement, il était très beau à ses yeux dans la pénombre de la chambre, seulement éclairé par la lampe de chevet, ses longs cheveux entourant son corps sculpté. Un corps blessé, encore. Un corps épuisé. Il s'approcha lorsqu'il releva son regard d'or vers lui, lui tendant un pantalon et un tee-shirt qu'il prit avec lourdeur.

\- La salle de bain est au bout du couloir si tu en as besoin, expliqua-t-il.

\- On se lève à quelle heure demain ? Tu dois aller bosser tôt non ?

\- Demain on dort. Je suis de repos et toi aussi alors grâce matinée, sourit-il légèrement.

\- Le piège total, grogna-t-il en l'amusant de nouveau.

\- Et tu t'es fait avoir. Allez ne boude pas Fullmetal, ça va te faire du bien et tu rêves d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le jeune homme ne dénia pas, le mettant plutôt à la porte en disant qu'il n'offrait pas de strip tease. Roy le taquina allègrement en disant qu'avec sa taille et ses cheveux, il pourrait passer pour une fille et Ed le jeta dehors en hurlant, le faisant bien rire. Il se calma pourtant pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, refermant derrière lui. Il regagna la pièce de vie pour faire un peu de rangement et lorsqu'il entreprit d'aller se coucher à son tour, il ne put s'empêcher de passer par la chambre d'Edward. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, entrant en silence alors qu'il y faisait sombre. Les rideaux étaient restés ouverts et il se demanda si c'était volontaire ou si Ed n'avait même pas eu l'énergie de les fermer. Il penchait pour la seconde solution. Il trouva le jeune homme dans le lit, allongé en vrac sur le dos comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait vu dormir. Ses longs cheveux étaient étalés autour de lui, brillant un peu dans la faible lumière venant du couloir. Il n'avait passé que le pantalon, un peu trop large sans surprise, restant torse nu. Et le visage du général se fit bien plus sombre et inquiet à la vue des épais pansements de son bras et de son épaule, des autres plus petits posés ici et là. Il y avait aussi un large hématome sur ses côtes, des égratignures un peu partout. Voir Edward dans cet état était déplaisant, encore plus qu'autrefois, de plus en plus en fait. Ce sentiment empirait avec ses cicatrices s'accumulant sur sa peau pâle et avec son affection grandissante pour lui.

Il l'observa un moment, lui et son visage crispé même dans son sommeil. Il trouva ses vêtements sur la chaise et un flacon de ce qu'il reconnut comme de puissants anti douleurs sur la table de chevet. Il serra les dents. Il s'était douté qu'il avait mal mais une fois encore, Ed s'était caché aux yeux de tous. Cette habitude chez lui était vraiment détestable à ses yeux et une preuve de plus qu'il avait trop souvent été seul à endosser les choses. Il espérait vraiment parvenir à lui rentrer dans la tête qu'il n'était plus seul et qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur eux. Il s'approcha un peu plus, remontant délicatement la couverture sur lui avant d'aller fermer les rideaux en silence, ne voulant pas qu'il soit réveillé trop tôt par le soleil. Le jeune homme avait besoin de dormir. Il s'en alla ensuite, partant se coucher lui même avec l'intention de le convaincre de rester là quelques jours, loin de la caserne et de l'armée. C'était une idée de Maes qui n'avait pu le convaincre de venir chez lui où lui et Gracia auraient pu s'occuper de lui le temps qu'il se repose et se soigne un peu. Il était d'accord. Ici, il serait au calme à défaut d'avoir les bons petits plats de Gracia. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Ed ne demandait pas un logement en ville, tout son entourage se le demandait. Personne ne pouvait se satisfaire de vivre constamment en caserne, de ne pas avoir de chez lui. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Ed considérait ne plus avoir de chez lui nul part. Peut-être n'envisageait-il même plus d'en avoir ? Tous était surpris de ne jamais entendre parler de Resembool et de ceux qui y vivaient, Al en particulier. Edward n'en parlait plus du tout et il ne semblait même pas vouloir aller leur rendre visite, les intriguant beaucoup. Pourtant, il avait une maison là bas, chez les Rockbell. Peut-être était-ce cela qui l'empêchait de se faire une vraie maison ici, peut-être avait-il peur de perdre ce lien avec sa ville natale ?

Ce fut une agréable odeur de café qui réveilla Edward le lendemain. Il mit un moment à se réveiller et à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il avait dormis d'une traite lourdement, aidé par les médicaments et par l'épuisement. Il mit un moment à sortir vraiment du sommeil, peinant à se redresser dans le lit moelleux, la douleur revenant en force. Il s'empressa donc de prendre un anti douleur, respirant profondément en agrippant le matelas au bord duquel il était assis le temps que cela agisse. Lorsque la douleur commença à se calmer et à se faire gérable, il attrapa le tee-shirt prêté par Roy la veille et qu'il avait délaissé, le passant difficilement. Il se leva ensuite, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre plus d'ordre dans sa tenue ou ses cheveux ébouriffés, seulement animé par l'envie d'aller chiper une tasse de ce café sentant si bon, un café qu'il n'avait pas eu tout au long de sa mission et qui lui manquait. Il sortit donc, se doutant que Roy devait déjà être levé si le café était fait.

Et il l'était en effet, habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, frais et dispos pour la journée visiblement. Il était assis devant un petit déjeuner, lisant le journal lorsqu'il entra. Le général releva alors le regard vers lui et le sourire qu'il lui offrit lui fit chaud au cœur. C'était agréable de se réveiller avec quelqu'un nous accueillant ainsi. L'homme se leva presque aussitôt, laissant son journal.

\- Bonjour marmotte, salua-t-il joyeusement en sortant une tasse d'un placard.

\- 'lut, bredouilla-t-il en prenant une chaise pour s'affaler dessus.

Un mug plein de café noir fut bientôt posé devant lui, un pot de sucre et de lait poussé près de lui.

\- Merci, dit-il prenant la petite cuillère tendue par Mustang.

Il prépara son café en y ajoutant simplement un peu de sucre, buvant ensuite une gorgée alors que Roy souriait de le voir marcher au radar. Mais étant donné son état, le jeune homme avait bien le droit d'être dans les vapes, son avant bras plâtré posé sur ses cuisses. Malgré ses blessures, il était adorable avec son air encore endormis et ses cheveux en bataille cascadant sur lui.

\- Y est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il finalement après plusieurs gorgées de café.

\- Presque neuf heure, répondit-il.

\- Merde je sais même plus c'était quand la dernière fois que j'ai dormis si tard.

\- Tu en as besoin après une si longue mission de cette intensité. Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

\- Ce que vous avez, répondit-il.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer en dehors du boulot tu sais, s'amusa-t-il en lui sortant un peu de pain et de confiture.

Il se rassit ensuite en face de lui, le laissant terminer de se réveiller. Il vit ensuite Edward prendre une tartine de son unique main valide et il voulut lui proposer son aide. Il se ravisa pourtant en voyant qu'il s'en sortait très bien, démontrant son habitude d'avoir souvent eu un bras en moins par le passé. Il le laissa donc manger un peu et le jeune homme avala bien moins que ce qu'il avait imaginé avant de se caler dans le fond de sa chaise après avoir refermé le pain et la confiture.

\- Encore un café ? proposa l'aîné.

\- J'veux bien, accepta-t-il.

Roy lui en servit donc un autre, en faisant de même pour lui même.

\- Tu as bien dormis ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Ouais, répondit le blond.

\- Je t'avais bien dis que se serait plus confortable que la caserne.

\- Pas faux.

\- Au fait, c'est bientôt Noël et tu ne seras pas encore apte au service avec ton bras et ta blessure à l'épaule. Est-ce que tu vas en profiter pour rentrer un peu à Resembool ? demanda-t-il en pensant qu'il passerait les fêtes chez lui.

Seulement, Edward s'assombrit aussitôt, baissant la tête comme il ne le faisait que rarement, son visage se faisant illisible.

\- Euh... non, répondit-il finalement. Je reste à Central.

\- Tu ne vas pas fêter Noël avec Al et les Rockbell ?! s'étonna-t-il. Ils seraient certainement heureux de te voir.

\- Je ne crois pas non, murmura-t-il si bas que Roy ne comprit pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

\- Rien. C'est juste... la dernière fois que j'ai fêté Noël, c'était... avec Maman, dit-il avec un sourire triste. J'ai plus fêté Noël depuis et j'ai pas envie.

\- Pourtant, tu le fêtais avec Al non ? remarqua l'homme plus grave.

\- Ouais mais... c'était pour lui faire plaisir et je participais pas trop. Moi, j'aime pas ça. Alors si je peux éviter...

Roy le scruta un moment, sentant son mal-être et comprenant qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de sa mère et qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page sur sa transmutation humaine et probablement sur tout le reste. Il garda le silence un moment avant de se décider à aborder un autre sujet lui trottant dans la tête depuis un moment au sujet du Fullmetal :

\- Dis moi Ed ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ? demanda-t-il en mettant les pieds dans le plat.

De toute manière, ça ne servait à rien de tergiverser avec Edward, c'était même pire. Le blond releva brusquement le regard vers lui, désormais totalement réveillé. Il le scruta et il sut qu'il tapait juste. Après un moment de silence tendu à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, le colonel baissa de nouveau le regard sur sa tasse de café, en prenant une gorgée :

\- C'est Riza qui te l'a dis ? demanda-t-il en le surprenant à son tour.

\- Elle le sait ? Depuis quand ?

Edward sembla alors comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé et qu'il en était venu seul à cette conclusion.

\- Elle m'en a parlé depuis un moment déjà, une fois, avoua-t-il. Elle a deviné. Comme toi on dirait.

\- Tu préfères en discuter avec elle ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement.

\- Elle sait mais je n'en n'ai pas parlé avec elle. C'est pas la peine.

\- C'est ce que je disais aussi, au début.

\- Ouais je sais, Ishval, soupira-t-il. Elle m'a dit pour toi, elle et Maes.

\- Après tout ce que tu as traversé toutes ces années, c'est normal d'avoir ce problème et voilà que tu t'es retrouvé en plein champs de bataille il y a quelques jours à peine, remarqua-t-il. Toi plus que tout autre ne peut pas ressortir indemne de ça.

\- Pourquoi moi plus qu'un autre ? répondit-il en mettant sur la défensive. Je ne suis pas faible Mustang, arrête de me prendre pour un gamin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, répondit-il sans s'offusquer, et je ne te prend plus pour un gamin depuis longtemps. Au contraire, je pense que tu es plus fort que n'importe qui, dit-il sincèrement en le stupéfiant par cette franchise. Et tu es aussi la personne la plus respectueuse de la vie que je connaisse alors tout cela ne peut-être que très pénible pour toi. Ce n'est pas une marque de faiblesse pour moi mais une preuve de ta force. Ceux qui m'effraient et me dégoûtent sont ceux qui ne ressentiraient rien après tout ça et en ressortiraient indemnes.

Edward resta silencieux, un peu déstabilisé après ce discours. Que Roy parle ainsi lui faisait comprendre qu'il prenait le sujet très au sérieux et qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il le connaissait bien désormais et il savait que lorsqu'il avouait ce genre de chose, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'une chose très importante à ses yeux.

\- Ed, ce problème n'est pas une honte au contraire et il n'est pas à prendre à la légère, reprit-il gravement. Ces saletés font du dégâts sur notre santé, sur notre moral mais ça je pense que tu le sais. Se cacher, l'ignorer ou l'endurer seul n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je peux gérer ça. Ce ne sont que des rêves.

\- Des blessures de l'esprit plutôt, corrigea-t-il. Et elles doivent être soignées.

\- Elles guériront toutes seules, soupira-t-il en se levant. Je te pique ta salle de bain un moment. Après, je rentre.

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux.

\- Nan. Je vais pas te bouffer ton seul jour de repos sans Riza sur le dos pour te faire bosser, se moqua-t-il. Et tu retournes travailler demain. Je rentre et n'essaie pas de me convaincre du contraire même si Maes l'a demandé. C'est bon, je sais m'occuper de moi. J'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi Mustang.

\- Je ne me risquerais pas à discuter que tu puisses en avoir besoin ou non mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr : avoir quelqu'un qui veille sur nous n'est pas un besoin en soit mais c'est un soutient et un réconfort certain. Pourquoi t'en priver ?

\- Là n'est pas la question, répondit-il en s'en allant finalement.

Et pour lui, la question n'était en effet pas là. Il voulait juste éviter de faire plus de mal à ceux auxquels il tenait et il n'était bon qu'à cela lorsqu'il s'impliquait complètement avec quelqu'un. Cela avait été le cas avec son frère et avec Winry. Il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Il alla récupérer ses vêtements avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, faisant un brin de toilette avant de s'habiller, laissant les vêtements prêtés par Roy dans le panier à linge. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien récupéré ses médicaments, mettant son bras dans son écharpe avant de ressortir, retrouvant le général dans la pièce de vie.

\- Maintenant, tu me reconduis ou je dois rentrer à pieds ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'emmène, soupira-t-il en le rejoignant, Maes ne va pas être content.

\- Il s'en remettra.

Roy pouffa à cette remarque qu'il faisait lui même souvent à propos de son ami. Il se doutait bien que Ed ne resterait pas et il ne voulait pas le braquer en le poussant. Premièrement, ça ne marchait jamais avec lui et deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas le pousser à se renfermer encore plus qu'il ne l'était et à s'éloigner d'eux. Il attrapa donc son manteau et les clefs de sa voiture pour le ramener à la caserne, un peu déprimé de le voir passer tout son temps là bas. Ils furent vite en voiture, dans une ambiance sereine.

\- Au fait, commença bientôt Roy, ça te va bien l'uniforme. C'était la première fois que je te voyais avec quand tu es venu faire ton rapport. Maes aussi trouvait que, je cite « Ed a la classe en uniforme », ricana-t-il.

\- J'aime pas moi, répondit-il simplement. C'est pas mon truc de me fondre dans la masse.

\- Rassure toi ce n'est pas le cas. Aucun militaire ne te ressemble. On ne peut pas se tromper avec tes cheveux.

\- Si tu me dis encore que je ressemble à une fille tu vas manger mon plâtre, menaça-t-il sérieusement en le faisant rire.

\- Je n'allais pas le faire, s'amusa-t-il. Mais avoue qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de soldat avec des cheveux dorés aussi longs. Peut-être la générale Armstrong, remarqua-t-il tout de même.

\- On n'a pas le même blond, rétorqua Ed, mais c'est pas faux, admit-il. Et puis si on me confond avec elle, c'est celui qui fera la bourde qui devrait avoir peur pour sa vie et pas à cause de moi, se moqua-t-il.

\- Je plains le malheureux.

\- En parlant d'histoire de blonds, Riza et Jean, ils étaient pas plus proches hier soir ? demanda le colonel sans savoir s'il pouvait.

\- Si, acquiesça le général. Havoc lui cours après depuis un bon moment mais tu connais Hawkeye et son amour des règlements. Ce genre de relation est interdite entre militaire d'une même division et surtout pour ceux travaillant si proches l'un de l'autre. Alors elle ne lui cède pas même si elle est loin d'être insensible.

\- Ah bon. Pourtant je croyais que toi et Riza vous étiez... enfin tu vois.

\- Tu croyais que je lui courrais après ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tu t'es montré plutôt très soucieux d'elle et tu deviens dingue quand on la blesse alors...

\- C'est vrai, s'adoucit-il. Mais je ne la vois pas comme ça. J'ai étudié avec son père qui était alchimiste. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris et du coup, j'ai passé pas mal de temps avec elle aussi. On était un peu plus jeunes que toi quand j'ai commencé chez maître Hawkeye. J'ai promis à son père de veiller sur elle. Pas parfait jusqu'ici, déplora-t-il. Bref, Riza est comme une sœur pour moi, une sœur dont je suis très proche. Je ne la vois pas autrement. Je ne pourrais pas. Elle est une sœur, une meilleure amie, une ombre fidèle, mais pas une compagne. Je n'y survivrais jamais, dit-il plus légèrement en le faisant rire.

\- C'est clair, elle te tuerait très vite, se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est ça rigole. Et toi et la petite Rockbell, ça avance ?

Il fut surpris d'entendre le rire du jeune homme cesser aussitôt, l'ambiance se faisant soudain lourde dans la voiture.

\- C'est pareil pour moi avec Winry, dit-il finalement la voix plate et basse. Elle est comme ma sœur. On a grandi ensemble et je ne pourrais pas la voir différemment. Elle est ma sœur comme Al est mon frère. Et donc, dit-il en forçant un ton plus joyeux, Riza et Jean ?

\- Elle s'adoucit mais c'est pas gagné pour lui. Je ne sais pas si elle se laissera convaincre tant qu'ils seront tout les deux dans l'armée ou sous mon commandement. Sans ça, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait déjà répondu positivement à ses avances.

\- C'est un si gros problème qu'ils soient ensemble et sous ton commandement ?

\- Oui, c'est interdit pour ne pas que l'affectif entre en jeu dans les missions et le travail. Un peu stupide quand on se dit qu'il y a de forts liens, des amitiés qui entrent en jeu quand même et que l'amour ne disparaîtra pas simplement parce qu'ils ne se mettent pas officiellement ensemble mais c'est le règlement. S'ils n'étaient pas tout les deux sous les ordres du même général, ce serait autorisé parce qu'ils ne travailleraient pas directement ensembles, ne seraient pas sur les mêmes affaires, dans les mêmes domaines et ne seraient peut-être même pas affecté dans la même région. Il n'y a alors que très peu d'interactions professionnelles et militaires entre les deux alors c'est accepté.

\- Ok et ni l'un ni l'autre ne passera sous les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre pas plus qu'ils n'ont l'intention de quitter l'armée, soupira Ed. C'est naze pour eux. Et ils ne peuvent pas faire ça sans le faire savoir. On dirait rien nous et ils le savent.

\- Il y en a qui le font mais il y a des sanctions si ça vient à se savoir et tu oublies qu'on parle de Riza. Elle est à cheval sur les règles.

\- C'est nul, soupira-t-il. Ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. On verra bien où ça les mène.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver, Roy s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la caserne des Forces Spéciales où il ne pouvait pas entrer sans bonne raison.

\- Ed, appela-t-il alors que celui-ci allait sortir.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu te reposes surtout, ordonna-t-il. Je te connais, dit-il avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Tu reviens d'une mission très éprouvante et tu es blessé alors tu te reposes, dit-il sérieusement en le faisant soupirer.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit-il nonchalamment en sortant. Merci de m'avoir ramené. Au revoir, salua-t-il.

\- Au revoir Ed, rendit le général.

Il le regarda passer la barrière de la caserne avant de s'en aller, espérant vraiment que le blond ne ferait pas de folie et prendrait du repos, en doutant fortement. Et il eut raison. Ce fut le jour même que Edward regagna son bureau et la salle de travail qui le juxtaposait, se mettant à travailler. Il passa un moment sur ce qui découlait de sa récente mission, sur toute la paperasse à remplir, puis il passa sur ses recherches en alchimie, travaillant encore sur les cercles de sa première mission. Il avait d'ailleurs bien avancé sur le sujet et ce qu'il découvrait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'il n'avait pas été dérangé de la journée, il le fut peu avant le dîner, quelqu'un toquant à sa porte. Il autorisa l'entrée, sortant de sa salle de travail pour regagner le bureau et voir qui venait. Ce fut le général Galléran qui entra, le surprenant un peu. Il le salua, l'homme l'autorisant rapidement à se détendre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas censé être en permission colonel ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuils.

Edward vint prendre place face à lui tranquillement.

\- Je le suis mais j'ai besoin de m'occuper, répondit-il.

\- Vous savez que vous avez droit à un logement en ville si vous le souhaitez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Inutile, je suis bien ici, assura-t-il.

\- Si vous le dîtes. N'oubliez pas de passer voir le lieutenant Holy pour vos blessures.

\- Oui.

\- Sur quoi travaillez vous ? questionna-t-il avec intérêt.

\- Sur la paperasse et les recherches sur l'alchimie impliquée dans mes précédentes missions, dit-il en s'attirant plus d'attention de sa part.

\- Avez vous avancé ?

\- Oui, en particulier sur ces cercles découverts dans le labo des chimères de ma première mission. Je devrais être en mesure de fournir un rapport détaillé sous peu à ce sujet.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Et bien, il y avait les cercles que je connaissais déjà pour transmuter des chimères animales et des chimères humaines. Et il y avait ces deux nouveaux cercles. J'ai pensé qu'ils servaient aussi pour la fabrication de chimères et je n'étais pas dans le faux. Mais c'est un autre genre de chimère.

\- Un autre genre ?

\- Oui. L'un de ces cercles était vraisemblablement étudié pour transmettre des caractéristiques humaines à une chimère animale. Des capacités d'intelligences pour être précis. Je pense qu'ils tentaient de créer des chimères animales plus intelligentes, aussi intelligentes qu'un homme peut-être. Avec cela et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de les contrôler comme les documents retrouvés le suggèrent, ils auraient eu des armes redoutables et probablement plus faciles à garder sous contrôle que des chimères à base humaine.

\- Vous êtes certain de cette théorie ? demanda le général en réfléchissant.

\- Sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcent. Le décryptage de cercles si complexes ne mènent pas à trente six solutions. S'ils sont extrêmement difficiles à comprendre, ils sont aussi si précis et pleins de détails que l'on peut trouver leur but exact, lorsqu'on sait s'y prendre.

\- Savez vous s'ils ont réussi ?

\- Non. On n'a aucune donnée là dessus et je ne peux pas dire si le cercle a fonctionné. Pour moi, il pouvait marcher mais ça dépendait aussi de l'habilité de l'alchimiste qui exécutait la transmutation. Et comme c'est une transmutation humaine, puisqu'ils partaient forcément aussi d'humains pour transférer les capacités intellectuelles, il y a une grosse part d'imprévisible. La seule chose que je peux dire est qu'ils ont élaboré ces cercles très tard, peu avant le Jour Promis. S'il y a eu résultat, je ne peux pas le dire.

\- D'accord. Et le second cercle ?

\- Le second cercle a été créé pour tenter de combiner non pas des animaux ou des animaux avec des humains mais des humains entre eux, dit-il l'air dégoutté.

\- Des humains entre eux ? s'horrifia l'homme. Dans quel but ?

\- Et bien, ces types prenaient les homonculus pour des êtres parfaits mais ils ne pouvaient contrôler ceux qui existaient et ils ne savaient pas comment en fabriquer eux même. Pourtant ça les obsédait visiblement. Ils ont voulu créer une armée immortelle, j'imagine qu'ils voulaient l'améliorer encore. En faisant ça, ils cherchaient certainement à rassembler en une seule personne un ensemble de capacités physiques et intellectuelles, d'aptitudes et de savoirs pour créer une sorte d'être supérieur. C'est en tout cas à cette conclusion que j'en suis venu.

\- Cela aurait-il pu fonctionner ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. En théorie, oui. Le cercle me semble correct mais encore une fois, lorsqu'il s'agit de transmutation humaine, même avec une théorie parfaite, on n'est sûr de rien ni du résultat exact. Ça a pu fonctionner, planter ou donner un résultat totalement inattendu. Seul ceux qui l'ont fait pourraient répondre.

\- Ils auront vraiment commis toutes les atrocités, soupira Galléran. Espérons qu'ils n'ont pas réussi. Cependant, j'en parlerais au briefing général hebdomadaire des Forces Spéciales. Je sais que vous êtes en permission mais si vous pouviez venir expliquer ça.

\- Je viendrais monsieur, assura-t-il.

\- Bien. Avez vous découvert autre chose ?

\- Pas pour le moment mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vraiment avancer sur les documents à décrypter.

\- Vous avez une très grosse charge de travail entre vos devoirs de colonel, vos missions et les recherches parallèles que vous menez. Ne vous surmenez pas Elric. Pour le moment, la priorité et de vous remettre et de prendre du repos. Cette mission à Aerugo en immersion totale a été très éprouvante. Tout ceci est déjà plus que très bien. Vous avez abattu beaucoup de travail depuis votre prise de poste. J'ai d'ailleurs quelques nouvelles en ce qui concerne cette mission et sa fin chaotique. C'était de cela que je souhaitais vous parler.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Au delà de la très grande précision et utilité des informations rapportées, j'ai lu les rapports de toutes votre unité. Vous avez tous été exemplaires mais vous l'avez particulièrement été vous mêmes colonel. Vos stratégies originales, vos déductions, votre logique et votre compréhension des choses en plus de votre excellent appréciation du terrain, des risques et des situations vous a permis d'effectuer un travail remarquable malgré les conditions difficiles. Et vos hommes se sont montrés très élogieux envers vous dans leurs rapports, dit-il en l'étonnant visiblement. Ils ont une grande confiance en vous désormais et ils tiennent à vous. Je dois avouer que je suis heureux de voir que je suis toujours aussi doué pour monter des équipes qui fonctionnent à la perfection, sourit-il. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai été choisi pour ce poste. Il y a une chose que je déplore en revanche.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Vous leur faîte confiance vous aussi. Vous connaissez et reconnaissez leurs compétences. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il l'air intrigué.

\- Pourtant, vous refusez, consciemment ou non, de vous reposer sur eux. Vous prenez tout sur vous. Les responsabilités, les risques... Vous avez systématiquement pris les positions les plus dangereuses, les gardes les plus longues pendants vos rares temps de repos, les postes les plus difficiles... Vous vous êtes chargé de plusieurs missions délicates en solitaire. Quand vos rations manquaient, vous vous en êtes privé au profit de vos hommes. Cela en plus de je ne sais combien d'autres choses du genre en plus de vos responsabilités de commandant de mission. Elric, vous avez aussi le droit de vous appuyez sur eux, sur les autres autour de vous, sur vos camarades. Vous ne travaillez plus tout seul et vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Vous n'avez pas a tout prendre sur vous et à vous mettre en danger au profit des autres. J'imaginai déjà que vous pouviez être ainsi mais vous l'êtes encore plus qu'attendu. Vous avez beaucoup évolué depuis votre entrée dans l'armée mais vous devez encore apprendre à vous ouvrir aux autres, et pas seulement dans votre vie militaire. Cela vous serait bénéfique.

Edward ne répondit pas, perturbé d'entendre le général lui parler ainsi, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Pour lui, il n'avait fait que remplir son rôle au mieux, assumer ses responsabilités de colonel et de chef d'unité comme lui voyait ce rôle. Un peu perdu, il ne sut que répondre et son général sembla s'en rendre compte :

\- J'espère que vous finirez par comprendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, pour votre propre bien. Bref. Cette mission est une réussite et le commandement est impressionné par tout ce que vous avez ramené. Mustang s'en est vanté, rit-il, pour vous avoir recruté en premier lieu.

\- Pas étonnant, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Bien évidemment, ce qui s'est passé lors de votre retour était inacceptable. Le lieutenant responsable a été remplacé par plus compétent. Il aurait pu vous faire tuer vous et votre unité et il a provoqué un combat qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Mais cet incident a eu des répercussions inattendues, dit-il en l'intriguant. Les soldats d'Aerugo là bas vous ont donné un surnom : le guerrier d'or d'Amestris.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il l'air ahuris.

\- Oui. Vous les avez impressionné par votre maîtrise du combat mais aussi par d'autres choses. Par le fait que vous n'avez tué personne en premier lieu. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Je crois toujours que tuer doit être le derniers des derniers recours et je ne sais même pas si, même dans ce cas, c'est envisageable. J'ai tiré uniquement pour désarmer, neutraliser ou détourner.

\- Et cela a été remarqué et apprécié malgré la surprise totale que cela a créé. Ils ont été très étonnés par cela et par votre fiabilité. Par le fait que vous ayez respecté votre parole en relâchant vos otages. Nous avons vraisemblablement une image encore plus déplorable que nous le pensions pour nos voisins, déplora-t-il. Pas étonnant après tout ce que les homonculus et le gouvernement Bradley a fait. Mais vous, vous avez une image très différente auprès d'eux désormais. Vous les avez grandement impressionné par votre art du combat, votre comportement et votre autorité sur les nôtres lorsque vous avez arrêté ça.

\- Ce n'était pas l'un des champs de bataille principal, comment cela a-t-il pu se répandre si vite au point d'arriver aux oreilles du commandement ?

\- Très bonne question. Si tout cela a pris une telle proportion, c'est parce que l'officier d'Aerugo le plus haut gradé qui était là bas et qui était l'un de vos trois otages, était aussi un des prince du pays, dit-il en le stupéfiant. Le petit frère du Prince Claudio Rico qui dirige actuellement leur nation, le Prince Alvaro Daniel qui est à peine plus vieux que vous et qui était sur ce point de la ligne de front pour se faire sa première expérience militaire. C'était sensé être une place calme, avant votre arrivée.

\- Il paraît que j'ai tendance à mettre le bazar partout où je passe, dit-il en l'amusant.

\- Avec tout autre officier d'Amestris, il serait probablement mort ou capturé mais c'était vous et vous lui avez fait vivre une expérience inédite qui l'a marqué. En plus de l'impressionner. Bien sûr, le fait que ce soit arrivé au prince a fait du bruit et est très vite remonté aux hautes instances d'Aerugo. Ils ont voulu savoir qui était le guerrier d'or d'Amestris. Leur gouvernement nous a contacté. Ils voulaient des explications sur cette attaque injustifiée et sur vous. Le Généralissime a répondu que l'attaque avait été déclenchée sur un malentendu, que le responsable avait été sanctionné, qui vous étiez et Aerugo a immédiatement crains que nous ayons décidé de déployer les alchimistes d'état. Le Fullmetal, l'alchimiste du peuple est aussi vraisemblablement très connu chez eux, expliqua-t-il, pour ses capacités, ses faits d'armes et sa morale. Le Généralissime a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, que vous étiez là bas pour une toute autre raison et que les alchimistes d'états ne seraient pas déployés. Mais ils ont eu peur pour leur prince, pour leur pays et ils envisagent de nouveau une possibilité de confiance envers les Amestrians, même si elle est faible, grâce à vous et à votre exemple. Ce n'est pas encore une idée ferme mais c'est une supposition qui était encore inconcevable avant votre passage.

\- C'est... inattendu, remarqua-t-il en réfléchissant.

\- En effet, mais c'est aussi positif pour nos tentatives de négociations. Parce que vous êtes l'élément principal de ce changement, le généralissime aimerait vous voir au sujet de ce conflit et peut-être vous renvoyer là bas même si je n'ai pas encore de détails sur le comment. Il voudrait, et les généraux sont de son avis, profiter de cette impulsion pour tenter d'obtenir ce cessez le feu pour lequel nous travaillons depuis longtemps. Et nous croyons que vous pouvez aider. Nous n'avons pas encore de plan précis et le Généralissime voudrait justement entendre vos idées à ce propos. Il voudrait donc vous voir aussi vite que votre état de santé le permettra.

\- Très bien, c'est quand il veut, répondit-il.

À suivre...

Audragon


	7. VII- Héritage

Chapitre 7 :

Héritage

\- Vous guérissez doucement colonel Elric, remarqua le lieutenant Holy terminant de refaire ses pansements.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis sa discussion avec Galléran et il devait voir le commandement aujourd'hui à ce sujet. Mais pour le moment, il était à l'hôpital de la caserne, seul avec le lieutenant dans une salle de soin.

\- Vous devriez vous remettre sans dommage.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Edward.

\- Deux mois, annonça-t-il en le regardant sérieusement.

Et il ne manqua donc pas sa grimace d'agacement suivit très vite d'une expression de réflexion.

\- Vous avez besoin de vous reposer colonel, dit-il alors fermement. Ces deux mois ne seront pas de trop. Au delà des blessures et de l'épuisement physique, le stress d'une telle mission doit aussi être pris en compte.

\- J'ai l'habitude de ça lieutenant et j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- En avoir l'habitude ne signifie pas qu'il ne faut pas prendre le temps de le gérer, rétorqua-t-il. Colonel, j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour vous, confia-t-il en le surprenant. J'ai une gratitude infinie pour ce que vous avez fait et plus que bien des gens pour être parmi les rares à savoir la vérité. Mais je suis aussi médecin depuis longtemps et j'ai l'habitude de voir des soldats, des hommes qui ont vu des horreurs et qui en ressortent traumatisés qu'ils l'admettent ou non. J'ai vu votre dossier et bon sang, même sans ça, un regard sur votre corps suffirait à un imbécile pour comprendre que l'enfer, vous savez ce que c'est. Et vous avez ce regard qui le prouve. Je m'inquiète énormément pour vous depuis la première fois que je vous ai examiné et encore plus depuis votre retour de cette mission. Alors je ne sais pas si vos amis ou le général Galléran cherchent à vous ménager en ne le disant pas mais vous avez besoin d'aide colonel. Vraiment besoin d'aide.

\- Je vais...

\- Bien ? coupa le médecin ferme mais calme. Non, c'est faux et vous le savez parfaitement autant que moi. Beaucoup de soldats disent la même chose à votre place : « je vais bien », « ce n'est rien », « ça va passer », « je n'ai pas besoin d'aide »... Mais c'est faux. Vous vous êtes mutilé mentalement pour les autres, alors laissez les autres vous aider en retour. Ce n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une force que d'admettre ce genre de chose et d'y faire face, de le combattre. Si vous ne faîte rien pour vous soigner mentalement, vous allez vous détruire complètement tôt ou tard, et vos ennemis auront gagné. Je suis persuadé que vos amis vous ont déjà parlé de ça, au moins l'un d'entre eux parmi vos amis soldats. Vous faîtes des cauchemars n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans véritable question.

Edward serra le draps sur lequel il était semi allongé et qui couvrait la table de soins. Il se sentait soudain comme un petit enfant face au médecin qui s'était fait impérieux, grave. Il grinça des dents, ne sachant que répondre à ça. Il avait envie de s'en aller de là pour mettre fin à ça tout de suite mais il ne pouvait pas, bloqué par le lieutenant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse, je sais que oui, continua-t-il d'ailleurs. Vous êtes plus humain que n'importe qui que je puisse citer. Et avec votre grandeur d'âme vient un fardeau considérable lorsque l'on a votre position.

Il y eut un moment de silence lourd dans la pièce, le jeune homme fuyant le regard du médecin plus qu'inquiet à son égard.

\- Monsieur..., reprit-il plus doucement. Je ne dis pas tout cela pour vous mettre mal à l'aise ou vous insulter. Je dis cela parce que, comme pour beaucoup dans ce pays, vous êtes important à mes yeux parce que vous incarnez ce héros du peuple que nous n'avons jamais eu et dont nous avions tellement besoin. Je ne connais pas grand monde qui ignore qui est l'alchimiste du peuple et qui sourit en prononçant ce titre que les gens vous ont donné. Nous ne voulons pas perdre ce que vous incarnez, nous ne voulons pas vous perdre. Et vous êtes certainement encore bien plus pour vos amis. Votre unité était très inquiète pour vous, au sujet de votre état physique puisqu'ils ne se doutent pas du reste, mais ils m'ont demandé, tous, sans se concerter, de veiller sur vous, comme le général et le colonel Hydime. Beaucoup de monde tient à vous et aucun ne voudrait vous voir souffrir. Certains se rendent compte de votre état, d'autres non. Vous le cachez très bien. Mais tous veulent que vous alliez bien et ce n'est pas le cas. Pourquoi refuser de l'admettre ? questionna-t-il délicatement.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence tomba, plus lourd encore, Edward ne sachant plus que penser. Il bougea finalement, faisant mine de se relever. Le médecin posa alors une main sur son bras, le figeant.

\- Colonel, je ne sais pas ce qui vous pousse à vous infliger ça mais... je vous en prie, vous devez prendre soin de vous. Si vous ne le faîte pas pour vous, faîte le pour ceux qui tiennent à vous. Faîte le pour nous tous. Parce que je reste convaincu que ce pays à encore besoin de vous que ce soit dans l'armée ou ailleurs et qu'il vous doit déjà bien trop pour accepter de vous voir endurer ce genre de chose ainsi en silence. Je suis médecin par vocation. Je ne suis pas un combattant, je serais incapable de lever une arme contre qui que ce soit. J'ai été recruté pour mes aptitudes en médecine et pour rien d'autre. Aider les autres est ma raison de vivre. J'ai horreur de voir qui que ce soit souffrir de la sorte et vous souffrez. Sachez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour que vous acceptiez mon aide. Je suis tenu au secret professionnel même pour le Généralissime. Personne ne peut exiger de moi que je donne des informations sur vous et jamais je ne le ferais, je peux le jurer sur tout ce que j'ai. Je ne dois leur parler que si cela compromet vos aptitudes à exercer votre travail et même dans ce cas, rien ne m'oblige à leur donner des détails. Vous faîte un travail exemplaire et en dépit de tout ce que vous pouvez endurer, jamais vos facultés n'ont été remise en cause une micro seconde alors je ne pense pas que je me retrouve dans ce cas de figure. Je ne juge pas, je ne fais pas la morale, ce n'est pas mon genre. Je m'efforce juste d'aider et de conseiller au mieux ceux dont j'ai la charge. Tout cela pour dire que, si vous le voulez, je peux vous entendre et vous aider.

Le silence retomba de nouveau et Edward se leva pour passer lentement l'uniforme qu'il avait enlevé pour les soins sous le regard tendu du médecin.

\- Lieutenant, dit-il finalement la voix plate. J'apprécie votre attention. Seulement, vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Ce que vous croyez être une blessure et une souffrance ne l'est pas. C'est une punition, dit-il en le laissant pantois. Une punition méritée. Une punition à laquelle je ne me soustrairais pas, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Merci pour les soins et bonne journée.

\- Colonel..., tenta-t-il de rappeler.

Mais le jeune homme s'en alla sans se retourner, le laissant un peu choqué. Pourquoi donc se croyait-il puni ? Et surtout, pourquoi pensait-il si fermement mériter cette souffrance ?

Une fois sortit de l'hôpital, Edward se dirigea vers son bureau, confus après ce discours du médecin. Tout le monde s'obstinait avec ça sans même se concerter et ça commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise, comme s'il était en train de faire une chose qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne devait vraiment pas. Pourtant, il était convaincu de l'inverse jusqu'ici. Après tout, tout ça était une punition juste non ? Le lieutenant Holy avait l'air de penser le contraire, terriblement inquiet très visiblement, comme Roy et Riza qui lui avaient parlé de ça aussi. Et si eux savaient, il ne doutait pas que Maes aussi même s'il n'avait encore rien dit, Gracia probablement, et peut-être les autres. Et tous semblaient dire qu'il devait accepter de l'aide. Mais aucun ne comprenait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils ne savaient pas tout mais il était touché de les voir si attentionnés à son égard, s'en voulant aussi de leur causer autant de soucis. Ce fut en retournant cette histoire dans sa tête qu'il se remit au travail.

À peine un peu plus tard, un soldat vint le chercher pour lui dire que la voiture qui devait l'emmener au QG pour voir le commandement était prête et n'attendait plus que lui. Il approuva et arrêta ce qu'il faisait, se levant et vérifiant qu'il était à peu près présentable. Il ne pouvait toujours pas mettre sa veste d'uniforme correctement avec son plâtre mais il se fichait pas mal de ça. Il s'assurait juste d'être à peu près bien, s'étant promis de faire un effort avec les codes militaires lorsqu'il était revenu. Il prit un antidouleur avant de partir, ses côtes et sont bras brisé toujours douloureux, comme sa blessure par balle à l'épaule. Il fut vite en voiture et bientôt, il était au QG. Il restait pourtant un peu de temps avant son rendez vous avec le commandement et ce fut presque automatiquement qu'il prit la route de la salle de travail des hommes de Roy histoire d'aller dire bonjour. Il toqua et on lui cria bientôt d'entrer. Lorsqu'il le fit et qu'on le reconnut, il vit les sourires s'installer sur les lèvres de Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman qui étaient là.

\- Boss ! s'exclama Jean en se levant. Vous avez la classe avec l'uniforme, dit-il alors qu'il le voyait pour la première fois.

\- Et il a ça aussi, remarqua Falman en pointant ses galons avant de saluer.

\- Oh merde non pitié Falman, grimaça Edward. Pas quand on est seul j'ai horreur de ça.

Tous rirent et l'homme se détendit avec un sourire amusé.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda Breda.

\- Bien, c'est le toubib qui en fait tout un plat, dit-il sans vraiment les convaincre. Mustang est pas là ?

\- Dans la salle des généraux, répondit Fuery, avec le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye.

\- Je dois y aller aussi après, remarqua-t-il.

\- Pour parler d'Aerugo ? remarqua Havoc. Ils parlent de ça.

\- Ouais, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Vous avez fait sensation là bas, sourit Breda. Monsieur le guerrier d'or d'Amestris.

\- J'ai entendu ça. Y a jamais rien qui se passe normalement avec moi, dit-il en les amusant. Il a fallu que je tombe sur un membre de la famille dirigeante. Mais ça va peut-être aider. On verra.

\- Au fait, vous n'êtes pas censé être en permission ? demanda Breda.

\- Si mais la guerre n'attendra pas mon retour de permission. Je suis là juste pour cette réunion. J'y vais bientôt, j'étais un peu en avance.

Il resta donc un moment avec eux avant de finalement prendre le chemin de la salle des généraux. Un soldat le reçut, le salua et lui demandant de patienter le temps qu'il annonce son arrivée. Ce fut bien vite fait et on l'introduit dans la pièce de réunion des généraux. La table était alors garnie des plus hauts officiers du pays parmi lesquels le général Galléran, le général Mustang, le général de brigade Hyughes et bien sûr, le Généralissime. Il salua comme il put, sa main droite devant normalement servir dans ce salut bloquée par son plâtre.

\- Repos colonel, autorisa Grumman. Asseyez vous, dit-il en désignant la chaise en bout de table.

Edward prit alors place, l'attention de tous focalisée sur lui alors que l'on refermait la porte de la pièce, les laissant.

\- Colonel Elric, je vous remercie tout d'abord d'être venu alors que vous êtes en permission et blessé qui plus est, commença Grumman. Nous vous avons fait venir pour discuter du tournant quelque peu inattendu que votre fin de mission à Aerugo a pris. Le général Galléran vous a déjà expliqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Vous faîte parti des Forces Spéciales nouvelles, vous êtes donc briefé sur les trois guerres que nous menons actuellement. Aujourd'hui, l'objectif est d'y mettre purement et simplement fin dans les plus brefs délais. Cela semble encore inenvisageable avec Creta et Drachma mais possible dans un avenir proche avec Aerugo. Nous nous concentrons donc là dessus. En cela, les informations stratégiques que vous avez ramené vont être très précieuses. Si notre stratégie n'est pas encore fermement arrêtée nous pensons nous servir de vos donnés pour frapper plusieurs grands coups à Aerugo et les forcer ainsi à accepter un cessez le feu puis la négociation d'un traité de paix. Nous voulons faire cela au plus vite et tant qu'une petite possibilité d'ouverture se présente.

Il marqua une pause, tous observant le Fullmetal qui avait l'air plus que dubitatif très visiblement. Il semblait ronger son frein, n'ouvrant pourtant pas la bouche, marquant qu'il avait acquis une certaine retenue depuis son entrée dans l'armée. Mustang et Hyughes avaient l'air amusé devant son expression, souriant légèrement.

\- Mais avant de mettre ceci en œuvre, nous aurions aimé avoir votre avis, reprit Grumman. Vous avez collecté vous même ces informations et vous avez été sur le terrain. Vous êtes, d'après votre ancien et votre actuel supérieur, un très bon stratège très clairvoyant. Ce que confirme votre dossier. J'aimerais donc avoir votre avis sur cette stratégie bien qu'elle soit encore grossière. Nous vous écoutons.

\- Est-ce que je peux parler franchement monsieur ? demanda-t-il en amusant un peu plus Roy et Maes voyant la chose arriver.

\- Et bien c'est ce qui vous caractérise le plus, s'amusa Grumman, et vous n'êtes pas connu pour faire dans la demi mesure. Nous voulons votre avis, dit-il alors que quelques uns grimaçaient tout de même à cette affirmation. Alors parlez, rien ne vous sera reproché.

\- Très bien. Je trouve que cette stratégie, c'est de la merde sur bien des points, dit-il en faisant pouffer Maes qui reçut un coup de coude de Roy qui peinait aussi à se retenir.

\- Surveillez votre langage tout de même, gronda le général Hackler arrêté par un signe du Généralissime.

\- Certains, sourit le vieil homme, avaient prédis que vous diriez cela. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est de la merde, réaffirma-t-il. Le but est de mettre fin à la guerre et d'installer une paix durable, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact, approuva l'homme.

\- C'est pas comme ça que vous y arriverez. Aerugo est en réalité disposé à négocier, seulement, Amestris les terrifie par tout ce que les homonculus, les gouvernements successifs et particulièrement le dernier en date ont fait. Ils ont causé énormément de mal à ce pays, à ses habitants, en ont annexé une partie. Jamais ils ne se sont montrés dignes de la moindre miette de confiance, de bonne foi ou simplement capables d'une peu d'humanisme. Et là, vous voudriez les forcer à faire la paix par la force. Très paradoxal n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il. S'ils refusent de négocier, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent avoir la moindre confiance. Ils pensent, à raison de mon avis, que les tentatives de paix sont un moyen pour mieux les frapper dans le dos ensuite. Les moyens d'Aerugo sont encore très grands. À défaut d'être un peuple doté d'une forte armée, ils ont de l'argent, des ressources et des relations bâties par le commerce. Vous pourrez certainement fragiliser assez la ligne de front pour les mettre en position de faiblesse avec mes informations, mais ça ne durera pas. Et je serais vous, je redouterais aussi une possible alliance entre eux et Creta. Ils entretiennent déjà des relations commerciales, pas encore militaire parce que Aerugo n'approuve pas leur mentalité. Creta en revanche est insistant à leur égard pour former telle alliance. Que se passerait-il si vous mettiez Aerugo encore plus en état de colère et de peur, que vous les poussiez dans leurs derniers retranchements et qu'ils n'avaient plus le choix ? Ils n'aiment pas Creta mais ils aiment encore moins Amestris...

Il marqua une pause, laissant cette possibilité en suspens un instant avant de reprendre :

\- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi moi, je leur inspire cette confiance qui a créé cette situation ? Parce que j'ai prouvé que je n'agirais jamais de la sorte, que je ne trahirais pas ma parole et que je ne me bat pas pour tuer mais pour le bien des autres. Tout ce que vous ne représentez pas. Et si Aerugo ne fait pas l'amalgame entre moi et l'armée de ce pays, c'est pour la même raison que les Amestrians ne l'ont jamais fait non plus. J'ai toujours affirmé mes convictions et je ne m'en suis jamais écarté. Cette armée, ce pays, n'a pas changé d'attitude et n'a jamais ne serait-ce qu'essayé de comprendre comment les gens comme moi fonctionnent. Avec ce plan, vous n'obtiendrez pas la paix mais que plus d'hostilité et de problèmes.

\- Alors que suggérez vous ? demanda le Généralissime avec curiosité.

\- Vous voulez arrêter cette guerre et installer une paix véritable et durable ? Alors arrêtez de faire la guerre comme des conquérants et comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Arrêtez de faire cette guerre en voulant être les plus forts, en voulant écraser tout le monde par la puissance, en voulant forcer les autres à plier. Faîtes cette guerre pour faire ce qu'i faire : l'arrêter et faire la paix.

\- Et comment comptez vous faire ça ? demanda moqueusement le général Hackler.

\- Le but est simple : rassuré et inspirer suffisamment confiance à Aerugo pour pouvoir ouvrir les négociations, dit-il sans se démonter. Et pour ça, il faut leur donner une raison de nous laisser une chance. C'est à nous de faire des efforts, eux n'ont aucune raison de le faire. Pour moi, il faut montrer fermement notre volonté de pacifisme et marquer fortement le changement de ligne de conduite de notre pays.

\- C'est ce que nous faisons, remarqua un autre officier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Nous tentons de négocier.

\- Non, ricana-t-il. Vous leur tapez dessus comme ils se sont toujours fait taper dessus et les tentatives de négociations et de pacifismes ne peuvent être prises au sérieux tant qu'Amestris n'aura pas démontré qu'il sait ce que ces mots veulent dire. Vous cherchez la paix en faisant la guerre avec violence et froideur. On obtient pas la paix par la douleur et la guerre. On obtient la paix en faisant la paix, en arrêtant les conneries. C'est toujours comme ça que j'ai fait.

\- Et concrètement, quel serait votre stratégie ? demanda Grumman.

\- Déposer les armes ? ironisa un autre officier.

\- Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point, rendit-il sur le même ton. Non. Ce serait moi, je me servirais des infos que j'ai ramené pour porter des coups durs matériels et je dis bien matériels uniquement à Aerugo. Je monterais des commandos pour aller détruire les réserves d'armes et de nourriture, les voies d'accès que j'ai pu localiser avec mon unité durant la mission. Attention, la nourriture uniquement, pas d'eau. Le but n'est pas de tuer mais de les forcer à arrêter de se battre simplement. Détruire les armes, les canons, les installations de défenses... En même temps, j'ordonnerais à nos hommes de ne jamais déclencher le moindre affrontement, jamais et je ne déclencherais aucune attaque ou tentative d'intrusion dans leur pays. Tout combat ne devrait avoir pour but que de se défendre, en dehors des commandos de désarmement. Je retirerais les troupes des quelques endroits où nous sommes chez eux pour les ramener à la frontière. Ensuite, si combat il doit y avoir, je donnerais l'ordre aux officiers sur place de tout faire pour mettre fin aux affrontement le plus vite possible et surtout, avec le moins de victimes possible. J'ordonnerais aux soldats de donner la priorité de leurs tirs ou de leurs attaques au désarmement, à la neutralisation, pas à la mort des soldats adverses. Et bien entendu, en parallèle, continuer encore et toujours les appels à la négociation.

\- Vous voulez qu'on arrête de se battre pour se planquer ! s'insurgea Hackler. Vous êtes un lâche Elric.

\- Général Hackler ! s'énerva aussitôt Roy la voix froide.

\- Ils disent tous ça, ricana Ed en faisant tourner les regards vers lui. Ne pas tirer, ne pas tuer, cette armée ne sait pas faire parce que c'est bien plus facile de tuer. En revanche, se mettre en danger en épargnant un ennemi au risque de le regretter plus tard, tenter de faire la paix avec lui, s'obstiner à le faire malgré la douleur, affronter les conséquences de nos actes à leur égard... Tout ça est bien plus difficile. Il faut bien plus de courage pour faire ce que je dis que pour se battre général. Parce que c'est faire face à toutes nos erreurs sans se dérober et un combat continu pour ne pas céder à la facilité et à la violence. J'ai fait ça toute ma vie. Vous voulez juste jouer les gros bras et montrer que vous êtes le plus fort. Une guerre n'est pas un combat de coqs, se moqua-t-il. Ma conception de l'armée est fondamentalement différente de la vôtre.

\- C'est à dire ? gronda l'homme.

\- Vous pensez qu'une armée doit se battre, montrer que son pays et le plus fort et à les plus gros flingues. Vous pensez qu'une armée sert à faire la guerre, à attaquer, remarqua-t-il. Je pense l'inverse. Je pense qu'une armée doit servir à faire la paix, à la maintenir, à être au service exclusif des citoyens qu'elle défend, à protéger, sauver et préserver son peuple. Son peuple ou celui des autres. Le devoir d'un soldat pour moi est de protéger et servir, ce que j'ai toujours fait et ce pourquoi j'inspire cette confiance au peuple et à Aerugo. Le plan que je propose est très difficile à tenir parce que ne pas tuer est très difficile surtout en guerre. Faire la paix en guerre est difficile mais on n'y arrive qu'en tenant cette position en refusant toujours d'en changer. Faire la paix pour faire la paix. Ma stratégie est de montrer à Aerugo notre volonté de faire la paix, de cesser la violence, de montrer que nous pouvons respecter la vie, leurs vies, leur montrer que nous avons changé, que nous les respectons, que nous n'en voulons plus à leurs terres. Le but est de redonner un semblant de confiance et de nous différencier drastiquement du régime Bradley, avec force. Encore une fois, c'est ce qui me différencie de vous et qui a crée cette situation.

Il marqua une pause, regardant le Généralissime dans les yeux :

\- Avec ça, vous aurez bien plus de chances d'obtenir des négociations de paix que vous voulez, continua-t-il. Des négociations de paix, un traité et qui sait, peut-être une amitié. Si on va plus loin, comme je le disais, une armée peut aussi protéger d'autres pays.

\- Une alliance, comprit Hyughes.

\- Précisément, approuva-t-il. Nos idées actuelles concordent avec celles d'Aerugo. Une alliance face à Creta serait envisageable surtout que Creta n'appréciera pas si Aerugo fait la paix avec nous tout en ayant refusé leurs propositions d'alliance. Mais ce genre de possibilité n'est envisageable que si Aerugo commence à nous faire confiance et que nous ne faisons pas de connerie envers eux. Chose que votre forcing n'obtiendra jamais en plus de faire naître une possible autre guerre plus tard. On parle armée mais on pourrait parler alliance commerciale ou politique aussi. Nous avons une armée très performante et Aerugo a des ressources, cela ferait une union très profitable qui nous renforcerait l'un comme l'autre.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, balayant la table du regard.

\- Voilà ce que je ferais monsieur, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur Grumman.

Le silence tomba, tous attendant la réponse du Généralissime regardant leFullmetal dans les yeux, réponse qui ne vint qu'après plusieurs minutes :

\- Dans l'éventualité où nous choisirions cette stratégie..., commença-t-il.

\- Monsieur ! s'exclama un autre homme qu'Ed ne connaissant pas. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à accepter un tel plan d'enfant naïf et lâche ! Cela nous mettrait en position de faiblesse et...

\- Silence, posa froidement Grumman. Cet enfant naïf et lâche comme vous dîtes a sauvé ce pays il n'y a pas si longtemps et s'est battu plus que vous dans toute votre carrière, trancha-t-il en tirant un sourire amusé au blond et ses amis. Colonel Elric, si nous choisissions cette stratégie, iriez vous au front la mettre en application ?

Edward le regarda sérieusement alors que tous avaient tourné les yeux vers lui. Roy et Maes avaient l'air terriblement inquiets et peu enthousiastes, Galléran l'observant simplement. Il prit le temps de réfléchir une minute mais ce n'était pas tellement sa réponse qui posait question.

\- Je le ferais, répondit-il en tendant un peu plus ses deux amis, mais sous condition.

\- Vous êtes soldat ! cingla Hackler. Vous devez obéir aux ordres !

\- C'est vrai que tout le monde ici sait que c'est mon fort, ironisa-t-il en haussant les épaules. Cette stratégie n'est viable que si les choses sont faîtes comme elles le doivent sans écarts de conduite, jusqu'au bout et ce n'est clairement pas une stratégie que vous avez l'habitude d'employer et dont vous comprenez tout les tenant et les aboutissant. Je veux bien le faire monsieur, dit-il au Généralissime, j'aimerais que cette armée apprenne à faire ça, avoua-t-il. Mais je ne le ferais pas si on ne me laisse pas faire les choses à ma manière, jusqu'au bout, sans ingérence. C'est ma condition.

\- Très bien, je prend note, répondit joyeusement Grumman. Une décision concernant la suite des événements à Aerugo sera prise très vite. Quel qu'elle sera, vous serez mis au courant par le général Galléran. Merci d'être venu. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le blond se leva alors, saluant un peu nonchalamment avant d'avancer vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque le Généralissime :

\- Oh et colonel Elric ? dit-il en attirant son regard. Tenez vous prêt au cas où nous retiendrons cette possibilité.

\- Oui monsieur, répondit-il en sortant finalement.

Rapidement, il fut de nouveau dehors, un soldat le ramenant à la caserne. Là, il regagna son bureau avec une idée en tête. Pour lui, Grumman était intéressé par son plan. Ce vieux renard y verrait l'intérêt pour le pays et pour lui et son image vis à vis du peuple et de l'étranger. Grumman était un homme bien mais aussi ambitieux et maintenant qu'il était Généralissime, il voudrait certainement faire encore plus : redorer le blason de cette fonction et donc son blason. Il savait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances pour que son plan et ses conditions soient acceptées. Il serait alors envoyé à Aerugo pour tenter d'y obtenir la paix. Il devait être prêt et il ne l'était pas. Son état serait trop long à s'améliorer. Mais il avait peut-être une idée pour remédier à ça. Il prit donc son téléphone, composant un numéros avant de porter le combiné à son oreille avec une anxiété encore plus grande que la dernière fois. Heureusement, il put rapidement se détendre :

_\- Rockbell automail, _annonça-t-on.

\- Mamie, soupira-t-il en souriant.

_\- Ed ! Bon sang mais ça fait au moins cinq mois ! Je m'inquiétais. _

\- Désolé, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, justifia-t-il.

_\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_

\- Oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

_\- Tu es allé chez Dominic ? _

\- Oui. Il m'a fait une jambe super. Elle fonctionne très bien. Comment vous allez ? Vous tous ?

_\- Très bien. La vie est tranquille ici. Ne t'en fait pas, je veille sur tout le monde. _

\- Merci. Dis moi, est-ce que May est toujours là ?

_\- Oui pourquoi ? Elle et Al ne repartent à Xing qu'après Noël. _

\- Est-ce que tu peux lui demander de venir me parler au téléphone, sans que les autres ne le sachent. Je sais qu'elle ne m'aime pas mais dis lui que j'ai une chose très importante à lui demander.

_\- Je vais essayer. Patiente un moment. _

\- Merci mamie.

Elle déposa le combiné et Edward dut attendre un long moment avant qu'il ne soit repris, une voix plate raisonnant :

_\- Allo ? _

\- Bonjour May. Excuse moi de te déranger. J'ai besoin de ton aide et avant que tu ne raccroches, dit-il précipitamment en sentant venir la chose, c'est important. C'est pour essayer de sauver des gens.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était dans le train pour Resembool appréhendant terriblement d'y retourner mais il le fallait. L'ouverture pour Aerugo était trop belle pour ne pas en profiter si le commandement l'envoyait là bas et il espérait vraiment montrer une autre image de l'armée d'Amestris, montrer une armée pour laquelle il n'aurait pas honte de se battre. Il arriva tard dans la soirée et ce fut très joyeusement qu'il fut accueilli par le gardien de la gare le reconnaissant sur le champs. Il sourit doucement, heureux de le voir réagir ainsi. Si on excluait son frère et Winry, on l'appréciait à Resembool. Il en profita pour lui demander s'il ne restait pas un peu de place à l'auberge du village. L'homme répondit que oui, cependant surpris de ne pas le voir aller chez les Rockbell. Edward lui expliqua qu'il était là en coup de vent, qu'il repartirait probablement le lendemain et qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger plus que cela. Il se dirigea donc vers l'auberge où on lui offrit volontiers une chambre pour la nuit. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup, pensant à son frère se trouvant à peine plus loin, son frère qui le détestait. Il ne comptait pas se montrer à lui lors de cette visite et même pas du tout tant que Al ne le voudrait pas lui même. Le lendemain, ce fut tôt que l'on toqua à sa porte. Il alla l'ouvrir, souriant avec douceur en trouvant Pinako derrière. Il lui avait pourtant dis de ne pas se fatiguer à venir. Derrière elle, une May qui avait encore grandi était là aussi.

\- Bon sang Ed qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda mamie en avisant son plâtre et les bleus qui n'avaient pas encore complètement disparus sur son visage.

Il referma derrière elles lorsqu'elles furent entrées, les invitant à s'asseoir d'un signe.

\- T'inquiète la vieille, c'est rien.

\- Vous avez encore cherché les ennuis, posa platement May.

\- Oui et non, répondit-il évasivement. Merci d'être venu May.

\- Pourquoi j'accepterais de vous soigner ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pas tout, je voudrais juste que tu puisses accélérer la guérison de mon bras et de mes côtes. Ils sont cassés et ça met trop de temps à guérir.

\- C'est votre problème. Il ne fallait pas encore aller vous battre on ne sait où.

Ed ne s'énerva pas. Elle était du côté de Al qu'elle aimait beaucoup et elle ne voyait que la colère et la douleur qu'il avait provoqué chez son petit frère, lui en voulant pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Il ne s'était déjà jamais trop entendu avec elle, c'était pire maintenant. Mais il espérait qu'elle pourrait rendre Al heureux parce qu'il était certain qu'ils finiraient par être ensemble.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Mais je ne te le demande pas pour moi. Je vais peut-être avoir l'occasion, dans les jours qui viennent, d'aller aider des gens qui en ont vraiment, vraiment besoin et je ne peux pas le faire correctement dans cet état. Ce sera trop long si j'attends d'être guéris normalement et la fenêtre pourrait se refermer. S'il te plaît, pas pour moi, pour ces gens.

\- Et comment comptez vous aider qui que ce soit sans alchimie ? répondit-elle. En vous battant encore contre je ne sais quoi. Vous ne savez faire que ça. On ne règle rien par la violence. C'est à croire que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de brutalité, comme une drogue.

\- May..., tenta d'intervenir Pinako en colère.

\- Laisse mamie, c'est rien, arrêta-t-il doucement. J'ai pas besoin d'alchimie pour aider les autres et en l'occurrence, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me battre. En faîte, j'y vais plutôt dans le but d'arrêter des combats alors c'est encore un peu différent. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas May, encore plus dernièrement mais je ne viendrais pas te le demander si ce n'était pas important. Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? Je ne te demanderais rien de plus.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de soupirer :

\- Je ne peux pas faire de miracle sur des os brisés. Je pourrais au mieux les ressouder précairement mais il faudra encore de la convalescence pour terminer la guérison.

\- Merci May, soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

\- Mais vous laissez Alphonse tranquille, dit-elle fermement.

Pinako voulut répliquer à cela mais Ed l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule :

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me montrer à lui ni d'aller le voir tant qu'il ne le voudra pas. Il ne me verra plus dans sa vie à moins de venir me chercher, assura-t-il.

\- Bien. Dépêchons nous. J'aimerais rentrer.

Il acquiesça et suivit ses instructions alors qu'elle le plaçait au centre d'un de ses cercles d'alchimie. Il n'y en eut pas pour longtemps et Edward observa cette transmutation dont-il savait encore si peu de choses. Il sentit pourtant nettement l'énergie agir en lui, bien plus qu'autrefois. Il n'était pas surpris. Depuis qu'il avait sacrifié son alchimie, certaines choses avaient changé et en particulier sa perception de l'énergie. Il sentait bien mieux l'énergie de la terre, mais aussi ce fameux Pouls du Dragon de l'élixirologie. Avant, il n'avait jamais réussi à le percevoir une seconde, maintenant, il le sentait naturellement, comme il sentait naturellement l'énergie tectonique, comme jamais en faîte. Il pouvait aussi sentir les transmutations, leur énergie. Il percevait de plus en plus finement tout cela. Il avait remarqué ça quelques mois après le Jour Promis et depuis, cette perception se renforçait doucement. Dommage qu'elle ne lui serve plus aujourd'hui. Il put donc suivre la transmutation de May, la force qui vint agir sur ses os qui avaient commencé à guérir dans les neuf jours qui venaient de passer depuis l'escarmouche. La transmutation prit fin et May se redressa, récupérant ses couteaux :

\- C'est étrange, dit-elle alors. Votre énergie a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que j'y ai fait attention. Votre chi est plus fluide que chez personne et plus puissant quand il était de piètre qualité avant. Bizarre.

Edward en fut à peine surpris, se disant que cela avait un rapport avec la perte de son alchimie et cette perception de l'énergie. Mais ça ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant. Il ne dit donc rien et elle haussa finalement les épaules.

\- Vos os sont ressoudés légèrement. Il faudra encore un temps de consolidation, deux semaines pour que ça soit correct, un mois pour que ce soit aussi solide qu'avant. En attendant, un choc et ça se brisera de nouveau. Si c'est tout, je vais y aller, dit-elle platement.

\- Merci May, dit-il simplement en la regardant s'en aller.

Le silence tomba alors qu'il restait seul avec Pinako qui s'était appropriée la chaise de sa chambre. Comprenant qu'elle voulait rester un moment, Edward s'affala sur le lit, appréciant de ne plus avoir trop mal aux côtes.

\- Alors, pourquoi avais tu tant besoin de ces soins ? demanda sa grand-mère. Tu vas aller te battre ?

\- Oui et non, répondit-il. Je reviens d'Aerugo, avoua-t-il en sachant qu'elle garderait tout pour elle.

\- Tu as été sur le front ? s'horrifia-t-elle.

\- Ouais. Je n'ai pas participé aux combats, sauf à un par accident. J'avais une mission d'espionnage derrière les lignes. J'y suis resté une quarantaine de jours. J'ai été pris dans une bataille en repassant les lignes pour rentrer. Et tu me connais, j'ai fais ce que je fais toujours : mettre le bazar à ma manière, dit-il en l'amusant. J'ai attiré l'attention de pas mal de monde avec ça et ça a eu pour conséquence d'ouvrir une minuscule chance de négociation pour la paix. Une petite chance si on fait les choses correctement. J'ai parlé au commandement hier. Ils m'ont demandé mon avis sur la chose et je leur ai dis ce que j'en pensais, qu'il fallait agir avec pacifisme et non violence, ne plus tuer pour encourager Aerugo à nous faire confiance pour la paix. Ils y réfléchissent mais le Généralissime a émis l'idée de me renvoyer là bas en me donnant le commandement et la possibilité d'agir selon mes idées pour parvenir à la paix. La décision sera prise sous peu et je dois être prêt à y aller au plus vite. Je n'y vais pas pour me battre, j'y vais pour faire la paix, arrêter cette guerre et sauver ceux qui sont pris là dedans. Enfin si le commandement approuve mais Grumman y verra son intérêt, je crois qu'il m'enverra. En revanche, je ne sais pas si ça marchera ni combien de temps ça pourrait prendre alors ne t'étonne pas si je n'appelle pas pendant un moment. Je ne pourrais pas quand je serais sur le front.

\- Fait ce que tu penses être juste et bien Ed, sourit-elle. Je suis très fier de toi, dit-elle.

Elle était néanmoins inquiète et un peu choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Edward entreprenait d'arrêter une guerre, sans alchimie cette fois. Elle n'était pas surprise par le projet, sachant que Ed restait dans l'armée aussi pour ça, pour tenter de ramener la paix dans tout le pays et de protéger les gens. Et elle savait que têtu et fort comme il était, il pouvait y arriver. Elle était infiniment fière de lui et de ce qu'il faisait. Le peuple d'Amestris le prenait pour un héros et il l'était vraiment pour elle. Mais elle avait aussi tellement peur pour lui. Elle savait à quel point il était déprimé depuis que Al s'était détourné de lui et depuis la fin de toute cette histoire. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas remis ni de la mort de sa mère, ni de tout ce qui avait suivis depuis. Elle craignait qu'il se tienne à distance de tous pour finalement ne plus accorder assez d'importance à sa vie et son bien être, plus encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

\- Montre ta jambe, exigea-t-elle en s'approchant avec sa chaise pour se mettre face à lui. J'aimerais voir ce qu'à fait Dom.

Il acquiesça, se doutant qu'elle voudrait inspecter cette jambe elle même. Il retira donc sa chaussure et releva son pantalon pour qu'elle puisse l'inspecter. Elle attrapa son pied pour le poser sur ses genoux, scrutant l'automail.

\- Elle a besoin d'être huilé, remarqua-t-elle rapidement.

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire avec les côtes cassées, justifia-t-il.

Elle soupira avant de lui réclamer son nécessaire d'entretien. Il eut beau vouloir refuser, elle fut bientôt en train de huiler tranquillement chaque élément avec sa petite pipette, en profitant pour jeter un regard plus précis sur sa jambe.

\- Du très beau travail, commenta-t-elle d'ailleurs. Dom est toujours aussi doué. Il s'est encore amélioré.

\- Hn. Elle est géniale pour le combat. Ça m'aide bien. Il a pu améliorer ma vitesse, ma souplesse et ma force sur cette jambe.

\- Je vois ça. Il reste le meilleur en automail de combat condensé. Il est probablement le seul à faire des automail de combat de cette puissance, de cette qualité tout en gardant un design de morphologie ordinaire.

\- Ouais, il fait ça bien. Et son fils est tout aussi doué.

\- C'est bien. Comme ça je suis sûr que tu as un bon ingénieur.

Elle continua sa tâche dans un silence léger, avant de reprendre plus gravement :

\- Les douleurs fantômes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Toujours là, soupira-t-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Dans ton bras aussi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et tes autres crises ?

\- Toujours aussi, murmura-t-il. Mais pas quand je suis très occupé. J'en ai pas eu à Aerugo.

\- Tu t'es trouvé une maison à Central ? demanda-t-elle sans s'étendre sur le sujet.

\- Nan, je reste à la caserne. J'ai pas besoin d'une maison, je suis pas beaucoup à Central avec les missions et encore moins en permission alors ça ne vaut pas le coup.

\- Tu sors un peu j'espère.

\- Ouais t'inquiète. Le mange chez les Hyughes une ou deux fois par semaine quand je suis à Central et de toute façon, les autres viennent m'emmerder régulièrement, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Tu t'es fais des amis parmi des camarades ?

\- Des amis je sais pas, c'est un peu compliqué comme je suis leur supérieur. Moi je m'en fou des grades mais ce n'est pas la cas des autres. Mais je m'entend très bien avec eux et en particulier avec mon unité. Quand à mon général, c'est un type bien.

\- Tant mieux. Tant mieux.

Le silence retomba entre eux et elle termina tranquillement l'entretient de cette jambe avant de la reposer. Il se redressa alors pour remettre son pantalon et sa chaussure en place, Pinako quittant sa chaise.

\- J'imagine que tu repars aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle.

\- Hm, acquiesça-t-il. Au plus vite. Je prend le prochain train. Il est dans deux ou trois heures je crois.

\- Dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle. J'ai deux choses à te donner avant que tu ne t'en ailles. La première, dit-elle en lui tendant un petit écrin sortit de sa poche. Ils auraient été très fiers de toi, dit-elle en le laissant confus. Je t'attend dehors pour la seconde.

Perplexe, Edward la regarda sortir avant de reporter son attention sur l'écrin. Il n'avait rien de spécial et il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Il l'ouvrit donc pour se figer net en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. Ça en revanche, il savait ce que c'était et il en resta pétrifié quelques minutes. Seul son père et sa mère pouvaient se vanter de lui avoir tiré des larmes. Elle lorsqu'elle était morte. Il l'avait pleuré en cachette de tous, seul. Lui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de prendre sa vie pour ramener Alphonse. Ce qu'il avait pu le détester ce jour là pour lui demander ça alors qu'il savait qu'il ne tuait pas et encore moins lui, son père. Et aujourd'hui encore, lorsque les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux devant ce qu'il tenait, c'était eux qui les provoquaient. L'écrin renfermait deux anneaux d'or passés sur une épaisse chaîne dorée. Les alliances de ses parents. Elles étaient simples sans décoration si ce n'était leurs noms gravés à l'intérieur. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et il sourit en détectant d'infimes traces d'alchimie sur les bijoux. Œuvre de son père assurément. Un souvenir d'eux, de leur amour et de leur famille. Pinako disait qu'ils auraient été fier de lui et comprendre ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en regardant ça lui fit chaud au cœur.

Pourtant, rapidement, il ne put s'empêcher de douter. Sa mère n'aurait pas été fière de voir ce qu'il avait fait à Al, ses crimes, ses bêtises. Quand à son père, il doutait fort qu'il ait été fier de lui et il ne savait toujours que penser de lui. Malgré tout, avoir ça, ces objets les représentant était comme avoir une part d'eux auprès de lui et c'était extrêmement réconfortant. D'une main tremblante, il attrapa la chaîne, voulant la mettre. Il se figea pourtant une fois les anneaux dans la main. Alphonse devrait certainement les avoir, pas lui. Alphonse aurait fait la fierté de leur mère et il s'était très bien entendu avec leur père qu'il n'avait jamais dénigré contrairement à lui. Ils auraient certainement préférés qu'ils aient ce souvenir précieux plutôt que lui. Il renonça donc à passer la chaîne, la remettant dans son écrin.

Il se souvint ensuite que mamie l'attendait dehors et il se leva donc, essuyant ses yeux. Il passa son manteau pour se protéger du froid d'hiver avant de sortir, fermant sa chambre derrière lui. Il retrouva rapidement sa grand-mère à l'accueil, discutant avec la dame tenant l'auberge. Elle se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver, l'aubergiste se détournant poliment. L'ingénieure avisa l'écrin qu'il serrait dans sa main, soupirant. Elle se détourna pour chercher quelque chose du regard, Ed ouvrant la bouche :

\- Tu devrais donner ça à Al, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle attrapait un balais pour revenir vers lui. Donne ça à Al mamie, ce n'est pas pour m...

Il ne put finir, Pinako crochetant automail de la brosse du balais pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber. Il s'écrasa lourdement sur ses fesses, grimaçant un peu. Il allait s'insurger d'instinct quand sa grand-mère vint lui mettre une claque derrière la tête, le balais lâché. Il leva les yeux vers elle, la trouvant sérieuse et grave comme c'était rarement le cas. Elle lui prit l'écrin des mains pour l'ouvrir, en sortir la chaîne et venir l'attacher autour de son cou.

\- Mamie je..., paniqua-t-il un peu.

\- C'est pour toi. Je sais ce que tu penses. Que tu ne le mérites pas, que Al devraient les avoir parce que tes parents auraient plus de raisons d'être fier de lui, parce que tu crois qu'ils auraient eu honte de toi ou qu'ils auraient été en colère. Mais ils auraient voulu que tu les aies avec toi. Ils auraient été très, très fiers de toi. Ton père ne cessait de vouloir avoir de la valeur à tes yeux, de vouloir que tu l'appelles papa. Il te trouvait fort et impressionnant, admirable et il disait qu'il aurait aimé être comme toi. Il était très fier de toi et d'être ton père. Quand à ta mère, elle aussi aurait été très fière de toi et de l'homme admirable que tu es devenu. Tu as fais des bêtises mais tu as fais tout ce qu'il fallait, tu les as réparé et plus encore. Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui veille sur les autres et les protège au mépris de sa propre vie. Elle aurait eu très peur pour toi de te voir vivre ainsi mais elle aurait été la plus fière des mères et elle t'aurait aimé quoi qu'il advienne, à jamais. Où qu'elle soit, elle t'aime Ed comme ton père. Al a tout ce qu'il lui faut ici, il va bien mieux que toi, il est en sécurité, il a de l'amour de tous à ne plus savoir qu'en faire et son cœur l'accepte. Tout ici est souvenir d'eux pour lui et lui ne doute pas que vos parents l'auraient aimé encore aujourd'hui. Toi, tu as besoin de savoir qu'on t'aime, tu as besoin d'apprendre à accepter que tu peux être aimé et que tu le mérites, que tu en vaux la peine. Ceci te le rappellera. Ils seront avec toi, toujours. Commence par accepter l'amour et la force de tes parents en portant ça. Avec ce que tu fais, ce vers quoi tu vas, tu as besoin d'avoir ça avec toi, de savoir que tu n'es pas tout seul et qu'on veille sur toi. Que ce soit tes parents ou d'autres. Alors tu vas prendre ça et je t'interdis de les donner à Al même s'il te les réclame. J'ai gardé ces alliances depuis la mort de ta mère, elle conservait les deux avec elle. Et j'ai toujours su que c'est à toi qu'elles iraient. Ed, ne ferme pas ton cœur aux autres mais surtout, ne le ferme pas à toi même.

Edward resta sans voix un instant, confus, regardant les anneaux scintillants autour de son cou. Il vint les prendre entre ses doigts pour finalement les serrer dans sa main, acceptant finalement ce réconfort bien réel qu'il ressentait à les avoir. Il les glissa alors dans sa chemise, Pinako souriant.

\- Bien, dit-elle. Allez debout, j'ai autre chose à te donner avant que tu ne repartes.

Elle partit sans se retourner et il se leva précipitamment pour la suivre. Ils sortirent et elle les mena vers le notaire du village à sa grande surprise. Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet, chaleureusement accueillis par le petit homme jovial tenant les lieux. Pinako lui demanda s'il avait préparé ce qu'elle avait demandé et il s'en alla un instant, revenant avec une grosse malle à roulette qu'il peina à traîner jusqu'à eux. Pinako le remercia et ordonna au jeune colonel de la prendre. Le petit homme demanda à Edward s'il pouvait venir le voir plus tard à propos d'une affaire de famille et il approuva. Ils retournèrent alors à l'auberge avec ce chargement, regagnant sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Un héritage, dit-elle en le surprenant. Un héritage de ton père. Lorsqu'il est parti quand vous étiez petits, il a rassemblé certaines choses qu'il a enfermé dans cette malle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle contient. Il avait dis à l'époque que s'il disparaissait sans l'avoir récupéré, alors ça devrait te revenir lorsque tu serais assez grand. Ta mère l'avait fait consigner ici et quand elle est tombée malade, elle m'en a parlé. Elle disait aussi que ça devait te revenir, à toi et pas à Alphonse. Elle disait que tu serais celui qui pourrait en faire le meilleur usage. Lorsqu'il est rentré, pour mourir auprès de ta mère, c'est moi qui ait trouvé Hohenheim. Il devait avoir prévu que ça arriverait parce qu'il avait une lettre sur lui, pour moi. Il y disait certaines choses destinées à une vieille amie, il disait qu'il vous aimait et qu'il était très fier de vous, de toi en particulier pour ta force face à tout ce que tu as traversé, tout ce que tu as fais. Il disait que tu étais devenu un jeune homme incroyable, valeureux, d'une grande bonté, d'une grande force. Et il me demandait de te remettre ça encore une fois. J'ai attendu jusque là parce que je voulais que tu aies le temps de te reposer et de faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je crois que tu dois l'avoir maintenant. Quoi qu'il y ait là dedans, ne t'avise pas de le donner à Alphonse. Tes deux parents voulaient que ce soit toi qui hérite de cela. Je rentre maintenant que tout ça est fait. Fait attention et donne de tes nouvelles dés que tu pourras.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il. Merci mamie.

Elle s'en alla et il retourna son attention sur la malle, s'asseyant devant elle avant de l'ouvrir. À l'intérieur, il trouva toute sorte de choses. Des objets, des photos mais surtout des livres dont certains avaient une allure très ancienne. Les analysant, il y trouva des livres d'alchimie, mais aussi d'élixirologie datant de bien longtemps. Il feuilleta quelques uns d'entre eux, certains écris par Honhenheim sur son ancien voyage à Xing et sur comment il y avait amené l'élixirologie, comment il l'avait construite. Mais ce qui l'impressionna le plus était certains ouvrages usés par le temps bien que parfaitement conservés, avec grand soin, gardé dans des coffrets et des étoffes. Des livres qui venaient de Xersès. Son père avait dû les récupérer après le désastre qu'il y avait traversé. C'était là un trésor inestimable qui attisa aussitôt son intérêt, sa soif d'apprendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Hohenheim avait voulu que cela lui revienne même après la perte de son alchimie. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait plus en faire depuis le Jour Promis et il avait pourtant renouvelé ce souhait dans sa dernière lettre à Pinako. Tout cela aurait été plus utile à Al qui aurait pu s'en servir. Il ne comprenait pas mais savoir que son père lui avait donné en sachant l'aida à accepter et il devait avouer que ce qu'il avait là représentait un trésor grandiose qui attirait comme un aimant l'alchimiste et homme de science qu'il était.

Il se força à ranger tout cela, sachant que s'il s'y mettait, il y passerait des heures et des heures. Il ressortit plutôt pour retourner chez le notaire voulant le voir, curieux à ce sujet. L'homme le fit entrer dans son bureau, lui proposant un siège qu'il prit.

\- Je suis content de vous voir monsieur Elric, commença-t-il. Je ne savais comment vous joindre et madame Rockbell disait qu'elle ne savait pas non plus. Êtes vous toujours en voyage ?

\- On peut dire cela. Je bouge énormément. De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De votre héritage, dit-il en le surprenant. Vous et votre petit frère êtes désormais tout deux majeurs, l'héritage vous concernant tout deux est donc débloqué. Celui que votre mère vous a laissé. Il s'agissait à l'origine de votre maison et de tout ce qu'elle contenait ainsi que du terrain où elle se trouve. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus que le terrain mais il vous revient à tout deux à part égale. Votre frère le sait déjà évidemment et a déjà accepté sa part d'héritage. Vous n'avez plus qu'à accepter là votre.

Edward resta pensif un moment, n'ayant jamais pensé à cela. Et il ne savait qu'en dire, sachant qu'il n'était toujours pas prêt à retourner là bas. Il y était allé une fois pour vérifier ce qu'il avait transmuté exactement lors de son crime et cela avait été un supplice.

\- Votre..., hésita l'homme l'air gêné, votre frère a émis une requête, dit-il en attirant de nouveau son attention. Il souhaiterait que vous lui cédiez votre part sans condition. Il ne peut l'exiger bien sûr. Vous pouvez réclamer de garder ce qui vous reviens ou lui demander de la racheter si vous comptez la céder.

\- Non, il peut l'avoir, sourit-il doucement.

Si Al voulait le terrain de leur maison pour lui seul, il lui donnait sans poser de question. Il pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'il voulait, il lui devait bien cela et il avait laissé sa maison derrière lui il y avait bien longtemps de cela. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, elle n'était plus à lui. Il en avait détruis l'âme par son crime. Elle n'était plus à lui, il n'avait plus le droit d'y prétendre.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? demanda le notaire l'air choqué qu'il accepte si facilement.

\- Oui. Que dois-je faire ?

L'homme lui donna alors les documents à signer et il le fit sans broncher, lui rendant avant de demander si c'était tout.

\- Oui monsieur, approuva tristement l'homme. Monsieur Elric, je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et votre frère. J'ai bien compris lorsqu'il est venu et qu'il a fait cette demande qu'il y avait désormais une certaine inimité entre vous. Mais j'aimerais que vous sachiez que pour moi ainsi que pour bien des gens à Resembool, vous êtes un héros. Nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé à Central, le rôle que vous avez joué. Et nous savons qui vous êtes, l'alchimiste du peuple. Nous sommes tous fier de dire que vous venez d'ici et Resembool sera toujours une maison pour vous.

Edward sourit un peu, à la fois surpris et touché d'entendre cela. Il adressa un signe de tête à l'homme avant de s'en aller, se disant qu'il était temps de prendre ses affaires et d'aller à la gare. Dans le train, il retira le plâtre de son bras, la chose désormais inutile. Il passa en revanche l'un de ses épais et long brassard de combat pour le protéger et le maintenir, s'assurant qu'il ne casserait pas de nouveau si un choc survenait. Avec ça, il serait de nouveau bientôt prêt à retourner se battre.

À suivre...

Audragon


	8. VIII- S'éteindre

Chapitre 8 :

S'éteindre

Le lendemain de sa visite à Resembool, Edward était de retour à Central, les alliances de ses parents autour du cou et la malle de son père traînée derrière lui. Il rentra à la caserne et ramena tout cela dans le bureau de son appartement, vidant la malle pour tout ranger dans une armoire fermant à clef encore vide, la bouclant soigneusement, sachant que tout cela devait être mis en sécurité. Cela fait, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital pour se faire examiner et montrer qu'il guérissait plus vite que prévu, voulant s'assurer qu'on ne le retiendrait pas à la caserne plus longtemps que nécessaire si la mission tombait.

\- Si vous ne m'expliquez pas exactement ce qu'à fait cet alchimiste colonel Elric, je vous garderais à l'arrêt aussi longtemps qu'il était prévu à la base, posa fermement le lieutenant Holy.

Il était avec lui depuis un moment maintenant. L'homme avait immédiatement remarqué l'absence de son plâtre à son entrée, demandant aussitôt des explications, inquiet pour lui et son bras. Il lui avait donc simplement dit qu'il était allé voir une amie alchimiste qui avait remis ses os en état pour accélérer sa guérison. Seulement, l'homme semblait perplexe quand à sa remise totale, exigeant qu'il lui dise précisément et face à la menace de tout de même resté bloqué là, Edward soupira, décidant d'être franc avec lui. Le lieutenant se montrait de plus en plus protecteur et attentionné à son égard, venant prendre tout les jours de ses nouvelles, mangeant parfois avec lui alors qu'ils s'entendaient bien.

\- Elle a pu ressouder précairement les os mais il reste de la consolidation à acquérir, expliqua-t-il.

\- Donc environ trois quatre semaines de convalescence, remarqua le médecin. C'est pour renforcer votre bras que vous avez mis ce brassard ? Un peu comme une attelle ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi l'alchimiste n'a pas pu les guérir complètement ? demanda-t-il l'air curieux maintenant.

\- Échange équivalent, répondit Edward.

\- Je connais le principe, dit-il, mais ça ne m'aide pas à comprendre.

\- Et bien pour faire ce qu'elle a fait il a fallu donner à hauteur de ce que l'on veut obtenir. En occurrence, ressouder les os nécessite du calcium osseux et autres éléments les composant. Pour l'alchimie médicale, de l'élixirologie exactement dans mon cas, on manipule de la matière organique, ce qui rend les choses beaucoup plus complexes. Cela s'apparente de loin à la transmutation humaine en réalité. Transmuter de la matière vivante est bien plus difficile et délicat. Pour réparer les os, il ne suffirait pas de se servir de calcium ou d'éléments inertes extérieurs au corps, ça ne marcherait pas il faut de la matière vivante. En général, on la prélève sur le patient lui même. Donc pour ressouder mes os, elle a prélevé ce qu'il lui fallait directement sur l'os en question. Elle n'a pas créé d'os, elle a plutôt remodeler à partir de l'os brisé. Mais du coup, l'os est toujours fragile autour de la fracture à cause du prélèvement et de la fracture. Il faut maintenant que le corps synthétise de nouveau de l'os pour terminer la réparation et consolider. À moins d'avoir une Pierre Philosophale, l'alchimie médicale a ses limites et ne remplace pas complètement les soins conventionnels. On fonctionne toujours comme ça en alchimie médicale, on peut réparer les dégâts en prenant le nécessaire pour l'échange ailleurs sur le corps mais de ce fait, la guérison est limitée ou si on guérit totalement la blessure, on fragilise forcément la partie du corps qui sert au prélèvement. Donc, en tout cas avec les connaissance actuelles, elle ne sert qu'à accélérer la guérison ou paré au plus urgent dans le cas de blessures graves.

\- Je vois. C'est tout de même très intéressant. Je n'en n'avais jamais entendu parler.

\- Et bien à Amestris, le seul alchimiste médecin que je connais avait besoin d'une Pierre pour ses soins. Il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. En revanche, les élixirologues, les alchimistes de Xing, en on fait leur spécialité. Ils utilisent une énergie et des pratiques différentes pour y parvenir mais c'est une chose inconnue ici. Celle que je suis allé voir vient de Xing et c'est la seule élixirologue que je connaisse.

\- Ceci explique cela, sourit l'homme. Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais vous mettre une attelle plus adaptée que le brassard, annonça-t-il. Vous ménagez ce bras. Pareille pour vos côtes, on y fait attention et pas d'entraînement tant que je ne l'ai pas autorisé. C'est claire ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

\- Bien. On verra comment ça évolue. On va regarder vos autres blessures aussi.

Ce fut donc à cela qu'ils passèrent, le médecin examinant sa blessure par balle et ses brûlures, terminant par les autres dommages plus minimes guérissant déjà bien.

\- Combien de temps pour celles là ? demanda Ed.

\- Deux semaines, répondit-il en le faisant soupirer. Accordez vous le repos dont vous avez besoin colonel. Vous ne ferez plus rien si vous négligez votre santé jusqu'à vous écrouler complètement.

Le lieutenant termina ses soins avant de lui donner rendez vous quelques jours plus tard pour refaire un tour d'horizon. Edward retourna alors chez lui. N'ayant rien de prévu alors qu'il était en permission, il s'autorisa à aller jeter un coup d'œil aux livres d'Hohenheim. En temps normal, il serait certainement retourné à son bureau travailler sur tout le reste mais le contenu de cette malle avait bien trop attiré son attention pour qu'il refrène plus longtemps sa curiosité et il était officiellement en permission. Ce fut donc à cela qu'il passa le reste de la journée, ainsi que la suivante et tout cela s'avéra captivant. Les connaissances alchimiques de Xersès mêlaient alchimie d'Amestris et élixirologie à un niveau tout autre que ce qu'il avait appris jusque là. Une vision très différente. Et si l'alchimie d'Amestris et celle de Xing s'y retrouvaient facilement, il semblait y avoir aussi d'autres principes, encore à l'état de théorie, dont-il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Tout cela était absolument fascinant pour lui qui était si féru d'alchimie.

Deux jours après son retour à Central, il avait été invité par Roy à venir boire un verre chez lui. S'il avait été un peu surpris d'apprendre qu'ils ne seraient que tout les deux, il avait apprécié l'idée. La compagnie de Roy se faisait de plus en plus agréable, surtout depuis son éloignement avec Alphonse. Lorsqu'il déprimait en pensant à son frère, qu'il se disait qu'il était tout seul désormais, il avait souvent une pensée pour l'homme sans se l'expliquer. Roy était un repère pour lui, un repère fort, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de protéger mais qui le protégeait. Il était probablement le seul à faire ça, à lui donner cette impression de sécurité. Il savait Roy puissant et c'était rassurant. Il était rassurant sous bien des aspects et il n'aurait su citer personne d'autre lui procurant cette sensation étrange. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il appréciait chez lui, sa détermination, sa force, sa bienveillance, son grand cœur même si tout cela n'était pas forcément visible au premier coup d'œil. Oui, il était aussi très agaçant, vantard, orgueilleux, parfois mesquin, manipulateur, égocentrique, narcissique et il en passait. Seulement, il était aussi beaucoup plus au fond. S'il avait mis longtemps à le voir, ne s'en étant rendu compte réellement que lors de ses réflexions après le Jour Promis, il était désormais bien conscient de la valeur de l'homme. Il était protecteur, soucieux du bien-être de ceux qu'il aimait, voulant le bien des autres, des innocents, du peuple. Il pouvait être très doux et compréhensif, attentionné et parfois, Ed regrettait de ne pas être plus proche de lui. Roy était une sorte de pilier dans sa vie. Il était, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, une sorte de modèle à suivre sur bien des choses, un refuge de confiance. Il était donc heureux d'aller passer un peu de temps avec lui. La dernière fois, la nuit de repos et le petit déjeuner chez le général lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien.

Il se retrouva donc à toquer chez lui en fin de journée. Vêtu de son éternel pantalon de cuir, de ses rangers et d'une chemise noire, il avait aussi ajouté un pull à col roulé noir pour se protéger du froid d'hiver, son long manteau noir complétant le tout quand ses cheveux étaient relevés en une haute queue de cheval. Le général vint lui ouvrir rapidement, lui offrant un beau sourire en le faisant entrer. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, entrant dans le salon. Il alla s'affaler dans le canapé avec son élégance habituelle, sans y avoir été invité et le général s'en amusa. Il leur servit à boire avant de venir s'asseoir face à lui, l'observant un instant pour voir où en était son état. Aussi, il remarqua rapidement son bras :

\- Plus de plâtre ? remarqua-t-il avec surprise.

\- Ouais, je..., hésita-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi. May est à Resembool alors je suis allé la voir vite fait pour qu'elle arrange mes blessures. Le toubib a juste voulu que je mette ça un moment pour être sûr, dit-il en désignant son attelle. Comme ça, je serais ok si Grumman accepte de m'envoyer à Aerugo.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Roy le regardant sérieusement, inquiet à propos de bien trop de choses concernant le blond.

\- J'avoue que j'espérais qu'on puisse parler un peu de ça ce soir, commença le général. Ed, tu étais sérieux à propos de retourner là bas et prendre tout ça sur tes épaules ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit-il immédiatement. Le contexte se prêtait pas trop à la plaisanterie. Et puis si je peux arrêter ce bordel, dit-il le regard vague. C'est vraiment pas la joie là bas, soupira-t-il. Quarante jours m'ont permis de bien me rendre compte. Et ce que subissent les populations frontalières... d'un côté ou de l'autre... on peut pas laisser ça durer. Je peux pas laisser ça durer si je peux faire quelque chose ou au moins essayer.

Roy sourit doucement, y trouvant bien là celui qu'il connaissait mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas aimer l'idée.

\- Ça pourrait être vraiment très dangereux là bas et pour toi... Ce n'est vraiment le genre d'environnement qui te convient.

\- La guerre ne convient à personne, remarqua-t-il doucement. Je... j'ai vu. Pendant l'escarmouche, dit-il le regard hanté. C'était... c'était... Merde, j'ai encore pu ajouté un autre visage à l'enfer et je commence à redouter de découvrir combien y en a exactement.

Il s'affaissa un peu plus dans le canapé, les images de sang du champs de bataille dansant dans sa tête. Roy quand à lui, pu enfin voir un peu du traumatisme qu'il savait assurément exister chez le blond. Lui même n'était pas encore guéri du sien à Ishval.

\- Ed, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un, conseilla-t-il. Tu aurais pu rester un peu plus à Resembool.

\- Non, répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment au goût de l'homme. Non. Je vais plus à Resembool. J'ai été juste pour voir May pour pouvoir partir à Aerugo si ça se fait.

Roy resta un peu surpris devant cette réponse, se demandant de plus en plus ce qu'il se passait avec le blond exactement. Le Fullmetal retira son pull avant de reprendre son verre pour boire un peu, le regard toujours aussi vague. Et il reprit finalement :

\- Au fait, la décision a déjà été prise pour Aerugo ?

\- En théorie, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler, mais non pas encore. On en décide dans les jours qui viennent. Certains n'ont pas trop envie de te confier ça et suivre ton plan.

\- Très surprenant, ironisa-t-il.

\- Galléran est de ton côté, il te fait vraiment confiance.

\- Ouais. J'étais un peu tendu d'apprendre à le connaître quand j'ai commencé avec lui mais c'est un type bien et on est sur la même longueur d'onde alors ça se passe bien.

\- Tu feras attention si on t'envoie là bas.

\- Je ferais pas de connerie avec ce genre de sujet, râla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je parlais de faire attention à toi. Tu as déjà bien assez de cicatrices comme ça.

Edward releva le regard vers lui, touché par son inquiétude.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de mourir Mustang, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Mais j'espère bien, sinon, qui est-ce que je pourrais enquiquiner et qui serait aussi amusant que toi ? ricana-t-il.

\- La ferme, rétorqua-t-il pour la forme. C'est parce que tu voulais me parler d'Aerugo que je suis là tout seul hein ?

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il. On ne peut jamais discuter tranquille quand cet idiot de Maes et les autres sont là.

\- Je parie que j'aurais droit à une leçon de chacun d'entre eux quand ils sauront et Maes, ça devrait pas tarder. Il va falloir vous y faire. Je sais ce que je fais et j'ai une bonne équipe. Y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal.

\- On n'est jamais sûr de rien et c'est un boulot dangereux. Normal qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Si tu veux, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

S'il savait qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui, il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Il n'en valait pas la peine. La personne en qui il avait le plus confiance et qu'il aimait lui avait bien fait comprendre. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il grimaça sans faire attention, ne sachant plus vraiment si la douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant dans sa poitrine était physique ou morale. Peut-être les deux ?

\- Ed ?

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il s'y était perdu. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de se plonger dans son esprit de longs moments sans s'en apercevoir lorsqu'il n'était pas au travail. Parfois, cela durait longtemps, il l'avait constaté plusieurs fois en sortant de ses pensées de la sorte, souvent dérangé par quelqu'un, pour voir que le temps avait bien défilé. Il fut surpris de trouver Roy assis juste à côté de lui maintenant, tourné vers lui :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'homme qui n'était évidemment pas dupe.

\- Rien, tout va bien, répondit-il avec pourtant une grande douleur dans la voix.

Il n'avait pas voulu que cela transparaisse mais il n'était pas parvenu à se contrôler. Au plus le temps passait, au plus il déprimait, fatiguait sous tout ce qui le rongeait et au plus il avait du mal à se contenir à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Maintenant, une simple pensée sur tout ça et il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin pour laisser libre court à ses souffrances. Se cacher devenait difficile lorsque le sujet était abordé de près ou de loin et il était d'autant plus difficile de ne pas craquer dans des moments comme celui-ci où il était près de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait beaucoup, en qui il avait confiance, près de quelqu'un qui aurait peut-être pu réchauffer son âme manquant tellement de chaleur et d'attention. Et c'était encore plus vrai avec Roy qui incarnait pour lui la seule force sur qui il s'était jamais reposé un peu. Il tenta pourtant de se reprendre, n'osant pas regarder l'homme qui avait assurément entendu la nuance de sa voix. Il se pencha pour déposer son verre sur la table basse, tentant cacher de nouveau sa douleur. Se faisant, la chaîne qu'il portait autour de son cou sortit de sa chemise dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, attirant l'attention du général focalisé sur le jeune homme, n'ayant rien manqué de sa détresse encore plus flagrante ce soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

S'il était intrigué par ce bijou qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur lui, Ed n'ayant jamais été du genre à en arborer, il espérait surtout le détendre de nouveau, sentant qu'il se braquait déjà à sa simple question. Edward attrapa la chaîne pour atteindre les deux anneaux y pendant, un sourire triste s'imprimant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux vagues en les regardant alors qu'il appuyait ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- C'est... les alliances de mes parents, expliqua-t-il alors que Roy comprenait l'importance de la chose. Mamie me les as donné quand je suis passé voir May. Je pensais que Al aurait dû les avoir mais mamie a dit que... que...

\- Qu'a-t-elle dis ? poussa doucement l'homme le voyant de nouveau à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Elle a dis que j'avais besoin de savoir que j'avais été aimé, dit-il en le choquant, que j'avais besoin d'apprendre à accepter que je pouvais être aimé, dit-il plus bas. Elle a dis qu'elles m'aideraient à m'en souvenir. J'ai pas tout compris.

Le général le regarda, un peu pétrifié par ce qu'il croyait avoir enfin compris. Est-ce que Edward pensait que personne ne l'aimait ? Qu'il était aussi seul que ses yeux semblaient le hurler ? Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait toujours cru n'avoir que son frère, les Rockbell qui l'aimaient vraiment. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il l'impression que même ça, il n'y croyait plus ?

\- Edward, appela-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers lui, ses perles d'ors ternes et pleines de souffrance. Une souffrance qui le toucha en plein cœur. Il détestait vraiment le voir ainsi. Le voir blessé était déjà révoltant à ses yeux mais voir son cœur en miette ainsi l'était encore plus, lui serrant la poitrine. Ed était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire à ses yeux. Il avait tout donné aux autres et il continuait toujours. Il ne méritait pas de se sentir ainsi, si mal comme s'il n'y avait personne pour lui donner la moindre attention. On ne parlait plus ici d'une simple amitié ou sympathie comme beaucoup de monde autour de lui lui témoignait. Non, ce qu'il manquait au blond était assurément d'être aimé profondément, d'être soutenu fermement, d'être réconforté, rassuré, réchauffé. Il manquait de liens étroits, d'amour véritable qu'il soit familial ou autre. Jamais il n'avait vu ce manque chez lui. Autrefois, son frère était assurément sa source de force et d'amour. Il n'y avait plus cela aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es aimé, lui assura-t-il. Tu as une famille. Tu n'es pas tout seul.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi les yeux de son vis à vis perdirent encore plus de vie, la détresse et la tristesse se peignant définitivement sur son visage.

\- C'est pas vrai, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si. Alphonse t'aime profondément et...

Edward se leva soudain, le surprenant. Il lui tourna le dos et Roy le vit se mettre à trembler de tout son corps, l'alarmant. Le jeune homme porta une main à sa poitrine, attrapant précipitamment son pull et son manteau.

\- Je vais rentrer, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je... désolé général.

Il voulut s'éloigner mais l'homme attrapa sa main. Il ne fallait pas le laisser partir dans cet état, Roy le sentait, lui même bouleversé de voir celui qui avait toujours été si fort et combatif dans un état pareil et il sentait surtout un irrépressible besoin de le réconforter, de l'aider. Il serra un peu plus ses doigts lorsqu'il fit mine de se dégager, son souffle se faisant erratique. Il se leva pour le retenir, se tenant dans son dos.

\- Ed, appela-t-il.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'en dire plus que le jeune homme chancelait, s'écroulant sur ses genoux pour ensuite s'enfermer dans ses bras en se repliant sur lui même. Il tremblait terriblement, son souffle brutal et désordonné alors qu'il agrippait sa chemise d'une main. Ed quand à lui, s'était senti craquer au moment où Roy avait dit que Al l'aimait. C'était faux. Al le détestait. Son petit-frère le détestait et il n'avait plus personne.

\- Edward ?! s'exclama le général un peu paniqué.

Il se baissa près de lui sur le champs, un peu plus alarmé lorsqu'il gémit de douleur, sachant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour que le Fullmetal se laisse aller à cela. L'analysant, il eut comme l'impression que le jeune homme faisait une sorte d'attaque de panique ou une crise d'angoisse. Il mit sur le côté la pensée qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir quelqu'un comme Ed prit par cela pour réagir, le jeune homme manquant d'air. À genoux derrière lui, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, le redressant et le ramenant contre lui, le tenant fermement.

\- Respire Ed, conseilla-t-il calmement. Respire, tout va bien. Respire. Calme toi.

Le blond se laissa faire, témoignant de sa faiblesse du moment. Roy se redressa avec lui pour lui permettre de mieux respirer, l'appuyant contre son torse. Il vint détacher l'une de ses mains de sa chemise pour la tenir de la sienne, lui apportant son soutien. Il le berça contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser, lui donnant quelques consignes calmes pour l'aider. Jamais il n'avait vu Edward dans cet état, jamais quoi qu'il se passe et il était désormais certain qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir sans savoir ce qu'il y avait.

\- Respire, répéta-t-il en tenant toujours la silhouette tremblante contre lui. Calme toi, tout va bien et tu n'es pas tout seul.

Il fallut un long moment pour qu'il se calme, respirant de nouveau à peu près bien même s'il tremblait encore. Roy ne le relâcha pas pour autant, sentant comme un instinct qu'à cet instant, il était l'ancrage du blond pour ne pas sombrer plus profondément dans autre chose. Il continua à le bercer doucement, se surprenant à apprécier le contact étroit avec lui, sa chaleur contre lui, sa présence dans ses bras. Mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, ayant bien plus urgent à voir à cet instant.

\- Explique moi, poussa-t-il en parlant calmement à son oreille.

Edward n'avait clairement pas retrouvé ses moyens et ce fut certainement pour cela qu'il consentit à répondre :

\- Al me déteste, avoua-t-il la voix pleine de désespoir et de souffrance. Al me déteste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il confus.

\- Al me déteste, il ne veut plus me voir. Il m'en veut pour tout ce que je lui ai fais subir et il a raison, dit-il l'air anéanti. Il me l'a dit. Il... il...

Il se remit à perdre le contrôle de sa respiration et l'homme le serra davantage.

\- Chut, souffla-t-il près de son oreille. Calme toi, respire profondément. Je suis là.

\- Roy, Al me déteste, répéta-t-il comme si l'avoir dis une fois avait débloqué l'aveu. S'il ne m'a rien dis avant, c'est parce qu'il avait peur que je l'abandonne. Mais il le dit maintenant. Je savais bien qu'il devait me détester pour ce que je lui ai fait et... et il a encore plus souffert à cause de moi pendant des années. J'ai été un monstre avec lui et il me hait maintenant. Je sais que je le mérite mais...

\- Tu ne le mérites pas ! trancha immédiatement l'homme. Pas une seconde tu m'entends ?!

Il se sentait prêt à exploser de rage en commençant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer à Resembool et qui était en train de terminer de détruire le jeune homme déjà si éprouvé. Si Alphonse avait vraiment rejeté son frère aussi violemment que sa détresse le suggérait en plus de cet aveu, il n'était pas surpris que Edward soit dans cet état. Alphonse avait été toute sa vie jusqu'ici et il avait tout donné pour lui, il aurait donné sa vie s'il avait fallu. S'il y avait bien une personne pouvant détruire Edward c'était Alphonse et il semblait l'avoir fait. Il se contint pourtant, se concentrant sur le beau petit blond dévasté qu'il tenait, le gardant calé contre lui, lui prouvant qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Tu ne le mérites pas Ed, tu m'entends ? Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais pour ton frère et quoi qu'il en dise, il ne peut rien te reprocher.

\- C'est pas vrai. C'était de ma faute, tout était de ma faute, dit-il avec désarrois. C'est à cause de moi s'il a autant souffert. Toutes ces années, j'avais peur qu'il me déteste pour ce que j'avais fait et je comprenait pas pourquoi il disait que c'était pas le cas. Mais c'était le cas, il l'a juste pas dis parce qu'il avait peur que je le laisse dans cette fichue armure. Je l'aurais jamais fait, gémit-il, je l'aurais jamais fait.

\- Je sais Ed, je sais, rassura-t-il. Écoute moi, tu as fais tout ce qu'il fallait pour Al. Oui vous avez fait une bêtise mais tu n'étais pas le seul responsable. Vous avez à peine un an de différence, même si tu es l'aîné, il a tout autant de responsabilité dans ce choix.

\- C'est pas vrai. Il l'aurait jamais fait si je l'avais pas entraîné moi et mon arrogance. Il l'aurait jamais fait, il y aurait même pas pensé. C'était mon idée, mes recherches. Je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé de le faire avec moi, j'aurais pu le faire tout seul et... C'était entièrement de ma faute et c'est encore moi qui l'ai enfermé dans cette armure et...

\- Tu lui as sauvé la vie, interrompit-il. Tu l'as sauvé Ed, comme tu pouvais. Vous étiez des enfants qui veniez de perdre leur mère. Ce que vous avez fait était compréhensible. Et ce n'était pas plus de ta faute que de celle de Al.

\- Si, il le disait lui même avant qu'on le fasse, que c'était interdit et trop dangereux et moi je... j'ai...

\- Même si c'est le cas Ed, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour réparer. Tu l'as sauvé et tu lui a rendu son corps. Plus d'une fois tu as été sur le point de sacrifier ta vie pour lui et tu as souffert autant voir plus que lui en prenant aussi sa souffrance sur toi. Tu as sacrifié tellement pour Al, plus que n'importe qui ne l'aurait fait et toi tu n'as pas récupéré ta jambe en plus d'y perdre ton alchimie. Tu as sacrifié assez et tu as réparé ta faute. Al a décidé de te suivre. Il aurait très bien pu te dire de le faire tout seul.

\- Il avait confiance en moi. Je suis son grand frère, j'aurais dû le protéger, veiller sur lui...

\- Tu l'as fais. Edward, vous étiez des gosses, des gosses tristes et seuls. Tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher ou à te faire pardonner, rien et Alphonse ne peut plus rien te reprocher. Tu l'as sauvé, tu as veillé sur lui, tu l'as protégé, tu as tout fais pour lui, tu l'as ramené chez lui et soutenu autant qu'il le fallait, plus encore sûrement. Tu ne mérites aucune colère et aucune haine de la part de ton frère. Peu auraient fait tout ce que tu as fait pour lui, donné ce que tu as donné, coupable ou non.

\- Mais il a dit que j'étais un monstre de lui avoir fait ça, bredouilla-t-il. Et il a raison.

\- Bon sang Ed, c'est totalement faux ! Tu n'es pas un monstre. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire pour toi mais Alphonse a tord et ce qu'il te fait est injuste sur toute la ligne.

Il savait qu'Edward ne l'admettrait pas si facilement, peut-être jamais d'ailleurs. La voix d'Alphonse faisait presque loi pour lui mais il devait l'entendre. Savoir que d'autres pensaient le contraire.

\- Il me déteste, répondit-il pitoyablement. Il ne veut plus me voir, ni me parler, ni entendre parler de moi et je... je...

\- Tu n'es pas tout seul Ed, assura-t-il en comprenant qu'il se sentait complètement perdu. Tu n'es pas tout seul, dit-il en le serrant un peu plus.

Roy le garda longuement dans ses bras, contre lui, tentant de l'apaiser autant qu'il lui était possible dans cette situation. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait avec le blond, pourquoi il avait toujours l'air si mal à ses yeux depuis son retour à Central. Tout s'expliquait. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour, il n'avait pas vu Edward prendre du repos comme tout les autres. Non, le jeune homme s'était immédiatement mobilisé pour s'occuper de son frère, le soigner, le soutenir. Il avait privilégié Alphonse comme toujours. Il n'avait pas pris soin de lui même, comme toujours. Donc, non seulement il ne s'était pas reposé, ne s'était pas occupé de ses propres blessures mais en plus, comble du comble, son petit-frère tant chéri l'avait attaqué et blessé plus profondément qu'il aurait jamais pu l'être. Ajouté à cette histoire, Roy savait qu'Edward n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de sa mère comme il était toujours torturé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis, tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et pour terminer le tableau, le jeune homme s'était retrouvé sur un champs de guerre à peine deux semaines plus tôt. Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête et le cœur du blond maintenant. Pas étonnant qu'il ait voulu reprendre le travail. Il voulait sans aucun doute aider les autres, cela était certain, mais c'était aussi assurément un moyen pour lui de détourner ses pensées du reste, pour tenter de se trouver une utilité, peut-être même de se racheter d'une faute qu'il croyait avoir commise. Lui même connaissez bien cela pour l'avoir fait.

Il était urgent de s'occuper de l'âme déchirée d'Edward et il le réalisa pleinement ce soir là. Lui qui croyait que ces trois dernières années il aurait eu le temps de s'occuper de lui même comprenait que ça n'avait pas du tout été le cas, loin de là. Le Fullmetal avait besoin qu'on l'aide. S'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il perdrait le jeune homme d'une manière ou d'une autre rapidement et cela était totalement impensable pour lui. À cet instant, simplement envisager de le lâcher lui semblait impossible. Il le berça contre lui avec douceur et chaleur, appréciant de l'avoir là dans ces bras, heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qui n'allait pas malgré son inquiétude encore plus grande. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, pensant d'abord que Edward n'arrivait pas à gérer tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, ce qui n'aurait rien d'étonnant, sans savoir qu'on l'avait en plus blessé davantage et certainement de la pire manière pour lui. Et il était furieux, furieux que Alphonse ait osé, après tout ce que son aîné avait fait et encaissé pour lui sans jamais se plaindre. Il aurait bien été à Resembool pour lui dire sa façon de penser seulement, il avait bien plus important à faire.

Il continua à réconforter le jeune homme tremblant dans ses bras, le sentant plus fragile et perdu que jamais. Edward était sa priorité, c'était une certitude dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, ni le voir souffrir. Le blond était tellement important pour lui. Il tenait une place particulière acquise au fil du temps, naturellement. Edward était un modèle de force, de droiture, d'abnégation, de protection, de bienveillance, d'amour... Il était une personne magnifique, admirable et pour Roy, il était un modèle à suivre, l'idéal de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force d'être totalement lui même. Edward l'avait entraîné avec lui, consciemment ou non, lui avait donné plus de force et d'espoir, avait été une lumière dans les pires moment et aujourd'hui, il réalisait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et qu'il ne le voulait pas de toute manière, bien au contraire. Cette mission si longue à Aerugo lui avait fait un peu plus comprendre alors que pas une journée n'était passée sans qu'il pense à lui, s'inquiète et quand il avait appris qu'il avait été blessé, il avait eu un moment de panique totale et l'envie irrépressible de courir dans le sud pour aller le voir.

Il fallut bien du temps pour parvenir à apaiser complètement le jeune homme et faire cesser ses tremblements. Le silence était alors tombé depuis un moment entre eux pourtant, Roy avait presque l'impression d'entendre les pleurs et les hurlements de douleurs que Ed ne laissait pas sortir. Toujours agenouillé derrière lui, l'un de ses bras entourait sa taille, tenant l'une de ses mains en soutient. La deuxième quant à elle avait trouvé sa place sur le front pâle, le caressant délicatement du pouce dans un geste de calme et d'affection auquel il n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir. Et c'était cela qui avait permis au Fullmetal de rester ancré à la réalité. Il avait bien cru repartir dans une autre crise devant Roy et elle avait bien commencé seulement, les bras de l'homme, sa présence, sa chaleur, sa voix douce et protectrice s'étaient fait ancrage pour lui. Il s'y était raccroché par instinct pour ne pas sombrer, sans même penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et finalement, le début de crise s'était arrêté complètement, la chaleur de l'alchimiste de flamme agissant sur lui comme un baume apaisant, guérisseur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir totalement épuisé et pathétique lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits. Il resta prostré, triste et ne sachant plus comment agir face à Roy. Il savait désormais et il n'osait pas lui parler ou le regarder. Ce fut d'ailleurs le général qui reprit le premier la parole :

\- Ed, on va s'asseoir dans le canapé et tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ? poussa-t-il doucement.

Le blond ne réagit pas mais il se laissa faire lorsqu'il l'incita à se relever et à se rasseoir. Il prit place à ses côtés, gardant soigneusement un bras autour de lui, l'une de ses mains tenant la sienne. Il observa un instant le jeune homme replié sur lui même :

\- Dis moi, pria-t-il doucement.

Il fallut un moment mais Edward se mit finalement à parler, se disant que de toute manière, il avait déjà dit le principal au général. Il raconta le retour à Resembool après le jours Promis et tout ce qui avait suivi.

\- Al... il a tellement souffert, déplora-t-il. Sa convalescence a été longue et difficile. Il a été très perturbé de retrouver son corps, un corps de chaire et de sang qui souffre, qui a froid, faim, qui est faible et fatigué. Ça l'a beaucoup perturbé. Il ne savait plus où il en était. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider mais au plus on avançait, au plus c'était difficile et moins il supportait ma présence. J'ai pas compris au début. Je pensais qu'il avait peut-être l'impression que je l'étouffais un peu trop alors j'ai essayé de faire mieux mais ça n'a jamais suffis et puis il m'a finalement dit tout ce qu'il avait gardé jusque là.

Il poursuivit, expliquant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, parlant aussi de Winry. Roy l'écouta sans faire de remarque, bouillant intérieurement contre ces deux imbéciles qui avaient causé tant de dégâts sur le jeune homme déjà meurtris. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que jamais le Fullmetal ne mit la faute sur eux, bien au contraire. Il la portait lui même toute entière. Cette histoire ajoutée à tout ce qu'il encaissait déjà et qu'il n'avait pas digéré et il n'était vraiment pas surpris de lui trouver une telle douleur. C'était comme perdre sa seule famille, sa seule motivation dans la vie et sa seule source d'amour. Il s'était trouvé un autre but avec son travail seulement, cela ne réparait en rien les dégâts, loin de là. Le fait que Edward ait perdu de sa bonne humeur, de son énergie, de sa lumière et de sa joie s'expliquait désormais pleinement. Mais il savait aussi maintenant quoi faire pour l'aider. Edward avait besoin qu'on démente les dires de son frère, qu'on soit là pour lui. Lorsque le blond se tut finalement, il avait l'air vidé de toute énergie, éteint, malheureux, en souffrance, le regard terne et le teint terriblement pâle.

\- Ed, écoute moi, commença Roy qui n'avait pas cessé de le tenir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tout ce que Al et Winry t'ont fait est totalement injuste et cruel. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait mieux que n'importe qui n'aurait pu le réclamer. Tu as bien agis avec la jeune Rockbell en étant franc avec elle. Quand à ton frère, il n'y aura pas beaucoup de monde qui sera de son côté dans cette histoire, posa-t-il durement. Je ne suis pas de son côté et aucun de nos camarades ici ne le sera. Et je doute que beaucoup de ceux que vous connaissez, qui te connaissent, soient de son avis. Ce qu'il te fait est totalement abjecte après tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu crois ? répondit le blond avec une certaine ironie sombre.

\- J'en suis certain. Bon sang Ed, on fait tous des bêtises pourtant, jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre faire autant pour les réparer. Tu as fais bien plus qu'on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Tu as payé mille fois. Et tu donnes encore à cause de cette histoire. Ce que Alphonse t'a fait, t'a dis est totalement injuste et vide de sens. Alphonse et Winry n'ont pas le droit de te faire subir ça. Ils doivent, comme nous tous, accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, reconnaître leurs erreurs, voir les efforts et les sacrifices des autres, voir tout ce qu'on a donné pour eux et passer à autre chose, tourner la page. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit de décharger leur frustration, leurs erreurs et leurs responsabilités sur toi. Tu en as déjà bien assez porté.

\- Hn, bredouilla-t-il.

Roy sut pourtant qu'il n'y croyait pas un instant, triste et inquiet pour lui. Edward était encore vraiment très loin de s'être remis de toutes ces épreuves. Tout au contraire, elles continuaient à lui faire du mal et à le faire décliner. Il fallait arrêter cette dégringolade ou bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien du cœur du jeune homme. Il l'observa, lui et son visage totalement épuisé.

\- Ed, tu vas rester ici quelques jours, dit-il doucement. Tu as besoin de sortir un peu de cette caserne.

\- Hn, répondit-il l'air totalement ailleurs.

Pour Roy, il était hors de question de le laisser seul dans une austère caserne militaire dans un tel état. Et il n'envisageait même pas de s'éloigner de lui maintenant.

\- On va manger quelque chose, dit-il tranquillement, puis tu vas aller te reposer un peu et on en rediscutera plus tard, ok ?

\- Hn, fit-il de nouveau.

Le général se fit plus inquiet encore, n'ayant jamais vu le Fullmetal ainsi, abattu. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Edward avait tout donné aux autres et il se retrouvait à terre, blessé. Il était temps que que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui et qu'il puisse recevoir à son tour, avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer pour se reposer. Il attrapa le pull du jeune colonel, le déposant sur ses épaules alors qu'il tremblait encore, se questionnant sur cette crise qu'il lui avait vu. Quoi que cela fut, ça ne faisait pas du bien au blond. Il se promit de le surveiller cette nuit, craignant qu'il n'endure un autre problème du genre. Il se leva pour gagner la cuisine et leur préparer quelque chose à manger rapidement, revenant ensuite au salon. Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, apathique. Il accepta pourtant de manger un peu sans trop de mal, bougeant comme un automate sous ses consignes. Le connaissant bien, le général se doutait qu'il devait se sentir aussi très mal d'avoir craqué devant lui de la sorte. Edward avait horreur de montrer la moindre faiblesse et il en avait honte bien souvent. Il était cependant heureux qu'il se soit laissé allé cette fois, se jurant de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte et qu'il serait là pour lui en retour. Il veilla à ce qu'il mange, le colonel déjà un peu amaigri par sa mission à Aerugo. Cela fait, il l'emmena avec lui vers sa chambre d'amis, lui trouvant de quoi se changer pour ensuite le pousser à s'allonger et à se reposer.

\- Dors Ed, pria-t-il. Tu en as besoin. Tu es en sécurité ici et je suis là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'accord ?

Le Fullmetal ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'il ne le regarda mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Gentiment, le blond accepta de se coucher et le général lui souhaita une bonne nuit, s'en allant tout en laissant la porte entrouverte. Il regagna le salon, rangeant un peu en réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Si tout l'entourage d'Edward à Central pensait qu'il avait dû mal à guérir des épreuves qu'il avait traversé en plus du stress de son nouveau poste, ils étaient bien loin du compte. Edward n'avait même pas commencé à guérir, il ne faisait que s'enfoncer davantage sans jamais le montrer. Jusqu'à ce soir. Que faire pour l'aider ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait renverser le mal fait par Alphonse. Personne n'avait autant de poids que lui dans la tête d'Edward. Mais il pouvait lui montrer que tous n'étaient pas d'accord, essayer de l'apaiser, de lui donner autre chose, de tenter lui procurer cette affection et cette reconnaissance dont il avait besoin, ce droit à la faiblesse qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce soir là, il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il était repassé par la chambre du blond avant d'aller se coucher, le trouvant endormis mais tendu, crispé.

Si Roy passa son temps à cogiter, il fut bien vite interrompus par un bruit venant de la chambre en face de la sienne. Il se redressa dans son lit, écoutant pour rapidement comprendre que Edward s'était levé dans la précipitation. Il en fit autant, sortant pour trouver le blond cherchant quelque chose du regard dans la pénombre, l'air perdu et agité. Son teint pâle et sa main devant sa bouche le renseigna bien vite et il s'empressa de passer un bras dans son dos, le dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il sut bien vite qu'il avait eu la bonne intuition quand le jeune colonel s'effondra devant les toilettes pour se mettre à vomir, de violents hauts de cœurs le secouant. Il se laissa tomber près de lui, écartant ses longs cheveux d'ors et frottant son dos. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris. Edward faisait assurément des cauchemars et en sachant par quoi il était passé dans sa vie et récemment, ce n'était certainement pas de belles choses qui passaient dans ses rêves. Il se souvenait avoir vécu le même genre de malaise après Ishval et il ne doutait pas que Edward ait ce problème depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il fallut un moment pour que la crise se calme, laissant le jeune homme tremblant et essoufflé. Roy se chargea de tirer la chasse d'eau, attrapant une serviette qu'il tendit à Ed. Celui-ci la prit mollement, avachi sur ses genoux, recroquevillé sur lui même. Il essuya son visage, en épongeant la sueur sans jamais se tourner vers le général, son regard résolument baissé vers le sol.

\- Viens Ed, poussa-t-il doucement.

Ce fut comme un pantin que le blond se laissa faire, se relevant sous son impulsion, chancelant un peu sur ses pieds. Roy passa un bras autour de lui, le sentant terriblement tendu. Il l'emmena vers la cuisine, l'asseyant sur une chaise pour ensuite lui servir un verre d'eau et prendre place près de lui. Sans un mot, Ed prit but un peu avant de reposer le verre, tendu et fermé devant lui.

\- Ed ? appela-t-il délicatement. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

\- Je suis désolé ok?! répondit-il sur la défensive. Je vais rentrer à la caserne, dit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

\- Attend ! s'exclama le général en attrapant sa main. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire et je ne vais certainement pas te laisser partir en pleine nuit comme ça. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux parler de ton cauchemar ? Ça peut faire du bien tu sais.

\- Nan, soupira-t-il. J'peux pas, bredouilla-t-il avant de se dégager de sa prise.

Il s'en alla, se dirigeant vers les chambres et Roy le suivit du regard, triste et inquiet pour lui. Il se leva et le suivit, posant une main sur son épaule lorsqu'il réintégra sa chambre.

\- Ed, tu peux venir me voir si tu en as besoin, rappela-t-il. Je ne vais certainement pas te juger là dessus, j'ai vécu ça aussi. Et souvient toi que je suis de ton côté. Je ne suis certainement pas d'accord avec ce que t'a fait Alphonse loin de là. Tu n'es pas tout seul, on est tous là pour toi, assura-t-il, et quoi que tu en penses, aucun de nous, moi le premier, ne pensons que tu es en faute ou que tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et tu as fait tout ce que tu devais bien au delà du possible. Tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher aujourd'hui.

\- Hn, dit-il le visage caché par ses cheveux.

\- Repose toi tranquille ici et je t'interdis de filer en douce, prévint-il le ton plus léger.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, laissant le blond aller se recoucher pour aller en faire de même à son tour. Il ne put cependant guère dormir calmement, l'épisode se renouvelant plusieurs fois dans la nuit lorsqu'il ne devait pas sortir lui même Ed d'un cauchemar l'agitant brutalement. Il se fit d'ailleurs plus inquiet encore, se demandant si le jeune colonel connaissait souvent des nuits si difficiles. Le matin ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez et il se leva tôt, renonçant au sommeil. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, concentré sur chaque bruit venant de la chambre d'Edward, prêt à bondir pour le rejoindre à la moindre alerte. De nombreuses fois, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever pour aller vérifier qu'il allait aussi bien que possible, le trouvant toujours tendu et agité dans son lit. Lorsqu'il fut presque l'heure de se lever, il rejoignit la cuisine, préparant un peu de café et de quoi prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Il avait à peine terminé que Edward arrivait, habillé, les cheveux encore détachés, les yeux cernés, ternes et le teint pâle. Il ne fit pas de remarque, lui souriant et le saluant doucement. Il le pria de venir prendre place à table, lui servant un café avant de lui tendre le sucre.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura soudain le blond. Je t'ai fait passer une nuit atroce, dit-il en serrant les dents.

\- Ed, c'est toi qui a passé une nuit atroce, remarqua-t-il délicatement en prenant place non loin de lui. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ça. Tu n'auras jamais à t'excuser de ça auprès de moi au contraire. Pour avoir vécu ce genre de chose, je sais à quel point c'est difficile, dit-il gravement. Si tu veux en parler, ma porte est toujours ouverte.

\- Hn, acquiesça-t-il en prenant un peu de café.

Il resta silencieux et Roy le respecta, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, surtout avec Edward. Il le regarda boire son café lentement, perdu dans ses pensées, et il ne put que noter qu'il lui faudrait bientôt partir pour le travail bien qu'il n'ait guère envie de le laisser comme ça.

\- Je vais devoir aller bosser sinon Riza va me démolir, s'amusa-t-il sans lui tirer le moindre sourire. Reste te reposer ici, fait comme chez toi, c'est mieux que la caserne.

\- Non, répondit-il, je vais rentrer, j'ai du travail aussi.

\- Tu es encore en permission, remarqua-t-il. Tu devrais prendre ce temps pour toi.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tourner en rond ? C'est pas pour moi et j'ai du boulot qui m'attend. Je vais rentrer.

\- Comme tu veux mais prend au moins le temps de te reposer, t'épuiser ne te fera pas du bien Fullmetal. Et reviens dormir ici ce soir.

\- Ça ira, refusa-t-il.

\- Ed, tu as besoin de sortir de cette fichue caserne et ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Je suis même certain que Riza ou Hughes t'accueilleraient chez eux avec joie si tu ne veux pas prendre de maison ou d'appartement. Viens ici au moins pendant ta permission, poussa-t-il. Histoire de changer d'air. Tu peux même avoir cette chambre si tu veux je ne m'en sers jamais.

\- Nan c'est bon, la caserne n'est pas si terrible.

\- Comme tu veux, soupira-t-il. Mais n'hésite pas à venir si tu as envie de sortir de la caserne ou de simplement passer une nuit ici. La porte est grande ouverte.

\- Ok, répondit-il tout bas.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit Ed, reprit-il plus gravement, je crois vraiment que Alphonse n'a aucun droit de faire ce qu'il te fait et je ne serais pas le seul à penser ainsi. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher que ce soit au sujet d'Alphonse ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Le pays entier t'appelle héros et ce n'est pas pour rien.

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il sans y croire. Je vais y aller.

Il se leva pour retourner vers sa chambre et récupérer le reste de ses affaires, Roy se levant pour l'accompagner. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de le retenir ou de le forcer. Seulement, il se jura de veiller avec attention. Il vint avec lui jusqu'à la porte, lui rappelant une fois encore qu'il ne devait pas hésiter à venir même si c'était juste pour passer un moment ou une nuit loin de la caserne. Il le regarda prendre sa moto et partir, inquiet pour lui. Ce jour là lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, à l'heure pour une fois, Riza ne manqua pas de remarquer son air fatigué, s'enfermant avec lui, le regard lourd de sens.

\- Vous deviez voir Edward hier soir non ? commença-t-elle.

\- Oui, il est venu et on a parlé boulot, répondit-il avec prudence en sachant que le Fullmetal n'apprécierait pas qu'il parle sans sa permission. Je l'ai convaincu de rester dormir à la maison pour sortir un peu de la caserne.

\- Et vous n'avez pas dormis ?

\- Il m'a dis que vous en aviez parlé, des cauchemars, précisa-t-il.

\- J'ai vite compris qu'il avait ce problème et je lui en ai parlé. Je lui ai dis qu'on était là pour lui s'il le voulait mais depuis, nous n'en n'avons pas reparlé.

\- J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat aussi hier soir et je n'ai pas eu plus de résultat, dit-il gravement. Mais il a passé une très mauvaise nuit. Avec la mission à Aerugo et ce qu'il se prépare, ce n'est pas étonnant. Il fait des cauchemars vraiment très violents. J'ai dû le réveiller plusieurs fois et ça l'a rendu malade, soupira-t-il. J'espère que de telles nuits ne lui arrivent pas trop souvent ou il va s'épuiser très rapidement.

\- À ce point là ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui. C'est violent. Je lui ai dis de venir dormir à la maison s'il en a envie, pour sortir un peu de la caserne. J'espère qu'il s'autorisa à venir au moins de temps en temps.

\- Vous en a-t-il parlé un peu ?

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Il refuse d'en parler. Il va falloir un peu de temps je pense.

À suivre...

Audragon


	9. IX- Persévérance

Chapitre 9 :

Persévérence

Ce fut en se sentant toujours aussi pathétique que Edward regagna la caserne des forces spéciales. Il avait dû mal à réaliser à quel point il avait craqué devant Roy, la nuit atroce qu'il lui avait fait passer. Il se sentait terriblement misérable et honteux de s'être laissé aller ainsi. Ses problèmes étaient ses problèmes et il ne devait les faire peser sur personne d'autres. C'était sa punition. Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi il avait craqué ainsi mais c'était arrivé. Avec le temps, il devenait difficile de se contenir à ce sujet, de ne pas laisser éclater sa tristesse et sa souffrance. Les mots de Roy à propos d'Al avaient été suffisant pour ouvrir une brèche cette fois et il s'en voulait terriblement pour cela. Pourtant, une autre part de lui était dans une toute autre réflexion. Roy, sa présence, son soutient, avaient été salutaires et tellement bienfaiteurs pour lui. Il lui avait évité une crise terrible et malgré cette nuit chaotique, il en retirait du bon. Il s'était sentit en sécurité avec Roy près de lui, aidé et soutenu lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, rassuré lorsqu'il le trouvait en se réveillant d'un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait clairement plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ressenti une telle chose. Cela datait certainement de sa petite enfance auprès de sa mère mais il n'en n'était pas sûr. Une chose était certaine, cela datait de bien des années et il en avait oublié ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi, pour soi dans les moments difficiles. Il s'en retrouvait maintenant confus et il était perdu dans ses propres émotions, dans tout ce que Roy et les autres avaient pu lui dire dernièrement.

Il se replongea dans le travail, voulant se changer les idées et il y passa la journée. Ce fut sur Aerugo qu'il se concentra, se préparant pour ce qui risquait d'arriver. Objectivement, connaissant la situation et le Généralissime, il ne doutait que peu de la réponse et il était bien décidé à être prêt le moment venu. Ce soir là, il tergiversa longtemps sur la possibilité de retourner dormir chez Roy. L'idée était tentante, la proximité de l'homme, dormir chez lui, était sécurisant et rassurant à un point qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, à un point qu'il peinait à se décider quand il ne se serait même pas poser la question auparavant. Il n'aurait même pas envisagé cette possibilité pourtant aujourd'hui, tout son être endoloris réclamait la présence du Flamme Alchimiste sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer. Il s'y refusa finalement, ne voulant guère causer une deuxième nuit sans sommeil pour le général ou se montrer une seconde fois aussi pathétique devant lui. Il resta donc dans ses quartiers, passant une courte nuit chaotique.

Ce fut le surlendemain que l'on vint le chercher pour une convocation au bureau de son général. Il s'y rendit donc sur le champs pour y trouver non seulement Galléran et son second mais aussi le Généralissime et sa secrétaire. Il salua et on lui rendit, lui demandant de prendre place dans l'un des fauteuil du salon se trouvant dans le bureau.

\- Nous avons finalement pris notre décision au sujet de la conduite à tenir sur le front avec Aerugo, annonça sérieusement le vieil homme. Cela ne plaît pas à certain mais j'ai décidé de suivre votre avis colonel Elric. Vous avez ordre de vous rendre sur le front, de prendre le commandement de nos troupes là bas et de mettre fin à cette guerre, dit-il solennellement. Pour cela, vous êtes autorisé à utiliser tout les moyens ou stratégies que vous jugerez nécessaires et appropriées pour atteindre le but recherché. Vous aurez carte blanche. Vous n'aurez de comptes à rendre à personne sauf à moi même. Les généraux resteront simples conseillers qui ne pourront vous ordonner quoi que ce soit sur cette mission ou vous entraver. Pour ce contexte particulier, vous serez sous mes ordres directs. J'ai décidé de vous confier cette charge et je vous laisse décider de toute la marche à suivre. Comme vous l'aviez si bien fait remarquer, ce n'est pas le genre de procédé que l'on a appris ou déjà expérimenté dans l'armée d'Amestris mais cela vous a déjà grandement réussi. Je vous laisse faire mais j'attends évidemment des résultats. Si vous échouez, les conséquences seront très lourdes. Vous vous êtes montré plein d'assurance et je dois avouer que j'aimerais que vos idées fonctionnent mais si ce n'est pas le cas... Nous parions très gros sur vous.

\- Ce très gros pari est déjà lancé depuis le début de cette guerre, remarqua Edward pas plus impressionné que cela. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Allez y. Je suis friand de votre franchise, s'amusa Grumman.

\- Pourquoi choisir de me faire confiance quand tout les autres font l'inverse sur cette affaire ? Hormis quelques généraux qui me connaissent, je doute que l'état major ait approuvé cette décision.

\- Il est bon que vous en soyez conscient, répondit le Généralissime. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que vous êtes jeune et que vous représentez l'avenir de ce pays. Ce n'est un secret pour personne que vous êtes certainement le soldat le plus aimé du peuple pour tout ce que vous représentez. Le poids de toute notre nation vaut plus que celle de quelques généraux, rit-il. Et la nouveauté peut-être une bonne chose. Seulement, si vous échouez, toutes ces belles idées voleront en éclat pour un bon moment, dit-il plus sérieusement.

\- Seulement pour ceux qui n'y croient pas, répondit-il sans se démonter. On m'a dit ce genre de choses un millier de fois et ça ne m'a pas empêcher d'arriver à faire ce que je voulais comme je le pensais juste. Il suffit de s'obstiner et de faire ce qu'il faut.

\- Alors prouvez le à tous, dit le Généralissime. Vous partez après demain avec votre unité. Le général Galléran va vous faire part de tout les détails. J'attendrais vos rapports réguliers et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez le et vous l'aurez dans la mesure du possible, dit-il en se levant.

Les autres suivirent le mouvement, le saluant lorsqu'il fit mine de s'en aller. Il s'arrêta pourtant peu avant de passer la porte, regardant le Fullmetal :

\- Nous comptons sur vous colonel Elric. Si vous réussissez cette entreprise, cela changera assurément bien des choses dans ce pays autant pour nous que pour les autres nations qui nous observent. Bonne chance, souhaita-t-il finalement avant de partir.

Un léger silence plana après son départ mais très vite, Edward prit place avec le général et le colonel qui le secondait pour discuter de tout cela. Il fut d'autant plus encouragé lorsque les deux hommes se montrèrent confiant devant ses capacités à réussir, ne remettant pas une seconde en doute cette décision du Généralissime et l'aidant à prendre connaissance au mieux de tout ce qu'il devait savoir avant de partir. Ils y passèrent toute la journée, discutant de tout les détails, Edward se faisant très attentif. Ce fut aussi à cela qu'il passa la journée suivante et ce fut sans surprise qu'il reçut une invitation, ou plutôt une obligation de venir dîner avec Roy, Maes, Riza et les autres dont tous savaient désormais qu'il allait au front. Il s'y rendit sans broncher, recevant les mises en gardes et les inquiétudes de tous auxquels il finit par couper cour, agacé. On le laissa tranquille et si personne autour de lui ne doutait de sa capacité à réussir cette mission complexe, tous étaient très inquiets pour lui. Il remarqua sans mal que le général de flamme cherchait à lui parler seul à seul mais il avait esquivé encore et encore, toujours mal à l'aise après ce qu'il s'était passé chez lui, l'évitant autant que possible.

Ce fut à la première heure le lendemain que Edward retrouva son unité rentrant de permission. Comme cela avait été prévu, ils furent rejoint pas l'unité bêta des forces spéciales que Galléran avait mit sous ses ordres pour cette mission. Mais il y avait aussi ajouté le lieutenant Holy, l'un de leur médecin, pour veiller sur eux et surtout sur le jeune colonel pas encore totalement remis de ses blessures. Il leur parla de leur nouvelle mission, les briefant rapidement puis ils se mirent en route pour la gare, direction le sud et le front. Ils firent une pause à South City où Edward rencontra le lieutenant général Hamil. L'homme était plus que visiblement furieux de devoir lui céder cette ligne de front où il occupait une grande place. Il se fit insultant, condescendant et Edward dû se faire violence pour ne pas réagir, décidant plutôt de repartir pour la frontière. S'il avait été prévu que l'officier lui parle de la ligne de front, ils ne le firent pas, Edward s'en allant, se disant que de toute manière, le lieutenant général aurait certainement cherché à le mettre en difficulté vu son attitude. Ils reprirent donc rapidement la route pour rejoindre le front, gagnant le point principal le plus sensible non loin de Akyyoyidpa. Contrairement au QG de South City, on l'accueillit presque royalement sur la ligne de feu, le héros qu'il était pour beaucoup de soldat reconnu par la plus part.

Le jeune colonel surpris bien du monde lors de ses débuts au commandement du front. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps, s'y mettant dés son arrivée, commençant pour le point où il se trouvait pour tout revoir. Il avait rassemblé les officiers sous ses ordres à cet endroit pour leur exposer sans détour comment il comptait s'y prendre, donnant ses ordres. Ne pas déclencher de combat sous aucun prétexte, privilégier la neutralisation et le désarmement sur à la mort des soldats adverses, mettre fins aux combats le plus vite possible, ne plus faire aucune provocation... Autant dire que tous furent très surpris, très septiques et même énervés pour beaucoup. Edward ne s'en était pas formalisé, s'attendant à des réactions de ce genre, ayant l'habitude d'être traité de lâche ou d'idéaliste naïf lorsqu'il faisait les choses de la sorte. En revanche, il fut très clair sur le fait que ceux qui ne respecteraient pas les ordres seraient impitoyablement sanctionnés. Il continua en allant réorganiser la disposition de ses forces sur ce point, analysant tout ce qu'il pouvait, de l'armement à la moindre provision.

Cela fait, il se mit en route pour parcourir la ligne de front accompagné des deux unités des forces spéciales. Il n'était pas décidé à perdre la moindre minute et il se mit donc à exécuter ce qu'il avait prévu. Il voulait reculer les lignes à la frontière véritable entre les deux pays, libérer les terres occupées et neutraliser des points stratégiques repérés pendant leur mission d'infiltration. Il décida de commencer par les zones les moins délicates, partant vers l'est du front, là où la frontière entre Aerugo et Amestris était accolée au désert. À cet endroit, les terres d'Ishval s'étendaient du côté d'Amestris et Edward y rencontra d'ailleurs quelques représentant installés depuis peu près de la frontière pour surveiller et protéger leur peuple en cas d'incursion ennemie. Les Ishval et Aerugo s'étaient toujours bien entendus, le pays ayant aidé cette communauté lors du massacre seulement, la paix s'installant entre les Ishval et le gouvernement avait quelques peu tendu les relations entre eux. Pourtant, malgré le nouveau tournant pris avec les Ishval à Amestris, leurs échanges avec l'armée restaient difficiles et Edward le ressentit dés son arrivée à cet endroit, Ishval et soldats se fixant en chien de faïence.

Ce fut pourtant très loin d'être son cas. Lui n'avait aucun problème avec les Ishval, bien au contraire et il était aussi très connu de ce peuple avec qui il avait déjà travaillé. Pour eux aussi, il était une sorte de héros. On le reconnut sans qu'il ne sache trop comment et ce fut très naturellement que les Ishval acceptèrent sa présence, se détendant avec lui à la stupeur générale des autres soldats. Il discuta longuement avec celui qui dirigeait les Ishval sur la frontière, reçu comme un roi par eux. Il leur expliqua qu'il reprenait le commandement du front avec pour objectif d'obtenir des accords de paix au plus vite. Il fut très surpris de l'accueil très enjoué que reçu cette annonce, cela semblant ravir les Ishval ayant visiblement confiance en lui. Cela le toucha énormément, l'encourageant. Il profita de cette popularité pour leur demander d'essayer de maintenir des relations les plus pacifiques possibles avec l'armée en poste sur cette partie très calme du front. Ici, les deux camps ne faisaient que surveiller leur frontière et il n'y avait pas eu d'affrontement depuis longtemps. Cela devait durer. Ils lui promirent de le faire et le jeune colonel ordonna à ses troupes sur place de toujours bien traiter les Ishval et de les laisser en paix, insistant lourdement, précisant que si un combat éclatait ici, les Ishval étaient des civils à protéger comme tout les amestrians. Il donna ses ordres, commandant de simplement garder la frontière sans déclencher d'affrontement et en restant scrupuleusement sur le territoire d'Amestris. Il passa Noël avec les Ishval, laissant ses hommes fêter entre eux quand il passait la soirée avec ce peuple qui ne le fêtait pas, ce qui lui allait très bien.

Puis il commença à longer la frontière pour aller vers Creta. Le premier tiers du chemin fut calme, cette partie entre les deux pays tendue mais sans affrontement. Cela ne l'empêchant pas d'être très strict sur ses consignes. À chaque arrêt dans un camps, il donnait bien évidemment ses ordres mais il passait aussi tout en revu, allant lui même voir le plus de soldats possible. Lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire, il réorganisait les choses avec efficacité, intransigeant sur ses ordres. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'entendre les remarques de chacun, s'expliquant sur ses actes sans se cacher. Son objectif était affiché, très clair pour tous, comme sa démarche. Celle-ci laissait d'ailleurs très perplexe la grande majorité des soldats, certains le prenant même pour un lâche naïf et idéaliste, le faisant savoir. Il eut des altercations avec certains officiers à de nombreuses reprises. Qu'ils n'acceptent pas sa stratégie, sa manière de faire ou juste sa jeunesse et son statu, Edward les remettait systématiquement en place, allant même jusqu'à renvoyer les plus véhéments du front, jugeant qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes à remplir la mission qui leur incombait. Très vite, on appris qu'il était un commandant exigeant, intransigeant mais aussi très juste et compréhensif. Il n'hésitait pas à faire valoir ses idées et ses principes sans jamais en déroger. Et malgré tout, il devenait aussi un espoir brillant de paix et de pacifisme pour beaucoup même si on avait dû mal à croire qu'il pourrait y parvenir ainsi.

Il jugeait des besoins de tous, ajustant les effectifs en retirant ou faisant venir des troupes, reprenant les ravitaillements si nécessaire. Parce que même si cette partie du front était relativement paisible les conditions de vies étaient précaires pour les soldats, d'autant plus que l'hiver était désormais bien installé. Il veilla donc à ce que tous aient ce qu'il fallait pour être au mieux possible et ce fut un geste très apprécié des troupes. Cela et le fait qu'il allait voir jusqu'au dernier homme de rang pour avoir son avis et ses remarques, s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien et il devint un peu plus populaire sans même sans apercevoir tout cela lui semblant bien normal. Le jeune colonel ne ménageaient pas ses efforts, impressionnant bien du monde et en particuliers les membres des forces spéciales l'accompagnant partout. Le lieutenant Holy avait suivi son état jusqu'à complète guérison de ses blessures mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là, continuant à lui courir après en insistant pour qu'il prenne un minimum de repos et se nourrisse correctement. Comme l'unité Alpha, il s'était parfaitement rendu compte du fait qu'il était prompt à se surmener et à en faire trop, décidé à veiller sur lui. Cela donnait parfois lieu à de belles disputes entre eux, Edward agacé mais en même temps, les deux hommes se rapprochaient visiblement. Ce fut sur le front que le jeune colonel fêta ses vingt ans dans l'indifférence générale.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent le premier tiers de la ligne de feu, les choses commencèrent à se compliquer, les combats se montrant doucement. S'il avait déjà fait transmettre ses ordres sur toute la ligne, ils étaient loin d'avoir été appliqué comme il le voulait. Il dût donc s'en charger, se frottant une fois de plus à quelques officiers réticent ou jaloux. Mais tous étaient sous ses ordres, le jeune homme étant le plus gradé présent sur le front en plus des ordres du Généralissime. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix mais cela ne simplifiait pas vraiment les choses. Atteignant ces zones, Edward vécu ses premiers affrontement et il avait agis. Il était allé combattre, commandant en même temps et appliquant fidèlement ses principes, donnant l'exemple. Et s'il y eu une chose qu'on ne pu lui retirer était qu'il était un très bon combattant aussi bien pour se battre, que commander ou élaborer une stratégie. Il mettait ses propres ordres en œuvre, montrant à tous que c'était faisable avec des efforts. Toujours, il cherchait à neutraliser, désarmer, trouver les commandants pour faire cesser le combat au plus vite et toujours, il y parvenait plus ou moins bien suivant les situations, les pertes inévitables malheureusement.

Malgré tout, Edward ne laissait transparaître aucune faiblesse devant personne, persévérant dans sa ligne de conduite, montrant l'exemple et très vite, il commença à entraîner bien du monde avec lui, les soldats de rangs inférieurs en particuliers. Ils étaient les plus nombreux, mais aussi ceux qui le voyaient le plus combattre, ceux qui profitaient le plus des bien fait qu'un officier comme lui leur apportait et il était pour eux ce héros de guerre déjà si connu leur donnant espoir et courage. Mais ce ne fut pas uniquement dans son camps qu'il commença à être reconnu. On n'avait pas tardé à reconnaître le Guerrier d'Or d'Amestris à Aerugo et Edward ne s'était pas privé pour confirmer son identité, clamer qu'il commandait désormais le front amestrian et qu'il était là pour obtenir la paix. Ainsi, il était certain que le message passait de l'autre côté même si cela ne réduisait pas les problèmes.

S'il avait déjà commencé à reculer les lignes à la frontière là où c'était nécessaire ce fut seulement arrivé à mis chemin vers Creta qu'il se retrouva face à une ville occupée qu'il voulait libérer. Il se rendit lui même sur place et il ne put que constater à quel point son armée avait fait du mal ici, à la ville et à la population leur vouant une haine légitime. Lorsqu'il retira les troupes de cette première ville dans le calme le plus complet pour ses soldats, il essuya sans broncher les insultes, les jets de pierres et autres joyeusetés. Lorsque ses hommes voulurent réagir pour le défendre, il leur ordonna froidement de ne rien faire, interdisant les représailles avec un air si dangereux que pas un soldat n'osa contester la consigne. Il avait présenté ses excuses les plus sincères au nom de son pays pour ce qui avait été commis ici. Il avait laissé matériel et vivre à la population pour qu'elle puisse s'organiser le temps que leur propre gouvernement ne revienne près d'eux. Gouvernement qu'il s'était d'ailleurs chargé de prévenir officiellement de la libération des lieux.

Ce fut aussi à partir de ce moment qu'il commença à lancer des opérations commando au delà des lignes du côté d'Aerugo pour neutraliser des points stratégiques, de l'armement... comme il l'avait exposé à l'état major. Ces missions, il les menait lui même avec les deux unités des forces spéciales sous ses ordres. Seul le lieutenant Holy restant en arrière était au courant par mesure de sécurité, porteur des ordres du jeune colonel si jamais il devait s'apercevoir qu'ils ne revenaient pas comme prévus. Si cela s'avéra complexe, ces missions éclairs furent un véritable succès sous les ordres du jeune colonel. Méthodiquement, ils causaient de grosses pertes matérielles et stratégique à Aerugo sans pour autant en profiter eux même pour attaquer, le but étant de faire cesser les combats. Le rythme s'intensifia alors pour Edward entre ces commandos secrets, les batailles et sa reprise en main du front.

Il continua à parcourir la ligne de la sorte et au plus il avançait, au plus sa réputation s'ancrait d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il était respecté de part et d'autre. Par Aerugo pour sa droiture, sa noblesse, son pacifisme évident, sa force... et par Amestris pour tout cela mais aussi pour être un officier excellent, proche de ses hommes, attentif, intransigeant, fort et juste. S'il n'était toujours très apprécié de certains, les autres commençaient soit à lui laisser une chance, soit à le suivre ouvertement. Au plus il approchait de Creta, au plus les choses se compliquaient et le dernier tiers de la ligne fut le plus long à passer en revu, très tendu et prêt à exploser à la moindre étincelle. S'il ne dérogea pas une seconde à sa ligne de conduite, les combats plus violents et fréquents rendaient les choses bien plus difficiles. Dans la zone la plus proche de Creta, il renonça aux opérations commando, ne voulant pas fragiliser Aerugo près de son voisin qui risquait bien de profiter de cette faiblesse. Et il ne voulait pas de cela.

Il lui fallut finalement quatre mois pour tout mettre en œuvre et si ce fut parfois avec difficulté, il avait réussi. Les lignes avaient été remises en place aux frontières, les villes d'Aerugo libérées. Il continuait les opérations de désarmement et de neutralisation ainsi que sa stratégie de combat, s'obstinant furieusement dans sa démarche. Il y eut quelques incidents les premières semaines, certains soldats peinant à obéir lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Il s'était alors montré plus ferme que jamais, sanctionnant à chaque fois, présentant ses excuses à chaque fois à Aerugo pour les attaques qu'avaient pu déclencher les siens. Puis les choses se stabilisèrent, tous prenant le pli de grès ou de force, ayant bien vu que le Guerrier d'Or comme on l'appelait de plus en plus souvent, ne laisserait rien passer. D'autant plus qu'il avait le soutient indéfectible du Généralissime jusque là.

Ce temps était passé en un éclair pour Edward. S'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à ses amis à Central, ils en avaient pris l'initiative en lui écrivant. Il répondait lorsqu'il en avait le temps et l'énergie. Une chose était certaine, ces courriers lui faisaient du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Entre les lettres excentriques de Maes accompagnées de quelques mots de Gracia et de photos, celles de Riza apaisantes ou celles de Roy pleines d'une inquiétude à peine voilée, il avait du réconfort. Le reste de la bande lui en envoyait aussi et cela lui changeait les idées. S'il ne le montrait pas, le front, ses responsabilités, les combats... tout cela pesait de plus en plus sur son moral et avoir leur soutient l'aidait beaucoup. Le bon côté du front était qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se tracasser avec autre chose, avec Alphonse et le passé. Pourtant, cela n'empêchait pas les cauchemars ou les douleurs fantômes, les crises se faisant bien plus rares. Elles étaient cependant toujours là et il s'arrangeait pour les cacher à tous aussi pénible de cela soit.

Une fois les choses reprises en mains et faîtes comme il l'avait prévu, ce fut l'obstination et la patience qu'il fallut arborer. Les combats continuaient comme ses opérations commando et il ne cessait jamais d'appeler à la négociation pour la paix. S'il restait principalement sur la zone la plus sensible du front, il s'y déplaçait régulièrement au besoin, envoyant parfois l'unité bêta pour aller voir pour lui ou régler les choses. Après presque six mois sur le front, tous durent reconnaître ses mérites qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Les faits étaient là. Il y avait moins de combats, moins de victimes des deux côtés, moins de pertes matérielles pour Amestris et les soldats comme la population frontalière vivaient bien mieux. Le climat commençait à s'apaiser lentement sur la ligne de feu que ce soit avec les soldats ou les populations dont le jeune colonel prenait particulièrement soin, veillant très attentivement sur elles d'un côté ou de l'autre et cela même si les gens d'Aerugo ne l'acceptaient pas toujours. Seulement, ces derniers commençaient aussi à s'attendrir vis à vis du Guerrier d'Or bienveillant. Le Fullmetal avait désormais ses troupes bien en main et s'il y avait toujours des mécontents, plus personne n'osait causer de problème. Après tout, les engueulades de leur colonel étaient devenues légendaires et bien plus redoutées qu'une sanction officielle. Ce fait amusait d'ailleurs beaucoup de monde. Si Edward avait la réputation d'être un officier attentif et ouvert à tout ses soldats, il était aussi connu pour être intransigeant, pour ne pas mâcher ses mots et s'énerver de manière mémorable quand quelqu'un faisait une grosse bêtise. Mais dans un autre sens, il était aussi bien plus indulgent que bien des officiers, n'impactant que très rarement les carrières et seulement dans le cas d'une faute très grave.

Le plus gros problème du jeune colonel était assurément les extrémistes anti Amestris du côté de leurs ennemis. Ceux refusant catégoriquement une entente et vouant une haine sans limites aux amestrians. Leur existence n'était pas un secret et au plus Edward apaisait le front, au plus ils se faisaient connaître. Il y en avait dans l'armée adverse et sans surprises, les officiers de ce bord n'hésitaient pas à provoquer les affrontements. C'était avec eux que le colonel se faisait toujours plus prudent, s'appliquant à ne répondre à aucune provocation ou insulte et à ne surtout pas déroger de sa ligne de conduite. De l'avis du Fullmetal, ils étaient ceux qui bloquaient le plus de possibles négociations. Mais il ne pouvait rien à cela. C'était une conséquence de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallait faire avec maintenant et persévérer.

La fin juin arriva finalement, plus de six mois désormais passés au front pour Edward. Si la plus part des soldats avaient eu au moins une permission durant cette période, lui ne se l'était pas permis, craignant qu'il se passe quelque chose en son absence. Les conditions de vies n'étaient toujours pas formidables, d'autant plus qu'il ne se permettait pas plus de confort que les autres malgré son grade, mais l'arrivée de la belle saison avait rendue les choses plus supportables de ce côté. Ce jour là, Edward avait rejoint sa tente le dos droit pour s'affaisser aussitôt les pans de tissus retombés derrière lui, l'isolant du regard de ses hommes. Il revenait de l'infirmerie après un énième combat. Il s'y était illustré une fois de plus, remportant l'affrontement. Il s'en fichait pourtant, ne voyant que les morts qui continuaient de s'amonceler malgré tout les efforts fournis. Cette fois le combat avait été de grande ampleur, difficile sur le point le plus actif de la ligne de feu. L'arrêter avait pris quatre heures et il n'en n'était pas ressorti indemne, la chose désormais courante pour lui. Bien qu'il le garde pour lui, il commençait à être sévèrement fatigué, usé.

Il n'y avait jamais de pause sur le front à son poste. Il était loin de se plaindre, trouvant sa propre satisfaction à être là, à se battre pour la paix, à faire ce qu'il trouvait juste, à montrer à tous que tuer n'était pas nécessaire, que la violence n'était pas nécessaire. Il n'avait encore tué personne et il était très fier de cela, passant un peu pour un dieu auprès de certains pour parvenir à faire une telle chose sur les champs de batailles. Il était heureux d'être là et de se battre pour ça, se sentant à sa place, utile et faisant quelque chose de bien. Mais il fatiguait terriblement. Il travaillait beaucoup, se battait, menait lui même les commandos, remplissait toutes ses fonctions d'officiers supérieurs et de commandant du front. Il dormait peu, était souvent blessé et seul ses hommes lui amenant ses repas lui rappelaient qu'il fallait manger. Il n'était pourtant pas décidé à se relâcher ni à se plaindre ou à renoncer, toujours plus obstiné. Cependant, il y avait des moments comme à cet instant où il avait dû mal à mettre simplement un pied devant l'autre et à ne pas s'effondrer malgré toute sa volonté.

Lourdement, il s'assit à son petit bureau, sa tête tournant terriblement lorsqu'il se débarrassa de sa veste. Il massa un moment sa cuisse mutilées se faisant un peu douloureuse. Son automail commençait à sévèrement souffrir et il ne fonctionnait plus aussi bien qu'il le devrait, provoquant des douleurs. Ce fut à ce moment que le lieutenant Holy débarqua, un peu de courrier dans les mains. Il le salua respectueusement même si tous savaient maintenant que le colonel Elric n'était pas vraiment à cheval là dessus. Mais le salut était devenu pour eux une marque de respect qu'ils tenaient à donner à leur supérieur de plus en plus estimé. Le médecin le rejoignit ensuite, lui donnant la lettre qu'il tenait et le jeune homme sourit en la voyant, devinant qu'elle venait de Roy à l'écriture. Le général était assurément celui qui lui écrivait le plus, le faisant même lorsqu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui répondre entre deux. à travers ces lettres, ses échanges avec Roy avaient beaucoup évolué sans même qu'il n'y fasse attention. Était-ce parce que le général savait désormais pour Alphonse ? Parce qu'il l'avait vu dans un état pitoyable sans lui reprocher ou se moquer ? Parce qu'il se montrait inquiet et très attentif ? Parce qu'il avait confiance en lui et se sentait en sécurité avec lui ? Pour tout cela et plus encore ? Il n'en savait rien mais il en était venu à se confier à lui dans ses lettres. Il ne parlait pas d'Alphonse ou du passé mais il parlait du front, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ici, de ses peurs, de ses angoisses et de ses doutes. Et toujours, Roy était là pour le soutenir et le rassurer.

L'homme lui manquait terriblement, de plus en plus même s'il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il lui arrivait souvent de repenser à ce moment le soir où il avait craqué, ce moment où Roy l'avait tenu serré contre lui, avait tenu sa main, caresser son front, à cette chaleur si bienfaitrice qu'il avait ressenti dans ce contact. Parfois, il fermait les yeux pour se remémorer cet instant et il se disait souvent qu'il aimerait revivre ça, retrouver cette sensation de sécurité, de chaleur, de confort et de bien-être. Le général lui manquait et il pensait à lui pour se donner du courage, se disant qu'il accepterait bien une invitation à boire un verre ou à dormir chez lui sans hésiter maintenant. Que ce soit à cause de sa fatigue, de la situation, du fait qu'ils échangent pas lettre ou autre chose, il se faisait de plus en plus à l'aise et ouvert dans leurs discussions, dans ses confidences, trouvant toujours une réponse de soutient et de réconfort auprès de Roy. Il sourit donc en voyant cette lettre, la rangeant pour la lire tranquillement lorsqu'il serait seul.

\- Venez Edward, l'interpella le médecin, je vais regarder votre jambe. Je vous ai vu boiter, dit-il pour couper court à ses protestation.

Le colonel soupira, souriant pourtant aussi légèrement à son attention inquiète. Il se releva donc, le médecin lui apportant immédiatement son soutient devant sa faiblesse. Et cela faisait un moment que le Fullmetal avait renoncé à tenter de lui cacher bien des choses, l'homme bien trop perspicace sur on état de santé. Il se laissa donc conduire à sa couchette, ne protestant pas pour retirer son pantalon et s'asseoir. Désormais habituer à cette tâche pour laquelle il avait dû se battre, le lieutenant sortit son nécessaire d'entretien pour son automail, se chargeant de cela pour lui depuis peu. Si Edward n'était pas le seul à avoir un automail sur la ligne, la chose était encore très rares parmi les soldats. Le médecin veilla à ce qu'il soit bien installé avant de prendre un tabouret et de s'asseoir près de lui. Il commença par prendre sa jambe pour s'occuper de sa cuisse amputée qu'il savait sensible, d'autant plus depuis que le jeune colonel se battait autant. L'hiver passé, l'humidité et la boue n'avaient pas épargné la jambe mécanique, cela se ressentant sur le reste du membre et même sur tout le corps du Fullmetal.

Il s'attela donc à tenter de soulager cela de son mieux, un silence paisible s'installant sous la tente du commandant en chef des forces d'Amestris sur le front. Cela fait, il s'attaqua à l'entretien de son automail, nettoyant et huilant soigneusement chaque pièce, ayant appris à le faire dans le but premier de s'occuper de lui. Cette tâche remplie, il demanda au blond plus que visiblement épuisé de s'allonger pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de son dos souffrant pas mal des dysfonctionnement de son automail et des combats. Il ne put que constater que le colonel était à bout de force lorsqu'il se laissa faire sans protester quand il râlait le plus souvent. Il lui fit retirer sa chemise avant de l'installer sur le ventre, tirant sa couverture sur ses jambes, écartant ses longs cheveux libres. Puis il entreprit de masser le dos hyper tendu du jeune homme, ses muscles durs et noués. Il le vit grimacer plusieurs fois pour ensuite se détendre progressivement et finalement s'endormir. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer en silence. Il était toujours plus inquiet pour son colonel. Le Fullmetal ne ménageait pas ses efforts, ne s'accordant que très peu de repos, jamais de détente et travaillant comme un forçat. Il faisait un travail absolument exemplaire et sans tâche mais cela n'était pas sans conséquence sur lui. Pour être celui qui le soignait toujours, il savait que le jeune homme encaissait durement. Il était toujours blessé dernièrement. Contrairement aux officiers que dont toute l'armée avait l'habitude, il ne restait pas à l'arrière lors des combats. Loin de là, il était en tête, se battant au côté de ses hommes et cela lui avait attiré un gigantesque respect et beaucoup d'estime de la part des soldats. Comme beaucoup, il l'admirait de plus en plus, le Guerrier d'Or devenant un modèle vivant pour tous et il s'efforçait de prendre soin de lui de son mieux, croyant sincèrement qu'il était ce qu'il fallait à leur pays pour avancer.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il couvrit soigneusement son supérieur dormant lourdement désormais, quittant ensuite la tente en silence. Il prévint les deux gardes se tenant devant elle que leur colonel dormait et qu'il ne fallait le réveiller qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, jugeant qu'il avait plus que besoin de dormir un peu. Il s'en alla ensuite vers la tente des forces spéciales ou ses camarades des deux unités venaient de revenir.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Uriel aussi inquiet que les autres pour leur colonel.

\- Il est épuisé, soupira-t-il. Il s'est endormis pour l'instant et il en a bien besoin. Vous êtes bien passé à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-il sévèrement à ceux revenant du champs de bataille.

Tous acquiescèrent, le traitant gentiment de mère poule en amusant tout le monde. Cela ne l'empêcha guère de tous les passer en revu, usant de son autorité de médecin sans vergogne.

\- Je me demande quand Aerugo se décidera à ouvrir les négociations, remarqua Mathias.

\- Ce genre de chose demandera peut-être encore un peu de temps avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit le commandant Ciore dirigeant l'unité bêta.

\- Le colonel se plie en quatre pour arriver à la paix, soupira Chloé. Il m'impressionne tout les jours un peu plus, sourit-elle.

\- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce pays, qui aurait cru que l'on aurait un officier de cette valeur et de cette droiture, sourit adjudante Miandre de l'unité bêta. Il est admirable sur tout les plans.

\- J'espère que Aerugo se décidera bientôt, dit Uriel. Il mériterait de rentrer se reposer. Il est le seul à ne pas avoir eu de permission ou même le moindre jour de repos.

\- Les choses s'apaisent de plus en plus sur toute la ligne, répondit le commandant Ciore. Le problème de ce sont ces fichus extrémistes, gronda-t-il. Sans eux, leur opposition et tout les problèmes qu'ils causent, on serait peut-être déjà en négociation. Même les soldats d'Aerugo n'ont plus le cœur d'affronter le colonel.

\- On peut juste espérer et continuer nos efforts, répondit le médecin. Le colonel sait ce qu'il fait. Je suis sûr qu'il y arrivera.

Tous sourirent, approuvant, eux aussi persuadés que ce que faisait leur supérieur était la bonne voie à suivre désormais. En suivant ses ordres, la guerre devenait moins pénible à endurer pour la plus part, tous se sentant désormais plus protecteur que meurtrier malgré la difficulté de rester sur ce chemin. Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva à la fin de la journée, ce fut Uriel accompagné de Maxime, le médecin, qui alla chercher le repas de leur colonel. Ils rejoignirent sa tente où ils le trouvèrent occupé à travailler à son bureau et comme toujours, il fallut insister un peu pour qu'il prenne une pause et accepte de manger tranquillement. Cela ne dura pourtant pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se remette à la tâche, éclairé d'une lanterne avec la nuit tombante. L'obscurité était bien tombée lorsque le jeune colonel se décida à faire une pause, contraint et forcé par sa vue devenue trouble. Il se leva alors, décidant d'aller chercher un peu d'eau en trouvant sa gourde vide. Prendre l'air lui ferait certainement du bien. Il se leva donc, souriant lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur la lettre de Roy qu'il avait lu un peu plus tôt. Une fois encore, il y avait trouvé beaucoup de réconfort et de soutient, de courage et une certaine tendresse qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé, son cœur y étant pourtant très sensible, réchauffé.

Il remit son uniforme en place, s'étirant en grimaçant aux courbatures et blessures légères qui le marquaient. Il fut respectueusement salué par les gardes en sortant, leur rendant nonchalamment avec un petit sourire. Le camps était calme à cette heure tardive et il ne croisa que peu de monde mis à part ceux qui étaient de garde. Il n'y avait que peu de lumière sur son ordre pour ne pas faciliter les choses à l'ennemi s'il décidait d'attaquer de nuit. La lune était pourtant pleine ce soir et on y voyait sans trop de mal avec l'habitude. Et il connaissait son camps par cœur. Tous le saluèrent sur son passage, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit ou lui demandant s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour lui. Il déclinait gentiment, leur conseillant de prendre du repos tant qu'ils pouvaient. Il gagna rapidement les réserves ou le soldat responsable lui donna avec joie de l'eau fraîche, lui demandant s'il ne voulait pas un petit quelque chose de plus fort qu'il refusa avec amusement. Si l'alcool était autorisée de manière très modérée sur le front, lui ne buvait jamais. Il repartit ensuite, décidant d'aller faire un tour des gardes, vérifiant que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Il laissa finalement sa gourde à un jeune soldat qui n'avait plus rien à boire, se disant qu'il en avait plus besoin que lui.

Ce fut pour cela qu'il reprit le chemin des réserves dans l'obscurité, ses pas le faisant passer par le terrain d'entraînement. Il s'y arrêta un instant, y prenant une lance. On ne s'en servait que pour l'entraînement et il restait le seul de l'armé à jamais s'être vraiment servi d'une telle arme. Elle lui manquait d'ailleurs depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus en produire à volonté avec l'alchimie. Et s'il y en avait ici à l'entraînement, personne d'autre que lui ne s'en servait, l'arme n'attirant plus personne. En dehors des armes à feu, seuls les couteaux, dagues et épées attiraient quelques soldats partisans de ce genre de chose pour le corps à corps. Il fit tourner l'arme autour de lui avec aisance, souriant en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, le terrain tout à l'arrière du camps. Il profita de ce silence rare sur le front, de la fraîcheur de la nuit alors qu'il commençait à faire chaud la journée. Il fit quelques figures faciles, l'exercice détendant un peu ses muscles. Il se disait qu'il devrait peut-être se faire faire une belle lance, aimant utiliser cet outil.

Il se figea soudain, son instinct criant brusquement au danger, un frisson glacé lui remontant le dos. Il y eut un petit déclic quelque part non loin et il bougea sans réfléchir alors qu'un coup de feu explosait. La douleur brûla son visage mais il n'y fit pas attention. D'autres coups de feu retentirent et il bondit pour ne pas être touché, roulant sur le sol. Il voulut se mettre à l'abri, l'agitation se faisant déjà entendre dans le camps mais il n'en n'eut guère le temps que trois hommes habillés de noirs fusèrent des arbres, attaquant d'armes de poings et de couteaux. Il réagit dans l'instant, utilisant la lance qu'il tenait encore, sortant les lames de son automail pour se défendre. Les coups s'enchaînèrent rapidement, les tirs se faisant entendre. Il sut sur le champs que le but était de le tuer, le sentant aisément dans les assauts. Heureusement, ses réflexes de combattants étaient plus qu'affûtés et il mit rapidement hors courses deux de ses attaquants, ceux-ci assommés un peu plus loin. Il se chargea du troisième dans la foulée, le désarmant avant de lui asséner un coup de sa jambe mécanique pour l'envoyer faire une petite sieste.

\- Colonel Elric ! hurlèrent les soldats arrivant alertés par le bruit des tirs.

Celui-ci ne leur prêta pas attention, esquivant plutôt le tir du sniper embusqué un peu plus loin. Mais avec les multiples tirs envoyés au cour de l'affrontement, il avait pu le situer et il sortit son arme de poing, un dernier éclat métallique terminant de confirmer la présence, il tira et un cri de douleur retenti dans les arbres, un bruit de chute suivant. Il se redressa alors, ses hommes accourant pour l'entourer, les trois assaillants déjà entravés et désarmés.

\- Arrêtez le quatrième, ordonna-t-il en se redressant et en s'appuyant sur sa lance.

Immédiatement, plusieurs soldats allèrent chercher celui qu'il avait blessé à l'épaule et décroché de son arbre, les quatre attaquants rapidement alignés devant lui. Le terrain était désormais plein de soldats en alerte entourant avec protection leur commandant.

\- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il durement aux intrus.

Ils restèrent muet, lui lançant des regards noirs.

\- Colonel, interpella Pauline en venant lui tendre une chose trouvée sur l'un d'entre eux en les fouillant.

\- Un insigne des extrémistes, remarqua-t-il alors gravement. Qui vous envoie ? questionna-t-il alors sans obtenir plus de réponse.

Il soupira, sa vue se troublant brutalement alors que le sang battait dans ses oreilles.

\- Emmenez les et interrogez les, ordonna-t-il alors.

\- À vos ordres colonel ! répondirent ceux qui les tenaient.

On les emmena et Edward précisa lourdement à l'officier qu'il chargea d'avoir des réponses qu'il ne voulait pas voir de torture ou de maltraitance d'aucune sorte.

\- Commandant Ciore, appela-t-il ensuite pour faire venir l'homme près de lui sur le champs.

\- Mon colonel ?

\- Remettez de l'ordre dans le camps et pas de représailles ou de bêtises, posa-t-il fermement. Il nous faut tout d'abord éclaircir cela. Envoyez une demande d'explication à Aerugo et...

Il se tut, tanguant soudain sur ses pieds, sa vue s'obscurcissant. Il sentit une emprise ferme et forte venir le soutenir, les voix raisonnant autour de lui. Elles semblaient paniquées mais il ne parvenait plus à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il lutta férocement contre l'inconscience qui gagna pourtant la partie, l'obscurité l'emportant.

\- Colonel Elric ! hurlèrent ceux qui l'entouraient lorsqu'il s'effondra dans les bras de l'adjudant Wilrose.

Le lieutenant Holy accourut, exigeant qu'on le laisse passer à grand cris. Il se jeta à genoux près du colonel inconscient que Uriel avait assis au sol, le tenant avec protection. Il l'examina rapidement et ce fut seulement alors que l'on découvrit qu'il avait pris une balle dans le flanc, la hanche et le bras gauche ainsi que d'autres blessure difficilement discernables dans le noir. Une entaille profonde barrait sa cuisse gauche, des éraflures de balles marquant son visage et son cou. La première avait marqué sa pommette et sa tempe gauche et la seconde avait manqué l'artère de très peu.

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie tout de suite, dit-il alors qu'on amenait un brancard en catastrophe. Délicatement, commanda-t-il alors que l'on plaçait le jeune homme sur la civière.

Très vite, il fut amené à leur hôpital de campagne, l'équipe médicale s'affairant autour de lui, le camps tout entier se tendant d'angoisse pour leur colonel devenu si précieux à leurs yeux. On avait redoublé la garde, surveillant plus encore Aerugo objet de leur hostilité après cette attaque visant plus que visiblement leur héros. Mais personne ne fit de bêtise, ne voulant pour rien au monde désobéir au jeune homme et gâcher ses efforts. En tout cas, tout les membres de l'unité Alpha se chargeait de servir d'escorte rapprochée à leur colonel, veillant étroitement. Ce fut avec un immense soulagement que quelques heures plus tard, tous accueillirent la nouvelle de la fin des soins du colonel désormais sauf. Il était amoché mais sa vie n'était pas en danger immédiat et tous en furent très heureux. On le ramena à sa tente pour qu'il puisse y dormir en paix et Maxime resta à son chevet, comme son unité montant la garde.

Ce fut aux premières lueur du jour que Edward commença à se réveiller. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, retrouvant la vue de sa tente désormais parfaitement connue. Il grimaça, son corps terriblement endoloris. Il s'aperçut qu'une perfusion pendait au dessus de lui et progressivement, il se souvint de ce qui l'avait mené là, de la situation, se réveillant alors totalement. Il voulut se redresser, gémissant sans contrôle mais une main se posa bien vite sur son épaule, le forçant à se rallonger alors que ses bras tremblants cédaient sans mal.

\- Restez tranquille Edward, commanda-t-on doucement.

\- Max ? dit-il en reconnaissant la voix du lieutenant Holy.

\- Oui. Vous devez rester allonger et vous reposer, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang en plus de votre épuisement déjà présent. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ouais, soupira-t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos ordres ont été suivis à la lettre et tout est resté calme et sous contrôle. Inutile de paniquer. Pour le moment, vous devez vous soigner. La balle que vous avez pris dans l'abdomen n'a heureusement pas fait de dégâts mortels mais ce n'est pas bénin pour autant très loin de là. Elle a traversé votre corps, nous avons dû opérer en urgence. Nous avons pu réparer les dommages mais il faut faire très attention le temps de guérir. Celle qui a touché votre cou n'est pas passé loin de l'artère, vous avez eu énormément de chances. Vous en avez pris deux autres dans la hanche et le bras. Nous avons soigné ça et tout le reste, votre jambe et votre visage ont aussi pris de belles plaies. Heureusement, vous guérirez sans dommages. En attendant, c'est repos au lit. Je vais demander que l'on vous apporte quelque chose à manger.

Il approuva et le lieutenant se leva gagnant l'entrée où Uriel, Mathias, Pauline, Onélie et Chloé montaient la garde l'air dangereux. Ils lui sautèrent presque dessus pour avoir des nouvelles et les sourires s'installèrent en apprenant que leur colonel s'était réveillé et qu'il allait relativement bien vu la situation. Il leur demanda d'amener à manger et de prévenir le commandant Ciore qui avait pris le relais, secondant le jeune colonel depuis qu'il était avec lui sur le front. Très vite, on amena cela et toute l'unité put entrer. Uriel vint aider son supérieur lorsqu'il voulut s'asseoir pour manger un peu. Le jeune colonel portait alors un simple tee-shirt noir, son cou et son visage pâle garnis de pansements épais. Onélie apporta une autre couverture qu'elle déposa sur ses épaules avec un sourire. Il la remercia et on lui donna son repas, Maxime insistant pour qu'il mange. Il s'exécuta en soupirant, se disant que l'homme était vraiment trop protecteur avec lui, mais c'était aussi touchant et réconfortant. De toute manière, il n'avait pas l'énergie pour protester à cet instant, se pliant donc à ses consignes. Quelques minutes plus tard, le commandant Ciore arrivait, souriant de toutes ses dents en le trouvant éveillé. Il salua, Edward l'autorisant au repos.

\- Avez vous pu obtenir des informations de ces attaquants ? demanda le colonel se faisant plus sérieux.

\- Ils sont totalement muets monsieur, déplora-t-il. Tout les quatre portaient l'emblème des extrémistes et sont vraisemblablement d'Aerugo mais nous n'en savons guère plus. Il va falloir réagir à cette attaque.

\- Pas maintenant, trancha-t-il immédiatement. Nous devons d'abord savoir si elle venait vraiment du commandement d'Aerugo ou de cette fichue faction d'extrémistes qui nous mets des bâtons dans les roues. Et quoi qu'il en soit, nous ne devons pas répondre à la provocation. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle en faîte, sourit-il en les laissant perplexes. S'ils en viennent à lancer un commando contre moi, c'est que les choses bougent d'une manière ou d'une autre en face. La rumeur court de plus en plus que le gouvernement d'Aerugo pense à la négociation et les extrémistes font tout pour empêcher ça. Les soldats comme les populations appellent maintenant à la négociation et ça dérange certains. Si je devais être tué de la sorte, cela relancerait presque assurément la guerre. De même si nous réagissons sous impulsion de colère et de vengeance. Une tentative désespérée si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Je vois, remarqua Mathias.

\- Nous allons patienter et voir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Colonel ! s'inquiétèrent-ils.

\- C'est rien, assura-t-il en se reprenant.

Il ne convainquit personne mais on ne fit pas de remarque, tous sachant qu'ils risquaient plus de l'agacer ou de le mettre mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment, le jeune homme mal en point.

\- Commandant Ciore ! cria quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

\- Entrez ! répondit Edward en se redressant.

Le sous-lieutenant Karos qui secondait le commandant se présenta alors, souriant lui aussi en voyant le Fullmetal éveillé.

\- Mon colonel, salua-t-il en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Repos, autorisa celui-ci. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Aerugo a levé le drapeau blanc monsieur, annonça-t-il en les laissant stupéfait.

Il y eut un instant de silence, Edward réfléchissant quand les autres restaient sans voix.

\- Mon colonel ? interrogea finalement le commandant.

\- Levez le drapeau vert pour accepter la trêve et la négociation, j'arrive, dit-il en bougeant pour se lever.

\- Mon colonel, vous devez..., tenta d'intervenir le médecin paniquant un peu de le voir bouger.

\- Lieutenant Holy, retirez moi cette perfusion, ordonna-t-il fermement. Nous attendons cela depuis très longtemps, je ne resterais pas couché, claqua-t-il.

L'homme soupira, admettant que malgré son état, ce n'était pas le moment de rester à se reposer. Le drapeau blanc appelait à la trêve et à la négociation. C'était une occasion en or. Il se mit donc au travail.

\- Levez le drapeau vert, prévenez tout le monde, que personne ne fasse de bêtise, j'arrive, répéta-t-il.

\- À vos ordres ! répondit-il.

\- Commandant Ciore, partez devant s'il vous plaît et veillez à tout mettre en place dans les règles.

\- Oui mon colonel, acquiesça-t-il.

Les deux officiers s'en allèrent alors et Edward se força à bouger. On lui apporta un uniforme propre et il s'habilla lentement. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer et ce fut avec l'aide de son grand costaud d'adjudant qu'il se leva, tanguant et pâlissant une fois debout, serrant les dents. L'homme le soutint, tous lui laissant de l'air et du temps. Il se reprit rapidement, se recomposant une façade totalement illisible. On voyait pourtant bien ses pansements et sa pâleur. Il se mit pourtant en route, son unité et leur médecin l'entourant. Il fut touché lorsque tous se montrèrent très heureux et rassurés de le voir debout, saluant sur son passage alors qu'il leur rendait à chaque fois. Il rejoignit la bordure de la zone de combat, ses hommes l'accueillant très respectueusement, beaucoup surveillant le camps d'en face, observant ces drapeaux blancs flottant dans l'air. On lui tendit des jumelles et il les prit, regardant. Il découvrit alors un groupe d'aspect très officiel de cinq personnes tenant un drapeau blanc et un drapeau d'Aerugo. Il sourit, se faisant cependant aussi très prudent après l'attaque de la veille.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il. Adjudant Wilrose, Caporal Istré, Sergent Béryl vous venez avec moi. Déposez vos armes et prenez le drapeau vert et un drapeau d'Amestris. Nous respecterons les règles imposées par la levée du drapeau blanc scrupuleusement. Commandant Ciore, vous restez ici. Si cela devait être un piège et mal tourner, surtout ne tombez pas dans la facilité. Venez nous aider si c'est possible mais mes ordres sont toujours en vigueur quoi qu'il se passe.

\- À vos ordres mon colonel, répondit-il.

\- Que personne ne fasse de bêtise ou il aura à faire à moi ! dit-il ensuite à l'attention de tous. Si nous jugeons que les choses dérapent, nous baisserons les drapeaux et ce sera le signal pour vous. En attendant, personne ne bouge. C'est clair ?!

\- À vos ordres colonel Elric ! scanda-t-on en saluant vers lui.

Il sourit, approuvant d'un signe de tête. Il se débarrassa ensuite lui même de son arme de poing puis il se mit en route, avançant lentement à travers la zone de combat avec ses hommes. En face, on bougea aussi, le petit groupe avançant vers eux tout aussi prudemment. Le silence était total, la tension palpable sous le soleil. Il fallut quelques minutes mais ils se firent finalement face au centre, une dizaine de mètres les séparant. Ils s'observèrent attentivement. Edward nota la présence de trois soldats en uniforme d'Aerugo, d'un autre homme à l'allure politique dans son costume d'apparat et d'un dernier richement vêtu qu'il connaissait déjà. Il s'inclina respectueusement, suivant ces règles de protocoles obligatoires dans cette situation.

\- Prince Alvaro, dit-il.

\- Colonel Elric, répondit respectueusement celui-ci en s'inclinant légèrement à son tour. C'est un plaisir. Je vous remercie de nous accorder si rapidement cette entrevue. Permettez que je fasse les présentation. Voici le Ministre Cori et le général Diavra ainsi que le colonel Tréias et le capitaine Ria.

\- Voici l'adjudant Wilrose, le caporal Istré et le sergent Béryl, précisa-t-il à son tour. J'irais droit au but, dit-il sans détour, pourquoi demander cette trêve ?

\- J'ai été envoyé par mon frère pour entamer les négociations de paix avec Amestris, répondit-il sans détour en surprenant ceux lui faisant face.

Edward resta pourtant stoïque, prudent.

\- Si entendre cela me plaît bien, répondit-il, j'ai une question avant toute chose. Hier soir, nous avons subi l'attaque qu'un commando composé d'Aerugonians et aujourd'hui, vous voulez négocier. Puis-je avoir une explication ?

\- Bien entendu. Je vous présente tout d'abord mes excuses les plus sincères pour cette attaque. J'ai pris connaissance de ce fait i peine quelques heures suite à votre demande d'explications à ce sujet. Sachez que cela n'a pas été ordonné par notre gouvernement ou notre armée. Nous enquêtons sur le sujet mais il semblerait que cela viennent des opposants à la paix. Je vous promets que nous vous informerons des résultats de l'enquête. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que nous parlons négociations au gouvernement. L'information a visiblement filtré et il semblerait que certains aient voulu raviver les braises pour éviter ça.

\- Je vois, répondit-il sans percevoir le moindre signe de mensonge. J'avais envisagé ce genre de chose en trouvant des emblèmes extrémistes sur les assaillants.

\- Nous avons avancé la levée du drapeau blanc en espérant que vous ne nous tiendrez pas rigueur de cette attaque, remarqua le prince tendu devant lui.

\- Je ne vous en tiens par rigueur, répondit-il. Cependant, j'aimerais autant que ce genre de dérapage ne se reproduise plus si nous devons négocier, posa-t-il durement.

\- Bien entendu, des mesures ont déjà été prise pour sanctionner sévèrement et remettre ces extrémistes à leur place, répondit le prince.

\- Dans ce cas, cela me convient. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces quatre énergumènes, s'amusa-t-il ensuite. Souhaitez vous les récupérer ? Nous n'avons rien obtenu d'eux si ce n'est des insultes mais peut-être y parviendrez vous.

\- Vous ne les avez pas exécuté ?! s'étonna le général aussi surpris que les autres.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre général Diavra, rappela-t-il légèrement. Malgré leurs manières douteuses, ils ont été soigné et traité dignement.

\- Nous les récupérerons avec plaisir, répondit le prince. Ils seront bien évidemment jugés et emprisonnés. Cela aidera sûrement à remonter à leur commanditaire.

\- Nous vous les reverrons donc, approuva-t-il. Revenons à plus intéressant. Aerugo est donc désormais prête à négocier ?

\- Oui, répondit le prince. Au vu des nombreux efforts que vous avez fourni dans le sens de la paix ces derniers mois et de vos preuves de bonne foi. Son Altesse le Prince Claudio Rico ainsi que notre gouvernement sont prêt à vous faire confiance et à entamer les négociations de paix. Cette guerre n'a que trop duré et n'a plus lieu d'être depuis qu'Amestris s'est assagie. Je dois avouer que nous n'y croyons pas vraiment jusqu'à votre arrivée au front Guerrier d'Or d'Amestris, sourit-il. Votre nation s'est montrée des plus fourbes plus d'une fois.

\- Je vous l'accorde, répondit-il gravement. Mais ce temps est désormais terminé depuis les événements de Central. Nous avons pris un nouveau départ et nous ne souhaitons pas que toute cette violence perdure. Nous ne voulons qu'une paix sincère avec nos voisins désormais.

\- Et vous avez su nous en convaincre colonel Elric. C'est pourquoi je demande officiellement l'ouverture des négociations.

\- Ce que nous serions ravis d'accepter bien entendu mais sous conditions, posa-t-il.

\- Je vous écoute, répondit-il avec attention.

\- Premièrement, nous signerons dans l'heure qui suit un cessez le feu officiel valable sur toute la ligne de front. Les drapeaux blancs seront levés des deux côtés et toutes les règles régissant les cessez le feu devront être scrupuleusement respectées. Deuxièmement, tout les canons, les chars et grosses pièces d'artilleries à longue portée seront reculées hors de portée du camps opposé des deux côtés. Et troisièmement, nous accepterons tous que la moindre entorse au cessez le feu ne sera pas raison de représailles. Cependant, si cela devrait arriver, le camps fautif reconnaîtra un handicap dans les négociations, dit-il alors que personne n'avait pensé à fonctionner ainsi.

C'était une proposition nouvelle. Ainsi, si un groupe isolé faisait une bêtise pour relancer le combat, non seulement il n'y parviendrait pas mais en plus, il handicaperait sa nation dans les négociations. Ensuite c'était à chacun de veiller à ce que personne ne commette d'acte contre le cessez le feu. Le Prince regarda tour à tour son général et son ministre qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

\- Tout cela me semble très correct aussi bien pour vous que pour nous, dit-il. J'accepte.

\- J'en suis ravi, sourit le blond. Dans ce cas, je propose que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau dans une heure pour signer le cessez le feu. J'en profiterais pour vous rendre nos charmants visiteurs de la nuit passée. Bien sûr, je contacte ma hiérarchie pour leur annoncer et faire venir ceux qui négocieront.

\- Ne pouvez vous le faire ? demanda le Prince l'air déçu.

\- Je ne suis ni un politique ni un diplomate. Je suis un guerrier, la paperasse, ce n'est pas mon truc, s'amusa-t-il en faisant rire quelques uns. Plus sérieusement, je ne suis pas suffisamment au fait de la politique et de tout ce qu'elle implique pour pouvoir négocier avec vous. Soyez pourtant assuré que quelqu'un de compétent sera envoyé certainement très rapidement. En attendant l'ouverture des négociations, nous pourrons établir un lieu et tout les détails logistiques la concernant si vous le souhaitez.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il. Colonel Elric, j'aimerais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait dernièrement pour arriver à cela. Cette guerre nous à tous usé et je suis ravi qu'elle puisse cessez enfin. Mais je dois aussi vous remercier pour ce jour où vous m'avez pris en otage, dit-il sérieusement.

\- C'est bien la première fois que l'on me remercie pour avoir pris un otage, remarqua-t-il sérieusement en faisant rire son vis à vis.

\- Il y a une première à tout. Ce jour là, vous ne le savez probablement pas, mais vous m'avez appris beaucoup comme par tout ce que vous avez fait depuis. Pour tout cela, merci, dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre, il lui rendit le geste. Ce fut dans le calme total qu'ils convinrent des détails de la signature du cessez le feu qu'il fallait juste encore rédiger puis ils se saluèrent et se séparèrent, retournant vers leurs camps respectifs. Si Edward se sentait prêt à s'évanouir, son corps affaibli et blessé mis à rude épreuve par cet épisode alors qu'il luttait pour tenir sa façade, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, les espoir de paix plus vifs que jamais.

\- Colonel ? interrogea le commandant Ciore avec tension lorsqu'ils revinrent.

\- Nous avons un cessez le feu, annonça-t-il en faisant éclater la joie autour de lui.

Il se remit pourtant en route vers sa tente, suivit des membres des forces spéciales. Ce fut pénible mais il y parvint sans perdre la face. Il entra et presque aussitôt, il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras pour le soutenir avec force. Uriel.

\- Venez vous allonger un peu colonel, poussa le lieutenant Holy se tenant de l'autre côté.

Il ne protesta pas, ses jambes tremblant tellement il peinait à tenir debout. Il manqua d'ailleurs de s'effondrer, son adjudant le rattrapant délicatement. Il fut rapidement assis sur sa couche, transpirant mais refusant de se reposer tout de suite.

\- Commandant Ciore ?

\- Oui mon colonel ? répondit-il.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, je crains de ne pas pouvoir m'en charger moi même, admit-il la voix faible.

\- Bien sûr monsieur, dit-il inquiet pour lui. Ordonnez et reposez vous, je me charge du reste.

\- Merci. Levez les drapeaux blancs et ordonnez à toute la ligne de front de le faire. Contactez le Généralissime en mon nom pour lui annoncer que Aerugo souhaite débuter les négociations de paix et que nous signons le cessez le feu dans l'heure. Le sergent Béryl vous donnera les détails de notre discussion pour transmettre. Reculez ensuite toute l'artillerie à l'arrière du camp hors portée de la zone de combat. Puis préparez tout pour la signature du cessez le feu.

\- À vos ordres monsieur. Reposez vous en attendant, je me charge de tout.

Comme tous, il le voyait tanguer dangereusement, les yeux ternes alors qu'il luttait pour tenir. Les ordres donnés, le lieutenant Holy lui retira sa veste délicatement avant de le pousser à s'allonger. Le colonel ne protesta pas, s'évanouissant presque dans la manœuvre. Ceux qui avaient du travail partirent pour s'y mettre, les autres restant veiller sur le jeune homme, le mettant à l'aise et au repos, veillant étroitement.

À suivre...

Audragon


	10. X- Abrutis!

Chapitre 10 :

Abrutis !

Comme convenu, ce fut dans l'heure que le cessez le feu avait été signé. Edward avait dû lutter de toute ses forces pour se lever et se reconstituer une façade neutre et forte, de bonne humeur. Il avait beaucoup de mal mais il avait réussi, remplissant une fois encore son devoir. Il avait été infiniment soulagé lorsqu'il avait posé sa signature sur l'acte de cessez le feu lu et relu scrupuleusement. Les choses avançaient et si la paix n'était pas encore là, elle était en route. L'ambiance dans la zone s'en ressentait d'ailleurs, soudain plus détendue après cette signature qui avait fait sourire les deux camps. Tous avaient d'ailleurs observé de loin ce moment important se déroulant au milieu de ce qui avait été leur champs de bataille. La nouvelle se répandait d'ailleurs très rapidement sur le front qui s'embrasait de joie et d'espoir. Le cessez le feu officiellement établi, Edward avait dû se forcer encore de longues heures pour discuter des détails avec le général Diavra qui commandait le front en face de lui. Tout deux devaient se charger des détails d'organisation de la négociation qui aurait lieu ici même, sur le plus grand point de conflit de la ligne de feu. C'était à eux de s'occuper de la logistique et de la sécurité. S'ils s'affrontaient depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés et ce fut l'occasion pour eux de faire connaissance.

Edward découvrit un homme d'honneur, patriote et ne voulant que protéger son pays et lui apporter la paix. C'était un homme bien qui malheureusement n'avait pas eu autant de prise que lui sur ses officiers, les influences jouant en tout sens avec des hommes de pouvoir souvent bagarreurs et pas forcément bien intentionnés. Un peu comme à Amestris pour certains d'ailleurs. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait été choisi pour cette mission, parce qu'il était incorruptible et qu'il voulait vraiment la paix. Le général quant à lui avait un immense respect à son égard et il ne se privait pas pour lui montrer. Au final, Edward trouvait vraiment stupide que deux personnes qui pouvaient s'entendre aussi bien aient été forcé de s'affronter de la sorte. La guerre était vraiment stupide. Ils avaient réglé tout les détails ensemble sans trop de mal. On dresserait une tente pile entre les deux pays et chacun pourrait amener sa propre sécurité pour protéger ses dignitaires. L'artillerie serait retirée de chaque camps pour éloigner le risque d'attaque longue distance qui seul pouvait atteindre la tente des négociations et chaque camps mettrait en place une sécurité interne pour vérifier que personne ne ferait de bêtise de son côté. Le général avait promis de prendre des mesures contre les extrémistes pour qu'ils n'interviennent pas, expliquant que tout ceux qui étaient connus comme tels ou simplement soupçonnés de l'être avait été éloigné. Tout faire avait été long et lorsque Edward avait enfin pu rejoindre sa tente, tout ses hommes l'acclamant sur son passage pour ce dénouement, il s'était de nouveau effondré, les membres des forces spéciales veillant sur lui, très inquiets à son sujet.

L'annonce du cessez le feu et de l'acceptation des négociations fut une très grande nouvelle pour Central. Le Généralissime et tout le gouvernement la reçurent avec stupeur devant cette réussite du Fullmetal en laquelle peu croyaient puis avec grande joie pour la plus part. Grumman ne perdit pas de temps. Ce fut au général Mustang et au général de brigade Hyughes qu'il décida de confier les négociations, passant ses consignes et ses ordres. Le but était simple : obtenir cet accord de paix au plus vite pour mettre fin à cette guerre qui n'avait que trop duré. Amestris n'avait pas l'intention d'être exigeante dans cet accord déjà trop longtemps attendu. La seule chose que l'on voulait était la paix et rien d'autre. Ils espéraient simplement que Aerugo en ferait de même. On redoutait les demandes farfelues qui pouvaient jaillir dans ce genre de discussion. Négocier un traité pouvait ne prendre que quelques jours comme des mois. Les deux hommes se montrèrent plus qu'enthousiastes et disposés à remplir cette mission, très heureux d'avoir appris cette nouvelle. Aussi, les ordres donnés, ils étaient partis sans attendre, Mustang emmenant son équipe, les capitaine Focker et Ross ainsi que l'adjudant Brosh accompagnant Hyughes. Et au delà de cette annonce formidable, tous étaient plus que pressés de retrouver le Fullmetal au front depuis plus de six mois. Ils avaient donc pris la route, les transports facilités en urgence par les autorités pour les amener au plus vite sur place. Le train c'était donc fait très direct, le trajet bien raccourcis en temps grâce à cela alors qu'on ne faisait aucun arrêt.

Aussi, ce fut en fin d'après midi le jour même qu'ils arrivèrent au QG principal de la ligne de front. Ce fut un commandant portant l'écusson des forces spéciales qui les reçut, les soldats au garde à vous pour accueillir les généraux et leur escorte. Les nouveaux arrivant ne purent que noter que tous ici étaient fatigués, sans surprise mais il régnait aussi une ambiance plutôt agréable, certainement grâce aux nouvelles du jour.

\- Général Mustang, Général de Brigade Hyughes, je suis ravi de vous accueillir ici, salua l'homme. Je suis le commandant Ciore. Je seconde le colonel.

Ils lui rendirent son salut, tous regardant curieusement autour de lui à la recherche d'une tête blonde qui n'était nul part en vue.

\- Le colonel Elric n'est pas ici ? demanda Roy un peu inquiet devant cette absence.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de travail avec le cessez le feu ce matin, répondit le commandant l'air un peu tendu. Il est à sa tente pour le moment. Nous vous avons fait installer des quartiers aussi confortables que nous le pouvons avec les moyens du front, dit-il ensuite en changeant clairement de sujet. Le colonel ne savait pas si vous pourriez être là aujourd'hui et nous n'avons su que cela serait le cas il y a seulement une heure, alors la première rencontre avec Aerugo n'a été prévu que pour demain après-midi. En attendant, vous pouvez vous reposer du voyage. Toutes les dispositions ont déjà été prises.

\- Nous aimerions voir le colonel Elric avant tout, répondit Roy se faisant impérieux.

L'homme hésita visiblement face au général, les surprenant. Il était clairement son supérieur, seul le Généralissime plus élevé en grade pourtant, il semblait ne pas vouloir obéir.

\- Commandant Ciore, ça ira, intervint une voix.

Tous se tournèrent pour voir arriver un autre soldat portant l'insigne des forces spéciales, le grade de lieutenant et l'écusson des médecins. Il salua respectueusement et on lui rendit avant de l'autoriser au repos. Il se tourna alors vers le commandant qui lui donnait un regard hésitant.

\- Le colonel est très ami avec eux, remarqua le lieutenant en lui souriant. Vous savez comme moi qu'il a longtemps servis sous les ordres du général. Ils peuvent le voir, ce n'est pas un problème et le colonel ne vous en voudra pas pour ça. Il n'y a pas de risque au contraire.

\- Si vous le dîtes lieutenant, approuva-t-il finalement. Si vous le désirez, je vous conduis à la tente du colonel, dit-il alors à la délégation désormais très inquiète devant leurs gravités et l'évidente protection qu'ils déployaient autour de leur supérieur.

\- Allons-y, lança alors Roy un nœud au ventre.

Ils se mirent en route, tous saluant les officiers de Central sur leur passage. Au plus ils avançaient, au plus la sécurité était renforcée et cela n'était pas vraiment de bonne augure à leurs yeux.

\- S'est-il passé quelque chose? demanda finalement Mustang n'y tenant plus. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes du colonel Elric de se barricader de la sorte.

\- C'est moi qui ai donné ces ordres monsieur, répondit le commandant.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hyughes suspicieux. C'est bien la tente de votre colonel que vous protégez de la sorte n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Hier soir, il y a eu une attaque, expliqua-t-il. Les extrémistes d'Aerugo avaient eu vent de l'intention de négociation de leur pays et ils ont voulu agir pour remédier à cela. Alors ils ont tenté d'assassiner le colonel, dit-il en les choquants. Avec tout ce qu'il représente pour nous, ils étaient persuadés que sa mort relancerait la guerre. Le Prince Alvaro a présenté ses excuses officielles pour cet assaut, engagé une enquête et il a pris des mesures à l'encontre des extrémistes. Les drapeaux blancs ont été levé plus tôt que prévu par Aerugo parce qu'en apprenant cette attaque, ils ont eu peur des représailles et de la perte des possibilités de négociations. Ils se sont expliqués et ont promis des sanctions. Les attaquants ont déjà été emprisonnés et ils recherchent les commanditaires. Mais nous redoutons qu'ils réessayent alors j'ai décidé de renforcer la sécurité autour du colonel. Il s'est chargé des négociations du cessez le feu et des détails de la logistiques et de la sécurité des négociations.

Ils arrivèrent devant la tente gardée par plusieurs autres membres des forces spéciales qui saluèrent à leur approche. Tous avaient l'air sombres et cela ne fut pas pour les rassurer.

\- Vous pouvez entrer mais calmement s'il vous plaît, pria le médecin.

Ils se tendirent mais le suivirent, entrant avec le commandant. À l'intérieur, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver Edward et ils restèrent figés un moment. Le jeune homme était allongé sur sa couchette, terriblement pâle et assurément inconscient. Il respirait faiblement, son visage et son cou portant d'épais pansements. Il était soigneusement couvert, ses cheveux libres autour de lui, une perfusion en place. Il avait l'ait totalement exténué et amaigri, les horrifiant.

\- Ed ! s'exclama Maes en accourant vers lui.

Tous s'avancèrent d'ailleurs, se faisant terriblement inquiets à cette vue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? gronda Roy.

\- Le colonel était déjà très éprouvé après tout le travail qu'il a fourni et les combats sur le front, répondit le médecin. Il y eut un gros affrontement hier et il était déjà légèrement blessé et épuisé lorsqu'il y a eu cette attaque. Ils ont agis lorsqu'il était seul et ils ont réussi à le toucher. Il a pris plusieurs balles et d'autres blessures, nous avons dû l'opérer en urgence. Ses blessures ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger mais il a dû se forcer ce matin à la levée des drapeaux puis négocier le cessez le feu et le reste alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter le lit et sa tente. Il a grand besoin de se reposer. Je voulais le faire rapatrier dés que vous auriez repris les choses en mains ici mais Aerugo insiste sur sa présence aux négociations. Ils n'ont confiance qu'en lui et le colonel insiste pour rester lui aussi. Il refuse de partir. Pour le moment, son état et stable mais il doit rester tranquille. Général Mustang, général de brigade Hyughes, je sais qu'il vous écoute bien plus que nous alors si vous pouviez le persuadé de se ménager. Sa vie n'est pas encore en danger mais ça arrivera s'il ne se soigne pas.

\- Avez vous tout ce qu'il vous faut pour le soigner ici ? demanda le général les poings serrés.

\- Oui, le colonel veille bien sur ses hommes, sourit le médecin, alors il a fait en sorte que nous ayons de bons hôpitaux de campagnes et de bonnes infirmeries pour soigner tout le monde. C'est une de ses priorités. Alors nous avons pu le soigner correctement même si j'aurais préféré un véritable hôpital.

Il y eut un moment de silence lourd avant qu'on ne bouge de nouveau. Roy envoya leur escorte installer leurs affaires, ne gardant que Maes et Riza avec lui. Le commandant repartit à son poste, les priant d'appeler au besoin et le médecin s'en alla, spécifiant que sa tente était juste à côté au besoin et que l'unité du colonel montait la garde ici. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls avec Edward, tout trois vinrent prendre place près de lui, terriblement inquiets. Maes vint effleurer son front d'une main, remontant la couverture sur lui en disant qu'il semblait avoir froid.

\- Il en a encore trop fait, remarqua-t-il ensuite en soupirant.

\- Certainement mais ce n'est pas une surprise, répondit Riza. Vu tout ce qu'il a fait, c'est évident qu'il a dû y mettre beaucoup d'énergie. Et si Aerugo refuse de négocier sans lui...

\- Je me fiche de leur bêtise, grogna Roy. Il n'est clairement pas en état pour des négociations, ni pour rien d'autre.

\- On le connaît tout les trois Roy, remarqua Maes. Il ne voudra pas partir sans avoir eu cet accord de paix. Tu le sais comme nous.

\- Regarde le Maes ! s'insurgea Flamme Alchimiste. Il doit se reposer en sécurité.

\- Et il est en sécurité avec le grand Flamme Alchimiste près de lui non ? répondit calmement son ami percevant presque de la panique chez lui à la vue du Fullmetal dans cet état. On est là pour l'épauler et veiller sur lui maintenant. On va l'aider et s'en occuper. Le mieux que l'on puisse faire et de très vite obtenir ce traité pour qu'on puisse rentrer avec lui.

Le général ne répondit pas mais il approuva, respirant pour tenter de se détendre un peu. Il prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir près du blond avec eux et ils se mirent à veiller, scrutant le jeune homme sous toutes les coutures. Bien sûr, ils avaient eu des nouvelles régulières de tout ce qu'il se passait au front par les rapports et ils savaient que Edward avait dépassé toutes les espérances avec un travail extraordinaire et une ligne de conduite noble jamais entaché. Si c'était avec beaucoup moins de détails, même la population savait que le Fullmetal Alchimiste, l'Alchimiste du Peuple, le Colonel Elric, commandait désormais le front d'Aerugo. Et si c'était surtout par stratégie de communication, le Généralissime ne s'était pas privé pour parler de ce qu'il faisait et de comment il le faisait. Autant dire que la grande majorité du pays étaient encore plus fière du jeune homme qui était encore et toujours ce héros au grand cœur pour tous. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles vraiment précises de leur jeune ami. Même dans ses lettres il ne disait rien à personne. Sauf à Roy seul à avoir reçu les confidences du blond qu'il avait gardé pour lui, veillant à le soutenir de son mieux. Il avait senti sa fatigue grandissante dans ses lettres, déjà inquiet pour lui alors qu'il n'était pas au mieux à son départ pour le front. Edward lui avait terriblement manqué et il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui chaque jour, priant pour qu'il rentre vite et en vie. Peu à peu, son éloignement s'était fait de plus en plus insoutenable et il s'était surpris à rêver de l'avoir de nouveau dans ses bras, au chaud et à l'abri pour ne plus le laisser s'éloigner de lui. Et voilà qu'il le retrouvait dans cet état. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras pour le ramener à Central, en sécurité, dans le meilleurs hôpital du pays pour le soigner et le mettre au repos.

Ce fut une petite heure plus tard, alors que l'heure du dîner approchait, que le jeune colonel donna des signes d'éveil. Son visage se crispa et il se mit à remuer légèrement, grimaçant de douleur et d'inconfort.

\- Doucement Ed, conseilla Maes une main posée sur son épaule.

Le blond cligna lourdement des paupières, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Maes ? bredouilla-t-il.

\- Lui même mon colonel, répondit-il légèrement. On est arrivé de Central il y a un petit moment.

\- Les négociations, se rappela-t-il en tentant de bouger pour se redresser.

Il gémit pourtant de souffrance, tremblant de tout son corps et Riza se pencha sur lui pour le garder allonger.

\- Reste tranquille Edward, tu peux te reposer pour le moment, dit-elle. Les négociations ne commenceront que demain.

\- Riza ?

\- Oui. Repose toi. Tu as fais de l'excellent travail et tout est en ordre alors tu peux te détendre un peu ce soir.

Il consentit alors à rester allongé, n'ayant toute manière pas la force de se redresser. Il peina visiblement à vraiment se réveiller et ils se demandèrent s'il n'allait pas se rendormir. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il fut finalement bien éveillé, ses yeux restant pourtant seulement à demi ouvert, ternes. Il regarda autour de lui avec faiblesse, s'arrêtant en trouvant Mustang.

\- Salut, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Salut, répondit-il en lui souriant doucement. Prend une pause, tu l'as bien mérité. On va se charger des négociations et on pourra bientôt rentrer.

\- Aerugo veut que j'y sois aussi, bredouilla-t-il.

\- On sait mais ils savent que tu es dans cet état ? demanda Maes.

\- Nan, bien sûr. Il vaut mieux pas, ça aidera pas avec ces débiles d'extrémistes, dit-il lentement. Si je suis pas là, ils risquent de trop se méfier et ça va prendre des plombes. Et ils ne veulent pas que la sécurité de notre côté soient sous la responsabilités d'un autre. Ils craignent encore un piège.

\- Ok, répondit l'homme. On va faire ça tous ensemble alors. On va te filer un petit coup de main maintenant et pas de protestation monsieur le héros, dit-il légèrement pour couper court à toute discussion.

\- Du moment que vous foutez pas en l'air tout notre travail avec vos conneries, dit-il sur le ton de la taquinerie.

\- À vos ordres mon colonel, rit Maes en le faisant sourire légèrement. Mis à part toi, il y a quelqu'un qui peut me donner touts les détails déjà arrangés ?

\- Ouais. Va voir l'adjudant Wilrose de mon unité. Il a participé à toutes les discussions avec moi et le commandant Ciore est aussi au courant.

\- Ok alors je vais aller les voir, annonça-t-il. Toi, tu te reposes un peu.

Le blond approuva doucement, visiblement pas très alerte et Maes lui sourit, sortant ensuite en échangeant un regard grave avec Riza et Roy. Il faudrait vraiment décharger le jeune colonel et veiller à sa protection.

\- Je vais allez nous chercher le dîner, proposa alors Riza.

Roy acquiesça et elle s'en alla, le laissant seul avec le Fullmetal. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait dis tout haut mais ils s'étaient déjà entendus sur le fait que l'alchimiste de flamme resterait avec lui au cas où on l'attaquerait de nouveau. Il vint d'ailleurs s'asseoir plus près de lui, observant ses blessures visibles.

\- J'ai reçu ta dernière lettre ce matin, remarqua le blond en le faisant sourire.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il alors avec délicatesse.

\- Fatigué, bredouilla-t-il.

Si Roy s'efforça de rester tranquille et souriant, il se fit plus inquiet encore. Si Edward le laissait aller à ce genre d'aveux, il devait vraiment être épuisé.

\- Ce sera bientôt terminé grâce à toi, répondit-il. Après, tu auras droit à une longue permission.

\- Il y aura encore du boulot ici, murmura-t-il.

\- Mais une fois la paix obtenue, le QG sud pourra reprendre le relais pour retirer les troupes et réorganiser les gardes frontières.

\- Et s'ils font des conneries ?

\- Ils n'en feront pas. Nous ferons passer des ordres stricts. Ces accords de paix sont bien trop importants pour être mis en danger de quelque façon que ce soit. Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que cette nouvelle a fait à Central, s'amusa-t-il. Le Généralissime est ravi.

\- Dis moi qu'il ne vous a pas demandé de réclamer des choses impossibles ?

\- Non ne t'en fait pas. Il veut signer ce traité au plus vite et stabiliser la situation ici. Comme ça, on pourra se concentrer sur Creta et Drachma. Tu as une idées des exigences d'Aerugo ?

\- À priori, ils ne vont pas être difficiles. Ils sont fatigués de cette guerre. Aerugo n'est pas une nation militaire loin de là. Comme on le disait, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voulaient pas la paix mais ils avaient peur de nous et de ce que nous pourrions faire. Ils nous laissent une chance maintenant.

\- Et on ne va pas la gâcher. Grumman m'a envoyé avec Hyughes justement pour ne pas qu'un crétin vienne mettre le bazar dans tes efforts. Si tout vas bien, ce sera vite réglé.

\- Mon général ? fit Riza de l'extérieur.

\- Entrez lieutenant colonel, autorisa-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta, amenant deux plateaux repas avec elle. Elle les déposa sur une petite table près de la couchette du jeune homme, se redressant ensuite.

\- Est-ce qu'on vous a installé ? demanda Edward vaseux.

\- Oui ne t'en fait pas, sourit-elle. Tout est en ordre. Je vais discuter des détails du dispositif de sécurité avec le commandant Ciore.

\- Ok, soupira-t-il.

Elle repartit, rabattant soigneusement les pans de la tente derrière elle. Comme tout les proches du jeune homme, elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on le voit ainsi et c'était certainement pour ça que presque personne au camps ne semblait être au courant de son état véritable. Seul les membres des forces spéciales l'étaient de toute évidence, veillant très étroitement. Les autres savaient que leur colonel avait été blessé dans l'attaque mais pas qu'il allait si mal, le détail de ses blessures et de son état ne leur étant pas parvenu. Edward l'avait sûrement demandé. C'était dans son caractère mais en plus de cela, c'était aussi un moyen de ne pas miner le morale des troupes, surtout quand on voyait à quel point tous ici respectaient et appréciaient leur colonel. D'ailleurs, beaucoup se doutaient qu'il devait au moins être très fatigué. En les écoutant, on les entendait dire qu'il était étrange de ne pas voir le blond habituellement présent auprès de ses hommes ou à la tente stratégique toujours ouverte pour quiconque voulait venir. Les soldats s'inquiétaient pour lui et cela en disait long sur le commandant qu'il était. Mais ni elle ni les autres venus pour la négociation n'étaient surpris en le connaissant.

Dans la tente, Roy regarda le blond qui était bien éveillé malgré sa faiblesse, avisant ensuite le repas qui l'attendait. S'il rechignait un peu à le déranger, il décida rapidement qu'il devait manger, les kilos qu'il avait perdu lui sautant aux yeux.

\- Il faut manger Ed, remarqua-t-il.

\- Hein ? bredouilla-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Riza a apporté le repas et il est l'heure de dîner, expliqua-t-il devant son manque de concentration légitime.

\- Ah ok.

Il se mit à remuer un peu, tentant de se redresser mais il fut évident qu'il n'y parviendrait pas lorsqu'il se mit à trembler, s'essoufflant et tanguant, grimaçant, Roy se leva alors pour venir l'aider, entourant ses épaules d'un bras solide. Il le redressa avec délicatesse, prenant place derrière lui en comprenant qu'il ne tiendrait pas assis seul. Edward n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, s'appuyant lourdement sur lui lorsqu'il l'installa contre son torse. Il lui laissa un moment pour se reprendre, terriblement inquiet pour lui.

\- Ed ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- De toute évidence, bredouilla-t-il en l'amusant. Merde ça tourne, râla-t-il.

\- Respire profondément, conseilla-t-il en prenant le plateau pour le déposer sur ses genoux.

Il l'encadra de ses bras, approchant son propre plateau plus près pour pouvoir y piocher comme il voulait. Il se concentra pourtant d'abord sur le blond qui semblait se tranquilliser peu à peu. Il le sentit d'ailleurs se détendre progressivement contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu peux manger seul ou veux tu un peu d'aide ? demanda-t-il avec attention.

\- C'est bon je me débrouille. Merci, murmura-t-il ensuite.

\- Mange Ed, poussa-t-il.

Le jeune homme sourit, levant une main tremblante pour se mettre à manger. S'il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, avoir Roy près de lui était un soulagement immense. Lorsqu'il avait su que c'était lui qui viendrait, il s'était soudain senti heureux et enthousiaste. Il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant alors que lui seul était là et il admettait en lui même qu'être contre lui était ce qu'il avait rêvé avoir bien des fois ces derniers mois. Maintenant qu'il l'avait, il n'allait pas s'en priver et il n'avait pas l'énergie de se poser des questions à ce sujet. La chaleur de l'homme faisait un bien fou, comme sa présence et c'était tout ce qu'il voyait après ces semaines de guerre et d'épreuves. Il se sentait enfin de nouveau en sécurité et pour rien au monde il n'aurait renoncé à ça à cet instant avec la douleur et la fatigue pesant. Il mangea lentement, peinant un peu alors que même sa main manquait de force. Il n'utilisait que la droite, son bras gauche blessé par balle douloureux et lourd.

Derrière lui, le général mangeait aussi, sa main se portant régulièrement vers son plateau. Sa respiration était longue et profonde, ses bras le tenant forts, son torse ferme et confortable. Il sentait bon l'après rasage et son souffle balayait faiblement ses cheveux. Edward se détendit un peu plus sans même y faire attention, se sentant à l'aise pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps. Le silence les entourant était tranquille et agréable, loin du boucan quotidien du front qu'il peinait à supporter encore. Désormais, il se mettait à stresser au moindre bruit ressemblant de près ou de loin à un coup de feu ou à un coup de canon. Mais pas à cet instant. Il mangea lentement, fatiguant pourtant rapidement. Il posa finalement sa fourchette, s'affaissant complètement contre le général, fermant les yeux d'épuisement. Il voulait juste... profiter de la chaleur du flamme alchimiste, le froid du front et de son cœur devenus trop lourds.

Roy ne fit pas de remarque lorsqu'il cessa de manger. Il n'avait pas fini son repas mais il était évident que le jeune homme était trop fatigué pour continuer, désormais prêt à se rendormir. Il sourit lorsqu'il se laissa aller contre lui, sa tête tournant lentement, sa joue se posant sur sa poitrine. Il le débarrassa doucement de son plateau, remontant la couverture sur lui pour le laisser se reposer. Et si le Fullmetal n'était visiblement pas décidé à bouger de là, il n'avait lui même aucune envie de le lâcher au contraire. Le jeune homme lui avait tellement manqué, il s'était tellement inquiété, rêvant d'aller le chercher au front pour le ramener en sécurité. Il craignait chaque jour de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle, terrorisé à cette idée. Il l'avait retrouvé maintenant mais dans quel état ? Il était hors de question de le lâcher pour l'instant et il était évident pour lui qu'il était sa priorité du moment et qu'il s'occuperait de lui. Le tenir de nouveau dans ses bras l'apaisait plus que rien d'autre n'y était jamais arrivé. Il sentit Edward glisser peu à peu dans le sommeil, paisiblement, souriant à ce constat. Il vint poser sa main sur la sienne si froide et un léger soupir lui répondit, l'attendrissant. Il leva son autre main pour la poser sur son front, baladant ses doigts dans ses mèches d'ors. Edward s'endormit alors complètement, sa main venant inconsciemment serrer la sienne, s'y accrochant comme à une ancre.

Longuement, il resta ainsi, cajolant le jeune homme sans trop se poser de questions à ce sujet. Il voulait juste qu'il se sente bien, qu'il dorme paisiblement et qu'il ait un peu de douceur après tout ça. Ce ne fut qu'un bon moment plus tard qu'il bougea de nouveau, se déplaçant précautionneusement pour rallonger le colonel, le couvrant soigneusement. D'une main légère, il vint écarter ses cheveux de son visage, soulagé de le trouver paisible malgré la pâleur et les cernes. Il se redressa ensuite, allant allumer une lanterne, l'obscurité tombant. Cela fait, il gagna l'entrée de la tente, en écartant un pan pour trouver trois membres de l'unité Alpha montant toujours la garde.

\- Sergent ? interpella-t-il en regardant Onélie.

\- Oui mon général ? répondit-elle au garde à vous.

\- Faîtes amener un lit de camp ici, ordonna-t-il. Je dormirais dans la tente du colonel Elric, dit-il en les surprenant.

Elle hésita avant d'acquiescer, partant s'exécuter. Roy rentra de nouveau, écartant les plateaux repas avant de se rasseoir au chevet du blond.

\- Général Mustang ? appela une voix à l'extérieure. C'est le lieutenant Holy. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

Le médecin entra alors, saluant avant de s'approcher.

\- Je suis venu examiner le colonel, expliqua-t-il.

\- Faîte lieutenant, approuva-t-il.

L'homme vint donc, vérifiant l'état de son supérieur rapidement. Il changea sa perfusion, ajoutant une autre couverture sur lui.

\- A-t-il mangé ? demanda-t-il en voyant les plateaux.

\- La moitié d'un repas, renseigna le général. Il n'a pas tenu éveillé assez longtemps pour plus.

\- C'est déjà bien. Une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait aider.

\- Se remettra-t-il rapidement ?

\- Il a enduré beaucoup ces derniers mois, soupira-t-il. Vous le connaissez bien mieux que moi alors je ne pense pas vous apprendre quelque chose en disant qu'il n'a pas ménagé ses efforts et qu'il a beaucoup combattu.

\- En effet.

\- Ses blessures sont loin d'être anodines et il est épuisé. D'autant plus qu'il se forcera encore avec la négociation. Pour le moment, j'espère juste qu'il n'aggravera pas son état, dit-il sérieusement. Ensuite, il aura besoin d'un repos total pour guérir et récupérer. Même son automail a besoin d'être changé. Il a beaucoup souffert et fonctionne mal.

\- Je vois. Nous allons tenter d'abréger au plus vite les négociations.

\- Cela serait une bonne chose pour lui. J'aimerais autant éviter de devoir le rapatrier en urgence si son état empire. On m'a dit que vous vouliez dormir ici ?

\- Oui, je veillerais sur lui, assura-t-il. Et je suis alchimiste, ça aidera si d'autres tentent de l'attaquer.

\- Je pense que sa rassurera tout le monde. Merci mon général. N'hésitez pas à appeler s'il y a le moindre problème, je dors juste à côté.

Roy approuva et il s'en alla, emportant les plateaux avec lui. Rapidement, on lui apportait un lit de camps qu'il plaça lui même non loin d'Edward. Tout son groupe revint un moment prendre des nouvelles, se réunissant dans la tente de leur ami, inquiets pour lui. Havoc avait amené le sac de son supérieur, tous rassurés de savoir que l'alchimiste restait auprès de lui. Il était assurément le mieux placé pour le protéger en cas de nouvelle attaque. De toute manière, ils s'étaient déjà arrangés entre eux pour tourner et venir aider à garder cette tente. Parlant bas, ils firent un point sur les dispositions déjà prises pour les négociations et tous furent d'accord pour dire que le colonel avait fait de l'excellent travail. Il n'y avait simplement rien à y redire.

\- Il a abattu un boulot de fou, remarqua Havoc en regardant le colonel.

\- Comme toujours, répondit Maes. Il n'y a qu'à voir tout les rapports et ce qu'il s'est passé sur le front depuis son arrivée. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire ça.

\- Il est toujours plus impressionnant, posa le capitaine Ross.

\- Mais ça lui coûte cher une fois encore, s'attrista Breda.

\- On va boucler ça vite et le ramener à Central, assura Roy alors que tous approuvaient.

Tous partirent finalement se coucher et le général se prépara pour la nuit, se couchant de manière à garder un œil sur le blond. Il ne dormit que légèrement, se réveillant régulièrement pour venir voir si Ed allait bien. Il s'approchait et effleurait son visage de ses doigts, se rassurant en le regardant respirer un moment. Au matin, ce fut un gémissement douloureux qui le réveilla et il bondit sur le champs, son regard tombant immédiatement sur Edward qui cherchait à se redresser péniblement sur sa couchette. Il se leva, le rejoignant pour l'aider à s'asseoir, s'installant près de lui.

\- Tu devrais rester allongé et te reposer, posa-t-il.

\- J'ai assez dormi, répondit-il en respirant. Il y a encore du travail et les négociations commencent aujourd'hui.

\- Cette après-midi seulement.

\- Et je dois encore vérifier plusieurs choses avant. C'est bon, je me suis assez reposé, dit-il sans le convaincre le moins du monde. Merci pour hier soir, bredouilla-t-il ensuite avec gêne.

\- Ce n'est rien, rassura-t-il doucement. On va terminer ça correctement et rentrer.

Le jeune acquiesça et Roy ne l'empêcha pas de bouger, sachant que ça ne servait à rien avec lui. Il lui demanda néanmoins de prendre son temps et d'être prudent, le Fullmetal y consentant sans trop de problème. Il commença par s'asseoir au bord de sa couchette, tanguant un peu et respirant profondément. Il était toujours aussi pâle et Roy devina qu'il avait tout juste assez de force pour se reconstituer une façade, rien de plus. Et ce fut ce qu'il le vit faire dans les minutes suivantes. Il retira sa perfusion et se leva ensuite doucement, le général suivant le mouvement, l'entourant d'un bras lorsqu'il chancela. Il lui laissa le temps de se stabiliser, Edward s'accrochant un peu à lui. Mais il parvint finalement à chasser son malaise ou tout du moins à l'avoir sous contrôle, s'écartant alors. Il se dirigea vers un coffre pour en sortir un uniforme, entreprenant visiblement de s'habiller.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre un petit-déjeuner avant, remarqua le général.

\- Je vais aller le prendre à la tente de cantine. Les soldats doivent commencer à se demander pourquoi je ne sors pas et ce n'est pas le moment de créer des tensions et des doutes inutiles.

Roy ne put rien répliquer, comprenant. Aussi, il sortit ses propres vêtements pour en faire autant, décidé à le suivre. Il serra les dents lorsque Edward, retira son tee-shirt et son pantalon de détente, dévoilant son corps portant de nouvelles cicatrices récentes, des blessures pas tout à fait guéries, des hématomes en pagaille et des pansements épais. Il avait de toute évidence subis beaucoup de dommages en quelques mois. Tout cela disparus progressivement sous son uniforme passé avec quelques grimaces et temps d'arrêts. Mais ce fut finalement fait et il se mit ensuite à rapidement brosser ses cheveux qu'il laissa libre. Le général déjà prêt depuis un moment l'attendit patiemment, inquiet devant ce manque d'énergie et cette faiblesse bien trop apparente pour quelqu'un comme Edward. Il en fallait vraiment beaucoup pour ça. Mais compte tenu de son état avant son départ au front et ce qu'il avait enduré depuis, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Le colonel fut bientôt prêt et il respira profondément un moment, terminant de parfaire sa façade. Roy se posta près de lui pour l'accompagner et ce fut ensemble qu'ils sortirent, aussitôt salué par ceux qui montaient la garde et qui les escortèrent sur le champs.

Sur le chemin, Roy nota avec attendrissement toute l'attention que les soldats portaient à leur supérieur ici. Tous s'arrêtaient pour s'écarter de son chemin et le saluer respectueusement, prenant de ses nouvelles, manifestant leur joie de le revoir. Edward était assurément un très bon commandant à en juger par cela et son œuvre réalisée sur le front. Lui se faisait presque ignorer, le Fullmetal avançant près de lui captant toute l'attention à son grand amusement. C'était comme s'il n'était même pas là pour certains et il décida de prendre cela en riant, heureux de voir que Ed avait de très bonne relation avec ses hommes. Il le suivit jusqu'à la tente cantine où ils retrouvèrent les autres, tous très surpris en voyant le blond debout.

\- Ed ! s'exclama Maes.

\- Boss ! s'écrièrent les hommes de Mustang sous le sourire de Riza.

\- Yo ! répondit-il nonchalamment avec un signe de main.

En le regardant comme ça, on ne lui trouvait qu'un air fatigué commun aux soldats du front, ne pouvant se douter qu'il était très loin d'être en forme. Tous autour d'eux regardèrent leur interaction, la plus part sachant qu'il avait servis sous les ordres de Mustang au début de sa carrière et qu'il devait donc tous très bien les connaître. Il s'assit d'ailleurs avec eux, l'un des soldats en charge venant lui apporter son petit-déjeuner avec joie, l'attention n'échappant à personne alors que même les deux généraux présents devaient au moins le réclamer. Ce matin là, tous purent voir Edward remplir ses fonctions avec brio sans jamais laisser paraître le moindre signe de faiblesse, seul ceux le connaissant lui ou son état pouvant se douter de quelque chose, admiratifs devant sa volonté mais aussi très inquiets.

Puis l'après-midi arriva et le début des négociations avec lui. Ce fut avec une image forte, noble et très assurée que le colonel mena son cortège à travers ce qui fut un champ de bataille pour aller vers l'immense tente dédiées aux discussions. Il avait avec lui sa délégation composée de lui même, Roy, Maes, Riza et le capitaine Focker, une escorte composées des membres des forces spéciales et du reste de ceux de Central les entourant. Un groupe semblable arrivait de l'autre côté, le silence régnant. Les escortes restèrent dehors, chacun de leur côtés de la tente et les deux délégations entrèrent pour se retrouver l'une face à l'autre. Celle d'Aerugo était là même que Edward avait rencontré pour le cessez le feu. Il s'avança le premier, saluant le prince dans les règles protocolaires qu'il aimait tant, Riza, Maes et Roy intérieurement surpris pour ne l'avoir jamais vu si sérieux. Indubitablement, le jeune homme avait encore bien évolué.

\- Prince Alvaro, c'est un plaisir, commença-t-il.

\- Partagé une fois encore colonel Elric, rendit-il avec une sincérité évidente.

Il était juste quelques années plus vieux qu'Edward, l'air doux et calme.

\- Permettez que je fasse les présentations, enchaîna le colonel en commençant par Aerugo pour continuer par les siens. Je vous présente le capitaine Focker, le lieutenant colonel Hawkeye, le général de brigade Hyughes et le général Mustang.

\- C'est un plaisir altesse, salua Roy en s'avançant à ses côtés.

\- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Héros d'Ishval, remarqua le prince bien plus fermé.

\- Si je puis me permettre Altesse, intervint Edward plus dur lui aussi devant cette entrée en matière froide. Je pense que pour la majeur partie d'Amestris, ce titre et ce qu'il représente n'est plus vraiment d'actualité pour qualifier le général. Il a été le principal architecte de la reconstruction d'Ishval depuis les événements de Central au cour desquels il s'est plus qu'illustré pour sauver le pays. Je vous prierais de ne pas l'oublier, posa-t-il fermement.

Les Amestrians restèrent un peu surpris par cette prise de position pour défendre Roy, cela étant la première fois qu'ils le voyaient faire cela. Et il semblait d'ailleurs vraiment vexé pour lui, le général intérieurement touché. Leurs vis à vis eurent l'air surpris aussi, voyant cette façade dure du jeune homme pour la première fois. Le prince le considéra un moment, semblant comprendre qu'il avait confiance en ce général et qu'il avait de l'estime pour lui, revoyant presque aussitôt son avis à l'étonnement de beaucoup.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il. Veuillez m'excuser général Mustang mais je dois avouer qu'au vu du passé, il peut-être compliqué d'accepter certaines choses. Cependant, le colonel Elric est bien le seul de vos concitoyens auquel j'accorde une véritable confiance alors je respecterais ses paroles.

\- Ce que j'ai pu être dans le passé ne change pas le fait que je ne souhaite que la paix pour mon pays et mon peuple, posa Mustang. Comme tout ceux qui m'entourent, dit-il en désignant les siens. Je vous prie donc de croire Altesse que je ne suis pas ici pour vous nuire de quelconque façon que ce soit, nous ne voulons que la paix pour nos deux nations.

\- Et c'est pour cela que vous avez envoyé le colonel Elric ici n'est-ce pas, releva-t-il.

\- Contrairement à la très grande majorité des gens où qu'ils soient, le colonel est ce que tous ne peuvent que nommer héros, dit-il sérieusement en touchant le concerné. Un véritable héros et notre pays en est plus que conscient. Nous voulons changer ce pays et le colonel est notre meilleur exemple. C'est pourquoi le Généralissime a eu la sagesse de l'envoyer ici et de nous montrer à tous une manière bien plus humaine de faire les choses. Au vu des événements, je pense que nous pourrons tous dire que c'était une bonne décision.

\- Je vous le concède, sourit-il. Prenons place voulez vous ? Nous avons du travail.

Ils s'installèrent donc et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Toute l'après-midi, les pourparlers durèrent sans pause. Edward n'intervint pas. Assis à la droite de Roy, Riza à la sienne, il écoutait très attentivement mais il n'était vraiment pas assez versé en négociations diplomatiques pour aider. Tout ce charabia politique officiel et ces manipulations verbales ne lui allaient vraiment pas. Roy et Maes qui se chargeaient de négocier avec le prince et son ministre principalement, avaient quand à eux l'air tout à fait dans leur élément. Cependant, il eut très vite des problèmes, son état et ses blessures se rappelant à lui durement. Son corps se fit de plus en plus douloureux, ses sens le trahissant et simplement tenir droit sur cette chaise devint une lutte de chaque seconde. Il se battit pourtant pour ne rien laisser transparaître, se tenant fier et neutre. Bientôt, son sang pulsant dans ses oreilles et ses yeux l'empêchèrent de suivre les discussions et il pria pour que personne ne lui parle ou ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Il ne put dire combien de temps passait et ce qu'il se disait mais cela lui sembla durer une éternité. Il se força à se concentrer lorsqu'il perçut du mouvement autour de lui et il parvint à comprendre que l'on mettait fin aux discussions pour ce jour là. Il se leva sans rien montrer, sa seule volonté lui permettant d'y arriver. Il salua automatiquement avant de suivre le mouvement, se repérant à la présence forte et chaude de Roy tout près de lui. Il le suivit en confiance alors que l'obscurité s'était installée à l'extérieur et il se douta que l'homme devait avoir remarqué quelque chose lorsqu'il marcha plus lentement. Finalement, la voix lointaine de Roy raisonna, sa main chaude se posant sur son épaule.

\- Ed ? On est dans ta tente maintenant, c'est bon, annonça-t-il l'air inquiet.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour céder à son corps criant grâce, se relâchant d'un coup, cessant de lutter.

\- Ed ! s'écria Roy lorsqu'il s'effondra purement et simplement.

Autour de lui, Maes, Riza, Havoc et Breda qui étaient avec eux s'exclamèrent aussi, bondissant alors qu'il rattrapait le blond aussi délicatement que possible. Il avait bien vu qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal ces dernières heures malgré sa façade parfaite et Riza et Maes l'avaient vu aussi mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de se sentir paniquer en le voyant s'écrouler. Il le cala contre lui pour l'asseoir au sol avec précaution, s'accroupissant et le gardant dans ses bras. La tête blonde se posa lourdement contre son épaule, dévoilant un visage au teint cadavérique et à l'expression douloureuse. Le Fullmetal respirait mal, tremblant de tout son corps.

\- Allez chercher le médecin, ordonna Roy.

Havoc s'en alla en courant alors qu'il retournait le regard vers le blond :

\- Ed ? Edward tu m'entends ? appela-t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à l'inquiétude de tous et il aida Riza lorsqu'elle se baissa près d'eux pour déboutonner le col du jeune homme et desserrer sa ceinture pour tenter d'aider un peu. Une seconde plus tard, le lieutenant Holy arrivait avec Jean et l'adjudant Wilrose, le médecin accourant et se jetant à genoux près d'eux. Riza s'écarta pour le laisser faire et il examina rapidement le blond.

\- On va l'allonger, dit-il finalement. Retirez lui cet uniforme et allez y en douceur.

Bien qu'il soit loin d'être le plus gradé, tous obéirent sur le champs, Riza aidant Roy à lui retirer son uniforme, le laissant en caleçon et tee-shirt alors que le médecin avait demandé à Breda d'ajouter des oreillers sur la couche de son supérieur pendant qu'il préparait une perfusion. Les vêtements retirés, une chose sauta immédiatement aux yeux de tous.

\- Doc ! appela Uriel.

Maxime accourut pour vite voir le sang qui tachait le tee-shirt et le sous-vêtement au niveau de sa hanche et de sa cuisse. Il réclama du matériel à l'adjudant qui le trouva facilement alors que le colonel se faisait soigner dans sa tente la plus part du temps pour ne pas alerter ses hommes. Le médecin écarta rapidement les vêtements pour jeter un coup d'œil aux pansements se trouvant en dessous et desquels le sang venait.

\- Allongez le sur sa couche, ordonna-t-il de nouveau en allant rapidement ajouter une couche de draps propres sur elle.

Rapidement mais avec beaucoup d'attention et de délicatesse, Roy et Maes soulevèrent le jeune homme pour aller l'installer puis la plus part se firent mettre à la porte. Les deux généraux restèrent pourtant et Riza offrit son aide au médecin, possédant quelques connaissances en soins de bases. Elle fit alors office d'infirmière de fortune pour passer au médecin ce dont-il avait besoin et l'aider. Protégeant l'intimité de son supérieur d'une couverture, le médecin lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, les découpant pour ne pas le bousculer d'avantage. Il retira ensuite les pansements souillés pour découvrir les blessures saignantes qu'il s'empressa de soigner.

\- Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? demanda Roy très inquiet.

\- Il a pris une balle dans la hanche et il a reçu un profond coup de couteau dans la cuisse, répondit-il tout en travaillant. Il ne devrait pas marcher autant ça malmène sa jambe. D'autant plus que son automail fonctionne mal, dit-il alors que tous avaient vu le blond boiter de sa jambe mécanique. Cela met énormément de pression sur le reste de sa jambe, sa hanche et son dos. Les plaies se sont rouvertes.

Longuement, on le vit traiter les blessures impressionnantes à leurs yeux, avant de les protéger de pansements propres. Puis il entreprit de vérifier toute les autres. Et ils serrèrent les dents à la vue de tout ces dégâts sur le corps déjà bardé de cicatrices de leur jeune ami. Plusieurs points de sutures avaient cédé, de légers saignements se faisant visibles à plusieurs endroits. Les blessures de son cou et de sa tête les intriguèrent un peu et ils pâlirent dramatiquement lorsque le médecin expliqua qu'elles venaient de tirs de sniper. Un centimètre plus loin et Edward aurait pris les tirs en plein dans la tête et la carotide. Ils étaient vraiment passés très prêt de le perdre. Ce fut dans un silence lourd que les soins continuèrent pour finalement se terminer. On avait rhabillé Edward, Roy et Maes aidant bien volontiers au besoin. Puis on l'avait installé confortablement, son dos légèrement relevé calé par les oreillers, les perfusions en place, les couvertures le tenant soigneusement au chaud.

\- Il a besoin de repos, conclut finalement le médecin. S'il se réveille il faudrait essayer de le faire manger un minimum mais je doute qu'il ouvre les yeux ce soir.

\- Est-ce que ça ira ? demanda Maes accroupit près d'Edward.

\- Il ne tiendra pas ça longtemps si ça doit être tout les jours ainsi, soupira le médecin. On rapatrie des soldats à l'arrière pour bien moins que ça. Les négociations commencent dés le matin demain. Il faut espérer que rester assis toute la journée l'aidera à mieux la passer cette fois. Mais le stress ne l'aidera pas non plus. Pour faire court, il faut en terminer vite ou s'arranger pour qu'il puisse être envoyé dans un véritable hôpital. Donc au moins à South City. Ce qui implique qu'il ne participe plus aux négociations et laisse le commandement du front.

\- Ce qu'il n'acceptera jamais, soupira Maes. Espérons que ça se passera mieux demain.

Ce ne fut que tôt le lendemain que Ed se réveilla bien difficilement sous l'attention de Roy qui avait passé la nuit à le veiller. Le général lui avait ordonné de resté couché, faisant venir le médecin qui fut là en quelques secondes, examinant son supérieur encore très vaseux. Il lui demanda de rester au lit le plus longtemps possible et de ne se lever qu'au dernier moment pour aller aux négociations, sachant fort bien qu'il ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il exigea aussi qu'il mange. Affaibli, Edward céda rapidement au médecin et au général appuyant du regard. Il le fit puis une nouvelle journée de discussion suivit. S'il tint une nouvelle fois les apparences avec maestria, il s'effondra une fois encore une fois rentré. Il en fut ainsi pendant les quatre jours suivants, tous s'inquiétant de plus en plus pour le jeune colonel qui loin de guérir, s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, ses blessures se rouvrant régulièrement dans l'agitation qu'il s'imposait. Il refusait pourtant catégoriquement de s'arrêter, remplissant ses fonctions en même temps que les négociations même si on le déchargeait au maximum. Il avait même entamé des discussions avec le général Diavra pendant les pauses, restant à la tente avec lui quand les autres s'en allaient, organisant la démilitarisation du front pour agir dés la signature d'un acte de paix. Il ne se ménageait donc toujours pas à l'angoisse des siens. Pourtant, tous savaient qu'on ne pouvait mener les discussions sur la démilitarisation à sa place. Edward connaissait le front par cœur de bout en bout à la perfection. Il était le seul à pouvoir parler de cela de cette façon.

Au sixième jour, alors que l'on discutait depuis un moment sous la tente de négociation, Edward se mit doucement en colère bien qu'il n'en montre rien. Il s'était débattu pour pouvoir suivre les discussions et comprendre ce qu'il se disait et il était de plus en plus énervé. Tout le monde ici se prenait la tête pour des choses sans importance à son idée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un politique ni un diplomate et que ce domaine lui était bien étranger mais il trouvait ça vraiment stupide. Les deux parties ne parlaient même plus paix, démilitarisation, loi frontalière ou retour au calme mais politique, droit commerciaux, territoriaux, doutant constamment des intentions de l'autre, se cherchant, tentant d'être le plus fort... C'était la politique d'accord mais il en avait assez et définitivement, il détestait ça. Encore une fois, ce genre de discussions de pouvoir ne menait nul part. Ce matin là, épuisé, perclus de douleurs, affaibli, il perdit rapidement patience, cédant finalement, énervé et n'y tenant plus. Il tapa littéralement du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde alors qu'il n'était jamais intervenu jusque là. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il se levait lentement, le silence tombant.

\- Colonel Elric ? interrogea le prince.

\- Vous êtes tous des abrutis finis ma parole, dit-il froidement en les surprenant. On est ici pour parler paix et vous vous prenez tous la tête pour des conneries qui n'ont pas leur place ici. Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'il vous plaît revenir sur notre véritable soucis : l'accord de paix. Merde, on se bat pour ça depuis des mois et je ne sais pas combien de morts et de blessés il y a eu sans parler de la souffrance du peuple. Et vous reculez tous cette paix que tous attendent pour ces broutilles commerciales et politiques ? Est-ce qu'on pourrait déjà simplement se contenter de stopper cette folie et de réinstaller le calme sur cette frontière, réparer les dégâts comme on peut ?! Personne ici ne se fait confiance et vous voudriez parler accords de toute sorte pour avoir je ne sais quel avantage ! La paix ne serait-elle pas un avantage suffisant ?! On devrait déjà apprendre à vivre les uns à côté des autres simplement avant de chercher à aller plus loin. Vous allez trop vite en besogne et au bout du compte ça va se casser la gueule et la guerre va continuer. Arrêtez vos conneries par pitié ! Pensez un peu aux soldats qui n'ont pas vu leurs familles depuis des mois, aux populations frontalières qui vivent dans la peur et la précarité, à nos pays dont les citoyens, l'armée et l'économie endure cette situation détestable ! Pensez à tout ceux qui sont morts, à tout ceux qui n'en peuvent plus ici et qui veulent rentrer chez eux ! On est venu parler paix ! Pas argent, commerce ou je ne sais quoi et j'en ai marre de votre combat de coqs puéril alors que ça fait des mois que j'essaye de faire comprendre à tout le monde que rouler des mécaniques et vouloir être le plus fort ne sert à rien. C'est pas comme ça qu'on a obtenu cette négociation au contraire ! Vous n'avez rien appris bande d'imbéciles ! Et si vous continuez comme ça, autant repartir en guerre parce que c'est ce qui arrivera ! claqua-t-il.

Il balaya tout le monde du regard, les yeux perçant et glaciaux, en colère alors qu'ils semblaient tous touchés par son discours.

\- Alors est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas d'abord faire le plus urgent, ce qui est vraiment important pour tous, pour nos peuples et plus tard, quand tout se sera apaisé et qu'on pourra s'entendre avec plus de confiance, parler de relations plus approfondies ?! reprit-il. Ce serait déjà bien si on signait un accord de paix, qu'on cessait cette folie, qu'on démilitarisait et pacifiait la frontière ! Et si vous n'avez pas confiance, on peut signer un pacte de non agression, désigner des ambassadeurs pour communiquer et s'assurer que tout se passera bien ! Je vous signal qu'on est là pour ça ! J'en ai ma claque ! C'est toujours pareil avec les gens qui ont un peu de pouvoir ! On oublie le bien du pays et de la majorité pour satisfaire l'orgueil et l'envie de supériorité des gouvernements et des dirigeants. Stupide. Mes hommes ont bien plus de jugeote, eux au moins m'auront écouté dernièrement alors excusez moi mais je ne crois que je sers à grand chose ici parce qu'on est vraisemblablement pas là pour la même chose, gronda-t-il.

Il se détourna ensuite, sortant en fulminant, sa colère dépassant son état à cet instant. Un silence de plomb tomba sous la tente, tous se fixant avec choc sans trop savoir comment réagir à cette remontrance tranchante de vérité et de cet esprit qu'était celui du Fullmetal. Il n'y eut pas un son pendant un moment et ce fut tout autre chose qui les réveilla lorsque le bruit d'un tir raisonna dehors, suivit de cris :

\- Colonel Elric ! hurla quelqu'un.

\- Protégez la tente ! cria la voix de celui-ci en retour. Protégez les deux délégations ! précisa-t-il alors que sa voix s'éloignait.

\- Mon colonel...

\- Pas de discussion Havoc ! La négociation d'abord !

L'agitation couvrit ensuite les voix alors que les deux escortes déboulaient sous la tente pour protéger les délégations qui bougèrent enfin.

\- Restez à l'intérieur ! ordonna le commandant Ciore. Les palissades de protections mobiles prévues par le colonel sont déjà dressées autour de la tente. Pas un tir n'arrivera ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! demanda Roy impérieux.

\- Une attaque, répondit Havoc. Le boss les intercepte avec ses hommes. Ils sont encore loin.

\- Qui ? demanda Maes.

\- D'abord des uniformes d'Aerugo, répondit-il en faisant sursauter leur délégation clairement ahurie. Ils ont tiré sur le boss monsieur ! dit-il en leur transmettant son inquiétude palpable. Puis des uniformes d'Amestris se sont ajoutés pour attaquer la tente juste avant la levée des palissades, dit-il en les laissant confus.

Roy bondit alors, sortant en enfilant ses gants, refusant catégoriquement de rester derrière et tous le suivirent, le prince et les siens sortant aussi. Ils se trouvèrent derrière les épaisses barricades que Edward avait imaginé, posées au sol pour pouvoir être rapidement relevées en cas de besoin, transformant ce point en petit abri efficace. Ils regardèrent par les trappes aménagées, les cris et les bruits de tirs raisonnant. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, une mêlée de soldats des deux camps s'affrontait dans un bazar absolu. Seulement, une seule chose attira vraiment l'attention du général et des siens : une chevelure blonde brillant dans le soleil. Edward. Edward au sol et l'air mal en point, tentant de se relever sans y parvenir, s'écroulant à chaque tentative. Les membres des forces spéciales étaient autour de lui, le protégeant farouchement alors qu'une bonne part de présents cherchaient à l'atteindre, ayant visiblement renoncé à la tente devant les barricades et l'éloignement. Et le plus effarant était que des soldats d'Amestris l'attaquaient aussi. Grondant de fureur, terriblement inquiet pour Edward, Roy bouscula les gardes pour zigzaguer entre les palissades et passer, courant vers le champs de bataille quand Riza s'appropriait le fusil d'un garde pour se mettre en place et le couvrir. Le général claqua des mains, Ed tourna le regard vers lui à cet instant précis et cela le fit réagir immédiatement :

\- Soldat ! hurla-t-il. Encerclement immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il.

Sans que personne ne puisse comprendre, une grosse part des soldats en bleus s'éloignèrent vivement pour former un cercle large autour de la mêlée dont les protagonistes restèrent surpris un moment par ce mouvement inattendu et instantané de leur part.

\- Général ! cria Edward alors qu'il s'apprêtait à claquer des des doigts. Enfermez la mêlée ! ordonna-t-il plutôt.

Roy ne chercha pas à réfléchir, ne comprenant pas lui même comment un groupe composé à la fois d'Amestrian et d'Aerugians se retrouvait à attaquer le colonel et la négociation. Il plaqua ses mains au sol, les éclairs courant en une fraction de seconde pour enfermer le groupe dis dans une bulle de terre hermétique. Aussitôt, le silence retomba, le combat cessant, tout s'immobilisant. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Roy de repartir en courant, les yeux fixés sur Edward qui s'était définitivement laissé retomber au sol, ses hommes se précipitant vers lui.

\- Edward ! hurla-t-il en se jetant près de lui avec panique.

Il y avait du sang. Du sang à plusieurs endroits. Le colonel entrouvrit les yeux, respirant mal, luttant pour rester conscient alors qu'on hurlait pour avoir un médecin beaucoup de monde accourant, la délégation et les soldats d'Aerugo inclus. Et cela provoqua une tension électrique, les deux camps se faisant soudain face, se mettant en joug, une masse d'uniformes bleus s'interposant devant le Guerrier d'Or, décidée à le protéger de toute évidence.

\- Stop ! hurla aussitôt Edward de toutes ses forces. Soldats, baissez vos armes immédiatement ! ordonna-t-il le souffle saccadé. Tout de suite ! dit-il plus fort.

Une quinte de toux l'agita, lui faisant cracher du sang, beaucoup de ses hommes criant son nom.

\- Baissez vos armes, insista-t-il difficilement.

\- Baissez vos armes ! appuya alors Roy décidant de le suivre. C'est un ordre ! claqua-t-il.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Aerugo en fit de même sous l'ordre du prince et du général qui s'avancèrent devant.

\- Général, appela péniblement Edward pour obtenir aussitôt son attention. C'est pas eux, dit-il faiblement alors que les médecins déboulaient. C'est... pas eux... C'est... c'est Creta, lâcha-t-il en choquant tout ceux qui avaient entendu. C'est des... crétois... là dedans, assura-t-il en toussant. Ça se voit et... y a un crétin... qui a... qui a crié à la gloire des... des tribus et le style... de combat correspond. Faîtes pas de... connerie...

Il toussa plus durement, perdant son souffle et ce fut dans un déluge de cris paniqués qu'il ferma les yeux, l'inconscience l'emportant.

À suivre...

Audragon


End file.
